Broken Love
by JMFanficQueen
Summary: NM - Edward left Bella pregnant. 50 years later, Nessie has grown and Bella is a vampire and leader of the Swan Coven which includes Melinda, William, Sophie, and Alexander. When both covens collide, what happens. What will Bella choose?
1. Preface and The Past is the Past

Broken Love

_by: JMFanficQueen_

Preface:

The smell hit me the second I entered. I turned to see a pair of golden eyes staring at me quizzically. I knew those eyes. My mom was going to die when she found out.

Chapter 1:

The Past is the Past

It's been 50 years and no sight of _him_. Every time I moved to a new place, I thought about him. But I moved on now. I had a family, Nessie (short for Renesmee. I named her after Esme and Renee) Thinking about Renee put a hole in my chest. I left her, only keeping contact through e-mail. Some daughter I was. I was a vampire now. My gift is that I can project a mental and physical shield and I can hear the thoughts of the people inside my shield, but most times, I try not to hear to give them privacy. I can also cause illusions, and if I concentrate, I can move things with my mind. Mostly, I have overall control of mind.

Nessie is my daughter. She is a half human half vampire and has the power to show people images by touching them. Then there was Melinda. I found her when I was hunting with Nessie one day in Alaska with a bleeding gash from a head wound and her lips were turning purple. We raced her home and tried to warm her but it was no use. I ended up making the choice to change her. She barely moved an inch.

I guess since she was in hypothermia, the fire felt warm. She awoke and we explained.

She said she was Melinda and was 18. She was hiking and fell against a rock. She agreed and joined us. She struggled with the diet a bit but that was as far as it went. We spent about 2 more years in Alaska. Then came William. Melinda found him dying from a bear attack. She carried him to me and I bit him. He had the loudest transformation in history but Melinda never left his bedside. He woke and it was love at first sight.

Sophia and her mate Alexander also joined us soon after. They had been in a car crash. Both of them were the only ones alive. They were barely breathing so I changed them both. They also had a loud transformation but William's still beat them by far. At first, they hardly talked to each other. Finally, they figured out they secretly loved each other. If only it had been like that for me. Between all them and I, we raised Nessie and practically became her siblings in the true sense of the word.

Soon, their powers came. Melinda's was that she could control all the elements. Hers was painful. She was upset one day and I was near her. The ground shook and winds at about 100 mph came at me. Then, out of nowhere, it started raining.

"Stop Melinda, calm down" I pleaded. She needed to be calm. Finding your powers was frightening and possibly dangerous.

She was so freaked out; she froze me and then burned me. By then, William came and she calmed down. By then, I was poofed. Now, she has control but those first few months were treacherous. William's power coming wasn't too great either. He stole Sophia's favorite shirt and they were running everywhere. I went to separate them but he shot out his hand and said "wait" at the same time, I flew across the room. That's how he knew he had the power of electricity. Alexander had the power to change forms. He could be a vampire, any animal he desired, or nothing at all (invisible). He figured that out when we were watching TV Alex was excited and said "yes" and suddenly, there was a cheetah in our living room.

Then, it disappeared. It took hours to find Alex and calm him down so he could be visible again. With the help of a little flour, it was made possible. Last but not least, came Sophia. Hers was no big production. She came to me one day saying everyone suddenly had a color attached to them. After a few trials, we discovered Sophia could see emotions as colors around a person. Luckily, she could decide if she wanted to see them or not. When she concentrates enough, she can give a person a certain aurora as she calls it. Like Jasper's but more subtle. Now we are one big family. And I'm the leader. Me . . .

We had just purchased a 2-story house in Helena, Montana. On the bottom floor was a big living room. Then it branched off into the kitchen, the dining room, and a bathroom. Not that we need any of it.

The upper floor was bigger than the bottom room. It was practically one hallway that branched off into all the rooms. My room came first. It was pretty big with a bathroom and a walk in closet. It gave me a beautiful view of the Rockies and a lake. It was like a picture in a movie. My room was wood themed. I had murals and fake trees and exploring outfits and it all matched my view. My office was connected to my room.

I thought it was ridiculous to have one, but my family insisted since I was the head vampire. Leader of the Swan Coven. Next door was Nessie's room. She had her decorated with all the things she liked and all her collections and pictures. Next to her room, was Mel's and Will's room. It was more of a warm room with browns and reds and that.

Then there was Sophie's and Alex's room. Sophie's had lots of pictures of cars and she had drawings all over her desk. Alex on the other hand, liked architecture so he had a couple of architectural books and a bunch of blueprints scattered on his desk. The room came together at the huge bed which they didn't use for sleeping so . . . we decided all the rooms needed to be sound proof. We didn't need to hear what was going on.

Anyway, then came the library, the study, the bathroom, the art room, and finally it branched out into a 3 guest rooms. We weren't sure what to do with them yet so we left them as storage rooms or secondary rooms.

I heard a faint knock .

"Bella" Melinda said as I she peered inside. "Can I come in"

Melinda was an average sized girl. She had brown hair and it was pretty wavy. Her eyes were gold just like about everyone. She was slender but perfectly proportioned. She also had a crease on the forehead, which she gets when she's worried.

"Of course" I said as I laughed. "I was just finishing unpacking my stuff"

She came in laughing as well. She was always timid and very shy but her laugh was nervous.

"Is something wrong" I asked worried. I motioned for her to sit with me. She hesitated and then followed . . . not a good sign.

"What is it Mel?" I asked.

"Well, we were all talking and since we were going to finally start school this fall-" but she stopped.

"Yes" I urged her to continue.

"Well, we wanted to get our stories straight and we were wondering about your past" she said quickly.

Now I was really confused. I must have missed something.

"You guys know the story we are all -" but she stopped me.

"Not that past, y_our_ past, in general" she said quietly.

"Oh" I said. Now I understood. Nobody knew mine except Nessie, and she only knew a few people and that was it. I guess they never had the courage to ask since they probably guessed it was a sensitive subject. I turned to stone.

"We were hoping you could tell us but you don't have to if you don't want to" she amended quickly.

"All of you" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, not Nessie. She knows but she won't tell us. She says it's not her story to tell" she explained, her face slipping into a pout.

I took an unnecessary deep breath. I had to get this over with. "I'll have to thank her for that one, but let's go" I said as I got up.

I heard a chorus of "Yes" downstairs.

"Really" she said smiling brightly and getting a twinkle in her eyes. She reminded me of Alice when someone said they to go shopping. Alice . . .

"Yeah, I guess I should have talked about this earlier. Just slipped my mind" I said as we headed for the stairs. Slipped wasn't exactly true. Avoided was more like it.

As I went down, I was suddenly tackled by Nessie.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean too but they tricked me" she said.

"About what, it's okay" I soothed her as I got up.

She showed me how they tricked her at the same time Alex asked "Who's Edward Bells"

Ah. Nessie threw me an apologetic glare. Only she knew and not fully. I stiffened but quickly regained composure.

"Part of a long, sad story" I said. "Come on, I have some explaining to do" I said as I sat on a rocking chair with Renesmee on my lap.

Sophie and Alex were already on one couch. Sophie resembled Rosalie so much it was weird. They both had the blond hair and beyond gorgeous. She was also good with cars. Of course, Sophie was a lot nicer and understanding. Alex had muscle but not to the extent of Emmet. He had black hair and wore it all tousled like a certain someone. Will was on the other couch so Melinda simply sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He was slim but protective. His hair was honey-blond and curly.

"Well, here goes nothing, so . . ."

I told them all about my 1st year in Forks and Edward and all that. Then came my 18th birthday.

"I got a paper cut and Jasper attacked me. Edward was beating himself up for days. Finally, he took me to the woods and told me they were leaving. . . not including me" I said. I left out the _I don't love you anymore_ part.

Everyone gasped.

"Mom" Nessie exclaimed. She didn't know that much.

I motioned with my finger to let me continue.


	2. Helena High School

Chapter 2:

Helena High School

NPOV:

"I found out a few days later I was pregnant with Nessie. I went to his house and his pixie sister had left me a . . .I guess a survival kit. It had money and a bunch of other stuff including blood. Freaked me out at first but then when I was throwing up everything, it became appetizing. I stayed there for a month. I was out walking one day when I suddenly felt terrible pain in my stomach. I felt a stab . . . and then I blacked out" my mom said.

What!!! She never told me this.

"Soon, I felt like someone was burning me alive but I couldn't find my voice to beg them to stop. 3 days felt like years. I woke completely new. I heard, saw, and smelled everything. I was thirsty but it all vanished when my hands fell to my stomach and there was no bulge. Then I remembered. I looked around and I was back at the Edward's Place.

I was in a bed and I was aware of a beating heart. I walked over to a crib and saw a beautiful girl sleeping. She had one of a kind bronze colored hair and her skin was pale. She was my daughter. Next to a bottle full of blood, I found a note that said:

Care for her. She is your daughter, my duty is done. By the way, she prefers blood.

Good Luck,

V

I guess when whoever changed me, the venom spread to Nessie and she became a half vampire" Mom said as she walked over to a chest that was near the TV. No one ever opened it. It was one of moms prize possessions. It contained stuff important to her so we decided not to snoop. She pulled out an old letter and showed it to us. None of us said a word. Who was this guy?

"I went hunting soon after and taught Nessie the art of vegetarianism. She caught on quickly. Life was pretty normal from there on until you guys came along" she said as she started laughing.

We all joined in.

"Well, we have to be in school in about 30 minutes so we should hurry up" she said as she looked at her watch.

"School" I groaned along with everyone else.

"Guys, back in Michigan we had that art and architectural business. Sophie also owned a repair shop. It's been a while since we have been to school. We have tons of money so I think we should go back. We can't always hideaway" she scoffed.

"Yeah, we know" Melinda said for all of us. "It's just so boring"

"I know, but every place has a surprise. Now go get ready" she said as she got up nearly tossing me to the ground.

"Sorry honey" she said.

"I'm fine mom" I said as I ran to my room.

I put on jeans and a turtle neck shirt with the words **Why be difficult** on the front and **When you can be impossible** on the back. It was one of my personal favorites. I fished out my tennis shoes out of the last box I needed to unpack and put them on. I ran down stairs and grabbed an apple. I found fruits pretty good.

"Some one looks excited" my mom commented making me jump and drop my apple. She caught it before it hit the ground and handed it to me.

"Not really, I just don't take a million hours to get ready like some people" I said the last part louder, aiming it towards the 2nd floor.

"If you say so" she said with that look that said _right, and I like pizza_.

Everyone came down soon after.

"Which 2 cars do we take" my mom asked.

"I want to take my Mustang" Sophie said. She had outfitted all our cars on the inside so they were like a sports car.

"Can we take my Audi" Will asked.

"Okay, we'll take them both" mom said as we headed for the garage.

I got in Sophie's blue Mustang with Alex. Mom tagged along with Melinda and Will.

"Watch the speed" I warned Sophie. "We have to stay less than 120"

"Oh come on Nessie, loosen up" she said in a care free laugh.

"Mom will kill you if you get another speeding ticket" I told her.

"I only got 3" she grumbled as we raced out of the garage. She stayed around the 110 area. We were at Helena High School in no time.

"Hey, didn't you have a picture of that car in your room Soph." Alex asked as we passed a silver Volvo.

"Yeah, That's a Volvo S50, pretty good model" she said. "At least someone has taste in cars here, I mean, look at these cars. A minivan, a truck? Those can't go past like 80" she complained.

"Well, technically, they don't need a car that's faster because they abide with speed limits" I said trying to bug her.

"Speed limits are for people who can't drive" she muttered as she parked in the student lot.

Melinda pulled up next to us. Together, we headed to the front office. Helena High School wasn't big but it couldn't be considered small. It had a total of 1623 well, now 1629 students. It's mascot was the Bengal which is a type of tiger. When we entered the Front Office, the attendant looked up. When she saw us, her eyes went wide and she started hyperventilating. I almost couldn't hold back a laugh. I forgot how much people were surprised by our appearance. Mom stepped forward.

"Hi! I'm Bella and this is Renesmee, Melinda, William, Alexander, and Sophia. We're the Masen's, I believe you were expecting us." she said brightly. Mom said our last name was Masen instead of Swan in case someone recognized us.

"W-w-w-h-h-h-y yes" she stuttered "I need your guardian to fill this out this sheet" she said handing us a clipboard.

Mom grabbed it and filled it out quickly. She attached the fake court order appointing her our guardian for religious reasons and handed it back. The lady looked at the court order and nodded.

"Is there a problem" mom asked.

"No, here are your schedules and here, these are the best routes to each of your classes" the lady said handing each of us papers. "Have you teachers sign this and have a nice day" she said brightly.

"Here we go" I muttered as I slung my backpack back on and followed everyone out.

They were all seated at a picnic table talking. I walked over.

"Guys, something smells weird about this school. It's not strong but different. Should I put up my shields" Mom asked. I smelled it too.

"Yeah" we all answered.

"Okay, if anything awkward or weird happens, we'll meet here after 1st period. We can run to our next class so we are not late. Plus, they give you about 6 minutes to get to class so that's enough" she explained.

"Deal, now, who has Mrs. Miller 1st period" Alex asked.

We all took out our schedules and started comparing. I had Literature with Mr. Gottschalk. I started laughing when I saw the names. Mr. Gots Chalk. Seriously? I looked at my other teachers and some were funny as well. Mom and I had Statistics with Mrs. Miller. I had Biology with Mr. Sinfrog. Then I had Economy and Business with Sophie and Melinda taught by Mrs. Payder.

Then was lunch. I had 3-D Architecture with Alex and Will taught by Mr. Buildenstein. Finally, I had gym with everyone taught by Mrs. Gymfit. I thought some of these teachers were meant to teach that class with their funny names. The bell rang signaling the start of class. I looked up surprised, I hadn't noticed how full the school had gotten in 5 minutes.

"Get to class guys. Good luck and just ignore your admirers" Mom said with a laugh as she got up and left.

I tried my best to take her advice and ignored most of my watchers as I headed to Literature. Some are just persistent.

"Hi, I'm Rick" said a boy making me look up. He was pretty muscular with sandy blond hair. He was holding out his hand. "You new?"

"Yeah, I just moved in from Michigan, I'm Nessie" I said shaking his hand.

"Welcome to Helena Nessie, what's your next class" he asked.

"Literature with Mr. Gottschalk" I answered.

"Oh, I have him second period . . . well, hope I have another class with you, bye" he said as he ran off to the other direction.

Boys. They are so shallow sometimes. I headed to Literature half running since I was going to be late. I opened the door and rushed inside.


	3. Paralyzed

Chapter 3:

Paralyzed

The smell hit me the second I entered. The weird scent that had been lingering near the office. I turned to see a pair of gold eyes staring at me quizzically. I knew those eyes. Mom is going to die the second she finds out. I looked down quickly. I ran to the teacher and slammed into another boy.

"Oh" I said as I fell.

"Sorry" said a voice. I looked up to see another pair of golden eyes staring at me intently. He was holding out a hand. The weird scent lingered all around him. I got up quickly.

"Sorry, it was my fault, excuse me" I said as I rushed past.

I saw him go back to his seat and saw his hair was all tousled and was brownish bronze. Oh My Gosh! That isn't . . . it can't be . . . my thoughts! They aren't safe. School. Some kids are nice. I kept thinking random thoughts until I handed my slip to the teacher. That's when I remembered moms shield. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Mrs. Renesmee Masen" but I cut him off.

"Nessie" I corrected. My other name was so long.

"Oh, well, Nessie, I was expecting you. Here is your book, why don't you take a seat next to Mrs. Cullen in the back" he suggested.

I looked up to see 2 pairs of golden eyes staring at me intently. Crap, this was going to be one interesting day. I nodded stiffly and headed to the back. On my way, I tripped on a backpack and dropped my stuff. I quickly picked it up, my face red, and hurried to the back before I could attract anymore attention. I took a seat and looked straight at the board.

The lesson was on Shakespeare so luckily, I didn't have to pay attention. I innocently smelled the air. The scent was really strong here. Yep. my suspicion was confirmed. Vampires. Of all the vampires, _they_ had to be here. Mom is going to freak.

"Nessie" a voice said next to me making me jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

_Calm Nessie, be calm._ I took a deep breath and turned to face the girl.

"Yes" I asked.

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward" she said brightly. Crap, out of all the Cullens, I get stuck with the ones with better gifts. Edward was looking at me all weird like when you are concentrating on something really hard.

"Hi, I'm Nessie, as you already know" I said in a tight voice.

"Yeah" she said with a laugh. "You have a beautiful name, why do you prefer Nessie" she asked.

My name? What is so special about my name . . .Wait! If Edward's 'mom' is Esme and my mom's mom is Renee . . . ReneeEsme . . . Renesmee. Crap!

"Well, my mom read it in an old book and she really like it but I think it's too long" I lied smoothly. Not all of it's a lie, it really was a mouthful

"Where is your mom now" she asked.

"She died a few years ago. My siblings and I got sent to an orphanage. There, we met another pair of siblings who had also gone through the same thing. We stuck together and now the state lets us live together" I said the much rehearsed story.

I looked at the clock, the bell was about to ring. I started to pack up my stuff.

"Well Nessie, would you like to join us for lunch, you can sit with the rest of our siblings" she offered just as the bell rung.

"Thanks but I'm sitting with my family" I said as I rushed out.

I headed straight to the picnic table next to the office. One by one, my siblings rushed there. One look and we all knew that all of us had encountered someone. Then came mom and she seemed perfectly at ease.

"What happened guys, you seem tense" she said oblivious.

We looked at each other and started thinking random thoughts.

"Nothing, just some kids getting curious" I said.

"Oh, don't worry guys, were okay" she said brightly.

We all let out a fake sigh.

"If you're sure Bells" Alex said as he ran off. They all started splitting up. I was about to run off when mom caught my arm.

"Statistics is this way" she said as she turned me around. Crap, I forgot I had my next class with mom. I really hope none of _them_ are there.

I laughed and turned to walk with her. It was just my luck that as we got closer, the scent got stronger.

"That scent is really out of place" she said as we opened the door. A wave of it crashed on us. I looked up and 2 more were here. A big muscular one and Edward from last period. This is not good. Mom froze the second she saw them.

"Calm" I pleaded as I pushed her forward. She seem to come back to life when we handed the teacher our slips.

"Change your eye and hair color" I suggested. She looked down at me and her eyes were an ocean blue and her hair was a more coffee brown. She did a small smile and turned to face the teacher.

"Ah, Isabella and Renesmee" but we both interrupted at the same time.

"Nessie" ,"Bella" we said.

"Okay, everyone, this is Nessie and Bella Masen" he introduced us as he gave us our books. "Why don't you take a seat behind those 2 gentlemen in the back, Emmet and Edward Cullen" he suggested.

'_It's not so bad. They can't see us without turning back'_ I showed her when I grabbed her arm.

"You have some explaining to do" she said quietly as we walked back.

Sure enough, both boy's eyes were on us as we walked back. The second we sat down, she pulled out a sheet of paper.

What happened during 1st period.

Well, I sort of met Alice and Edward. I don't know if they are suspicious. When we all met at the table, we all had obviously seen one of them but since you didn't, we didn't want you to know.

These are things I should know.

I know and I'm sorry mom, are you okay?

No

She answered as she crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it at the trashcan next to our desks. She kept quiet the rest of the period. I occasionally looked up at her but I saw the same thing every time. Pain, confusion, and more pain. I kept getting angrier and angrier. They caused her all this pain and they don't even talk to her.

I started to pack up my stuff as the bell rang.

"Bella" I heard a voice say. I looked at my mom. She looked like she was going to break. She ran out of the classroom ( Literally mean ran) without looking back.

"M-Sis" I corrected myself. I was about to say mom. I was going to run after her when something caught my wrist.

"Wait" The big one said.

"Let me go" I wailed. Mrs. Miller had already left for her break along with everyone else.

"I just want some answers" he said.

Suddenly, Will walked into the classroom. He could hurry up but I guess he wanted to pass for normal.

"Let. Her. Go" he threatened.

"No, I just want to" but Emmet never finished his thought for Will paralyzed both him and Edward momentarily.

"Come on Nessie" he said as he guided me out.

"What happened" he asked once we were safely out.

"I had that class with mom so I had to explain and at the end of class, Edward called her name and she looked like she was tearing to pieces and she just ran out. Then Emmet grabbed me and you know the rest" I explained.

"He has some nerve. You should get to class. Bella needs time to think. Ignore them. We'll talk at lunch" He said as he stormed off.

I ran full speed to class and stepped in the second the late bell rang. I stumbled back when the scent hit me again. It was extremely strong here. I looked up and almost fainted. All 5 of them! Seriously, I knew this was a multi grade class but seriously, all 5! Just my luck.


	4. Memories

Chapter 4:

Memoires

_Breathe Nessie, breathe. It's okay. You'll be fine._ I tried to comfort myself.

Suddenly, 2 of them got up and grabbed their bags. They walked right past me to Mr. Sinfrog.

"Ah, thank you for dropping that off from the office Emmet and Edward. Here, let me write you a note so you're not late" he said as he wrote on a sticky note. He handed them each one.

"Thank You Mr. Sinfrog, we'll see you soon" they said as they left.

I let out a silent sigh of relief. Now I only had to deal with 3. 3 is tough but not as bad as 5.I noticed I had just been standing there. I unfroze and ran to Mr. Sinfrog and handed him my slip. As he signed it, I looked at their table and unluckily, every single one stared back. Alice was smiling brightly. The blond one I think is Rosalie. She was looking at me with distaste . . . of course. Jasper looked curious.

What was his gift again. Um . . . not mind reading . . . elements? No, that's Melinda. Umm . . . oh! That's right. He feels emotions. Oh Crap! This was real bad. Would they gang up on me? _Calm, just be calm_. They're not going to bite . . .oh! Well they might but probably not. I noticed I had been frozen for who knows how long.

"Here you are . . ."

"Nessie" I said before he said my real name. No need to add more problems.

"Ok Nessie, here is you book, why don't you sit with the Cullen's, over there near the back"

I took a deep breath. I can't show them I'm suspicious or nervous. Just act normal. I smiled.

"Sure" I said happily.

I turned smiling and waved with fake enthusiasm to Alice. She waved back and patted the seat next to her. Crap, that was next to Jasper. I walked back quickly. Not before tripping of course. I had to keep calm. Jasper would dish it to them later so might as well not reveal anything else. I sat down quietly.

"Hi" I said before I turned to face the board, hoping she would let it go. Of course, I knew it was pointless.

"Hi Nessie, this is such a coincidence. Maybe we'll have more classes. I don't know if you've met my siblings. This is Rosalie" she said. Nice, I was right.

"I've heard that name before, isn't it supposed to mean extraordinarily precious" I lied trying to butter up. She brightened up right away.

"I guess, thanks" she said. I nodded.

"That's Jasper" she said pointing next to me.

"Hi Jasper" I said shaking his hand, it was cold. I took my hand back quickly. That's what most people do but I guess it didn't look convincing. All of them were looking at me confused. I gave them one last smile and turned to Mr. Sinfrog and waited for the period to be over.

BPOV:

Finally 1st period is over. That class isn't going to prove interesting. I should pass by the bench to see if anything is wrong. I got there and they were all waiting.

"What happened guys, you seem tense" I asked. I looked through their thoughts but I only saw random scenes. Not good

"Nothing, just some kids getting curious" Nessie said.

"Oh, don't worry guys, were okay" I said brightly. We could always move back worst case.

They all let out a sigh, though it wasn't very convincing.

"If you're sure Bells" Alex said as he ran off. They all started splitting up. Nessie was about to run off when I caught her arm. She was going in the opposite direction.

"Statistics is this way" I said as she turned her around. We laughed as we headed to class. As we got closer, the scent got stronger.

"That scent is really out of place" I said as we opened the door. A wave of it crashed on me. I looked up and nearly fainted. Those golden eyes, the bronze hair, they only belonged to one person. Oh. My. God. This can't be happening. Not here. Does Nessie know, is this what they were trying to tell me. I . . . when . . . how . . . crap!

"Calm" Nessie pleaded as she pushed me forward. I was still frozen the warm touch of when I gave the teacher our slips brought me back to reality. I blinked. Nope, still there.

"Change your eye and hair color" she suggested. I quickly made an illusion making my eyes ocean blue and I darkened my hair color a bit. I looked down at her and gave her a small smile. Then turned to face the teacher.

"Ah, Isabella and Renesmee" but we both interrupted at the same time.

"Nessie" ,"Bella" we said.

"Okay, everyone, this is Nessie and Bella Masen" he introduced us as he gave us our books. "Why don't you take a seat behind those 2 gentlemen in the back, Emmet and Edward Cullen" he suggested.

I can't do this! Edward. He . . .I . . .now. . . Statistic . . . Montana! Come on. I thought I had left my bad luck in Michigan

'_It's not so bad. They can't see us without turning back'_ she showed me when she grabbed my arm.

"You have some explaining to do" I said quietly as we walked back.

Sure enough, both boy's eyes were on us as we walked back. The second we sat down, I pulled out a sheet of paper.

What happened during 1st period.

Something happened. Obviously, she recognizes them.

Well, I sort of met Alice and Edward. I don't know if they are suspicious. When we all met at the table, we all had obviously seen one of them but since you didn't, we didn't want you to know.

How can they not tell me this. I, I'm the leader. I should be strong for

them, not the other way around.

These are things I should know.

I know and I'm sorry mom, are you okay?

What type of question is that. I'm nearly breaking down to pieces.

It is taking all I have not to break down here.

No

I answered simply as I crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it at the trashcan next to our desks. This can't be happening. _Flashback_

_"No. Nothing fit. Most of it was kind of silly. And then . . . " I stopped._

_"What?"_

_"I decided it didn't matter" I whispered._

_"It didn't __**matter**__?" His tone made me look up - I had finally broken through his carefully composed mask. His face was incredulous, with just a bit of anger I feared._

_"No," I said softly. "It doesn't matter to me what you are"_

_A hard, mocking edge entered his voice. "You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not __**human**__?"_

_"No"_

End of Flashback.

_Flashback_

_The music slowed, transforming into something softer and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving thorough the profusion of notes._

_"You inspired this one"_

End of Flashback.

_Flashback_

_"Tamper with my memory?" I asked nervously._

_"Something like that" He was watching me intently, carefully, but there was humor deep in his eyes. He placed his hands against the Jeep on either side of my head sand leaned forward, forcing me to press my back against the door. He leaned in even closer, his face inches from mine. I had no room to escape._

_"Now," he breathed, and just the smell disturbed my thought process, "what exactly are you worrying about?"_

_"Well, um, hitting a tree _ _"I gulped. "__and dying. And then getting sick._

_He fought back a smile. Then he bent his head down and touched his cold lips softly to the hollow base of my throat. _

_"Are you still worried now?" he murmured against my skin._

_"Yes" I struggled to concentrate. "About hitting trees and getting sick."_

_His nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the point of my chin. His cold breath tickled my skin._

_"And now?" His lips whispered against my jaw._

_"Trees," I gasped. "Motion sickness"_

_He lifted his face to kiss my eyelids. "Bella, would I let a tree hurt you?"_

_"No, but __**I**__might."There was no confidence in my voice._

_He smelled and easy victory. He kissed slowly down my cheek, stopping at the corner of my mouth._

_"Would I let a tree hurt you?" His lips barely brushed against my trembling lower lip._

_"No," I breathed. I knew there was a second part to my brilliant defense but I couldn't call it back._

_"You see," he said, his lips moving against mine. "There's nothing to be afraid of, is there?"_

_"No" I sighed giving up._

_Then he took my face in his hands almost roughly, and kissed me in earnest, his lips moving against mine._

End of Flashback.

_Flashback_

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_"When you say __**we**__,"I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

End of Flashback.

Nessie started to pack up her stuff as the bell rang.

"Bella" I heard a voice say. I knew that voice. If I had a heart, it would be doing double time. I was about to break. I couldn't take it anymore. I gave Nessie a sad look and ran off without a look back.


	5. Emotion War

Chapter 5:

Emotion War

I ran straight to the forest next to the school, climbed up out of sight and sobbed. How could this be happening. I began to doodle and stayed there a while. I was randomly drawing and when I looked down, I saw a pair of eyes staring at me. At first, I actually thought they were real. Exasperated, I took out my iPod and decided to listen to some music. There was no way I was going to go back to class.

Ironically, the first song that turned on was my lullaby. I took it off hastily and threw it to the ground. I never heard it hit. I jumped down to see a where it went. Suddenly, I felt something wet touch my hand. I turned around, startled, only to see a King Collie staring at me.

"Alex, you nearly gave me a heart attack" I said as he morphed back.

"I thought you could use comfort" he said as he sat down next to me. Our family had become really closes throughout the years.

"It's okay, I'm fine, you should get back to class" I lied.

"You're lying and very far from fine" a voice called from behind me. I turned to see Sophie perched on a branch. Great.

"Alex, you really should get to class" she said. He nodded, kissed her briefly and ran back towards the school.

"You want to leave?" she asked.

"No, we already got settled and it's a nice place and it's not fair for them to ruin it" I said.

"Bella, you're really confusing me now. A few seconds ago, you showed guilt and sadness. Now, your showing sincerity, anger and sadness. What's up with your hormones" she joked.

I got up. "Really, I just keep getting angrier at them. They left me, broken, pregnant, and heartbroken. Really, I should thank them because I wouldn't have you guys but still. Ugh!" I said as I threw my hands up in the air.

"Sophie just laughed. "Come on, we should get to class" she said as we both ran back to the school.

NPOV

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Finally, I couldn't stand the suspense any longer. I ran to my next class extra quick. I decided to get a seat as far away from them as possible. It wasn't hard. The last 2 rows smelled real weird so I sat down one row ahead of them. Melinda walked in and took a seat next to me. At first, I didn't recognize her because her eyes were green. I just started confusingly.

"She changed our eye color to throw them off a bit" Melinda whispered.

A few seconds later, Sophie walked in, she had ocean-blue eyes, like mom. This was going to take getting used to. She took a seat on the other side of me.

"So, how is she" I asked.

"Nessie, I really don't know what you're talking about" she said.

I felt confusion wash over me like a wave. I had a sudden urge to let it go but I fought against her powers.

"I know you talked to her, how was she" I asked.

Melinda leaned over to hear. Sophie was about to answer when Jasper and Emmet walked in, stunning us with the scent. I touched both of their arms quickly.

_'Don't look up. Act like you didn't hear them. We shouldn't even smell them'_ I showed them.

Melinda continued to grab stuff out of her backpack. Sophie started doodling so all I had left to do was randomly stare at something as if I was day-dreaming. I distinctly heard when the chairs behind us moved. _Ignore it, you're not supposed to hear that_' I said as I resisted the urge to look back. Suddenly, my emotions were going crazy. I looked at Sophie and she looked like she concentrating real hard.

"Hey Sophie, what's up" I asked.

She tore out a sheet of paper.

Sorry but he is messing with your emotions so I'm trying to contradict him..Mostly, one big emotion fight and you're the test subject..Sorry =p. she wrote.

Great. I felt anger, sadness, fury. I was neutral for long enough to wish it was over. Then, it picked right back up where it ended. At one point, I got to annoyance. This was getting out of hand. I nudged Melinda.

"What" she whispered for class had started.

I showed her the note and then showed her Jasper in her head.

"Got it" she said.

I felt a tiny shift in the ground. No one else felt it but I knew Jasper did. I heard him gasp and turned to see part of his desk in a hole. I laughed silently and turned to the front as I waited for the period to end.

***

_Ding! Ring! Ding! _ the bell rang signaling the end of 4th period. I got up when suddenly, I boy blocked my path. Mel and Sophie laughed and waved as they left. Traitors. I focused on the guy. He was average sized with a good tan and a couple of freckles. He looked shy but confident. Oh boy. This was going to be good.

"Hey, I'm Josh, you want to sit with me at lunch. I would love a girl as gorgeous as you at my table" he said. Great. Another boy whose head is filled with gas.

"Sorry, but I'm sitting with my family and I already have a boyfriend" I whispered as I headed for the door.

"Wait" he said as he grabbed my hand. "Come on, just for a little while" he said as he tried to kiss my arm.

"Get off" I said as I extended my fingers. I didn't mean to but he flew across the room and right into the body of Rosalie. I ran out before I got in trouble. The last things I heard were:

"I'm so sorry Rosalie, can I get you anything" I snorted. What was she, like the queen or something. I caught up with Melinda and Sophie.

"Thanks for abandoning me back there" I said.

"What, we were giving you personal space" they said innocently but the humor was apparent in their eyes.

"Right" I said as we walked to the lunchroom. Bella and Alex were already there. William walked in through the back door.

"Come on" she said as we got in line.

I grabbed a tray and picked up a salad with Italian dressing. I was about to grab an apple when a hand was suddenly over mine. I grabbed my hand back knowing it was one of _them_.

"Hi!" said a voice like bells. Alice.

"Hey Alice" I greeted. I quickly grabbed my apple and a Sprite as I ran to catch up with my family. My mom paid and we were all on our way to sit down when I felt a cold hand, once again, on my shoulder.

"Hey Nessie, want to sit with my family and I" She asked.

I looked pointedly toward my table. "Actually Alice, I think I'm going to sit with my siblings" I said as I walked to our table. Unluckily, she followed me.

"Hi umm . . ." but she wasn't sure of our names. She looked pointedly at my mom so I knew she recognized her. Sophie spoke before mom answered.

"Hi, I'm Sophie, is there something you wanted" she asked nicely though she heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah, I was wondering if Nessie could sit with us today, if you don't mind" she said.

"Well that's great that your making new friends Nessie, what do you think Isabelle" Sophie asked looking at my mom.

I guess that was her new nickname around the Cullens. We knew it was pointless but we might as well try to hide what we are. My mom smiled.

"Of course, have fun but don't be late to your next class" she said in a tone she reserved for being polite. If I hadn't heard it a million times, I wouldn't have noticed it.

"That's great, Isabelle" Alice said but the way she said Isabelle made it sound like a question.

She towed me to the table where her family was sitting. As I passed my mom, I showed her shielding me and she nodded so I guess she got the idea. I have to admit. I didn't go easily. I purposely tripped a couple of time hoping that she would just let me go, with no success. Finally, we got to her table. _Deep Breaths Nessie, just act normal, it's okay, act normal._

"Hi" I said timidly.

"Nessie, I'm almost certain you met my whole family right" she asked.

"Yeah, I've met them all" I said.

"Great, then there is no need for introductions" she said as she sat down leaving the only seat open between her and Edward. I grimaced but sat down.

"Something wrong" Edward said near me making me jump.

"No, no it's just I remembered I left my sweater in one of my classes but I don't remember where" I lied. It was partly true because I did lose my sweater but that wasn't why I grimaced and I knew exactly where it was.

"Oh" he said.

He kept concentrating hard on me. I looked down in act though I knew he was trying to read my mind. _ Keep trying Edward._ I thought. Unluckily, he turned towards me.

"Did you say something" he asked confused.

I turned to my mom. Sophie mouthed a quick sorry. Crap! My mom probably got distracted so he heard my mind. This is not good.

"Yeah, sometimes, I murmur my thoughts, sorry" I apologized unrealistically.

Everyone kept look back in forth between us, confused on both parts. I really hoped nothing would click.


	6. Questions

Chapter 6:

Questions

"It's okay, anyway Nessie, I haven't heard anything about you. You don't mind, do you?" Alice asked.

"Of course not" I laughed nervously. "Shoot"

"Okay, how exactly did you end up with your family"

Nice, out of all the questions, she picks one of the most complicated ones.

"Well, Alex, Melinda and I were siblings. Our parents died when we were young so we were sent to an orphanage. There we met Sophie, William and Isabelle. Their parents had also died. We sort of connected. Once all the wills and everything was done, it turned out we had a lot of money entitled to each of us. A family came and were willing to adopt all of us. We hadn't spent more than a few years with them when they died. The state let us live together since we had more than enough money to support each other. They appointed Sophie our 'Guardian'" I said as I used air quotes. Technically, our guardian/really leader was mom but I didn't need more trouble.

"We lived in Michigan a while but decided to move to William's, Isabelle's and Sophie's old house. The house was in their name but they had been too young to claim it. We talked with the government and finally, we were allowed to have the house, though it was rightfully theirs in the first place. And here we are now" I ended.

It looked like they believed part of the story but not all of it. Great. I had the story memorized for all these types of moments. Not that I ever expected to sit with another vampire family, consequently the ones who left mom, and be lying like crazy. I guess there is a first time for everything.

"What about you guys" I asked. Everyone is supposed to be curios so let's see how they like the spotlight. I noticed I hadn't started my lunch. I opened my salad, added the dressing, and munched away. They looked at me like I was crazy. I swallowed nervously. It seemed to get stuck in my throat so I took a sip of Sprite.

"Is anything wrong" I asked though I had a pretty good guess.

"No, our story isn't really interesting. Our parents, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme adopted all of us. Rosalie and Jasper are actually brother and sister but that's as far as it goes" she said quickly. I had a feeling they only wanted to talk about me.

"So, who are your siblings, I don't believe we've met them all" she said.

That one wasn't bad.

"Well, Melinda is the one with the pretty wavy brown hair and green eyes. Next to her

is our brother Alex. He the one with black hair, green eyes, and whose muscles are more notable. Next to Alex is Will. His hair is honey-blond and it is half curly, half wavy. He has sky blue eyes. His sister Sophie is sitting next to him and Isabelle next to her. Sophie" but I was interrupted.

"Wait, what did you say the girl next to Sophie's name was?" Emmet and Edward asked at the same time. Crap.

"Isabelle" I said putting an emphasis on the elle part.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting" Edward said.

"Anyway, Sophie is the one with blond hair and ocean-blue eyes. Isabelle had the same eyes but chocolate brown hair" I concluded. "Then there's me, but you all know what I look like" I said dismissively.

"Nessie, does your family have special abilities" Jasper asked curiously. They are getting pretty close to cracking me. Why doesn't lunch hurry up and end already.

"Special abilities? I have no idea what you're talking about so I guess that's a no" I said in a strained voice as I tried to keep my heart rate normal.

It was still fast but not to notable. I finished my salad and moved on to munching on my apple. I wasn't really in the mood for eating anymore, their questions made me lose my appetite.

"Where do you live" Rosalie asked.

"About 4 miles off the highway at Little Bear Ridge" I answered.

"Oh, are the Audi and Mustang in the parking lot yours" she asked. Of course, another car maniac.

"Yeah, the Mustang is Sophie's and the Audi I believe is Will's. Is yours that Volvo"

"You guys have good taste. Yes and no. We came in that car but it is really my Edward's car. I really prefer my new M3" she said. Figures. He couldn't get rid of the car.

"We actually all like to go fast. I want an M3 but my sis says I have to wait so for now I'm stuck with my Lexus" I said.

"The Lexus is still a nice car" she commented.

"You into cars" I asked. _Well Duh!_ But I still had to ask.

"Yeah, I love them" she said.

"You would get along great with Sophie. She loves cars. She adjusted all our with an S90 turbo propeller. It's awesome, adds lots of speed" I said.

"We could get together sometime" she said happily.

That threw me for a minute. "Sure" I said but it sounded like a question.

I looked around and caught the eyes of Jasper. I blushed from embarrassment and looked down.

"You remind me of someone I used to know" he blurted out.

Through my peripheral vision, I saw the pain evident in Edward's eyes. Looks like it was time to leave.

"Really" I said as I finished of my soda. "What a coincidence" I said as I got up. "I'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting you all" I said as I threw my lunch out and left.

The lying was really getting to me. I wish I could just tell the truth. No, I wish they never left mom. If only. . .** . ** The period wasn't over for a while. I couldn't take it. I ran to the garden, curled up on a bench and cried. Why? Why did they leave. We could have been an amazing family.

"Nessie" I heard a voice say.

It wasn't moms or anybody in my family. I hardly recognized it. I looked up a little bit and saw a boy coming to me. Definitely a vampire. Great, they would make it worse.

"Nessie!" It said with more feeling. Crap, please let it not be Edward. Please let it not be Edward.

I felt cool arm around me. Yep, definitely Edward.

"Are you okay, are you hurt" I heard him say.

"Yes and no, now go away" I mumbled.

"Nessie, your obviously not okay" he said.

"Nessie?" I heard my mom call in the distance. This was about to get worse.

"Oh my gosh Nessie, are you okay" I heard another voice say. Alice.

"Leave me ALONE" I mumbled.

"No" they both answered stubbornly.

"What's wrong" Alice asked.

I couldn't take it. I got up and ran away. Right past mom and everyone else, my face streaked with tears. I ran to the girls bathroom and locked the door.

"Nessie, what wrong" I heard Sophie call from outside.

"Nothing, emotional breakdown, that's all" I said.

"Need help" she said. I stood up, my hand hovering over the lock. Finally, I unlocked it and fell into her surprised arms.

"Yes" I wailed.

She carried me to the forest and helped calm me down. Then I told her everything.

"Really Nessie, this won't go on much longer. They are extremely suspicious and were planning stuff. They'll confront us soon. In the mean time, see if you can hold up, for Bells" she said.

I nodded. I already felt a lot better. Suddenly, a dog tackled me. I recognized him.

"Alex" I laughed but he wouldn't respond, he just took my phone and ran around with it.

"Alex, give it back" I laughed as I chased him.

'Woof!' he barked and ran faster. Right when I was about to catch him, he turned and tackled me to the ground, smothering me in kisses.

"Alex, cut it out" I said as I tried to get him off.

He eventually backed down. "Come on boy" I said as we went back to the school. He morphed back instantly.

"Nice" he commented as he ruffled my hair.

They were really like my big brother and sister to me. Together we headed back to 5th period which had already started. What we didn't know was that we were being watched by a pair of golden eyes.


	7. Gym

Chapter 7:

Gym

5th period was really boring. It was a cool class but we only talked about drill and saw safety. This was my one, vampire free class so I intended to enjoy it. Of course it would be fun, building stuff with the most goofy brothers in the world. Soon the bell rang.

"Oh yeah, time for gym and I have a feeling our 'friends' are going to be there" Will said.

"I can't wait to see their faces when we totally kill them at sports, It'll be so much fun" Alex said happily.

"Guys, we might as well pin a sign to our heads" I said as I playfully pushed them.

"We'll behave . . . sort of" they both said as they went into the boys locker room. I went into the girls locker room and changed. On my way out, I bumped into Alice.

"Oh, sorry, oh! Nessie! Hey, we have gym too, that's great" she said as Rosalie passed us.

"Great" she said.

As soon as I we left, I saw my family in a corner opposite of where the Cullen's were.

"Bye" I said quickly and ran to my family.

"Ready to have some fun" Sophie laughed.

"Totally" I agreed. It was the only place I could get my anger out on them for leaving mom.

"Okay, gather around guys" said Mrs. Gymfit in a microphone, This was going to be by far my favorite class.

"Okay, today we are going to be playing circusport. Everyone will be split into groups and be assigned a sport and play for about 20 minutes. Then, you switch to the next station. We will be doing this all week so everyone can try out every sport. Sport tryouts are coming up in a few weeks so you should see what you good at so. . . " she said as she started to call out groups.

"The Masen's and the Cullen's, to the basketball field. The Masen's get the ball first" she ordered.

I laughed as I walked over. I couldn't help it. It was going to be so much fun pummeling them.

"I call Alice" I said.

"Emmet" called Alex.

"Jasper" called Will.

"Rosalie" called Sophie.

"I'll sit this one out" Melinda said.

"What" my mother said frantically.

"Calm down, I'll take your place in the next one" she said as she stood out to the side.

"Referee" she called.

My mom didn't call anyone so it was pretty obvious who was left.

We walked over. I took point guard. Will and Alex set up down low and mom took the top of the key.

"Bella" I heard Edward call.

"Bella? No, my name is Isabelle, or Belle" she said as pain shot through her eyes.

"Oh, sorry" he said as he let it go.

"Check" I said as I passed the ball to Alice.

She passed it back and I just kept bouncing it. I looked at Melinda.

"Oh, start" she said.

I dribbled it down. Right when Alice was about to take it, I passed her. Edward came up leaving mom unguarded. I passed and she shot but it was a little off. Alex caught it and dunked it before Emmet could react.

"Nice" I high-fived them as we ran down.

Alice dribbled it down, I decided to distract her.

"So Alice, you like shopping" I asked.

"Yeah" she said brightly while uncovering the ball.

"Great" I said as I took it and ran down the court.

I was exaggerating a little but I wanted to cream them. I stopped suddenly and Alice flew right past me. I shot a 3 and made it.

"Great shot Nessie" my mom congratulated as we went down.

Edward brought it up this time. He was dribbling pretty quick so I nodded at Sophie. Suddenly, he became nervous and his dribbling slowed. I quickly grabbed it from under. He was prepared, he just about caught up with me when I threw it back. Alex caught it and passed it to Will who shot it and made it. The game ended up being pretty fun. Even playing at normal . . . well, somewhat normal speed. We got 30 points while they got 2.

Mrs. Gymfit blew the whistle. "Switch" she called.

"Nice game" I said as we headed for the track field.

"Okay, this next one is track. Though all the Cullen's hold the record of the fastest mile, maybe the Masen's can offer some competition. Everyone get on a number" she commanded as she took out a stop watch and a clipboard.

My family got on numbers 1-6. The Cullen's filled up 7-12.

"Ready, Set, Go!" she yelled as I ran off. Just keep in front of them. I started running a little quicker. Edward was catching up. I pushed myself harder. Suddenly, all the Cullen's stopped.

"I love electricity" Will said as he caught up. I ran faster and we all passed the finish line 30 seconds before the Cullen's. Nice, new record.

"Oh, Wow! Masen's, new record. Cullen's, you're out" she said incredulous.

We basically did obstacle courses after that. So far, we hold all the records. Definitely the best class. The Cullen's looked surprised.

"Switch" she said after she blew the whistle. The next game was Tennis.

We decided to make it interesting and played 5 at a time. Mom sat this one out. It was a piece of cake. Emmet started getting agitated so he threw harder and harder. Once, Will got really mad so we tossed an electric ball over to Emmet. It was one big shock. he stumbled back, twitching.

"Oh my gosh Emmet! Are you okay" I said with fake emotion. My family looked at me with disbelief and but I winked and they got the message.

"What happened" called Alice.

"Maybe a wire was lose or something, let's just get back to the game" he said. He turned to me. "I'm fine, thanks" he said. I crossed back over with a smirk on my face.

The game ended pretty quickly after that, we won. The bell rang . . . the end of school.

"Hey guys, anybody up for some exploring after school" she asked.

Exploring was our secret name for hunting. We had others but this one seemed the most fitting.

"Sure" we answered happily. We all went back to locker room to change.

"Come on" I said as we half ran to the cars. We got in and sped away.

"Where are we going" I asked.

"Just in the woods around the house. We should see our variety before we go anywhere else" she answered.

"Variety" I repeated as I laughed.

"What"

"Nothing, it just seems so out of context yet still in . . . if that makes sense" I said.

"I don't think so" Alex said.

"Yes it does" contradicted Melinda.

So we mostly spent the whole time arguing if it made sense.

"Come on guys" my mom said as she pulled up to our house.

We all dropped off our backpacks. Melinda grabbed her camera to take some pictures once we were done. I had this sense of uncertainty. Like something was about to happen. I decided to pack a couple of waters and extra shirts in a backpack.

"Let's go" I said as I ran off for the general area of the woods.

I felt them following. I stopped as they continued and let myself go. I heard paws about 30 yards away, 3 maybe 4. Mountain Lions and maybe a female. I stalked quietly. I was about to lunge when a little cub fell into my line of sight. I made a scene of coming out. The cub was grabbed by a lioness and they ran off.

A lion came to me braced for attack, obviously the dad. I tried to attack the others but that one kept clawing. I climbed a tree and eventually, he left. I dropped down and sucked the lion clean. I caught a couple more deer before I caught up with my family.

BPOV:

"Wow Nessie, your all torn up" we commented. What did she do? Wrestle a lion?

"Really" she said as she looked down and was surprised by all the cuts in her shirt.

"Oh! Wow" she said as she grabbed another shirt out of her backpack and put it on. When did she bring a backpack? Why?

"Why did you bring that" Sophie asked.

"I don't know. I had a feeling that we might need it" she admitted. Well, she did, weird.

"Oh, okay, let's go" Sophie accepted as we ran back to the house.

As we passed the river Alex pushed Melinda in and she got really mad.

"Now I'm all wet. Why you!" she said as she squirted him with a cannon of water. He ducked and it hit Nessie.

"Melinda" she screeched as she threw mud at her face.

Then, a big water/mud fight broke out. Will tried to protect Melinda but Nessie wouldn't stop hitting him with mud. He ran to Alex and they whispered about something

"Get it, yeah, okay, Go!" they whispered.

Alex jumped on Melinda and took her camera. William shocked Nessie and took her phone. Together they ran off with the girls close behind.

"Guys" both Sophie and I yelled.

They were so immature sometimes. As we walked closer, everyone froze as the vampire scent hit us. It was extremely strong. About 6 or 7 by the smell of it. I gave them different eye colors immediately. I motioned quickly for them to continue

"Slow down, go at normal pace, but continue. Don't you recognized that scent" I whispered to Nessie.

Her eyes bulged but she ran to everyone and showed them the same thing. She gave them each a shirt so they were not at dirty or wet. They started off again but ran at normal speed.

"Will! Give me my phone" Nessie yelled.

"Alexander John Masen, give me my camera before you ruin it" yelled Melinda.

It was hard shielding all of them since they were moving so fast. Once we broke through the clearing, we all froze. Yep, I was right. There were 7. All our classmates and Carlisle and Esme. Oh how I missed them. Sophie found her voice first.

"Oh! Hi, you are?" she asked with innocent surprise.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme, I believe you've already met my kids" he said as he extended his hand.


	8. Confrontation

Chapter 8:

Confrontation

EPOV

The game ended pretty quickly after that, we lost big time. They were so good and quick. The bell rang signaling the end of school.

"Hey guys, anybody up for some exploring after school" Isabelle asked.

Exploring? Maybe they would take a look around the woods.

_Something is not right about them_

_Maybe they are like us_

_They are quick_

_I wonder if they are up for a rematch_

The voices in my head talked off.

"Sure" they answered happily. They all went back to locker room to change.

"Let's go, we need to talk to Carlisle" I said as we went to change.

"Something is off about them bro" Emmet said.

"Yeah, their emotions are driving me crazy. Surprised, upset, mad, sad, happy. Ugh! So many" Jasper complained.

We ran outside in time to see them backing out onto the street.

"Edward, they could just be normal people"

"Come on Alice, seriously. They smell just like vampires but there . . . not . . . or, we should talk to Carlisle, he will know" I said as we all climbed in and raced off

They second we got home, Esme knew something was wrong.

"What happened, you all seemed so tense" she asked looking mostly at me.

"Tell her" I ordered Alice as I pulled out my phone.

"Carlisle"

"Yes Edward, what's wrong"

"Nothing is really wrong, or, it is but, can you come home right now" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be there soon" he said as I hung up. I ran to my room and closed the door. Could it be. Could it possibly be Bella.

No, it's Isabelle a part of my brain said. I just couldn't believe it. Who was Nessie. Why **MY** last name. Ugh! I threw myself on my bed and just stayed there. Carlisle arrived a few minutes later. I literally zoomed down the stairs.

"Carlisle, we've got a problem" I said.

"What do you mean problem" he asked tense.

I told him all about the new kids and Nessie and our day.

"She has a heartbeat but it is slower" Alice said.

"Yeah and she doesn't smell like a human and they have really bad mood swings, as if they were hiding something" Jasper said.

"Oh, and twice around them, we froze as if we were paralyzed" Emmet interjected as well.

"What do you think they are Carlisle"

"Really, I think they might be vampires. I think they are just trying to hid it using their abilities"

"That would make sense but why? Why hide?" Esme asked. Everyone looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Is there something else Edward" Carlisle asked.

"Um . . .well . . . sort of" I said fidgeting, I didn't want to call back all the pain.

"What Edward" Carlisle asked getting a little impatient.

"One of them resembles Bella so bad it's freaky" Emmet blurted out.

I couldn't help it. I ran to my room and just sank to my bed. Bella. Sweet, warm Bella. I started to sob.

"Edward" came a voice from my door. I quickly pulled myself together,

"Son, we have decided to go visit them so I can see for myself. They might be just like us but I'm not sure. Are you going to be able to come" he asked as he sat next to me and put his arms around my shoulders.

"Yeah" I said. "They live not far from here, let's go" I said as I walked out.

Everyone was waiting for me downstairs.

"Edward I" but I cut Emmet off.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. Let's go" I said as I took off. They ran right behind me. Soon, I could definitely smell them. Definitely vampires. I stopped when I reached a big house.

"Wow. Nice house" Jasper whistled.

Carlisle knocked but no one answered.

"They said they were going exploring" I said.

"We can wait" he said as he sat down next to Esme. Soon, voices became distinguishable.

"Now I'm all wet. Why you!" I voice yelled. I heard the whooshing as if water was being shot.

"Melinda" someone screeched.

"Wow, talk about sibling rivalry" Jasper commented as he laughed.

"Guys" 2 voices yelled.

Suddenly, all sound broke off.

"What the" Emmet went to get up but I held him down.

"Hold on" I said. I heard whispers but not words.

"Will! Give me my phone" a voice yelled again.

"Alexander John Masen, give me my camera before you ruin it" yelled another voice.

"Masen, seems you were right. How odd they have the same name" Carlisle speculated as he got up, sensing they were closer.

They finally broke through the trees but froze. Isabelle stared at Carlisle and Esme with longing in her eyes.

"Oh! Hi, you are?" asked a girl with innocent surprise.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme, I believe you've already met my kids" Carlisle said as he extended his hand.

BPOV

Holy mother of . . . oh my freaking . . . Jasper! Calm, calm Bella calm. Sophie extended her hand. I tried to warm it up but I was so panicked I could only warm it up a few degrees.

"Hello, I'm Sophie. Sorry for my brothers and sisters actions" she said as she shot them a glare.

"Give it back guys" she threatened. They grumbled something before they returned the camera and the phone.

I glanced over at Carlisle, he was looking at us intently, confused. When his eyes finally landed on me, he became surprised and more confused. Crap! Act normal, introduce, comfort.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle. It's very nice to meet you" I said as calm as I could manage as I shook both Carlisle's and Esme's hands.

"Hello Isabelle, I hope we didn't catch you guys at a bad time" he said looking at all of us.

"No, we were just doing a little exploring around the woods. Taking a few pictures" Sophie lied calmly.

"Ah" Carlisle said.

"Hey Alice" Nessie said as she bounded across to them to give her a hug.

"Hey Ness" she said happily. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Nessie blushed a deep red. Ah, I was so happy I didn't do that anymore.

"Sorry" she said as she ran back to us.

"No, it's fine, we're just surprised" Edward said in a daze. I refused to look at him.

"What brings you all the way out here" Sophie asked though she had a very good idea.

Suddenly I felt 20- emotion wash through me in 1 seconds. Let me tell you, it's not a nice felling. I stumbled back and fell.

"Bella" I heard Edward call.

"It's Isabelle or Belle. Who is this Bella you keep calling me" I said as I got up but I could see that no one believed me.

"What happened m-sis" Nessie said.

"Nothing, I just felt like I had an emotion rush. I felt so many, weird" I said while everyone turned to Jasper and we turned to Sophie.

"As I said, what brings you all the way out here" Sophie asked again.

"Well, we wanted to get to know the new family here. Our children have told us lots about you.

Great. Just perfect. They totally know.

"Oh, okay. Come on, we should get inside, it might start to rain" Sophie said just as the first raindrops fell. We all hurried inside.

"Anybody want anything" I said.

"Brownies"

"No, cookies"

"No, Mangos, mmm. . . "

"I say Soda"

"Yeah, Sprite"

They randomly called out.

"Do you guys want anything" I asked the Cullen's as everyone took a seat in our huge living room.

I heard a chorus of "No thank you" of course I already expected that answer.

"Okay, tell me if you change your mind" I said as I went into the kitchen. Sophie followed.

"You okay" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit of a surprise. You think they know"

"Yeah, they're probably just waiting for the right time to accuse us or Alex just might attack them" she said laughing.

Together we put all the brownies, cookies, mango slices, and Sprite's on a big platter.

"You'll make the illusion right" she said.

"Of course, no need to be tortured" I said and we were both laughing as we stepped out of the kitchen.

Everyone ran over and grabbed a bunch of stuff. I made the illusion that they were eating it while they were really just putting it back on the platter. Nessie was the only one that was actually eating stuff. She ate a brownie and was drinking a Sprite. The Cullen's looked incredulous.

"Help yourselves" I said as I grabbed a mango slice and put it back on the platter thought it seemed I was eating it.

"No thanks. We really would like to know more about you" Carlisle said in a polite voice. I knew that tone. He used it when we first met at the hospital. Restrained yet curious. I stifled my laughter.

"Okay, so what would you like to know" Sophie said as she picked up a cookie.

"For starters, how did you become a family" he asked. _Of course_. She thought to me.

"Well," she said as she plunged into the much rehearsed story.

"That's about it. We ended up here at my old house" she ended.

"Oh" was all Carlisle and Esme said. The look on their faces showed they didn't believe us at all"

_'They are going to confront us tonight. Might as well hold up for as long as we can but it's coming' _Nessie showed everyone. They nodded slightly in agreement.

"Would you like a tour" I offered trying to distract them. It worked.

"Sure, we would love that" everyone said excitedly as they got up.

'_Mom, didn't you have a few photos of them in your room. Do you want me to stash them'_ Nessie asked.

I nodded.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Nessie said as she ran upstairs.


	9. The Truth

Chapter 9:

The Truth

"Okay, so, this is the living room as you know. The kitchen and dining room are through those doors. There is a bathroom right through there but for some reason, we always you the one on the top floor" Sophie said.

I turned to see every one facing The music part of our living room. Nessie had a great interest in music so throughout the years, we bought her a bunch of CDs and sheet music, a grand piano, a flute, a clarinet, a violin, a guitar, a saxophone, a piccolo and various other instruments. She was just as talented as Edward.

"That's . . . quite a collection you have" Edward said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well, Isabelle and Nessie are really into music" Sophie said as if it was an everyday thing.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house" she said as he walked upstairs.

"This is Isabelle's room, her is wood-themed with a perfect view. Her study, Nessie's room which she mostly decorates with pictures" she said as she opened the doors.

"And my collections" Nessie said from behind us making us all jump.

"Next is Mel's and Will's room. It's more of a warm room. Here is Alex's and my room. He likes architecture and I love cars so please excuse the mess" she said shamefully.

"Is that a turbo S150" Rosalie gasped.

"Yeah, I might get that one. Anyway, then is the library, the study, the bathroom, the art room, and finally it branches out into a 3 guest rooms" she said as she stopped at the end of the hall way.

"That's about it" she said as she headed down.

'_It's coming Bella. You ready?'_ she asked as we made our way down the steps.

CaPOV

The leader it seemed extended her hand

"Hello, I'm Sophie. Sorry for my brothers and sisters actions" she said as she shot them a glare.

_Interesting, cold but not as cold as ours._

"Give it back guys" she threatened. They grumbled something before they returned the camera and the phone.

_This is certainly different. I wonder what they ar_e. I happened to glance at the other girl with Sophie. Wow! That does look a lot like Bella.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle. It's very nice to meet you" she said somewhat calm as she shook mine and Esme's hands. Her hands are colder than Sophie's. Hmmm.

"Hello Isabelle, I hope we didn't catch you guys at a bad time" I said looking at all of them.

"No, we were just doing a little exploring around the woods. Taking a few pictures" Sophie said calmly.

"Ah"

"Hey Alice" the girl with a heartbeat said as she bounded across to us to give her a hug.

"Hey Ness" she said happily. Okay, they definitely didn't tell me everything. Isn't she nervous. She seemed to notice we were looking at her funny because she blushed a deep red. I hadn't seen that since Bella.

"Sorry" she said as she ran back to them.

"No, it's fine, we're just surprised" Edward said in a daze.

"What brings you all the way out here" Sophie asked.

I was about to answer when suddenly Isabelle stumbled back and fell.

"Bella" I heard Edward call.

"It's Isabelle or Belle. Who is this Bella you keep calling me" she said as she got up. The lie was easy to see in her eyes. She is so much like Bella. It can't be.

"What happened m-sis" Nessie said.

"Nothing, I just felt like I had an emotion rush. I felt so many, weird" she said while everyone turned to Jasper and they turned to Sophie.

"As I said, what brings you all the way out here" Sophie asked again.

"Well, we wanted to get to know the new family here. Our children have told us lots about you" I said trying to suppress my curiosity.

"Oh, okay. Come on, we should get inside, it might start to rain" Sophie said just as the first raindrops fell. Ironic.

"Anybody want anything" Isabelle said.

"Brownies"

"No, cookies"

"No, Mangos, mmm. . . "

"I say Soda"

"Yeah, Sprite"

They randomly called out.

"Do you guys want anything" she asked us as we took a seat in her rather big living room.

"No thank you" we all replied. I'd like to see if they eat it with any pleasure.

"Okay, tell me if you change your mind" she said as she went into the kitchen. Sophie followed.

"You okay" I heard her ask.

"So, what do you do Esme. The other girl called distracting me.

"Nothing much, just stay around the house" she replied.

They were both laughing as they stepped out of the kitchen with the platter in their hands.

Everyone in their family ran over and grabbed a bunch of stuff. Are they really going to eat it. I watched intently as they swallowed it and some licked their lips. How can they, so easily . . **.**

"Help yourselves" Isabelle said as she grabbed a mango slice and ate it.

"No thanks. We really would like to know more about you" I said politely.

"Okay, so what would you like to know" Sophie said as she picked up a cookie.

"For starters, how did you become a family" I asked. _I wonder how they got started._

"Well," she said as she plunged into the story.

"That's about it. We ended up here at my old house" she ended.

"Oh" Esme and I said. That sounded pretty rehearsed and there was barely any emotion.

"Would you like a tour" Isabelle offered.

"Sure, we would love that" everyone said excitedly as we got up.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Nessie said as she ran upstairs.

She started showing us the first floor but I was trapped in the beautiful instruments in the corner of the room.

"That's . . . quite a collection you have" Edward said we nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well, Isabelle and Nessie are really into music" Sophie said as if it was an everyday thing.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house" she said as he walked upstairs.

She showed us all the other rooms on the top floor. Funny how that Isabelle has a study and not Sophie.

"Is that a turbo S150" Rosalie gasped as we passed Sophie's room.

"Yeah, I might get that one. Anyway, then is the library, the study, the bathroom, the art room, and finally it branches out into a 3 guest rooms" she said as she stopped at the end of the hall way.

"That's about it" she said as she headed down.

_Edward, I definitely think they are hiding something. Didn't you happen to see that some of the pictures Nessie had in her room had us in them' _I thought to him.

He paused on the way down and peeked in. His eyes bulged but he nodded.

'_We must find out the truth. Is that really Bella? We must know'_

BPOV

_Calm, calm. We're just another random coven. We wanted to stay inconspicuous. They don't know me._ I chanted as I tried to calm myself.

We went back to the living room and sat down. I picked up the now empty platter and walked away.

"You gonna be able to do this mom" Nessie whispered.

"Yeah, I might just kick their butts" I said and tried to laugh as I went back outside.

"So" Alex said in the awkward silence.

"Look" Edward said getting straight to the point. "We would really like to know more about you guys"

"We already told you our history, what else do you want to know" Sophie asked though she knew the answer.

"Look, we want to know about you guys, really you guys, not the story you use to stay inconspicuous" Edward said getting irritated as he started walking towards Sophie.

I immediately extended my shield so he looked like a total idiot when he stopped a few meters short as if he slammed into a wall. Alex came up behind Sophie, his eyes turning blue around the edges like they do when he was about to shift. I had to work double time to keep his eyes a different color. I tried to stifle my laughter but it was too funny. My family cracked up behind me.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Edmund, oh, Edward I mean, sorry" Sophie said as she tried her hardest not to crack a smile.

"Edward" Carlisle called as he got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sit, I will take it from here" he whispered. Oh boy, now we were totally sunk.

"Sophie" he said in a soft calming voice. "We know what you and your family are, we have been like this for about 100 years, me more. We know when we meet another of our kind"

_'No Duh!_ _If the smell wasn't already enough._' Sophie said in her head as I smiled. Carlisle took it as a hesitation.

"We won't hurt you, we promise" he said.

I stated laughing g so hard I nearly started crying if I could. Nessie did.

"Calm Alex" Sophie chanted between her laughs. He was obviously insulted.

"Why are they laughing" I heard Emmet's annoyed voice and that made me laugh harder.

I remembered that I needed to change their eye color. I quickly made sure they had the right color as my laughter turned into a giggle.

"Well, the thing is, you have it backwards" I said between my giggles. I walked over to Alex.

"Calm, they really don't know, stupid but they don't" I said and that made him start laughing.

"Know what? Were right here you know" Edward said getting irritated. When I looked at him, memories flashed. My response got stuck in my throat.

"Of course we are one of you that's what" Will shouted at their surprised.


	10. Explanations

Chapter 10:

Explanations

They just stayed frozen. Isn't that the answer they wanted? Hello? Are they dead or something . . . well they are but that's not what I meant.

"Are they okay, Will, maybe you should help them" Alex suggested.

"With pleasure" Will said as he walked up to them.

"Will, don't" I called.

"Sorry Isabelle" he said. He kept walking towards them. He wouldn't. I pulled him back to the couch.

"No" I said sternly.

"Well they deserve it" he murmured.

We waited for almost five minutes.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Isn't that the answer they wanted" Nessie said confused.

"Please Bella, please can I bring them back" Will plead.

"What did you just call her" said Edward. Oh Crap! Nice job Will. "Belle, why" he said.

"No, you said Bella" he said. At the sound of that name, everyone woke up.

Oh man. They totally know too much. I can't . . .this . . .why . . . this can't be happening. She looked so tense she could pass off as a dead person.

"Bella" Alice called. I resisted the urge to turn. Alice. Always so bright.

"Come on Bells, cut it out, we know it's you" Emmet yelled getting annoyed. I almost smiled.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he walked toward me.

No! I can't. Not yet. I extended my shield so once again he slammed into it. I . . .he . . . doesn't love me . . . have some nerve. . . I . . **.**

"Get Back!" Will warned as he stood in front of me, ready to shock Edward to the door.

"Thank you "I whispered so low only he could hear.

Edward got the idea. He gave me one sad look before he went back to his family.

"I know it's her. They look so much alike, she smells the same though not in an appetizing way, but. . . she hates me" he whispered as he sank to the couch. I was about to collapse.

"Sophie" I heard Nessie call. Suddenly, I felt calm.

I need to thank Sophie for that one. Carlisle finally found his voice. He got up and walked towards us. I just stared at him while Nessie dragged me to the couch. I sat down and the sat and stood around me.

"What did you mean when you said we had it backwards Isabelle" Carlisle asked. I struggled but couldn't find my voice.

"She meant that if it came down to a fight, we wouldn't be the ones that got hurt" Nessie replied for me.

I heard Emmet and Rosalie growl.

"Oh be quiet" she muttered under her breath. Just like Edward, such a temper. They both charged at her.

"Nessie!" Everyone yelled but she stayed put. They hit my shield and were sent flying back to the couch. I tried to hold back my laughter while Nessie snickered.

"Interesting, looks like there is much to learn about each other. May the leader please step forward.

Nessie tensed up next to me. I rubbed her hand as I got up. Sophie walked next to me.

_'I just want to see their faces'_ she said. I giggled a bit. We both stopped 2 feet from Carlisle. He chuckled once.

"I meant the leader if this coven" he clarified.

Nessie walked up to me.

'_Can you do this mom' _Nessie asked.

_'Are you ready Bella'_ Sophie asked

I squeezed both their hands and they both took 3 steps back. Everyone but Carlisle gasped.

"Very well, now would you mind introducing us to your family" he said though I knew there was a another question he wanted to ask an I didn't want to answer.

"Guys" I called. They all came up behind me.

"They can introduce themselves" I said as I stepped back.

Melinda stepped forward.

"I'm Melinda, and to show you what I can do, I would rather be outside" she said. I followed her outside along with everyone else. This was going to be good. She scanned the Cullen family until her eyes landed on Edward.

"Ah, perfect" She said as she looked at him, and evil glint in her eyes. She closed her eyes in concentration. When she opened them, they were multicolored. She moved her hands and the ground shock and a crack appeared from under Edward. Everyone steeped back. She made water shot out. Then she froze it. She melted it with fire and then put it out with wind. Edward looked totally battered.

"I control the 4 elements. She said as she walked back to me.

"Nice job" I muttered.

"I'm Will and you probably already guessed what I do" he said as he walked toward them. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay demonstration time" he said happily as he looked at Edward. Suddenly, Edward was shocked with a lot of electricity. He flew back and slammed into a tree. When he walked back, he was twitching.

"That's why we froze" Emmet muttered as Edward walked back.

Suddenly, this huge jaguar sprang from behind Edward. He knocked Edward down and then totally disappeared. Mud flew out of nowhere and pelted Rosalie.

"Hey!" she yelled as Alex reappeared next to me. "I can be any animal and be immortal, be a vampire ,or be nothing at all" he said as he laughed.

"I mostly see emotions as colors and can give anybody any emotion please" Sophie said.

"I can show people anything I want but touching them" Nessie added

Everyone turned to me.

"I have a physical and mental shield, telekinesis and I can cause illusions" Just to prove my point, I gave everyone their regular eye color back but I made Nessie's golden so we would match.

"That's why you looked so different. We're you guys actually eating all those snacks" Alice asked.

"No" I laughed. "We'd pick them up and put them back down but it looked like we were eating them" I admitted.

"Well, Jasper controls emotions, Alice sees the future and Edward reads minds" Carlisle explained.

"Ah" we all said though we already knew.

"Why did you try to hide what you were" Emmet asked.

Another tough question.

"Because there was already one coven here and we didn't want to cause more trouble and have to make us related" I answered in an unconvincing tone.

"You're lying, that's not the real reason" Jasper contradicted. He felt our emotions since my shield was down but I was too upset to have the strength to put it back up.

"You were trying to protect someone" Edward said reading their minds. Crap.

"No!" They all answered. That just gave it away.

"Who were you trying to protect" he asked. I sucked in my strength and put up a mental shield to keep their minds safe.

"Who" he asked again.

"Me" I answered.

"Wait, what is your name" Carlisle asked.

I hesitated before I answered. "Isabelle Carly Masen" I said.

"Your real name, not you cover-up name" he clarified.

That threw me for a minute. Should I tell him? Can I do this?

"Bella" he asked. I made the mistake of looking in his eyes. They was hope and longing. I sucked in a deep breath and answered.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I said. Everyone gasped.

"Bella" various voices called.

"Bella" Carlisle said with a sigh of relief. He was going to embrace me but I stepped back. I felt like I would be crying my eyes out if I could.

"I'm sorry, but I can't" I said as I slowly walked back to the house.

"Bella, please listen, what I said was a lie" I heard Edward call.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked faster aiming for my room. Suddenly, I felt something hard and cold pick me up.

"EMMET!!!!" I heard everyone yell.

Emmet ran off with me in his arms. Lightning flashed in front of us. The ground shook behind us and water shot next to us.

"Emmet, if you value your life, put me down" I threatened as I struggled to get out of his firm grasp.

"Okay" he said as he set me down and ran off.

"Emmet" I yelled annoyed. I was about to chase him when someone caught my wrist.

"Bella, wait" called the musical voice of Edward Cullen.


	11. Reactions

Chapter 11:

Reactions

I turned to see those pair of smoldering golden eyes looking at me painfully. No! I hadn't made this decision yet.

"Bella please listen" he said as he walked over to me. "When I left, I lied. I still loved you. I still do. It was proving to be too dangerous to be around our kind for you. Please forgive me Bella, my life is empty without you" he said.

"Liar" I said through my teeth as I collapsed and started to sob. "LIAR!" I yelled. I felt so much pain it wasn't rational. Everything I tried to hide all these years broke out.

"Bella!" he said anxiously.

"Bella? Oh my gosh Bella! What have you done!" I heard Alex yell at Edward.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay" I heard Sophie call in my ear. "Alex, take her home" Sophie ordered.

"Come on Bells, it's okay" I heard Alex sooth as he got up with me in his arms. "She wasn't ready" I heard him mutter to Sophie. I saw Will shock Edward and then follow behind us. I closed my eyes letting the darkness seep through me.

"Bella?!" My eyes fluttered open at the sound of my very panicked name. I turned to see half my family and a their family looking at me with anxious expressions. Then, I let the darkness overcome.

***

NPOV

"Bella?!" Everyone called. I turned to see Alex carrying mom. She looked terrible. Truly terrible. She looked at us once and then went limp in Alex's arms.

"Carlisle, help her, I don't know what happened" Edward called in the distance.

"You have some nerve showing your face here" Will shouted the exact words I was thinking. He shocked Edward back to the river. Good.

"Bella?" Alex said as she shook her.

"Get her upstairs to a bed" Carlisle ordered.

Everyone ran to mom's room. Alex put her down as Will came in.

"Come on Bells" he said as he shook her again.

"Try shocking her" Alex suggested.

Will looked at him horrified.

"I can't" he said.

"Try, for her sake" he said.

Will went up to Bella and gave her a couple good shocks. I looked away but I could still hear. I winced as I heard him shock harder.

"It's no use" Will said as he sank to her bedside exhausted.

"How was she when you found her" Carlisle asked, his medical training kicking in.

"We were following them. I heard her yell "LIAR!" and we found her on the floor, sobbing, and just . . .terrible. I carried her back and she went limp in my arms" he explained as I winced.

"Maybe the emotions were too much even for her vampire body and she shut down to protect herself" he speculated.

"Mom" I whispered as I went to her. I touched her showing her images of us growing up happily as if the Cullen's left existed. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Bella" I said as I collapsed on her. "I was so worried" I said sobbing.

"Yeah Bells, you gave us quite a scare" everyone agreed.

"What do you mean . . . why am I in my room and why" but she cut off as realization hit her.

She swallowed loudly. I felt her stiffen and she started visibly shaking.

"Bella, maybe we should" but she cut Carlisle off.

"Thank you for your help but could you please leave" she said in a small voice.

"What! Bella! We just got here" Alice disagreed.

"Please leave" she said moving them towards the door roughly.

"Bella" Emmet whined.

"Come on, she needs to rest Emmet, Alice. We should find Edward as well, we must be in terrible shape. We'll see you later Bella" Carlisle called as he left the room and headed out.

"We're leaving" I heard him say to Esme, Rosalie and Edward.

"But" they argued.

"Enough, we are leaving" Carlisle said making it final as they all left.

"Bells" Alex called making her head snap up. She had obviously been listening. "You okay" he asked.

"No, sorry. No please leave. I need to think" she said as she shook and pushed us towards the door gently with her shield. We left without a word but distinctly heard when she once again collapsed on the bed and started to sob.

"Guys, I'll be back in a few okay, I'm just going for a run" I said as I put my hair up in a pony tail.

"Okay Nessie but we have to leave in about half an hour so hurry up" Sophie called.

"Got it" I yelled as I grabbed my coat and ran out.

It was drizzling. I ran straight into the woods and followed the Cullen's scent. I found

their house soon after. It was not as big as ours but pretty big. It had a Volvo in the drive way so I knew I had the right house. I knew they would probably hear me if I tried to sneak up so I tried to count on the fact they would be too upset to notice. I quietly followed Edward's scent which lead me more towards the back of the house.

I peeked in the window of his room but he wasn't there. I walked to the next to room. The window was higher up. I had to climb the pipes to reach it. I saw it was a study. Then I realized people were in it. It was Carlisle and Edward.

"Carlisle, I don't know what to do. She hates me and so does her family. I . . .maybe . . .I . . .Bella . . .Ugh!" he said as he slammed his head on Carlisle's desk and left it there. I saw Carlisle get up.

"Edward just give her time, it was a big surprise, give her ti" but Edward cut him off.

"Shhh. You hear that" he said.

Crap!! My heart and breaths. I jumped off and ran as fast as I could home. Half way there, I bumped into Alex.

"Alex? What, never mind, run" I sad as I heard footsteps gaining on us.

He decided not to argue. We both ran full speed to the house. I ran in and bumped into Will. An idea struck.

"Will, try to cage the house in an electric barrier" I begged.

"Why Nessie, what happened" he asked.

"Please just do it" I said, we didn't have time. He nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. He stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. He finally opened his eyes.

"Done" he said. "Now explain" he ordered. He really was like a big brother to me.

"Well I was running and I overheard the Cullen's talking. They sort of heard me and I ran off before I heard anything else. I slammed into Alex and we both ran back. I had a felling Edward was following so I had you do that" I said in a rush editing but keeping as close to the truth as possible. The way Sophie eyed me told me she knew I was lying.

"I can't wait to get to school and rip Edward apart piece by piece" Will said.

"Will" Melinda said as she punched his shoulder.

"Family Meeting" called a voice from upstairs. Mom! She hadn't done anything since she kicked _them_ out.

"Coming" I yelled as we ran up. I went to her room and knocked softly as we entered.

She looked terrible. She had photos and a bunch of other stuff like a broken radio and plane tickets and random things like that.

"I'm not going to school but all of you must promise me you will not hurt the Cullens unless they hurt you, which I highly doubt. I mean if they literally attack you, then you may, before, no. And keep it natural and as safe as possible" she begged.

"Bells, I can't" Will said. "They hurt you too much"

"Will, promise" she said her voice trying to be strict but it was fragile and broken. I felt anger boiling up inside m. They did this to my _MOM!_

"Fine" he said. I didn't miss that he actually didn't promise.

"We promise" Sophie said and they all shook their heads in agreement. My mom looked at me. I looked away so she couldn't see the anger in them but shook my head anyway.

"Thank you, know go or you'll be late" she urged.

"Bye mom" I said as I ran out.

"Bye Bells" Echoed as everyone followed me.

We decided to take my Lexus this time so they might not recognize us as easily Everyone was quiet on the trip there. Even without Sophie's gift, I could feel the tension and anger in the air. It infuriated me more. We arrived at the school shortly after. I could smell them the second we parked. I looked out the window and saw some of the looking at us, when our eyes met, they all looked away. A growl ripped through my chest.

"Nessie, we promised" Sophie said.

I just nodded and got out. Will finally seemed to notice where they were. He crouched ready to spring.

"Will! We promised" Melinda scolded him. "Please Will" she begged.

"I can't. Doesn't that monster know how much pain he put Bella through. He doesn't even care I bet. I can't just watch as he slowly tortures Bella. I can't.

"Will, we promised. I don' think this would help. Even though you could take him and kill him in about 2 seconds. We can all do that but we won't. And trust me, I'm just as pissed as you are" I said.

"Guys, remember Bella isn't here and probably won't be for a while so we are not shielded. They have full out access to us. Messing with our emotions, seeing our future, and reading are minds" she said the last part with disgust. "We have to be careful. They are good listeners too. For Example, they just heard our whole conversation"

"Eaves dropping isn't very polite" she yelled toward them as she stormed off.

They looked like they would be blushing if they could. so they were listening! Oh, I won't hurt them as in kill them, but they are definitely not off the hook by a long shot.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! What do you think so far. I don't know if they should forgive the Cullens so easily. I don't think they will. I think they should have some fun first. Mwahahahahahahahaha. If you have any ideas for pranks, tell me. Oh! IMPORTANT. First of all, I decided to start including more of Edward's point of view so you understand the Cullens reactions better. Also, it is pretty awkward but nobody in Bella's family know Edward is Nessie's father. Bella just said she got pregnant and that Nessie bacame a half vampire when she got changed but it was a lie. Everyone thinks it was somebody elses but weren't interested in that part to ask. They assume because vampires can't have kids . . . or can they. Anyway, New Moon comes out in 3 weeks!! Eep!!!! Can't wait. Hey, something weird and unlucky. I found out a week ago that I'm turning 13 on Friday the 13th. Serious bad luck right? Anywho, thank you to all my readers. You've supported me and I'm so happy and thankful. Thanks for all the favorite authors, stories, and reviews. It really encourages me to update faster. No worries, I won't leave the story hanging. Check out some of my favorite stories and authors. You might like some of the stories. Check out Nessie96. She is my BFFL and she is an awsome comdey/drama writter. Check her out. I love you all.**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	12. Detention

Chapter 12:

Detention

I ran to first period and took a seat. I ripped a page out of my notebook and started planning. I gave up on the idea when I remembered _he_ could read the plans right out of my mind so I just doodled vicious cartons.

"Excuse me, Nessie" said a voice. I nearly growled when I realized he had a heartbeat.

"Yes"

"Hi! I'm Justin Mate, your new right" he said. Hello? I was here yesterday.

"Sort of, I'm Nessie, as you know"

"Yes, well, I was wondering" but he cut off and stared at the door.

I turned to see Alice and Edward walk in. Justin went and sat down, dazed. I bit my tongue to hold back my snarl. I hate them so much. They are beyond dead. Beyond existence. '_Just you wait till lunch and gym Edward_' I thought to him as he walked back. His eyes darkened and he frowned as he sat down. Alice's eyes were far away.

I decided to test something I was working on. I touched my elbow to her arm and concentrating really hard, I tried to see the thought passing through her head. I could show people thoughts but it turned out that if I focused hard enough and was touching a person, I could receive their thoughts. I saw tons of flickers.

_Cullen's stuff catching fire, Rosalie getting all wet, Edward getting a small shock while wet, Alex biting Emmet, Sophie overloading Jasper . . .'_ brilliant ideas! Suddenly, it cut off and I turned to see Edward staring at me.

"What are you staring at" I said, my voice cold.

"What were you thinking about right now" he asked. Alice turned to look at me quizzically.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing" I answered as I turned to the front of the class as Mr. Gottschalk droned on

"When Shakespeare wrote this, he was putting some of his life into paper" he continued his lecture. Well no duh. "Many off his plays are still common and I urge you to see one" he suggested. I tried to pay attention to him but it was sooo boring.

"As Shakespeare once wrote, Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. What is that from Mrs. Masen and explain it, if you can" he sprung on me, doubting my ability to answer.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream in Act I, Scene1, page 2; In this soliloquy, Helena ponders the transforming power of love, noting that Cupid is blind. The lovesick Helena has been abandoned by her beloved Demetrius, because he loves the more attractive Hermia. Helena, while tall and fair, is not as lovely as Hermia.

Helena finds it unfair that Demetrius dotes on Hermia's beauty, and she wishes appearances were contagious the way a sickness is so that she might look just like Hermia and win back Demetrius. The connection of love to eyesight and vision are matters of vital importance in this play about love and the confusion it sometimes brings" I ended to the awe of everyone included my 'best friends' the Cullen's.

"W-w-w-h-h-h-h-y-y-y yes Mrs. Cullen. Bravo, I mean Brava! A Shakespeare fan I see" he said excitedly.

I chose my answer carefully. "Sort of, I just have a really good memory" I said. That sounds believable right?

"_Somewhat" _Edward coughed to me. I kicked the legs of his chair causing it to wobble uncertainly. He grabbed the desk quickly, trying to balanced himself. I laughed quietly earning a glare.

"Oh, well, a hand for Mrs. Masen. Now as I was saying" he continued into his boring lecture.

"Nessie" Alice called. I pretended not to hear her. "Nessie" she called again and touched my arm.

'_Ah, I see what he's getting at'_ I thought about the lesson Mr. Gottschalk was teaching.

"Nessie" She called getting annoyed as she shook my arm. I ignored her as best I could.

"Nessie!" she yelled her anger getting over the top. The whole class got quiet.

"Is there something wrong Mrs. Cullen?" he asked annoyed that she interrupted him.

"No, I was just interpreting what you were saying when I saw this huge spider on Nessie's shoe." Alice said the story.

_'There is no way he is going to swallow that one pixie girl, he's not that stupid'_ I smirked as I spoke up.

"Really? I didn't see or feel one" I said making her life more complicated. She growled softly.

"Maybe it crawled off before you saw it" she contradicted visibly pissed.

"Ah, well, next time . . . tell Mrs. Masen more calmly please" he said as he gave her a mean look. I bit my tongue to hold back the roll of laughter that shook through me. I looked forward and started ignoring her again.

"So, in this scene . . . " he read again as he tried to find his place.

'_Alice makes a total fool of herself' _ I finished in my head cracking up internally. I could feel her fuming next to me. I saw Edward rip a piece of paper out of his notebook and write down an answer, probably to one of Alice's thoughts. I packed up all my stuff and grabbed the note quickly.

"No note passing" I said as sternly as I could while laughing just as the bell rang.

"Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Masen, can I please have a word with you" Mr. Gottschalk called.

Great. This ought to be good.

"Mrs. Masen, I just wanted to congratulate you personally on your Shakespeare knowledge. Please feel free to express your thought about him and his many masterpieces with me" he said brightly.

I was aware that Edward had not left. '_Get out . . .NOW!' _ I yelled mentally.

"I will try Mr. G" I said. His eyes glistened at the simple nickname and he nodded satisfied. Then his expression turned sour.

"Now Mrs. Cullen, the interruption during my lecture was unacceptable. I will be seeing you tomorrow morning at 7:00 sharp. I will supply you with your Shakespeare novel which you will be doing work on" he said as he handed her a detention slip.

She gasped and her mouth hanged open.

"Mrs. Cullen" he said extending his arm farther.

She reluctantly grabbed it. OMG! Her face was priceless. I snickered as I left.

"It's okay Alice, this won't go on" I heard him sooth her.

'_Oh, no worries. I promise it __**will**__ go on and get a lot worse' _ I said mentally as I walked off towards Statistics. I opened the note and read it.

I don't know Alice. Maybe we could talk to Carlisle. We'll catch up with Nessie after class and demand answers.

"I can see that plan worked out perfectly" I laughed aloud as I neared my class. I crumbled the paper and lobbed it at the nearest trashcan.

"It worked out pretty well actually" said an angry voice behind me as something grabbed my arm. Great!

"You got me a detention" called Alice as she walked up to Edward and I who was coincidentally holding my arm.

"Will!" I yelled toward building 4 where he was now.

Suddenly, the grasp on my shoulder loosed noticeably.

"Run" echoed Will's voice at the top of the stairs. I nodded and made a beeline for the door.

EPOV:

I walked back in forth in front of the door to Carlisle's Study. Should I ask. No, am I pathetic enough to ask.

"Just go in already" said Rosalie as she opened the door and pushed me into Carlisle's study. She closed it and left me to deal with my 'father'.

"What's wrong Edward" Carlisle called. I turned around and sat down in front of his desk. _Keep your cool Edward. Calm, courteous, calm" _I broke even after mental work.

"Carlisle, I don't know what to do. She hates me and so does her family. I . . .maybe . . .I . . .Bella . . .No!" I said as I slammed my head on his desk and left it there. I heard Carlisle get up.

"Edward just give her time, it was a big surprise, give her ti" but I cut him off.

"Shhh. You hear that" I said.

_Thump, Thump. _A beating heart and steady air coming in and out. Breathing. I heard someone land on the ground with another _Thump_ and run off. I jumped out the open window and followed it while Carlisle followed behind me.

"Alex? What, never mind, run" I heard a voice say as we gained on the spy. It led us closer to the Swan house. I heard a soft crackling, to low for human ears and stopped. Carlisle ran forward and I pulled him back.

"What is it Edward"

"Electricity" I said. "Now we have an idea who the spy is" I said as I ran back towards the house. Everyone was waiting.

"Let's go" I said simply as I grabbed my bag and hoped in my Volvo.

Everyone filled in. "Edward, are you okay" Rosalie asked for I was about to snap the steering wheel.

"What does it look like Rosalie. Of course I'm not okay" I yelled as I pinched my nose. "I'm sorry, I'm just . . . stressed" I apologized.

"What are we going to do now bro" Emmet asked.

"I don't know. I'm thinking they are going to want some space" I answered.

Nobody said anything in response. We got to the school and pulled up in a parking spot. No sooner did we get out did a Lexus arrive and park flawlessly in the center of a spot. If that didn't give it away, the smell did. Nessie looked out the window and glared at us so we all looked in different directions.

I heard a growl rip through her chest.

'_Those stupid, terrible . . ."_

"Nessie, we promised" Sophie said. _Bella would kill us._

She just nodded and got out. Will finally seemed to notice we they here. He crouched ready to spring. I moved in front of my family ready to defend them

"Will! We promised" Melinda scolded him. "Please Will" she begged.

"I can't. Doesn't that monster know how much pain he put Bella through. He doesn't even care I bet. I can't just watch as he slowly tortures Bella. I can't" he spat.

Each word stabbed me painfully. Bella was in pain all these years.


	13. 3 out of 5

Chapter 13:

3 out of 5

"Will, we promised. I don' think this would help. Even though you could take him and kill him in about 2 seconds. We can all do that but we won't. And trust me, I'm just as pissed as you are" Nessie said.

"Guys, remember Bella isn't here and probably won't be for a while so we are not shielded. They have full out access to us. Messing with our emotions, seeing our future, and reading are minds" she said the last part with disgust. "We have to be careful. They are good listeners too. For Example, they just heard our whole conversation" she said.

_'Man, we are so going to get it know'_ Emmet thought.

"Eaves dropping isn't very polite" she yelled toward us as she stormed off.

I hung my head sheepishly.

'_So stupid. I KNOW your listening' _she yelled mentally as she and her siblings ran off.

"Give them time" I said. I went to picnic table and sat down. Soon, Alice took a seat next to me.

"Everything will be fine Edward" she comforted.

"Are you sure" I asked.

"Yes"

"Vision sure" I asked doubtfully. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, but still, anyway, we should go right now unless we want to be late" she said as we got up and walked to Literature. The second we walked in, everyone stared at us including Nessie.

'_Just you wait till lunch and gym Edward_' she thought to me as I walked back. I frowned as I sat down. Alice tensed and her eyes went away.

She was seeing tons of flickers.

I listened to Nessie's thoughts but saw the same thing Alice's thoughts were showing. I concentrated but it was the same.

_'What? What happened_' she suddenly said when Alice's visions cut off. I looked at her curiously as she turned as if sensing my eyes on her

"What are you staring at" she said, her voice cold.

"What were you thinking about right now" I asked. Alice turned to look at her as well wondering.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing" she answered as she turned to the front of the class as Mr. Gottschalk talked on.

"When Shakespeare wrote this, he was putting some of his life into paper" he continued his lecture.

_'Well no duh' _she thought

"Many off his plays are still common and I urge you to see one" he suggested. "As Shakespeare once said, Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. What is that from Mrs. Masen and explain it, if you can" he sprung on her. There is no way she'll know that.

'_This is going to be good'_ she thought as she answered.

" A Midsummer Night's Dream in Act I, Scene1, page 2; In this soliloquy, Helena ponders the transforming power of love, noting that Cupid is blind. The lovesick Helena has been abandoned by her beloved Demetrius, because he loves the more attractive Hermia. Helena, while tall and fair, is not as lovely as Hermia.

Helena finds it unfair that Demetrius dotes on Hermia's beauty, and she wishes appearances were contagious the way a sickness is so that she might look just like Hermia and win back Demetrius. The connection of love to eyesight and vision are matters of vital importance in this play about love and the confusion it sometimes brings" she ended. How did she . . . what . . .how?

"W-w-w-h-h-h-h-y-y-y yes Mrs. Cullen. Bravo, I mean Brava! A Shakespeare fan I see" he said excitedly.

"Sort of, I just have a really good memory" I said. _'That sounds believable right?'_

"_Somewhat" _I coughed to her. She kicked the legs of my chair causing it to wobble uncertainly. I grabbed the desk quickly, trying to balanced myself. She laughed quietly while I glared at her

"Oh, well, a hand for Mrs. Masen. Now as I was saying" he continued into his lecture.

"Nessie" Alice called. She pretended not to hear her.

"Nessie" Alice called again and touched her arm.

'_Ah, I see what he's getting at'_ she thought about the lesson Mr. Gottschalk was teaching. Right. She isn't even paying attention.

"Nessie" Alice called getting annoyed as she her shook my arm. Nessie continued to ignore her.

"Alice" I cautioned but it was too late.

"Nessie!" she yelled her anger getting over the top. The whole class got quiet.

_Crap! Edward. What do I do. A spider! That's it. I got it.' _she thought.

"Is there something wrong Mrs. Cullen?" Mr. Gottschalk asked annoyed that she interrupted him.

"No, I was just interpreting what you were saying when I saw this huge spider on Nessie's shoe." Alice said the story.

_'There is no way he is going to swallow that one pixie girl, he's not that stupid'_ Nessie smirked.

"Really? I didn't see or feel one" she said innocently.

Of course not. Alice growled softly.

"Maybe it crawled off before you saw it" she contradicted visibly pissed.

"Ah, well, next time . . . tell Mrs. Masen more calmly please" he said as he gave her a mean look.

"So, in this scene . . . " he read again as he tried to find his place.

'_Alice makes a total fool of herself' _she finished in her head. I growled and smiled at the same time. I could feel Alice fuming next to me.

_'Edward! I'm so mad. This is getting out of line. What do we do?!' _she yelled mentally. I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and write down an answer.

I don't know Alice. Maybe we could talk to Carlisle. We'll catch up with Nessie after class and demand answers.

I didn't notice Nessie's intentions until she put them into actions as she took the note.

"No note passing" she said while laughing just as the bell rang.

"Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Masen, can I please have a word with you" Mr. Gottschalk called.

_'Great. This ought to be good' _ Nessie thought. I should stay incase Alice needs me.

"Mrs. Masen, I just wanted to congratulate you personally on your Shakespeare knowledge. Please feel free to express your thought about him and his many masterpieces with me" he said brightly. Right.

'_Get out . . .NOW!' _she yelled mentally. Not happening.

"I will try Mr. G" she said. His eyes glistened at the stupid nickname and he nodded satisfied. Then his expression turned sour.

"Now Mrs. Cullen, the interruption during my lecture was unacceptable. I will be seeing you tomorrow morning at 7:00 sharp. I will supply you with your Shakespeare novel which you will be doing work on" he said as he handed her a detention slip.

She gasped and her mouth hung open.

_A detention! What! This . . . This can't be happening. I can't . . . Nessie is so dead' _she thought

"Mrs. Cullen" he said extending his arm farther.

She reluctantly grabbed it. Nessie snickered as she left.

"Edward. I . . . this . . . can't . . . why . . . Carlisle will kill me" she sobbed in my arm.

"It's okay Alice, this won't go on" I soothed her.

'_Oh, no worries. I promise it __**will**__ go on and get a lot worse'_ Nessie said mentally as she walked off towards Statistics. This can't continue, it won't.

"I can see that plan worked out perfectly" she laughed aloud as she neared our class. She crumbled the note and lobbed it at the nearest trashcan.

"It worked out pretty well actually" I said angrily as I grabbed her arm.

"You got me a detention" called Alice as she walked up to us.

"Will!" she yelled toward building 4. Why would she won't Will? It dawned on me after I felt the shock go through my body and paralyze me.

"Run" echoed Will's voice at the top of the stairs. She nodded and made a beeline for the door.

I followed her as soon as I unfroze.

"She is so dead" Alice called as she ran to class.

I ran full speed to the class and stumbled in 30 minutes late to my surprise. I saw Emmet take me in and his eyes widened. I nodded stiffly and he understood.

"MR. CULLEN! YOU ARE 30 MINUTES LATE! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU SHALL SERVE DETENTION WITH MR. GOTTSCHALK TOMORROW AT 7 O'CLOCK SHARP" she yelled at me to everyone's surprise.

She handed me a detention slip and sent me to my seat. Someone must have really gotten on her nerves today. I waited patiently for class to end.

'_Dude! For the millionth time, what happened!' _

"Not now!" I said a little too loudly.

"Is something wrong Mr. Cullen" Mrs. Miller asked agitated.

"No, just that Nessie was trying to talk to me but I wanted to focus on the lesson so I told her 'Not now'" I explained.

_'What! Are you crazy'_

"Actually, I was trying to tell Edward to stop talking to Emmet or at least Emmet stop talking to him because it is very distracting. I almost missed the note you gave on the equation" she said innocently. The teacher nodded and continued. 

_'I shall have a talk with Mr. Cullen later' _ she thought. Great. The bell rang and we packed up our stuff quickly.

"Edward, Emmet, Nessie, could I have a talk with you" she called us. I groaned softly.

'_Aw come on, what now'_ Emmet thought.

_'Again! Sheesh, not a very good 2__nd__ day'_ Nessie thought.

"Nessie, the note I gave on the equation was this one" she explained as Nessie added it to her notes like a star student.

"Thanks Mrs. Miller, thanks a lot" she said as she walked off slowly.

"Emmet, this talking can't continue. If it is causing a distraction therefore lowering m student ability to learn, it is a problem. You shall be joining your brother tomorrow morning at 7 o' clock doing as many problems in the back of your textbook as you can. In 1 hour, I expect at least 200" she said as she handed him the slip. "Have you parents sign it and drop it off before you go to detention" she said.

'_Wow. 3 out of 5 Cullens with detentions. Nice. I should see if there have been anymore 'mishaps'_ Nessie thought. I growled noticeably.

"That Nessie is in way over her league" Emmet muttered as we both left. We needed to have a serious 'talk' with the Swans.


	14. Planning

* * *

Chapter 14:

Planning

NPOV

"Thanks Mrs. Miller, thanks a lot" I said as I walked off slowly.

"Emmet, this talking can't continue. If it is causing a distraction therefore lowering a student's ability to learn, it is a problem. You shall be joining your brother tomorrow morning at 7 o' clock doing as many problems in the back of your textbook as you can. In 1 hour, I expect at least 200" she said as she handed him the slip. "Have you parents sign it and drop it off before you go to detention" she said.

'_Wow. 3 out of 5 Cullens with detentions. Nice. I should see if there have been anymore 'mishaps'_. Edward growled noticeably and I smiled.

I walked into biology, and went up to Mr. Sinfrog's desk. He was busy getting out lab equipment so I grabbed his seating chart quickly.

Note to Self: Move Cullen/Swan table up to the front of the class.

I tried my best to copy his handwriting and I think I did a good job. I sat down at our usual table and started doodling my plans. They were going to pay. I decided to mix up Alice's visions so they wouldn't guess them so easily. A few minutes later, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper walked in. They were all looking at me like they wanted to rip me to shreds.

Edward and Emmet had obviously caught up with them. This should be interesting. I think I should keep the knives and scissors and anything sharp away from them for my well being. They all took a seat around me. I angled my chair back and pretended not to notice them. I flipped the page of my sketch book and started to draw random pictures in case they happened to peak. I could feel them just about throwing fire at me. I smiled. Ah, part one is on its way to be done. I looked up innocently at the time and then down again. I caught the look on everyone's face. If I wasn't a vampire, I'd be peeing in my pants and shivering. The thought of it made me start laughing out loud.

"What's so funny" Rosalie said in a mean voice.

"Nothing of your concern" I said as I cracked up more at her expression. Imagine a mix between apprehension and pure hatred. It's pretty funny.

"Okay, I want the Cullen table to switch with Table 1" called Mr. Sinfrog.

Everyone at my table looked astounded. I smiled, nodded, and got up. I took the chair facing Mr. Sinfrog directly. They got up resignedly and took their seats.

"You are so dead" Alice whispered.

"Well, technically, I already am" I contradicted. Sort of. Half-breeds are still half dead.

"Whatever" she said as she sat down next to me. Jasper sat on the other side of me and Rosalie faced me.

"Okay, today, you shall be reading Chapter 12, sections 1 and 2 and answering all the questions. If anybody finishes early which I doubt because all my other classes had to finish the questions for homework, I want you to complete this simple chemical lab" Mr. Sinfrog said as he placed worksheets and lab equipment in front of us.

I didn't even bother reading the chapter. I grabbed the questions and started answering away. After about 45 minutes, I finally finished. It was crazy. 150 questions for only 40 pages of reading! All of them were long response! CRAZY! I walked up to Mr. Sinfrog and handed him my completed worksheets.

"Yes, what question do you need help on" he said.

"Actually, I finished" I said as I handed him the packet.

"You . . .actually . . .how. . .wow" he stammered. "Well Nessie, you can get started on the lab while I check yours" he said in awe.

I nodded and went back to my seat, smiling smugly. Jasper touched my elbow and I had a sudden urge to break something.

_'Calm Nessie, stop touching him'_ I thought as I scooted away.

Alice grabbed me and pushed me back to Jasper who unloaded another stronger round. I tried to move away but he was grabbing my arm. I felt myself wanting to drift away. I fought it. Since he was touching me I sent him an image of him attacking my mom. He gasped and let go. I let all my hatred spill towards him.

All the pain my mom went through added nicely. I saw him gripping the table with one hand and my arm with the other. He tried to manipulate my emotions but was to overloaded to do any effect. I decided it was now or never.

"Ow! Mr. Sinfrog, Jasper keeps grabbing me really hard" I wailed. He was actually grabbing me pretty hard though it didn't hurt. I let more anger lose.

"Jasper! Let Mrs. Swan go right now" he yelled.

I unleashed a final burst of anger and he totally lost it.

"WHATEVER!! I HARDLY GRABBED HER. SHE IS A LYING MACHINE. NOT TO MENTION I ALREADY HAD TO DO ABOUT A MILLION PROBLEMS BECAUSE _SOMEBODY_ MADE IT CLASS WORK. YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A TEACHER. HOW CAN YOU WIFE PUT UP WITH YOU. JUST LEAVE ME THE FREAKING ALONE" Jasper yelled as he threw his stuff to the ground and stormed off. I doubled over in laughter. I couldn't help it. That was freaking hilarious. I started crying from laughing. I think I stayed that way for about 12 minutes, just laughing my head off. Once I got control over myself, I went to the scarred Mr. Sinfrog.

"It's okay Mr. Sinfrog. I'll pass all my finals because of what you teach. The Cullens are just totally losing it okay. Don't worry" I said as I patted his back.

"Yes, well, you should go pack up, class is about to end. Nessie, do you have another class with Jasper" he asked.

"Actually, I do, why?" I asked confused.

"Would you mind giving him this" he said as he handed me a detention slip.

"Sure" I said. _4 down, 1 to go. Not very hard though. Rose is easy to irritate_

I went back to my seat but the table was empty. Probably comforting Jasper. I packed up all my stuff and as I picked up my backpack, the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Sinfrog" I called.

"Bye Nessie, don't forget to tell him the time an that his parents must sign it. Have him report to Mr. Gottschalk's room okay" he called.

"Sure, bye" I called as I left. I met up with Sophie and Melinda on the way.

"Why are you smiling" Sophie asked.

"Well, I tell you in a sec." I said as we walked to class. When we got inside, Emmet and Jasper were already seated. We refused to look at them as we sat down. They were pretty smart and didn't say anything.

"So Nessie, can we know now" Melinda practically begged.

"Oh okay" I said. I grabbed both their hands and showed them my morning. I spent the whole class showing them and luckily, neither of us was called on once. Today was a lecture so we didn't have to pay attention. I finished just as the bell rang. Emmet and Jasper ran off.

"Oh my god Nessie that was hilarious" They both said as they cracked up.

"I can't wait till lunch. We should talk with the others. Plus, Lil' Rosie still needs to join her siblings for detention tomorrow morning" Melinda said in anticipation.

"Oh! I forgot to give Jasper his detention, I should give it to him at lunch" I said.

"Perfect, he'll be so embarrassed. It's just perfect" Sophie agreed.

"Hey girls" Alex and Will called as they ran to us.

"Hey guys, ready for some nutritious lunch" I joked.

"Ugh. Are we actually going to eat that stuff" Will said.

"Yeah, just some at least. Don't show that it tastes bad. We want confusion" I said.

"Fine, anything interesting happen" Alex asked.

I don't know why but I started laughing uncontrollably. Sophie and Mel filled them in. By the time we entered the cafeteria, we were all nearly rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Oh my gosh Nessie, nice way to get around the rules" Alex said as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Alex, control" I said. He could . . . I guess you could say overdo it sometimes.

"Whatever." he said as we got in line. I got a fruit salad with Sprite. Their lunches varied from salads to chicken to pasta.

"Yum" I said as we paid and sat down.

"Yeah, yum" Sophie said sarcastically as she took a spoonful of pasta and shoved it in her mouth.

I looked at the Cullens. They looked at her like she was crazy. I strained to hear their conversation.

"Guys, I just noticed but isn't it weird how that Nessie girl has the same color hair as you bro" Emmet said to Edward.

"Yeah, and she has such a temper like you" Jasper said. _Jasper!_ I totally forgot about his detention. I sucked in a large breath and got up.

"Where you going Ness" called Will with chicken in his mouth.

"Umm, just some things I have to take care of" I said. I grabbed the paper out of my pocket and I couldn't help but smile. I squared my shoulders and walked to their table. They looked like they wanted to tear me to shreds._ Such nice hospitality_ I thought to Edward.

"What do you want" he said in a strained voice.

"Actually, I'm just dropping this off" I said as I walked over to Jasper and gave him the detention.

"Mr. Sinfrog said that your parents must sign it and you must report to Mr. Gottschalk's room at 7:00. Don't be late" and with that, I turned and left them to ponder their 4th detention.

"Oh my gosh Nessie, they could have killed you. They have anger rolling off them like tsunami's" Sophie said.

"Okay guys, so what are we going to do" I said as I pulled out a sheet of paper and showed them my ideas.

"Well, I was thinking we could challenge them to volleyball and full out use our powers" Will said.

"Yeah, or give them an unexpected hair dye" Alex suggested.

I drew all the ideas out and spread them across the table. We had a total of 36 ideas.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys . . . again. =p. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I had a couple of really important tests to study for. I'll try to make up for it. Anyway, hope you like it so far. No worries, there is still lots left. For those who gave me ideas, THANK YOU! I promise to use them, they're brilliant! Tell me if you think I'm putting too much EPOV. I just want you guys to understand the Cullen's thoughts but I aim to please you so don't be afraid to talk up. My birthday is in a week! YAY! Can't wait. Anywho, what do think of Nessie. I based her on someone important to me. Is she too much? My parents aren't divorced but very hard to live with. Not the drinking type but they take parenthood beyond right. Way to strict. I try to incorporate what it would feel like but I really don't know so tell me what you think. **

**COUNTDOWN:**

**2 weeks and 0 days left till New Moon comes out. Eeeeepppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love you all and thank for the reviews**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	15. Trouble

Chapter 15:

Trouble

"Okay, everyone pick 7" I said. They each grabbed 7 papers and put them into their pockets.

"Okay, since there is 1 left over, we'll all do that one now" I said. I opened the paper and it was the plan for a massive food fight.

"Very appropriate" I said as I nodded. "Ready"

Everyone nodded. "Go Alex" I called. Alex disappeared and suddenly, a lump of macaroni and cheese flew through the air and hit Rosalie in the hair.

"Who threw that" she yelled.

She made the mistake of turning around because she turned only to get an ice cream cone thrown at her face. Suddenly, food was flying in random directions. We went under the table as the massive fight started. The Cullens got pelted a lot. They were a mix of vampires and human food.

"That was awesome" called Alex next to me making me jump and hit my head on the table.

"Sorry, but that was so cool! I have amazing aim don't I" he said proudly.

"Yeah, nice job. We should go before anything happens" I said.

The second I got out, I saw Rosalie on top of her table. She eyed me with hatred and with a lump of lasagna in her hand. She was about to throw it when we heard Mr. Leadersnip's voice. The Principal.

"ROSALIE HALE!!! GET DOWN FROM THAT TABLE THIS INSTANT!!" he yelled. Rosalie paled as she stepped down. My whole family cracked up.

"Go, go, get the kids under order" he called as administrators ran everywhere.

"Mrs. Hale, follow me please" he said as they walked towards the exit. She looked furious but a little nervous. I couldn't stop from cracking up.

"Mrs. Swan, could you follow me as well" he said as he walked passed me.

"What! Why? I didn't do anything" I said in my best panicky voice.

"Just please follow me" he said in a stern voice.

"I'll be right behind you" Alex whispered.

I nodded to both of them. I gave my family and the Cullen's one last look before I left with Rosalie. We walked all the way to the office. Suddenly, something fell from Rosalie's pocket. Mr. Leadersnip picked it up.

"Mrs. Hale you dropped. . . " but then he recognized what he was holding and so did I.

The blue print! Crap! What if . . . wait! IT fell out of _Rosalie's_ pocket.

"I'll be holding on to this if you don't mind" he said as we continued. How did that get there? Alex? Oh thank you Alex.

"You're so dead" she whispered to me.

"Hey, I didn't even do anything. You got yourself in trouble" I said.

"Enough. Hale, sit on this side, Swan, on that side" he said as he closed his door probably hoping we wouldn't be able to hear him but we heard everything.

He picked up his phone and dialed. I really hope he wouldn't call my mom because I don't know if she could handle coming here. Luckily, it was someone else who answered.

"Hello" said a shrill voice. "Denton City Hospital, how may I help you" she said.

I heard Rosalie suck in a quick breath.

"Hello, this is Mr. Leadersnip from Denton High School. I 'm look for Dr. Carlisle Cullen" he said into the receiver.

"Of course, I'll put him right through" she said. Elevator music turned on for a few seconds.

"Hello" said the strong voice of Carlisle.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to disturb you. I was hoping you weren't currently too busy " he said.

"No, I'm actually in my office, totally free. What can I do for you Mr. Leadersnip" he asked.

"Well, I have your daughter, Mrs. Rosalie Hale here in my office and I was hoping you could come in. From what I know, she cause quite a bit of trouble" he said.

Rosalie was about to argue when someone put their hand on her mouth. Alex.

"We're not supposed to hear him so shut it" I said. She nodded furiously.

"Oh! Rosalie! Oh, sir I'm so sorry she has caused you trouble. I shall have a word with her, I'm on my way, about 5 minutes tops" Carlisle said as I heard the engine of car turning on.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, I shall see you soon" Mr. Leadersnip said.

"You're welcome, I'll be there soon" and with that, Mr. Leadersnip hung up. He came out and addressed Rosalie.

"Mrs. Hale, I called your dad. He will be here shortly and we can all have a chat in my office" he said as he went back inside.

Rosalie looked like she wanted to throw a nuke at me. I just smiled and waited.

EPOV

They walked in laughing their heads off.

"Oh my gosh Nessie, nice way to get around the rules" Alex said as he patted her on the shoulder. Rules? What rules?

"Alex, control" she said.

"Whatever." he said as they got in line.

"Why do they even continue to pretend" Emmet asked annoyed.

"I really don't know" I said as I turned back to them.

"Yum" Nessie said as they paid and sat down.

"Yeah, yum" Sophie said sarcastically as she took a spoonful of pasta and shoved it in her mouth.

What!! They're actually eating it?

"Guys, I just noticed but isn't it weird how that Nessie girl has the same color hair as you bro" Emmet said to Edward.

"Yeah, and she has such a temper like you" Jasper said.

"We are nothing alike" I said stubbornly.

"Oh come on, you are so much alike it's creepy" Alice chimed.

That when I noticed her walking over. She is actually coming here? She is so dead.

_Such nice hospitality_ she thought.

"What do you want" I said in a strained voice.

"Actually, I'm just dropping this off" she said as she walked over to Jasper and gave him the detention.

!!!!!

"Mr. Sinfrog said that your parents must sign it and you must report to Mr. Gottschalk's room at 7:00. Don't be late" she said as she left.

Jasper nearly tore it to shreds.

"She has some nerve coming all the way here and talking to me like that" he said as he started to crumple it.

"Jasper, Carlisle has to sign it so I wouldn't destroy it" I said. He just growled.

"Wait! That means everyone but I have a detention. Sweet" Rosalie said.

"No, not sweet, they'll just target you" Alice said.

"Yeah they will totally" but she stopped as a piece of macaroni and cheese bumped her in the head.

"Who threw that" she yelled.

She turned to get an ice cream cone thrown at her face. Suddenly, food was flying in random directions. We tried to dodge it as best we could but someone kept getting us and hard.

I saw the Swan's get out from under a table. Rosalie climbed to the top of ours and glared at Nessie with lasagna in her hand.

"Rose, no!" Emmet yelled realizing what would happen. She was about to throw it when we heard Mr. Leadersnip's voice. The Principal.

"ROSALIE HALE!!! GET DOWN FROM THAT TABLE THIS INSTANT!!" he yelled. Rosalie paled as she stepped down. The Swan's up.

"Go, go, get the kids under order" he called as administrators ran everywhere.

"Mrs. Hale, follow me please" he said as they walked towards the exit.

"Mrs. Swan, could you follow me as well" he said as he walked past her.

"What! Why? I didn't do anything" she said in an obviously fake panicky voice.

"Just please follow me" he said in a stern voice.

She nodded, gave her family and the my one last look before she left with Rosalie. I walked silently behind them. Suddenly, something fell from Rosalie's pocket. I was going to pick it up but Mr. Leadersnip beat me there.

"Mrs. Hale you dropped. . . " but then he recognized what he was holding and so did I. A blueprint?

"I'll be holding on to this if you don't mind" he said as we continued. How did that get there? Alex? Oh thank you Alex.

"You're so dead" she whispered to Nessie.

"Hey, I didn't even do anything. You got yourself in trouble" Nessie defended herself. Right. Of course she had nothing to do with it.

"Enough. Hale, sit on this side, Swan, on that side" he said as he closed his door. I stood near his office door and listened. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello" said a shrill voice. "Denton City Hospital, how may I help you" she said.

I heard Rosalie suck in a quick breath.

"Hello, this is Mr. Leadersnip from Denton High School. I 'm look for Dr. Carlisle Cullen" he said into the receiver. Crap. Now there was going to be trouble.

"Of course, I'll put him right through" she said. Elevator music turned on for a few seconds. Ugh! 60's music.

"Hello" said the strong voice of Carlisle.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to disturb you. I was hoping you weren't currently too busy " he said.

"No, I'm actually in my office, totally free. What can I do for you Mr. Leadersnip" he asked.

"Well, I have your daughter, Mrs. Rosalie Hale here in my office and I was hoping you could come in. From what I know, she cause quite a bit of trouble" he said.

"We're not supposed to hear him so shut it" I heard Nessie say.

"Oh! Rosalie! Oh, sir I'm so sorry she has caused you trouble. I shall have a word with her, I'm on my way, about 5 minutes tops" Carlisle said as I heard the engine of car turning on.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, I shall see you soon" Mr. Leadersnip said.

"You're welcome, I'll be there soon" and with that, Mr. Leadersnip hung up. I moved back just as he came out and addressed Rosalie.

"Mrs. Hale, I called your dad. He will be here shortly and we can all have a chat in my office" he said as he went back inside.

_Nessie is not going to live past today'_ she thought.

Nessie just smiled and waited.

As soon as Carlisle arrived at the parking lot, I ran to his car.

"Edward" he said with relief. "What happened?" he asked.

I quickly filled him in on the food fight.

"I think Mr. Leadersnip is thinking of suspending or expelling her even though it's not her fault" I said irritated.

"Edward, something else is wrong, what is it son" he asked.

"Well, the Swan's are all so welcoming. They helped give each of us something super special. Everybody but Rosalie has a detention for tomorrow" I spat.

"Ah, well, let's address this problem first. I want you to get back to class, I'll see what I can do" he said as he walked into the office.


	16. Rosalie's Anger Goes Over the Top

Chapter 16:

Rosalie's anger goes over the top

NPOV

I could see Edward talking with Carlisle. They made me sick. I hated them so much. Well, time to put the show on the road. Dr. Cullen walked in, gave me a brief look, and went to Rosalie.

"I'll fix everything" he whispered as he walked up to the front desk. Of course he will.

"Hello, Mr. Leadersnip asked me to come in" he said.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen, such a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it was s for different reasons" Mr. Leadersnip said as he walked in.

"Me to, now, let's go and see if we can solve this problem" Carlisle said as they shook hands.

"Certainly, girls" he said as he motioned us to follow. I went into his office. It was very warm and inviting. It had a conference table at the end which is where he led us.

"Sir, she is not mine by the way" Carlisle said as he pointed to me. I have a name you know.

"Yes, I know but her sister isn't feeling well and I really didn't have a need to call her. Dr. Cullen," he began.

"Please, call me Carlisle" he hinted.

"Okay, Carlisle, there was a massive food fight in the cafeteria. I wasn't sure who started it but I saw Rosalie standing on top of a table with lasagna aiming for Mrs. Swan over here" he started

Carlisle looked at Rosalie and raised his eyebrows while she looked down.

"She looked almost like the leader of the fight" but Rosalie interrupted.

"I was not! Someone threw something at my hair and then at my face and they kept hitting me and I was mad so I got up on the table to try to see who it was who kept pelting me. The lasagna was from someone throwing it at me" she defended herself.

"You know that's a lie Rosalie! The way you looked at me was pure hatred. You were thinking of throwing it at me because your arm was going back ready to throw. You would have if it wasn't for Mr. Leadersnip over here." I argued.

"Girls, enough" Mr. Leadersnip said as Carlisle pushed Rose and me apart. I hadn't noticed we had gotten into each other's faces.

"Enough" Carlisle said to the both of us to low for Mr. Leadersnip to hear.

"Thank you girls for your argument. Now as Rosalie walked, a paper fell out of her pocket and it contained the plan for the food fight" he said as he spread it on the table.

I tried to keep calm. As I saw the handwriting, I remember I wrote it in regular handwriting in case someone found it. I let out an internal sigh.

"What! I have never seen that paper in my life! That isn't even my handwriting! Please Mr. Leadersnip, you have to believe me" she begged but I could see the anger and humor deep in her eyes. I had to give it to them, they were good actors.

"Mr. Leadersnip, my daughter Rosalie isn't like this. She would never to something like this. She is calm, gentle and kind"

Right. That was one of the biggest lies in the history of the world. I bit my lip so hard I was bleeding so I wouldn't comment on what Carlisle said but I let out a short breath.

"Mrs. Swan, do you object" he said as they turned to me.

Carlisle's eyes were pleading beyond belief. Rosalie was glaring again. I don't know why but I probably made one of the stupidest decisions in my life.

"Well, I wouldn't say Rosalie is calm or gentle but she is not too much. Just like a regular person. I happened to see that same piece of paper lying on one of the tables near the lunch line. Also, the first piece of food, which I think was macaroni and cheese, that hit Rosalie came from that section. Rosalie didn't do it" I surrendered. I couldn't believe I was defending her.

"Wow Nessie. She totally owes you know" Alex whispered in my ear making me jump. I forgot he was there. Carlisle and Rosalie looked like they heard him.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Swan" he asked.

"No, I think I sat on something sharp" I lied smoothly.

"Mrs. Swan, do you and Mrs. Hale get along"

"Nope, I totally hate her but it isn't fair for her to be blamed for something she didn't do" I concluded.

"Well Mrs. Hale, looks like you're mostly off the hook. I will still issue a detention for your actions but that is all" he said as he stood and shook hands with Carlisle.

He shook my hand and nodded to Rosalie as he handed her the detention. She grabbed it with a _Humph_. I walked out quickly hopping they would let it go but nooo.

"Nessie" Carlisle said as he grabbed me shoulder. I shook it off.

"Thank you, you could have blamed Rosalie but you didn't. We owe you. Both of us" he said as he patted Rosalie's shoulder.

"Yeah, thank you" she muttered. "Though you probably started it in the first place" she murmured super low.

"Rosalie! I can't believe after what I just did for you, you blame me. You are impossible. Carlisle was describing the total opposite of you when he said you were kind, gentle and calm. You're one of the most terrible persons in the world. If you want to do me a favor, then leave me the freaking ALONE!!!" I said as I made a dramatic exit.

"Rosalie, you shouldn't have accused her, this doesn't help. Now behave" I heard Carlisle say.

"Nessie, whoa Nessie, you okay" Alex said as he appeared in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, I was just so mad but I'm fine. She was right. I also thought Carlisle should know how other people feel about his daughter" I said as I walked.

"Yeah, hey, nice job. All 5 are in the bag" he said as he gave me a 5 five.

"Totally, now let's go, we're already late, he didn't give me a pass but I'll tell them. You just appear suddenly" I said. He nodded, ruffled my hair, and ran off. I ran close behind him. When I opened the door, I felt him walk in as well.

"Ah, Mrs. Swan, so nice for you to join us. Why are you late?" he wondered.

"I was helping Mr. Leadersnip catch the culprit of the food fight" I said.

"Ah, very well. Is your brother Alex with you to?"

"Um, he should be here. Ah! Look. He's right there next to Will" I said as I pointed to Alex.

Everyone turned and shock colored their face as they saw Alex, with all his supplies out, look up innocently.

"Is something wrong Mr. Buildenstein" he asked

"N-n-n-n-o-o-o-o. Nessie, go take a seat with your brothers" he ordered.

I nodded and sat next to Will.

"What happened" he asked.

I did a quick replay of the office scene.

"Nice, I'm coming early to see the faces of the Cullen's in detention" he said. "Look, Melinda took a couple of pictures of them, they're pretty hilarious" he said as he showed me them on his camera. I nearly burst out into laughter. These were hilarious. They were definitely going on the school website.

"Okay, for the last few minutes of class, I want everyone to sketch a draft for their miniature building. It must withstand an earthquake at least 2. It must also have explosives attached if it withstands the hardest earthquake. You may add people if you like. Now get to work" he ordered as he handed out blueprint paper.

We decided on a 10 story office building. Alex helped design the support and Will did the shape. I designed the inside. As a joke, I designed for the Cullen's to be inside when we exploded it.

"Nice" Will snickered when he saw them.

"Nessie, may I ask why you put the Cullen's in that building" Mr. Buildenstein asked, his tone disapproving.

"Well, they are so beautiful and their features are so perfect and sharp, I thought they would make great models" I said as I looked down, pretending to be embarrassed. He fell for it.

"Very well, put all your stuff in cabinet 5d" he said as he walked on.

We packed up all our stuff and designs and put them in a big rubber band. We went over to out cabinet and slipped it in. I happened to look up at cabinet 4d and gasped.

"What's wrong Nessie" Alex said.

"Looks like none other than our best friends have this class before us" I said as I saw the names Edward, Alice and Rosalie printed in elegant script over a blueprint.

I opened the cabinet quickly and pulled it out. I folded it a bunch of times and slid it in my pocket. I looked at Will and Alex and crossed my fingers. They nodded.

"Promise" they whispered as they crossed theirs and we walked back to our seat. Our secret language. The bell ran as we got up and left.

"Oh yeah, gym! Now we can innocently pummel them down to a pulp" Will said as they walked into the locker room. I walked into the one next to theirs and got dressed. On my way out, Rosalie pinned me to the wall.

"Why are you being so rude and mean to my family and I" she said as she pushed harder. I held back my wince as pain shot through my shoulders. Did she not remember I was still part human?

"I helped you" I said through my teeth.

"Uhuh. You don't fool me, you got me in trouble in the first place. Now answer my first question" she said harshly.

"You know why" I said which made her tighten her hold.

I heard a couple of things crack but she looked as if she didn't hear anything. Was she crazy? Gone psychotic? I bit my lip to keep from screaming at the pain. Since I couldn't call for help without screaming, I did the only thing I could think of. I kicked her really hard in the gut. She flew back a bit but it was just enough for me to run out and meet my family. I was rubbing my shoulder softly. My cool skin hardly helped.

"Nessie, what happened?" Melinda asked when she saw me rubbing. I stopped immediately.

"Nothing" I replied.


	17. Electric Goal

Chapter 17:

Electric Goal

"You're lying" Sophie said as she and Melinda walked up to me.

I walked back in rhythm but slammed into Will. He grabbed my shoulders and I yelped in pain. It felt as if someone put a blade with soap and salt in a cut and then turned it 360°.

"What happened Nessie" he said startled as he let go.

I covered my mouth with my hand and sank to my knees. I closed my eyes tight and shook my head violently as I tried not to scream. Tears spilled over and I tried unsuccessfully to wipe them off but I yelped again as the movement caused searing pain in my shoulders.

"Nessie!" Sophie said as she ran towards me.

Melinda grabbed me by the arms and sat me on her lap. They tried to pull up the sleeves of my shirt. I tried to fight them but the movement caused terrible pain making more tears spill over. Will and Alex were in front of us so no one saw our little scene.

Sophie grabbed my sleeves and ignoring my futile arguments and fighting, she pulled them up. Both Sophie and Melinda gasped in horror.

"N-e-e-e-s-s-s-i-e-e-e" Sophie stuttered for the 1st time in her life at a loss of words. I heard 2 more gasps.

"Nessie, what happened!" Alex asked, his eyes turning blue around the edges.

"Nothing" I mumbled as I pulled down my sleeves.

"Nothing? Nothing! Nessie, look at your shoulders" Melinda said as she lifted my shirt sleeves once more.

I looked down at my shoulders and nearly gasped myself through the tears. My shoulders were all purple and blue. They were swollen and some things were sticking out in a weird, unnatural way.

"Nessie, what happened" Sophie asked, completely serious.

"Nothing, it's okay, I'm fine" I said as I wiped the tears ignoring the fierce pain and protest of my shoulders. I stood up to walk away but Melinda grabbed my waist and again, pulled me back down.

"Nessie, what happened" Will and Sophie said simultaneously, 100% serious. They crouched down so they would be at my level while I was sitting and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I . . .I . . .I . . ." I tried to explain as those deceiving tears fell again.

"Nessie!" they said getting impatient but still comforting and caring.

I made them all lean down. I touched Will's and Alex's hand with my left hand and Sophie's and Melinda's with my right. I showed them the quick scene with Rosalie. I showed them quickly and I gasped as I let my arms fall. Just keeping my arms up 1 inch hurt terribly.

"Those . . . I . . .wait! They hurt you. Our promise is over" Will said as he got up.

"Will!" I said as I ignored the excruciating pain and moved my arm up and pulled him back. I let go and put my hand over my mouth to muffle my scream.

"Nessie! Oh, I'm so sorry" he said as he placed his cold hand lightly on 1 of my shoulders. It felt good.

"Will, we can't kill them. Think of what it would do to m-Bella. Just seeing them and you saw what it did. Now think of her finding out we killed them. It would kill her as well" I said.

"Nessie, I . . . that's two . . . I can't . . . "

"Will, do you still have some of your blueprints" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he said as he pulled them out of his back pocket.

"Use them and make new ones. Only as pranks though. I'll make it up to Rosalie, I promise" I said as I wiped my tears in pain.

"Okay everyone, come on, get together in your assigned groups" Mrs. Gymfit called into the microphone.

"Nessie, if you want, we can get you a pass to the nurse" Sophie said as she helped me up.

"No, it's okay, I'll just stay out of it as much as I can" I said hoping our lineup today wasn't too rough.

"Nessie, are you sure? We can take things from here" Melinda said.

"Positive, I want to dish out some too y'know" I said as I walked over to the lineup board.

We were scheduled for a game of soccer. Then, we would switch to capture the flag for the rest of the period since it was a long game. Not too bad. I knew football was on its way, I just hoped not soon. I would bandage up my shoulders at home. It would take about 1 week to heal. I healed a lot faster than humans did for some weird reason.

"To the soccer field" Melinda called as she finished slipping on her cleats.

Sophie helped me with mine and we both walked off together.

"I'll be goalie" Alex called.

We ran to the field and met up with the Cullen's. Jasper had a pained expression. He must be feeling my pain. _Ha! Serves their family right_. Edward looked at me confused and slightly angry. _Oh, cool down you block of ice_ I teased icily as we set up our positions. We tried our best since soccer is normally played with 11 people and not 5.

Alex set up position in front of the goalie box. Sophie decided to be the fullback. She stood a couple feet in front of the goalie box. I was the mid fielder and Melinda and Will were the forwards. I looked at their set up. Edward and Alice were their forwards, of course. Emmet was their mid fielder and Jasper was their fullback. Rosalie was their goalie. _HA! Hahahahahaha!_ I thought. I can't wait to see Rosalie get one of Will's specialty shock balls thrown straight at her chest.

"Ready!" called the Cullen's

"Set. Go." I muttered under my breath.

"Ready!" called Will as he snickered at my words.

We won the coin toss so we got the ball first. It continued from there. We moved the ball forward but Edward heard our thoughts and Alice saw our intentions In no time, they were running towards our goalie box. I double timed it hoping to catch up to Edward. He kicked it but Alex caught it.

"TIME OUT!!" I yelled.

The Cullen's snickered as they ran back to their side of the field.

"Guys, Alice is seeing our intentions and Edward is picking out our plays. We have to play with no strategy. Don't think, just do" I told them.

They all nodded and we got back to the game. The Cullen's were confused. We made a goal quickly.

"See" I told them.

"Nice" Will said as he put his hand up for a high five. I forgot about my shoulder. I shot my hands up only to lower it quickly and scream in my sleeve.

"Oh Nessie, I'm sorry, I forgot" he said.

"S'okay, I'm fine, lets continue" I said as we got back to the field.

The game went b pretty quickly. Will shot a shock ball straight at Rosalie's chest. it was pretty hilarious, her hair got all messed up and she flew back, twitching. Sophie made anybody who got close to our goal nervous or scared. Jasper was the only one that could make a goal because he counteracted it. I made a goal and thankfully, my shoulders didn't bother me once. I just had to not move them. Will made 3 and Melinda 2. She shook the ground near her making the Cullen's lose their balance. Mrs. Gymfit blew the whistle.

"Switch" she yelled.

Capture the flag was next. We lived near a forest so this was a fun game to play. I read this series once called Percy and the Olympians so I sort of knew how to play. Of course, this game wasn't as deadly. We had a Blue Flag and the Cullen's had a Red Flag. Melinda explained the rules to us.

"Guys, it's simple. Get their flag to our side of the field. The flag has to be visible and we can't babysit it. I think Nessie should"

"NO! Come on Mel, I don't want to watch the flag. I think I should do offense with Alex and Sophie. You and Will should guard the flag since you guys have better abilities" I suggested.

"Not bad, okay! Deal. I'll hide the flag so you guys don't know where it is. By the time the Cullen's see me, it won't matter because they'll see the flag" Melinda said.

She hid the flag really far back since all of us could run fast. Of course, if we tried to run, they would hear us because of the leaves.

"Wait! Wait! there is something I want to do before we start" Sophie said.

"What is it Sophie?" I asked.

"Payback" she said as she ran toward the parking lot.

We were really close to it now. I ran behind her. She went to Rosalie's BMW and took out a wrench. In a few seconds, she had a black thing in her hands.

"Ha! Try to start your car without this" Sophie laughed as she turned.

"Nessie!" She said startled that I followed her.

"Come on, let's bury our treasure" I said as I ran back. Her laugh echoed through the empty lot. We caught up with our family in a matter of seconds.

"Melinda, bury this" Sophie said as she tossed it to Melinda. Mel opened a hole in the ground, tossed it in, and covered it back up again.

"What was that" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just something that all cars need to start and curiously, Rosalie's BMW no longer has one" she said as she smirked.

We all burst out into fits of laughter. A red flare shot up in the forest. The game had started. We aimed our flare over the school building and shot it. That way it would be harder to trace. It exploded into a beautiful blue heart, Ironic.

* * *

**A/N**

**What do you thin so far?? Should the Swans forgive the Cullens??? Sorry I took a while to update. I was busy. Guess What?? I'm 13!!!!! Finally. My birthday was yesterday. It was so cool. BTW, do you think the Cullens should prank the Swans back?? What do you think. Review. I'm still open for pranks. Hope you like it so far. Hey, my BFFL writes stories too. You should check out her profile. Her name is Nessie96. Here are the stories she's written:**

1**. ****After 50 Years****»**

**What would happen if the wolves didn't come in time to save Bella from Laurent? Now she's a vampire and she is the most powerful vamp in her coven. What happens when she meets the Cullen family again? Will she forgive them or will it all go downhill?**

_**Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 23 - Words: 21,245 - Reviews: 75 - Updated: 11-13-09 - Published: 10-14-09 - Bella & Edward**_

**2. ****Sibling Disaster****»**

**Bella has been twitchy lately and it has Edward worried. But the truth is that Bella has a twin named Kyle. Now he's coming for a visit and Bella doesn't want Kyle to see the Cullens and vice versa. But things get a little out of hand; can Bella fix it**

_**Twilight - Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/General - Chapters: 27 - Words: 17,686 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-7-09 - Published: 9-27-09 - Edward & Bella**_

**3. ****The Ultimate date****»**

**Before BD after Eclipse. Alice wants Edward and Bella to go on a date. But this date is like no other. Will it be disastrous? Or will it be the best ever before their wedding?**

_**Twilight - Rated: K - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 20 - Words: 9,949 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 9-19-09 - Published: 9-12-09 - Bella & Edward - Complete**_

**4. ****Pet Problems****»**

**Set after eclipse Charlie is worried that Edward will leave Bella so he convinces her to get a pet. well...pets. Will they perish like the one's before? Read to find out.**

_**Twilight - Rated: K - English - Humor/General - Chapters: 12 - Words: 15,245 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 9-19-09 - Published: 9-12-09 - Bella & Edward - Complete**_


	18. Capture the Flag

Chapter 18:

Capture the Flag

"Go!" Mel and Will whispered.

We shook our heads in agreement and took off. Alex immediately morphed in a jaguar.

"Get On" I told Sophie as we walked.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I'll go by the trees and you and Alex can go by foot. That way we can see more."

"Nessie, you can hardly move your arms less be able to climb a tree. Maybe you should ride Alex" she suggested.

I grimaced. Right. "Fine" I agreed with poor grave as I got on.

Alex nuzzled my leg before we took off. I kept down low so they wouldn't spot us. I had no idea where to go. I was going by smell here. The stronger it is, the more they are around it which means that is probably where we'll find the flag.

We ran and ran and still no sign of it. I got a feeling that we were going in circles. There was a path Alex never took. I guided him toward it but he hesitated. Suddenly, I felt fear. Like there is 2 doors. One makes you feel safe and the other make your knees want to turn to jelly. That just about describes it. He morphed back.

"Doesn't help to have animal instincts on top of everything" he said.

I looked up and saw Sophie jumping trees. She started getting excited and pointed forward, probably saw the flag. Suddenly, a huge, and I mean **huge**rock collided with her and sent her flying back a couple yards.

"Sophie!" we both yelled. Alex ran towards her. I was about to when I heard voices.

"Yeah! I've got great aim. That should buy us some time. I wish Edward, Alice and Rosalie would hurry up already" Emmet voice whispered.

So Edward, Alice, and Rosalie were their offense. Nice.

"Yeah. They're all worried. It gives us about 1 to 4 minutes. Ready with that next rock?"

"Yep, got it"

"Be ready"

I ran as fast as I could without making noise. I saw red but continued to run. Then I made a wide U-turn. I sneaked up behind them. Their backs were to me about a couple yards in front. That is so babysitting but whatever. We'll win anyway. I tried to feel worried about Sophie so Jasper wouldn't catch me. She would probably be fine with Alex there. Turns out, I was already worried about getting caught. I climbed the small rocks and looked for Alex and Sophie. I saw Sophie on a tree. I try to play charades and showed her Emmet throwing her a boulder. She understood and ducked as one flew past her.

"Damn it!" Emmet cursed as he grabbed another one.

Sophie climbed back up. I showed her the flag next to me. Her eyes widened. I put my fingers over my mouth to signal her not to talk. She nodded. I tried to show her distracting them but she didn't get it. _Distract them_. I mouthed to her. She looked at me like I was crazy. I threw a rock at Emmet's head and ducked. He turned for a minute, checked the flag, and then turned back, searching for Sophie.

I saw her on a different branch. She nodded as she jumped down. Finally! A few seconds passed when it came. Tress, rocks, dirt, everything was flying at Jasper and Emmet. Alex and Sophie made noises and would occasionally pop out of the trees. That distracted them alright. I was about to grab the flag when they turned around. I ducked quickly and they didn't see me. They turned back and tried to catch Sophie and Alex.

"Hey! Dumb head, can't catch a girl" Sophie called.

"How pathetic" Alex crowed.

Emmet and Jasper were losing their cool. I grabbed the flag quickly ignoring my shoulders protest. I quickly pulled it down and the pain ceased. I ran off in the opposite direction. I pushed my legs as fast as they could go. I hoped our flag was still safe.

"JASPER!! WHERE DID THE FLAG" I heard Emmet yell.

Crap. They noticed. I pushed my legs harder.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING IT" Jasper yelled back.

"NO!! I WAS TRYING TO CATCH EMOTION GIRL AND MORPH BOY"

Emotion girl and morph boy?? Definitely no originality there.

"Excuse me!" I heard Sophie and Alex call at the same time. "We have names!" they yelled.

"WHERE IS THE FLAG" Emmet and Jasper yelled.

"What do you mean it's right beh!!! Where is it?! It was right there a second ago. Wait! You're trying to distract us. It won't work, we'll find it" Sophie said as she and Alex ran off, their footsteps getting lighter and lighter.

"Crap, we lost the flag. They're so going to kill us" I heard Emmet whine.

I snickered. I turned my head and smash into Edward, our flag in his hand. _Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!!!!!_

_"_Crap" I whispered.

His eyes widened as he saw my flag.

"Crap, is right. Now Nessie, why don't you give me that and no one gets hurt" he said.

I looked at him and almost started laughing. Almost. His clothes were half soaking wet, half burned and his hair was all staticy. Will. Will!

"Will, Mel, HELP!" I squealed as I tried to dodge Edward's attempts to grab me.

When they didn't come, I realized they must be busy with Alice and Rosalie or too far away to hear me. He almost caught me but I slipped away. Unluckily, he caught on to my shoulder before.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

Suddenly, he was tackled by a very familiar jaguar.

"Go Nessie, GO!" Sophie called as she pulled him back down for he was getting up.

I ran full speed. Just my luck, I slammed into Alice. I flew back and hit my shoulder on a tree.

"Ow" I whimpered for I didn't want Alice to know my weakness thought she probably already knew. I got up and moved as she walked towards me. She was charred as well.

"Nessie, give it to me" she said in a deadly voice.

I saw Mel and Will sneak up behind her but I motioned with my eyes to wait.

"Yeah, right, of course I'll just give it to you" I said as I slowly extended my arm. Right when she was about to grab it, I threw it to Will and sank to the ground in pain.

"RUN!" I yelled through my tears. He nodded and ran full speed back. Melinda made Alice fly back as she picked me up.

"Come on, let's rub it in" She said as she carried me back to Will.

He put it where our flag used to be and shot the red flare attached to it. Obviously the humans played it a lot simple in the field, the flag in plain view, the flags 30 feet apart but we are totally jazzing it up. I wonder where they got the flares. A soon as Will shot it, our family regrouped.

"YEAH!! WE WON!" we yelled as everyone high-fived each other. I looked okay but didn't high-five anyone, just nodded.

"EMMET! JASPER! HOW COULD YOU JUST LOSE THE FLAG" I heard Alice and Edward yelling at them

"Dude, it seriously disappeared. One second it was there the next, gone. Poof! Even the other team was surprised it was gone"

Their conversation made us laugh harder.

"Come on, let's go back, the bell will be ringing soon" Will said as we all ran off. They ran with me since I was slower than normal vampires, most of the time.

We went back into the lockers to change. As I passed my locker, I saw Rosalie's and Alice. It was all decorated and had a bunch of stuff in it.

"Hey Sophie, come help me" I said as I grabbed their lock.

I thought she would destroy it but instead, she unlocked it. I looked at her in awe.

"You just hear for the click and that means you got the right number" she explained.

I just nodded and grabbed their backpacks. I saw shampoo in their backpacks. ?!?!?!?.

"Who carries shampoo in their backpack" I asked.

"OH! Wait Nessie, don't put it away" Melinda called as she ran to her locker. She came back with paint tubes.

"Art. Now to commence plan #21" she said as she opened the shampoos.

She filled Alice's with part of neon pink paint. She filled Rosalie's with neon green paint.

"Shake these" she ordered as she put the paint away.

We shook them and put them back in their backpacks. We zipped them up and slid them into their lockers. Sophie attached the locks just as the bell rang and kids filled in.

"Let's go" Sophie said as we grabbed our bags and left.

On our way out, we saw Alice and Rosalie. It took everything we had not to fall to the floor in laughter. Not only did they have no ride home, they would have neon hair tomorrow and they were charred and burned and some of their clothes shrunk because of the water.

"Not. A. Word." Rosalie warned us. "Oh, Nessie, I hope I didn't hurt you" she said as she purposely grab my shoulder, hard.

I bit my lip so it was bleeding so I wouldn't yell. I blinked back the tears.

"No" I said in a small voice when I found my voice.

We walked off and met up with the boys outside.

"Nessie, you look like you're about to cry, what happened" Will asked.

I just shook my head and got into my Lexus.

"Maybe I should drive" Sophie suggested.

I nodded and moved over. Everyone piled in. She inserted the keys into the ignition and turned but nothing happened except a _Click, Click, Click._


	19. Denton Hospital

Hey guys. I'm sorry but I called the last chapter Denton Hospital. It was supposed to be capture the flag. I changed it so hope fully it stays that way. Enjoy

Chapter 19:

Denton Hospital

"Um, why isn't the car starting" Alex asked.

"I have a feeling somebody messed with the battery because I checked it a little bit ago." Sophie said quietly.

"What!" I did the same to theirs but it infuriated me that they damaged my Lexus.

"Nessie, come one, I can fix it" Sophie said.

"Fine" I muttered and went to help her.

I looked over at the Cullen's and they were just getting into their car, laughing their heads off.

"Will, I need a jump start, they changed and killed our battery" Sophie called.

Will walked over and gave it a couple of shocks.

"Okay, thanks Will, that should do it" Sophie said as he walked back to the car.

I noticed the lot was emptying out. Will accidentally bumped my shoulder. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh, sorry Nessie" he said as he walked back to me.

"Wait" I told him and motioned for him to turn around.

The Cullens were still smiling. Rosalie tried to turn on the car and it wouldn't do anything. Rosalie tried 3 times until she totally lost again. I seriously think that girl needs to see a physiatrist. She ran toward us. Will put up an electric in front of us. Rosalie hit it and flew backward. She landed on her car and everyone inside it got shocked as well. I don't know if Will did the last part but I didn't care.

"Nessie, you need to see a doctor" Alex said next to me making me jump.

"No, I don't. I'll be fine" I tried to convince everyone.

"No, you won't. Nessie, you **will** see a doctor. Bella will freak for 1, lying to her and 2 that you're hurt and it's the Cullen's fault" Will said.

"I'm technically older than all of you" I reminded them.

"Still, she cares about you deeply and you know why" Melinda chided.

"I can't see a doctor, they'll take my temperature and then there are more problems"

Everybody suddenly got quiet. I almost heard the _Click_ in my brain as I made the connection.

"No, no, no no, no, no, no, no, NO! I won't go to Dr. Carlisle Cullen" I nearly yelled.

"Nessie, you have to" Sophie tried to soothe me.

"NO!" I yelled.

I tried to run off but Alex grabbed my waist and pulled me back against my struggles to Will who grabbed me.

"Nessie, you have 2 other options" Melinda said quietly.

"Fine, what are they" I said since I had no way of saying no now.

"Well, 1, Bella has a medical degree but then you'll have to tell her about all our day"

"No! Next" I said calmly.

"Well . . . I don't think you'll like this one either" she confessed.

"Just say it"

"Well, Bella told us . . . Edward also had a medical degree" she ended quietly.

"WHAT!!! NO!!! Will! Let me go. Mel, sorry, but you're crazy. I won't go anywhere" I struggled.

"To the hospital it is" Will said as he carried me back to the car.

"Did you hear me?? I said NO!!" I yelled. Now I hated being a half vampire, everyone was stronger than me.

"Sorry Nessie" Will said and even with all my struggles, slid me into the back seat.

I squirmed and kicked but couldn't punch which could have helped. Alex and Will kept me in my spot under their firm grip. Melinda sat in the front.

"Come on guys, please" I whined as we arrived at the parking lot. When they shook their heads, I struggled harder. I was getting tired.

"Nessie, we hate the Cullen's as much as you do but you need to see a doctor" Sophie said as she got out.

I tried in my last futile attempt to escape, to distract them.

"Sophie, can they start their car without that thing you took out of it" I asked.

"No" she said as she started laughing.

Everyone else did and Will let me loose on accident. I tried to run off only to be caught by Alex who was behind me.

"Where do you think you're going" he said as he grabbed me.

"Home" I murmured with a _Humph._

_"_It's not fair" I struggled as we entered the hospital.

"Nessie, we are near people so calm down" Sophie said as she put a hand on my shoulder calming me.

I nodded since I knew it was hopeless as she walked up to the attendant.

"Hi! I want to talk to Dr. Cullen" she said brightly.

"Do you have an appointment" asked the shrill voice that answered the phone at the office.

"No, but he knows us. Tell him the Swans want to see him" she said.

"Okay, I'll be just a minute. Take a seat" she said.

They literally dragged me to my seat. I didn't like hospitals. So many people poke themselves hard enough to bleed and the smell of all the sick people is disgusting.

"Nessie, sit down. You might as well be comfortable" Melinda comforted as I stood. I shook my head stubbornly and leaned against the wall.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, there are some people here to see you" she called into the receiver. "They say they know you. They go by the Swan's" she talked.

"Oh! Okay. I'll be right out" I heard Carlisle answer. Man. Isn't he busy?

"Okay doctor, goodbye" she said as she hung up.

"He'll be right out" she called to us.

We nodded though we heard the short conversation. Carlisle walked out into the waiting room a few seconds later. Everyone got up and shook hands with him.

"I suppose we should discuss this in my office" he said as he led us down a hallway.

"Or, we could go home and you could do whatever it was you were doing before" I said helplessly as they pushed me forward.

I put my feet up as a brake. Once I entered that room, they could possibly brick it over.

"What's wrong Nessie" Carlisle asked giving me an inquisitive look as we walked.

"Oh, don't worry, she just _really_ doesn't want to be here" Sophie said.

I didn't hate the Cullen guardians as much as I did the _kids._

_"_Ah, well, we'll talk more of this in my office. Ah, here it is" he said as he opened a door and led us into a huge office. Will stood by the door and Alex by the window. I looked around helplessly. I heard Carlisle chuckle.

"Seems to me you have already tried to escape" he said looking at the positions Alex and Will took by the door and window. "Unluckily, there are no other exits" he said.

"Well, it's okay because Nessie won't leave, right Nessie?" Sophie said. She was talking to me like I was 5.

"I wouldn't count on it" I muttered. I couldn't believe they were making me do this.

"Well, what brings you to my office, surely this is not purely a social visit" he said.

"No, we need a doctor but Nessie can't see anybody else" Sophie said.

"Oh! What happened!" he exclaimed.

"Nessie" Sophie turned to me along with everyone else. Should I tell him Rosalie is a psychopath?

"I hurt my shoulders" I said plainly.

He chuckled once. "How?" he asked.

I didn't answer. I just stared for about 2 minutes until he broke the silence.

"Never mind then, why don't we take a look" he said as he beckoned me to sit on an examination table he had. I didn't move. I wasn't going easy.

"Nessie come on, Bells will be wondering where we are" Alex said.

I snapped out of it. I walked over and resignedly sat on the table. He walked to me and put pressure on m shoulder. I yelped.

"What was that for!" I yelled at him.

"Well, you said hurt, obviously you meant broke or sprained" he said as he carefully lifted my sleeves.

Even he gasped.

"Well, that is certainly a severe injury, before you leave you must tell me how you got it" he said as he got tools out. He made me take a quick x-ray.

"Well, you broke a couple of things and almost dislocated your shoulder" he said. He put a small cast over my shoulders preventing them from moving up or down.

I could only move from my elbow down which sucked. Luckily, you could hardly see the cast through my shirt and it wasn't bulky.

"I don't think I'll have to fill out a patient file for you because that should heal pretty quick" he said as he packed up. The whole process only took about 6 minutes. I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"Nessie, you still have to tell me how that happened" he said.

Most of my family was already leaving except Sophie who lingered at the door She eyed me carefully and nodded. If I wanted to, I could tell him but I wasn't in the mood for explaining.

"No, I don't" I said as I walked to the door. He ran over and blocked my way. My eyes narrowed.

"Move"

"Not until you tell me"

"No"

"Then I won't move" he said stubbornly. It reminded me if my mom.

"Nessie, this is important. I'm also curious how someone could hurt our _kind_"

"You really want to know why"

"Yes"

"Fine, you asked for it" I said as I ducked under his arm. "Your calm, gentle and kind daughter" I said using the words he used to describe Rosalie earlier. "Went totally psychotic and pinned me to a wall and pushed harder and harder oblivious to the _Cracks_. You should considering getting her therapy" I said to his astonished face as I turned and left.

* * *

**Nessie's fiesty. I love it. Hey, with the holidays coming up. I might not update as quick but I'll try to put up another one be Thanksgiving. How many of you saw the movie??? If you haven't, heres a piece of advice - watch it. If you're somewhat like me and have /had to wait, no worries, I hear it's so worth waiting for. By the way. IMPORTANT. Some of my reader like EPOV and some don't. I'm putting up a poll whether you like EPov or not and what you thought of the movie. 1st one is important. Luv ya.**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	20. Grounded

**Hey guys. Most of you might kill me for this chapter. It is like the last except in Carlisle's point of view. Don't skip it. It may seem boring and ****unnecessary but it is vital for the next day of school. trust me and I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 20:

Grounded

CPOV

_Okay, as long as we keep administering antibiotics, Andrew should be fine. I wonder how everyone did with the Swans in school today?_

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Rang the phone. I picked it up.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, there are some people here to see you, they say they know you. They go by the Swan's" she explained.

_!!! I wonder what they want?_

"Oh! Okay. I'll be right out" I answered as I got up.

"Okay doctor, goodbye" she said as she hung up.

I walked the length of the hallway to the waiting room where I saw the Swans . . .but no Bella. They all got up and shook hands with me except Nessie.

"I suppose we should discuss this in my office" I said as I led them down a hallway.

"Or, we could go home and you could do whatever it was you were doing before" Nessie said in a desperate voice making me look back. She had put her feet up as if she were trying to stop walking. Then I noticed they were pushing her. A brake.

"What's wrong Nessie" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry, she just _really_ doesn't want to be here" Sophie replied.

Hmmm. Why? I wonder what they want to talk about.

_"_Ah, well, we'll talk more of this in my office. Ah, here it is" I said as I opened a door and led them into my office. I saw Nessie look around helplessly at the blocked exits. I chuckled.

"Seems to me you have already tried to escape" I said looking at the positions Alex and Will took by the door and window. "Unluckily, there are no other exits" I said.

"Well, it's okay because Nessie won't leave, right Nessie?" Sophie said.

"I wouldn't count on it" she muttered.

"Well, what brings you to my office, surely this is not purely a social visit" I said.

"No, we need a doctor but Nessie can't see anybody else" Sophie said.

"Oh! What happened!" I exclaimed. She seems okay.

"Nessie" Sophie turned to her.

"I hurt my shoulders" she said plainly.

I chuckled once. "How?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She just stared for about 2 minutes until I broke the silence.

"Never mind then, why don't we take a look" I said as I beckoned her to sit on my examination table. She didn't move. Is she scared?

"Nessie come on, Bells will be wondering where we are" Alex said.

She seemed to snap out of it. She walked over and resignedly sat on the table. I walked to her and put pressure on her shoulder. She yelped.

"What was that for!" she yelled at me. She must be hurt more than she let on.

"Well, you said hurt, obviously you meant broke or sprained" I said as I carefully lifted her sleeves.

I gasped. Her shoulders were all purple and blue. They were swollen and some things were sticking out in the wrong way. What happened!?

"Well, that is certainly a severe injury, before you leave you must tell me how you got it" I said as I got tools out made her take a quick x-ray and printed the results

"Well, you broke a couple of things and almost dislocated your shoulder" I said.

I examined the photos but that was about it. I decided to put a small cast on her shoulders. It would help it heal right though it limited the movement.

"I don't think I'll have to fill out a patient file for you because that should heal pretty quick" I said as I packed up. She was about to leave when I grabbed her arm.

"Nessie, you still have to tell me how that happened" I said.

"No, I don't" she said as she walked to the door. I ran over and blocked her way. Her eyes narrowed.

"Move"

"Not until you tell me"

"No"

"Then I won't move" I said stubbornly. "Nessie, this is important. I'm also curious how someone could hurt our _kind_" I've never seen a vampire with such a severe injury with the exception of being ripped to pieces.

"You really want to know why"

"Yes" Of course.

"Fine, you asked for it" she said as she ducked under my arm. "Your calm, gentle and kind daughter" she said using the exact words I used to describe Rosalie earlier. "Went totally psychotic and pinned me to a wall and pushed harder and harder oblivious to the _Cracks_. You should considering getting her therapy" she said as she turned and left.

Rosalie what?!?!?!??!?!? She is in so much trouble. First of all, she shouldn't hurt, like really hurt people and second, especially not the people we are trying to make peace and get along with. I ran to the counter.

"Loraine, I need to run a quick errand, I shall be back soon" I said as I left. I jumped into my car and headed home. Rosalie is in so much trouble and this time, Esme can't coarse it down. That is why things like this happen. I pulled into the house. I could hear them moving around.

"Oh god Edward, Carlisle is extremely mad" Jasper said. Why would that matter? Did they do something and think found out? Later.

'_Edward, I need to speak to Rosalie now!'_ I told him as I parked.

"Rosalie, Carlisle is mad for some reason and wants to see you" Edward called.

"Man, I'll be back soon Emmet" I heard her say as she ran down stairs. I tried not to visualize what was going on in her room. I waited for her at the door.

"What's wrong Carlisle" she asked innocently.

"We need to take a walk Rosalie and have a little talk" I said.

"Okay" she said starting to get nervous.

"Alone" I emphasized for I saw Edward and Jasper sneaking behind us.

They nodded and walked back to the house.

"Follow me" I said as I ran off into the forest near our house.

I wanted to be away from hearing distance. I stopped and turned to face her.

"Rosalie, I had the most unexpected patient today. Almost the whole Swan coven was in the waiting room. I took them into my office and turns out Nessie severely hurt her shoulder and broke a few bones. I gave her a cast but" but she cut me off.

"That's great Carlisle but what does that have to do with me"

"I was getting there. After we were done, I asked her what happened. She was hesitant and said no and tried to leave. I wouldn't let her leave until she told me and you know what she said? She told me that my calm, gentle and kind daughter went totally psychotic and pinned her to a wall and pushed harder and harder oblivious to the _Cracks_. She said I should be considering getting you therapy" I explained.

She went paler than usual. "Therapy? Carlisle, you wouldn't. I didn't-"

"Are you telling me you didn't pin her to a wall?"

"No"

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I know she cause that food fight and I know she got me in trouble and I know she was mad but I couldn't take it so I demanded some answers" she said in a small voice.

"Demanded or forced answers out of her?"

"Well, more or less both?" she asked.

I was getting impatient.

"Rosalie! Answer me. I'm get very impatient here"

"Well, more towards forced but not intentionally"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe a little bit intentionally but I was so mad" she said as she punched a boulder in a million pieces.

I sighed. "Look Rosalie, let's just leave it at that. If I keep letting things like this slide, it will only get worse.

"Are you sending me to a therapist" she asked panicking.

"No, I wouldn't do that" I said as I chuckled. "On the other hand, you are in trouble" I clarified.

"Yeah, I know" she said.

"Rosalie, you may not go shopping, work on the cars, use your computer and be physically involved with Emmet for 1 month" I said.

Her mouth was literally down to the floor.

"Carlisle! Carlisle, no, come on!" she whined just like a little girl.

"Rosalie, if you disobey, I shall add more time, are we understood" I asked.

"No, Carlisle, come on. 1 month. I'll give you a week" she said.

"Rosalie, my decision is final. Now I must be getting back to work" I said as I ran.

She ran right behind me. She begged me once more as I got into my car.

"Please Carlisle, please" she begged.

I almost gave in. Then I remembered Nessie's shoulders.

"No, my decision is final Rosalie Lillian Hale" I said firmly as I drove off.

I heard a lot of laughter and a couple of "What happened?". Hopefully, she learned her lesson.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know Carlisle isn't very pushy but he is extremely oppossed to what Rosalie did so sorry. Anyway, sorry I took so long to update. During Turkey break (You can't say Thhanksgiving, it scares all the turkeys away=p) my BFFL, Nessie96, came to visit. I couldn't update. Sorry. I'll update faster. I have already seen New Moon 3 times. It's amazing. Hope you like it so far. To answer all the questions.**

**1. Edward nor any of the Cullens have know Nessie is Edward's daughter.**

**2. Eventually, they will be forgiven. Eventually.**

**3. I won't kill Edward. It would ruin the whole story.**

**I intend to make a sequel to this. I already have ideas. Well, keep on reading and review.**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	21. Fuel

Chapter 21:

Fuel

NPOV

I met up with everyone in the parking lot. I got in and avoided eye contact with all of them on the way home.

"Nessie" They would call at regular intervals but I refused to look at them. Eventually, they got more pleading.

"Nessie, we're sorry but we had to, please look at us" Sophie called.

I just glared out the window. Suddenly I felt a tingling sensation at my sides. Then, a pair of hands grabbed my ribs and shook violently. I turned to the culprit.

"WILL!!! Stop" _giggle, giggle_ "! Come on I" _laugh, laugh "_Please stop!!!" _giggle, laugh, cry "_ I couldn't move my arms to stop him.

"Ah, ticklish are we" he said in a jeering tone as he vibrated harder.

I could hear everyone laughing at me.

"Will, she needs to breathe" Melinda said.

Tears were falling down like crazy as I laughed uncontrollably.

"Surrender" he said.

"NO!" _laugh, giggle _"Never!" _laugh, giggle, laugh _"Will" _laugh, giggle, "_Come on" _laugh, giggle, laugh_ "I" _laugh, laugh, laugh_ "Will!" _laugh, giggle, laugh, giggle _"Fine" _laugh, laugh _"I surrender" I tried to say between laughs.

I was trying heartlessly to breath between all my laughter. Finally, Will let go. I gasped for air and was still a bit jittery.

"Are we forgiven" Alex asked as he helped Sophie out for we had arrived.

"Well . . . ok, yeah. I was just upset at being taken against my will" I complained lightly.

"Nessie, do you even feel anything?" Will asked behind me. I jumped and scooted away from him. Actually, I didn't. That's a new one.

"Maybe" I joked as I walked in the house. Mom was right there. She looked a lot better.

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran to her. I tried to give her a hug with the casts. It was weird but I succeeded.

"Hey honey, hey guys, how was school" She asked worry in her voice while she ruffled my hair.

"Bells, you look a lot better" Alex said avoiding the point.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I broke down on you guys, I'm supposed to be the strong one" she said as she chuckled.

"It's okay to be the one in need of comforting sometimes. You can't always be Superman, err, woman" he joked.

Her brows furrowed but she shook her head. "Come on, I have questions" she said as she ushered us to the living room.

_Stay cool._ Sophie mouthed to me. Ironic, the controller of emotions is telling me to stay cool.

We all sat down. Less than 24 hours ago, the Cullens had been here in the same spot, instead, it was us and we were being interrogated.

"Wait mom, before you begin, I want to know 1 thing. What did you do today?"

She twitched nervously. "Nothing really, just hung around the house, cleaned it up a bit and went for a hunt a little bit ago" she said.

I turned to inconspicuously to Sophie next to her. She straightened her palm and shook it side to side. Half and half. Maybe she was hiding something. Whatever.

"Okay first, Nessie, what do you need to forgive them for?" Great. Just perfect.

"Nothing, just that I tripped and scraped my shoulders and they made me go, against my will, to the nurse. Crazy" I muttered for support.

"Honey, _are_ you okay" she said as she got up.

"Mom, I'm fine, chill" I said as she sat back down.

"Okay, so how was your day with the Cullens" she said.

"Mom, were you composing?" I distracted her as I saw blank music sheets scattered across the piano.

"Yes, a little, now, what happened? Was it that bad?" She asked getting worried.

"No mom. They played a bit rough and teased and pranked us" It was really the other way around. "by reading our thoughts and seeing our futures and all. I actually want to go hunting"

"Oh, okay"

"Can you put up a shield. In case I bump into them" I begged.

"Okay" she finally said.

"We'll go with her" Mel and Will said as they got up.

"Great, I'll drop my stuff off and be right back" I said as I headed up.

I dropped my bag in my room and walked toward the end of the hallway. I wanted to see something at the windows at the end. I was hoping to get a view of the Cullens house. That's when I noticed the supplies scattered outside some of the doors. I opened one and screamed.

"OH. MY. GOSH!!! Mom!" I screamed.

The first guest room had been totally transformed into a huge game room. It had a bunch of 3-D games and a HUGE plasma screen and tons of game consoles. It was awesome.

Everyone ran up. "Oh! Wow" Melinda said.

"Bells, where did this come from" Will asked.

"Cool!!" Alex yelled as we started playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"Amazing" Sophie said.

"Well, all our old stuff finally arrived today so I thought I should set it up" she explained.

"Wait! Does that mean" Sophie said as she and Alex ran to the next door and opened it. The both screamed. This was their old building room. On one side, there was all of Sophie's car stuff and a tube in the wall to bring cars from. On the other side was Alex's building pieces. All his blueprints were scattered and his 3-D building was hovering over the design table.

"Thank you Bells" They said in unison as they attacked her in hugs.

"You're welcome" she said.

"Wait mom, what's in the last room?"

"Oh, that's our arena/exercise room" she said.

No way. That was too perfect. I ran to the room and opened it. Inside was all our camping props, a bunch of exercise equipment and all our old game equipment. This included BB guns, paint ball guns, water guns, water balloons, paint balloons, paint guns, lasers and so on.

"Cool" I said thought I could barely contain my excitement. We didn't actually hurt each other deliberately. It was part of games. Normally tag or hide n' seek or any other game but with a small twist. I mean, we might as well make it fun. This totally fueled my plan.

"Awesome!" Will said as he ran in, grabbed a paintball gun and pointed it at mom.

"Will, don't. You. Dare" she threatened.

"Oh come on, please Bells" he whined. What?! I don't want him to shoot mom but who asks permission to shoot someday else? Of course that person will say no.

"Well. . ." she started. What! " . . . wait! No to shooting me but we can play paintball tag. Or we could play laser tag at night.

"PAINTBALL TAG!!" we all yelled. It was more fun. Laser tag could wait for a colder night and until we got our laser tag arena set up.

"Ok" she chuckled. "Paintball tag it is. I'm going to be reading downstairs" she said as she left.

Everyone was checking out the rooms but I was getting equipped.

"Nessie" came a voice behind me making me jump and whirl, putting the gun behind my back. There was Melinda and Will staring at me.

"Hi" I said weakly as I blushed.

"Nessie . . . are you actually going hunting" Mel asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping to try a new method"

"Uhuh, right" they said not one ounce of belief in their eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I intended to hunt something else" I admitted.

"Come on" Will said as he quickly strapped a BB gun to my back and attached ammo and paintballs to my waist.

I looked at him incredulous.

"Hey, I want to have fun" he said as he geared up. I grabbed the paintball gun in my hand. Melinda smiled and geared up as well. We were about to leave when we heard gasps behind us.

We all whirled to see Sophie and Alex staring at us. Well, it's better than mom.

"We're testing the equipment" I said calmly.

"Liars" she said as she danced to the cabinet and pulled out her stuff. "I want to go" she said as she geared up.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Alex asked confused.

I walked to him and showed him the Cullen house. His eyes sparkled.

"Oh, totally, count me in" he said as he strapped up.

"Hey Bells, do you mind if we go hunting with Mel and Nessie and Will" Alex yelled downstairs.

"No, not if Nessie doesn't mind. I'll shield all of you but keep it close to your bodies so you can hunt" she said quietly.


	22. War Man 3

Chapter 22:

War Man 3

"Come on, let's go" I said as I jumped out the window.

They followed close behind me. We kept close to the walls of the house as we snuck to the front, careful to avoid being seen with all this equipment. As soon as we passed the house, we ran full speed to the Cullen house.

"Hey Alex, since we are all under Bella's shield, can you . . . " Will trailed off.

"Oh, yeah, I could try" Alex said as he caught a deer. We looked at him like he was crazy. We weren't actually hunting.

"Hey, I need the energy" he said. He closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them, he was invisible.

"Alex, Alex where are you?" I said. "Come on, no games" I said getting frustrated.

"Ness, look at yourself" he said. I looked down and couldn't see my body.

"Oh, cool" I said.

"Guys, put these lenses in and turn on your ear set and microphone" Sophie commanded as something invisible and wet was placed in our hands.

As soon as I put them on, I saw everything in better perspective. I could zoom in and out anywhere and see invisible people and textures, sounds and I saw if people were using their abilities like Alex and Sophie.

"Wow Sophie, these are awesome" I said into the mike attached to my ear.

"I had some free time" she said dismissively.

"Let's go hunt some Cullen's" I said deviously as I started running again.

"Guys, I'll try to hold up but I can't make promises and they might still be able to see you so you'll still have to sneak around" Alex said.

"S'okay. Now, we have to stick together or split into even groups. If it's coming from everywhere, they'll get suspicious. We have to coordinate and move so they don't catch us. Now come on" I said as we sneaked closer.

We hid in the forest around their house. It gave us a perfect view and cover. Mel and Will ran off and pressed their back softly to the house. Sophie, Alex and I ran and slid next to them.

_We'll go that way, you go there. Regroup in the trees. Good luck._ Mel mouthed to us as she and Will ran off around the west side of the house. We nodded and ran to the east. I peeked into a window and saw Emmet and Jasper play War Man 3. Perfect. I grabbed my BB gun and placed it against the windowsill. Sophie and Alex followed. I pointed towards Emmet's head and watched.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Take that Jasper" Emmet's booming laugh echoed.

Right when Jasper's person shot Emmet, I released my trigger too. The sphere zoomed through the air quietly and stealthily. It hit Emmet square in the forehead as he lost a life.

"WHAT!" he said as he jumped up. "What was that" he said as he rubbed his forehead.

He looked straight at us. We half hid behind the wall but he couldn't see us anyway.

"Dude, calm down or your person is going to be slaughtered" Jasper warned as he fought through an electric net.

"I'll get Emmet. Alex get Jasper and Sophie, alternate" I whispered as they nodded.

I contained my laugh as I once again shot Emmet.

"Whoa!" Jasper jumped as Alex hit him. "Something just hit me"

"See, I told you" Emmet said.

They experimentally shot each other in the game and Alex and I both let a stream of 10 go simultaneously.

"WAH!!!! " Emmet whined.

"Not possible, not possible" Jasper chanted. Alex shot him once more for fun.

"WAR MAN 3 IS HAUNTED!!!" They yelled as they ran up stairs.

We went into the trees and exploded into laughter.

"Look, I got a video" Sophie said as she held up a video camera.

"Let me see" I said eagerly as she turned it on.

It played the whole scene again. I hadn't noticed how much they were spotted with red spots. I broke out into more laughter.

"Come on" I said as we once more ran towards the house.

I led them to Carlisle's office. We met with Will and Mel on the way there.

"Look" I said as we climbed to the window.

Alex jumped in but we didn't take the risk. We watched from the window as Emmet and Jasper barged in.

"CARLISLE!!" They yelled the fear plain in their eyes.

"What?! What happened?! Who's hurt?" he said anxiously as he got up.

They shook their heads vigorously.

"Carlisle, we were playing War Man 3 . . . " Jasper tried to explain.

"Yeah and then shoot . . . and my forehead . . . " Emmet tried to explain.

He had a red dot on his forehead. It was hilarious. We were nearly going to burst out laughing again but kept it in.

"What??" Carlisle asked.

"War Man 3 is haunted!!" They both yelled at the same time.

I accidentally shot my BB gun and it hit Emmet.

"See, it's a terrible haunted game" Jasper complained.

Everyone let go of one sphere aimed at Jasper and Emmet.

"Oof!" they both rubbed their heads and looked toward us.

"Dude, don't diss the game, War Man 3's spirit will keep pelting us" Emmet said in a panicky voice.

Carlisle was giving them the _Are you guys crazy?_ look.

"Well, umm . . . , hold on a second" Carlisle said as he went to look for something in his desk. Alex ran past Emmet and Jasper making a wind. They turned to face the white board. I saw Alex through my lenses but they didn't. He started writing.

Emmet . . . Jasper . . . play me. PLAY ME!!!!! War Man 3 awaits. Come. COME!!!!

He wrote. Their faces were priceless.

"C-c-c-c-c-a-a-a-a -a-a-a-" they tried to call.

I never knew you could freak a vampire out so bad. It was awesome.

"CARLISLE!!!!" they finally yelled.

He turned to find them in a fetal position. They shakily pointed to the white board. Carlisle looked but Alex had already erased it so all the was left his notes on a patient. He turned back to Emmet and Jasper.

"Guys, maybe I should give you guys a quick check up, I think you might be going crazy . . . literally" he said with a laugh.

"Carlisle, we're not crazy. There was writing. It said " Emmet . . . Jasper . . . play me. PLAY ME!!!!! War Man 3 awaits. Come. COME!!!!" " Jasper explained.

"Right, anyway, come on" Carlisle guided them toward his desk.

Suddenly, I was pulled down. Alex jumped out. "Come on, I want to show you guys something" Mel said.

She ran more towards the back of the house. We climbed and looked into the rooms of Rosalie and Alice.

"Oh. My. GOSH!!!" I said as we laughed. I was laughing so hard I lost my grip and fell to the ground. I kept shaking. Their rooms were splattered with so much paint it didn't even look possible.

"Nessie, you okay, don't your shoulders hurt" Alex asked as he helped me up.

"No, wow, that Dr. is good, I'll give him that"

"Guys, we should go hunting. We've been here for a while and if we don't smell like animal, Bells will get suspicious" Will said. We nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and they're both taking a shower with their special shampoos" Mel laughed.

I started laughing again but stopped as Esme tilted her head our way. I ran fast and didn't look where I was going. I didn't hear the "Nessie! Watch out!" warning whisper in my ear.

I kept running until I slammed into Edward and fell back. He immediately whipped his face my way. I stopped breathing. CRAP!!!

"Alex?" he asked. How in the world did he remember? I was in desperate need of oxygen so I breathed in a shallow breath. He heard and walked towards me slowly. I stepped back in unison. Then, my bad luck finally caught up with me as I heard the painful _Crunch!_ Of a dead leaf under my foot.

"Crap" I whispered and then put my hand over my mouth.

"Nessie?" he seemed more sure now. "Don't be afraid" he soothed as he moved closer.

I was frozen for half a second and he moved closer. I jumped back just as he grasped the air where I was just standing. Luckily, we were interrupted by Alice and Rose screaming.

"MY HAIR!!!! UGH!! MY ROOM!!!" I heard them yell.

I was vibrating and trying with all my strength not to laugh out loud. I ran back to my family.

"Come on" I whispered.**Un**luckily, Edward, once again, heard and followed the sound of my voice. We stepped back slowly avoiding all leaves.

"I won't hurt you guys . . . err . . . and/or girls but I know you're here and there's more than one of you" he stated. Miraculously, Carlisle called out.

"Edward, come on. I need to see what happened to Jasper and Emmet. They're crazy or mortified or both. Hurry son"

Edward head turned toward the house and to us, back and forth about ten times until he let out a sigh of defeat and walked toward the house. Just as we were finally relaxing, he called out while he tilted his head back.

"I know you guys are there, and you too Nessie, I recognize your voice. I'll find out one way or another" he stated as he walked straight into hell.

Screaming and furious girls, crazy boys and 2 vampires who are to baffled too do anything. Oh, and add vampirism, strength, abilities, and speed. Yep. His own personal hell on earth, courteously of the Swans. We sighed as we ran into the forest and hunted.

"That was close" I said when we finally finished.

"Yeah, we have to be more careful" Will said.

Alex made us visible as we ran back to the house. A we got closer, a new scent became distinguishable.

"That scent . . . Vampire" Sophie sniffed " . . .and none other than Edward Cullen. Well, now we know where he came from" she said.

"Crap, mom" I said as I threw off my equipment and ran inside.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. I had family over. Plus, the holiday season is coming up and I'm having a lot of family over so I might not be able to update. Also, I have exams this week so yeah. I have my Algebra 1 Honors Exam**

** on Friday and it is IMPORTANT!! I need to cram and hard so I might not be able to update soon. I thought I should add a bit of comedy to ease the tension. Day 3 coming soon. What do you guys think so far. I already have ideas. Also . . .**

** EEEEEPPPPP!!!!! I just won my basketball Championship. Yeah, you heard me, CHAMPIONSHIP!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy I'm nearly falling out of my seat. YAY! I haven't won 1 in so long. It's actually pretty hilarious. I'm discordinated and **

**clumsy and always fall and truip on air and am always slamming into things yet, when I get on the basketball court, I'm coordinated. Weird. Anyway, I dreamt of a story idea last night tell me what you think**

**Bella is a guardian. She protects the secrecy of the supernatrual world. She takes a break from her duties and goes to Forks, Washington. But will a certain bronze haired someone and his family ruin it or make it the best break ever?**

**So????? I know it doesn't sound good but it looked so cool in my dream I just had to try. I will still update Broken Love at the same rate I am now so no worries. Hope you enjoy the holidays and all the holidays you may celebrate.**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	23. 376 Blue Dots

Chapter 23:

376 Blue Dots

BPOV

"NO!" _laugh, giggle _"Never!" _laugh, giggle, laugh _"Will" _laugh, giggle, "_Come on" _laugh, giggle, laugh_ "I" _laugh, laugh, laugh_ "Will!" _laugh, giggle, laugh, giggle _"Fine" _laugh, laugh _"I surrender" I heard Nessie try to say between laughs. Finally. Where were they? I heard gasps for air as Nessie finally breathed.

"Are we forgiven" Alex asked. Forgiven?

"Well . . . ok, yeah. I was just upset at being taken against my will" she said lightly. Against her will? What in the world is going on.

"Nessie, do you even feel anything?" Will asked.

"Maybe" she joked as she walked in the house. She saw me and her eyes lit up.

"Mom!" she yelled as she ran to me. She tried to give me a hug but it was weird. As if her arms were restrained.

"Hey honey, hey guys, how was school" I asked worriedly as I ruffled Nessie's hair. What happened? How were the Cullens.

"Bells, you look a lot better" Alex said avoiding the point.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I broke down on you guys, I'm supposed to be the strong one" I said as I chuckled.

"It's okay to be the one in need of comforting sometimes. You can't always be Superman, err, woman" he joked.

_**Flashback**_

_"I'll be the first to admit that I have no experience with relationships," I said. _

_"But it just seems logical . . . a man and woman have to be somewhat equal . . . as in, one of them can't always be swooping in and saving the other one. They have to save each other _equally."

_He folded his arms on the side of my bed and rested his chin on his arms. His expression was smooth, the anger reined in. Evidently he'd decided he wasn't angry with _me._ I hoped I'd get a chance to warn Alice before he caught up with her._

_"You_ have_ saved me," he said quietly._

_"I can't always be Lois Lane," I insisted. "I want to be Superman, too."_

End of Flashback

I shook my head trying to forget the memory. "Come on, I have questions" I said as I ushered them to the living room. They all sat down.

"Wait mom, before you begin, I want to know 1 thing. What did you do today?"

I twitched nervously. Should I tell her about the rooms? Or that I was sobbing over her father? NO! Are you crazy the rational part of my brain argued. Probably.

"Nothing really, just hung around the house, cleaned it up a bit and went for a hunt a little bit ago" I said sticking as close to the truth as possible.

"Okay first, Nessie, what do you need to forgive them for?" What happened?

"Nothing, just that I tripped and scraped my shoulders and they made me go, against my will, to the nurse. Crazy" she muttered. They are always overprotective of her. They consider her their little sister.

"Honey, _are_ you okay" I said as I got up. On the other hand, Nessie, like . . . Edward _*wince_* never said everything fully.

"Mom, I'm fine, chill" she said as I relaxed and sat back down.

"Okay, so how was your day with the Cullens" I asked.

"Mom, were you composing?" Nessie said as she saw blank music sheets scattered across the piano. She wasn't a good distracter.

"Yes, a little, now, what happened? Was it that bad?" I asked getting worried.

"No mom. They played a bit rough and teased and pranked us" Oh, why, I feel terrible. "by reading our thoughts and seeing our futures and all. I actually want to go hunting" Oh! I totally forgot.

Well . . . "Oh, okay"

"Can you put up a shield. In case I bump into them" she begged.

"Okay" I finally said.

"We'll go with her" Mel and Will said as they got up. Of course.

"Great, I'll drop my stuff off and be right back" she said as she headed up.

Everyone scattered around the house. I decided to start reading. I opened my Wuthering heights that I have had for years and put a blue dot on the last page which were normally blank. I did every time I read it. I have 376 dots.

"OH. MY. GOSH!!! Mom!" Nessie screamed.

Ah. She finally noticed the changes. The first guest room had been totally transformed into a huge game room..

Everyone ran up. "Oh! Wow" Melinda said.

"Bells, where did this come from" Will asked.

"Cool!!" Alex yelled as we started playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"Amazing" Sophie said.

"Well, all our old stuff finally arrived today so I thought I should set it up" I explained.

"Wait! Does that mean" Sophie said as she and Alex ran to the next door and opened it. The both screamed. This was their old building room.

"Thank you Bells" They said in unison as they attacked me in hugs.

"You're welcome" I said, happy that they would enjoy it.

"Wait mom, what's in the last room?" Nessie asked.

"Oh, that's our arena/exercise room" I said. I always wanted one.

"Cool" she said, excitement obvious in her voice.

"Awesome!" Will said as he ran in, grabbed a paintball gun and pointed it at me.

"Will, don't. You. Dare" I threatened. He wouldn't

"Oh come on, please Bells" he whined.

"Well. . ." I started. Oh! " . . . wait! No to shooting me but we can play paintball tag. Or we could play laser tag at night"

"PAINTBALL TAG!!" they all yelled.

"Ok" I chuckled. "Paintball tag it is. I'm going to be reading downstairs" I said as I left them to have fun.

I went down and grabbed Wuthering Heights and settled down to read. I hadn't gotten past the first page before I heard Alex yell.

"Hey Bells, do you mind if we go hunting with Mel and Nessie and Will" ?? O-Kay?

"No, not if Nessie doesn't mind. I'll shield all of you but keep it close to your bodies so you can hunt" I said quietly.

He doesn't have to yell. I heard as the thump as they jumped out of the window. I settled more into the couch and began to read. I was interrupted by I knock at the door. I looked up and the smell lingered to me. I almost broke down. That smell only belonged to 1 bronze-haired god. Edward. I quickly made myself seem like Sophie.

"Coming!" I yelled as I got up and walked to the door. My hand lingered on the knob for a second before I opened it.

"Oh! Hello Sophie?" he said as he sniffed the air and got a puzzling look on his face.

"Yes" Let it go. Please, let it go.

"Is Bella here?" he asked.

"That's none of your business" I said trying to act like Sophie.

"Really . . . hmm . . . " he said as he looked me over casually sniffing the air. Finally, he nodded in satisfaction.

"Bella, I know it's you, I can smell you" he said trying to dazzle me. I concentrated on a tree right next to his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Sophie, now leave before I frighten you so bad you just might crawl into the ground" I said calling my bluff.

He looked around my hand to the inside of the house.

"Can I get you anything" I asked and immediately cursed myself for saying it when Edward looked at me a small smile on his lips.

I realized I had asked him the same thing when he first came to my house 30 some years ago. He continued to look until his eyes landed on something and he chuckled as a smile spread across his face. I followed his gaze to the Wuthering Heights book on the couch. Crap.

"Again?" he said as he shook his head. "Bella, can I please come in" he said in an irresistible voice.

I lowered my hand and allowed him in. He walked to the couch and sat down. He motioned for me to join him. I just shook my head.

"Can I at least see you and not Sophie" he pleaded.

I let out a sigh of defeat and removed the illusion.

"Thank you. Now . . . Bella . . . we need to . . . talk" he said struggling for the right words.

"No, we don't. I know your reasons. I don't want to do this now. Will you please leave" I said as calmly as I could manage while pointing to the door.

"Please Bella. Everything I told you that day in the forest was a lie. It killed me you accepted it so easily. Please believe the truth not the lie. Please Bella. It's killed me not being with you. Not knowing if you were okay. I just wanted you to have a normal human life. Please Bella. I lied" he pleaded. "Forgive me" he begged.

I looked away and pointed to the door.

"Can you promise me something" he asked.

"Yes" I said automatically and knew I'd regret it. I was out of shape. I should have said, it depends.

"Will you at least think about it" he pleaded.

I took a couple of deep breaths.

"Fine, I promised, now, leave please" I said trying with all my might to say it calmly.

He nodded sullenly and ran off. I sat down to read again, trying to calm myself and loose myself in a different world. A couple minutes later, Nessie ran in.


	24. Overexcitement

Chapter 24:

Overexcitement

"Mom! What happened. Are you okay. What did he do. When" but she was cut short when Will put his hand on her mouth.

"Bella, he has some nerve. Did he hurt you? What" but he was cut short when Alex put his hand on his mouth.

"Bells, are you okay? What did he say? Why" but he was cut short when Melinda put her hand on his mouth.

I nearly started laughing. This was getting pretty hilarious. They all shut each other up just to ask the same thing themselves.

"I swear he will be stuck underground for ages. I should freeze him and then burn him to the point of non-existence. Who" but she was cut short when Sophie put her hand on her mouth.

"You seem upset. Happy? Did he . . .? What happened. How" but she was cut short when I put her hand on her mouth using telekinesis.

"Oh . . .sorry" she said muffled by her hand as she looked at everyone realization hitting her.

I just laughed and everyone released their hands.

"I'm fine. He just wanted to explain some things" I said calmly trying to fool myself.

"Uhuh . . . right . . . Bella, you don't believe yourself" Sophie said laughing.

"No, really, he did. When he finished, I courteously kicked him out" I said laughing this time.

Everyone joined in.

"So guys, anybody up for paintball tag?" I asked.

"YES!!" they yelled so loud I nearly put my hands over my ears.

"Okay. We'll meet out front in ten" I said as I ran up to my room.

I changed into jeans and a long sleeved blue and black stripped shirt. I put my hair up into a ponytail and put sneakers on. I finished getting ready and then ran to the arena room. All the supplies except mine were gone. I grabbed the paintball gun, vest, goggles and ammo. The goggles and vest were unnecessary but we liked to get into the true spirit of the game.

I attached the ammo to my belt and zipped up the vest. I slung the paintball gun on my back and placed the goggles on top of my head like a head band. I added a few last minute touches and ran down. I went outside and they were all ready.

Nessie was in long purple pants and a white long sleeved shirt with happy bunny on the front. She had the purple set. Sophie was in long black pants and a long sleeved orange Aeropostale shirt. She had the orange set. Melinda also had on jeans with a yellow shirt and jean jacket. She was the yellow team. Will had khaki pants on with a green striped shirt. He was the green team. Alex had jeans and a tight red shirt on making the red team.

"Atten Hut!" I said in my best military voice.

They all straightened up, guns against their chest. Nessie took one peek at everyone else and feel to the floor laughing. We all joined her as they relaxed their stance

"Ready guys?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they shouted as I flew back.

Mental Note: don't get gifted vampires too excited. They ran to me surprised. I just looked at them crazily. How could they miss the obvious?

"Oh!" Will, Sophie and Melinda said in unison. "Sorry" they said sheepishly.

"Why?" Alex and Nessie asked confused.

"Well, I shocked her" Will confessed

"I blew wind at her" Melinda said quietly.

"Yeah, and I overloaded her senses" Sophie said looking down.

Nessie and Alex looked at them in astonishment.

"Not intentionally!" they yelled at the same time.

Stupidly, I repeated the question again. "Okay, Okay, is everyone ready?" I said as I got up.

"Yeah!" They shouted as I once again flew back.

This time, I brought it on myself. I put up a finger to motion them to stop. I picked myself up and brushed the dirt off my jeans.

"Okay, obviously you're ready. Now, you all know the rules. You may hit anybody anywhere but watch your shots. Will, Melinda, you guys may not keep up a constant shield and neither will I. I shall try not to read your thought but I shall still shield you mentally . . .incase"

"Incase" they repeated understanding.

"Okay" I said as I put a flare on the ground and set the timer to 30 seconds.

"We have 30 seconds until it shoots off. When it does, the game begins" I said as I clicked the blue button.

I turned and nobody was there.

"Abandoners!" I called jokingly as I ran into the forest.

I ran deep and climbed up into a tree. I felt the tree shake at the _BOOM!!_ and I saw the blue flare shoot up into the sky. The game has begun.

EPOV

"Please Bella. Everything I told you that day in the forest was a lie. It killed me you accepted it so easily. Please believe the truth not the lie. Please Bella. It's killed me not being with you. Not knowing if you were okay. I just wanted you to have a normal human life. Please Bella. I lied" I pleaded. "Forgive me" I begged almost falling to my knees.

She looked away and pointed to the door.

What! Well, maybe she'll think about it. No, she'll probably just be stubborn and won't.

"Can you promise me something" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

Yes!

"Will you at least think about it" I pleaded. She might change her mind

She took a couple of deep breaths as I waited, desperate for her answer.

"Fine, I promised, now, leave please" she said in a small voice.

Her eyes were filled with pain. I yearned to comfort her. To wrap my arms around her and promise her everything would be okay but I knew that would make things worse right now. I nodded sullenly and ran off.

I ran toward the direction of my house. Their thoughts were a jumbled mess.

_'What was that' _'Esme thought.

'_Maybe they have gone crazy' _Carlisle thought.

_'Haunted! War Man 3 is haunted!'_Jasper and Emmet thought. What the?? Haunted?

_'Why does my hair feel all sticky?'_Alice and Rosalie were thinking simultaneously

Suddenly, I collided with something. I immediately whipped my face toward where the force came from. I couldn't hear any thoughts but I definitely slammed into something . . . or someone. Who was the invisible one? Maybe he was the spy earlier.

"Alex?" I asked remembering.

I heard a shallow breath and walked towards the sound slowly. I distinctly heard when a dead leaf crunched as if stepped on, proving someone was there.

"Crap" someone whispered.

I recognized that voice

"Nessie?" I said more assured. I definitely recognized it. Why is she invisible? "Don't be afraid" I soothed as I moved closer.

I grasped the air in front of me but it was empty. I could smell her faintly though. Unluckily, I was interrupted by Alice and Rose screaming.

"MY HAIR!!!! UGH!! MY ROOM!!!" I heard them shriek.

What? Hair? Room? My house doesn't seem very pleasant right now.

"Come on" the voice I recognized as Nessie's whispered.

I followed the sound of her voice. "I won't hurt you guys . . . err . . . and/or girls but I know you're here and there's more than one of you" I stated.

Someone was with her. Once again, someone else called out. This time it was Carlisle.

"Edward, come on. I need to see what happened to Jasper and Emmet. They're crazy or mortified or both. Hurry son" he called through the window in his office.

I caught an image of Emmet in Jasper in the fetal position. What the heck? I turned toward the house and to the sound of the voice. Should I pursue or help. I turned back and forth about ten times until I let out a sigh of defeat and walked toward the house. I have to deal with this first. I called out to them as I walked towards the house and tilted my head back.

"I know you guys are there, and you too Nessie, I recognize your voice. I'll find out one way or another" I stated as I walked into my house.

I was hit with tons of thoughts as I walked up the stairs.

"EDWARD! GET IN HERE!!" Rosalie yelled. _He will pay for this! _Pay for what.

I hesitated for a second but then went in as I saw my car in shreds in the corner of the garage. The second I entered her room, I fell to the floor laughing. Her room looked as if a paint bomb exploded it.

"EDWARD!!" she called angrily.

I looked up and cracked up even harder. I was laughing so hard my whole body was rapidly vibrating. Her hair was a bright neon green!

"SHUT UP!!" she yelled angrily.

I didn't even try. I heard Alice's thoughts and saw that her room looked the same but pink and her hair was bright neon pink. I nearly thought I would start crying from the laughter. My sides even started to hurt.

"YOU SUCK EDWARD!!" I heard Alice yell as she stormed into the room.

Suddenly, I was flying toward the forest. I slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. OW! That hurt. I ran back to the house but climbed up to Carlisle's study instead of facing Rose and Alice again. I landed in with a small _Thump_ and turned to find Carlisle. I found him crouched down next to Emmet and Jasper, who were in a fetal position rocking back and forth, trying to calm them.

"What" but I couldn't finish as laughter over took me and once again I found myself on the floor vibrating.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So?? What do you think. I have about 2 more chapters in mind before day 3 comes. Trust me, after those the days will pass a lot quicker. Until them, bear with me please, this is important. I know, Cliffy. I have found a resolution to my problem of my stupidity of trying to write 4 stories at the same time. I will try to update once every week , only 1 chapter but for all 4 of my stories. Deal? Oh! I can't for a while becuase of the holidays and my parents want me to spend the time with my familiy (Which sadly includes my 23 year old guy cousin who is in love with me. I know, creepy . . . super creepy). So yeah but I'll try. See this as an early/late present. Depends on what you celebrate. Happy Holidays!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	25. Unshocking

Chapter 25:

Unshocking

"Son, that is enough" Carlisle told me sternly after 5 straight minutes of laughter.

I couldn't help it. What in the world happened when I was gone? I kept laughing but under control. My laugh soon turned into a chuckle as I got up. I looked at Emmet and Jasper and nearly started up again. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I held it in, laughing my head off internally.

"Carlisle, what happened?" I said in a restrained voice trying not to break out into more laughter.

"I don't know, can you please find out" he said worriedly.

He replayed when they ran into his office. I started laughing again and tried to concentrate to read their thoughts.

"They're replaying everything. They were playing War Man 3. Then suddenly, something hit Emmet. Every time they would shoot each other in the game, they would be shot with something so they concluded War Man 3 was haunted" I ended laughing again.

"Edward, it seems maybe our spy paid us another visit" Carlisle theorized.

I stopped laughing immediately. Of course!

"I think that might be true because I'm almost 100% certain I slammed into an invisible Nessie a couple minutes ago and she had people with her"

"Yes, maybe, they must still be upset but we must talk to them. This can't be the way to solve this problem" he said frowning slightly. "I've tried talking to them but they won't snap out of it" he said motioning to Emmet and Jasper. "I think their past being mortified and are just in shock"

"Oh, I totally got this" I said as I dragged Jasper to Alice's room.

Alice was trying to clean up the paint unsuccessfully. Jasper's eyes widened as he took in her pink room.

"Your military uniform was on the floor you know" I whispered to him.

"WHAT!!" he exclaimed snapping our of his shocked state.

He went in and frantically dug through the paint splattering Alice in the process.

"Jasper!" she yelled.

He froze immediately and turned to her.

_'Holy!!! Freaking!!! Crap!!!' _Jasper thought terrified.

Alice's eyes were pure fireballs.

"I . . . Alice . . . I'm sorry . . . I just . . . " he stuttered for words.

"Jazzy, come here for a second" she said in a 100% lethal voice.

_'Edward help!! Anger is rolling off her like crazy. Help me._

"Um . . . Alice, honey, calm down" Jasper said in a soothing voice.

"Jazzy, don't tell me to calm down and come here" she said visibly getting angrier.

"Alice, honey, you really need to calm down. It's okay" he tried once more and I chuckled at his attempt that was sure to just get her more worked up.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE, GET OVER HERE!!!" she yelled going over the top.

Jasper whimpered but slowly walked toward her. Alice could be lethal with anyone, even Jasper. Suddenly, Alice had a vision and I ran out, horrified. Seconds later, there was a _Thump! _and a tearing of clothes. Thank god.

"I'm so sorry" I heard Jasper mumble.

I tuned out Jasper and Alice to save me from permanent scarring. I walked back to Carlisle's study. He lifted an eyebrow but I just shook my head as I grabbed Emmet and dragged him to Rosalie's room. I stopped outside listening to her thoughts.

'_What should I wear? The yellow stripped shirt? No. . . . it doesn't go with my bra and then I'd have to wear white pants. Maybe . . .' _she went on and on deciding what to wear.

Girls. It's not that hard to throw on a shirt and a pair of pants yet they turn it into an hour long ritual. My best guess was that she probably didn't really have anything on. I shook my head incredulously at what it took to unshock Emmet. Quickly, I opened the door and shoved Emmet in, my eyes closed. I closed the door quickly.

"Edw" she started to yell but was quickly interrupted by Emmet.

"Rose . . . that . . . I" and once again, there was a _Thump!_ and I could hear a couple of things being smashed.

I shook my head and tuned out Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rose. I walked into Carlisle's study, nodded, and left. I went straight to my room and locked the door. I grabbed one of my CDs and placed it into my stereo system. I didn't realize which one until Bella's lullaby came on as the first track. I groaned and threw myself on my bed. Bella. It was a copy of the CD I got her for her 18th birthday. Would she be in school tomorrow? Would she be angry? Did she still love me? So many questions and no answers.

I heard a faint _Boom!_ in the distance. I went to my room just in time to see a blue flare shoot up. At first I wondered about the Masons/Swans. My thought went back to our capture the flag game. I quickly dismissed the thought. _I'm being paranoid._ I thought as I once again flopped down on the bed. I closed my eyes as the tracks continued. I distinctly heard a heartbeat a couple of minutes later. I looked thought my window and saw Nessie come out of the forest next to our house. What the? She had a vest on for some reason.

I ran down stairs and was quickly followed by everyone but Esme. I put a finger to my lips as I walked, motioning for them to wait. I came up behind her quietly.

"Nessie?" I asked as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She gasped and whirled around in surprise shooting me with a ray of purple paint balls.

NPOV

"Okay, obviously you're ready. Now, you all know the rules. You may hit anybody anywhere but watch your shots. Will, Melinda, you guys may not keep up a constant shield and neither will I. I shall try not to read your thought but I shall still shield you mentally . . .incase" mom ended.

"Incase" we repeated, understanding.

"Okay" she said as she put a flare on the ground and set the timer to 30 seconds.

"We have 30 seconds until it shoots off. When it does, the game begins" she said but I was already running behind Will who ran off.

"Abandoners!" she called and I just laughed.

I felt a _BOOM!!_ and I saw the blue flare shoot up into the sky. The game has begun. I followed behind Will closely. For some reason, survival or natural instincts or what not, I jumped up onto a tree and saw horrified as lightning penetrated where I had just stood seconds ago.

"Come out Nessie. I can hear your breaths and heart beat" Will said as he turned around slowly.

Horrified in a game type way, I let 20 paintballs loose all over Will's shirt. This got him flared up.

"Ness" but his complaint was cut short when a paintball landed in his throat.

He coughed for a few seconds before finally chocking it up. It was an accident. Sort of. I was aiming for his shirt but I lifted my arm to brush away a fly and positioned wrong so in my defense, it was the fly's fault. In Will's eyes . . .well . . . that's a different story.

"NESSIE!!!" he yelled.

I could hear the electricity crackling around him but I was already running, not bothering to turn around and look. I ran and ran and ran, not bothering to see if he was chasing me. At some point, I lost him. I climbed into a tree to do surveillance. I scout the tops of the trees but couldn't see anyone. Just as I landed, I was hit with paintballs in my back making me shoot forward.

I touched my back and then looked at my hand. It was orange . . . Sophie. I quickly hid under the leaves near me. Sophie walked up menacingly toward my hiding spot. I was about to shoot her when I was propelled up by water. I turned just as Melinda shot me with a couple of yellow paintballs. Sophie hit me in the back with orange paintballs. They teamed up on me!! I used the height to my advantage and twirled, avoiding Mel's and Sophie's shots and at the same time pelting her and Sophie. I jumped onto a branch just as the water died down.

I jumped from treetop to tree top, looking back cautiously each time. After I was 99.9% sure Sophie and Mel were not following me, I jumped down. I concentrated really hard as I tried to detect any nearby movement. Suddenly, my vision blurred. I rubbed my eyes viciously. When I opened them again, I saw everything closer. My contacts! I never took them out. They just deactivated. I zoomed out to regular vision.

I saw a red tint come up behind a couple of leaves about 20 yards away. Someone was using their ability. I think Alex was red. That means he's invisible. Oh, crap! I backed away quietly and slowly hoping he hadn't noticed me. I slowly put one foot behind the other, avoiding stepping on twigs or dead leaves. I kept walking losing account of time. L_eft, right, left, right_ I repeated as I backed away quietly. I didn't notice that I had left the forest and was in front of the Cullen's house. I was totally out of it. Survival ( really game) instincts taking over. I slowed, zooming in on the red tint. Yellow and orange were starting to show. Crap. Sophie can probably feel me and Mel will kill me. I backed up again but noticeably slower. I was so out of it, didn't even smell the Cullens behind me nor did I see their colors.

"Nessie?" someone asked as they placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

I gasped and whirled as I let loose as valley of purple paintballs on the surprised Edward Cullen behind me.


	26. 7 Points

Chapter 26:

7 points

"What the?" he said surprised as he flew back slightly. Then, his eyes flared with anger. He quickly masked it as he motioned Emmet forward. Emmet stupidly ran past Edward and I

'_What a nut head'_ I thought.

"Nessie, why don't you come with us, we can have a talk" Edward said as he walked up to me.

"Uhuh . . . good luck with that" I said as I backed away.

I felt a strong hand on my back and on my shoulder. I didn't have to turn to know who it was.

_'Emmet. Crap!'_

"Nessie" Edward motioned to the house , a tint of smugness to his voice.

"Well, this has been a nice little chat but I really should get going" I said defiantly as I turned to leave.

Emmet's hand prevented me from even turning. I clenched my teeth.

"Nessie, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, now please, come with me inside so we can talk" he said, annoyance growing in his voice.

_'Right, so I can tell you everything, spill the beans. Like that's going to happen. Dream on'_

"Look Edward, why don't we make a deal" I suggested.

"Okay, what's your deal" he asked.

"You let me go and I'll convince Will not to shock you all the way to Seattle" I bargained.

His eyes tightened visibly. "No, how about you come with us for a few minutes and then we let you go" he contradicted.

"Let me think about it" I said as I put my hand on my chin pretending to think.

I peeked at Jasper and he just rolled his eyes.

"Well . . . I thought it out and I decided to decline your offer, thanks though" I said as I tried to turn again.

"I know, you'll come and then you'll leave" Emmet said as he picked me up and carried me to the house.

I was losing just about every ounce of dignity I had.

"Emmet, put me down" I said sternly.

"Nope, kidnapping you is fun" he said happily.

I started to struggle in his arms making them hold on tighter.

"Nessie, we just want to talk" Carlisle said as he ran to us.

Should've known the doc. would be in on this.

"Emmet, you have 5 seconds to release me before you regret it" I said, a plan completely formed in my head. "5 . . ."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try"

"4 . . .3 . . ."

"I'm not letting go"

"2 . . . 1 . . .1 . . . 1 . . .Emmet, I'm warning you . . . all of you" I said my eyes resting on all of them.

"Nessie, it's okay, we just want to talk, promise" Alice said.

"0 . . .fine, you asked for it" I said as I struggled harder in Emmet's arms.

He laughed, thinking this was my brilliant plan. Actually, I was squirming so I could face him. Once my face was inches from being buried in his shirt, I checked that no one was looking directly at me at drew my paintball gun, pointing it straight at Emmet's unprotected chest.

"I warned you" I whispered as I released about 50 paintballs.

He released me immediately.

"I warned you all" I said before I shot each of them straight in the chest except for Esme and Carlisle.

I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I ran in the direction of the forest. I heard when they began pursuit, after the shock wore off. I turned and ran and ran not noticing the big red spot indicating Alex until I slammed into him.

"What? Nessie? What are you" he said as we both flew toward a tree.

We slammed into it and it crunched, releasing Sophie and Melinda off the top. Alex caught Sophie and out of nowhere, Will came and caught Mel

"What? Nessie? What happened, why?" They all asked.

I quickly silenced them and pointed toward the path of my pursuers.

"Cullens" I whispered and the immediately tensed.

The appeared seconds later, as if on cue, stopping abruptly as they saw us all together.

"Yes." Will said coolly staring at Edward.

"We just want to" but Will shocked him back to a tree. He then shocked the floor, making a line of burned leaves and twigs. They got the idea. Stay on that side of the line.

"Please, we just want to talk. Violence isn't the way to solve problems. Let's just talk it out" Carlisle reasoned.

Will was visibly fuming, probably thinking of shocking Carlisle back with Edward. They doesn't understand how much they hurt mom and how much it affected us. We hate them. Totally loathe them.

"Carlisle, if I were you, I'd take a step back and shut up" I suggested.

He shook his head with a grin. "No Nessie, we have to get our feelings straight to settle the problem.

"What are you? A physiatrist?" Will asked at the same time the Cullen's erupted in yells, except Carlisle and Esme, all towards us.

Everyone except me yelled back. Wrong words Carlisle.

"ENOUGH!!!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Everyone quieted down and looked at me in shock. Luckily, I already had a another brilliant formulated.

"Carlisle and Esme are worth -1. Rosalie 1 and Jasper 2. Emmet 3. Alice 4 and Edward . . . 10" I ended.

My family understood immediately. When we played, we normally assigned point values and every time you hit the person, the number of points they were worth added onto your total.

"Wait! I'm not sure what this is but why am I worth only 1!" Rosalie screeched.

"You want to know something blond, I really hate you, so guess what, your worth 7 points" Alex snarled at her.

"Thank you"

Then, we left, hiding in the trees.

"What? They left? COWARDS!!" Emmet yelled at the trees.

"Emmet, I don't think they left, I think they're hiding, and I don't like it" Carlisle said.

Suddenly, I fired and hit Edward's head.

"10" I yelled.

I hit Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice.

"24!" I yelled.

Everyone got into it then, shooting the Cullens and calling out their point values. Everyone got splattered but Esme and Carlisle.

"Cover!" they yelled as the retreated to their house.

"Hahaha. Try to kidnap me again" I yelled as they left.

Suddenly, I was hit by a dozen paintballs. Our game was back on. I ran for the cover of the trees. I weaved through them stealthily, avoiding most shots. Of course, I slam right into my mom. Being the loving my she is she . . .shoots me?!!

"Mom!" I said annoyed as she shot me again.

"Okay, sorry, what do you need"

"Shield me . . . heartbeat . . .hunted out" I said as I ran.

"Oh! Sorry" she said as she shielded me.

We continued to play until it got really dark. Then we headed back. Everyone was covered in colors. I headed upstairs, put away all the gear and headed for the shower. I stripped down and got in the warm shower. I shampooed quickly and was about to leave when the water went freezing.

"AH!!" I yelled and I heard Alex and Will laughing.

"Ugh! I'll get you guys" I said as I finished my shower in about 7 seconds and got out, shivering. I dressed in my pajamas and blow dried my hair. I headed downstairs where my mom had made me hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Hi" I said as I sat down and drank the chocolate.

"Hey, have fun" she asked.

"Yeah, but wow, that was. . . wow" I said before I spilled out too much.

I saw Alex come down stairs.

"Mom, can I have the marshmallows" I asked as she threw them across the counter. "Thanks"

I grabbed my ponytail, and used it as a sling shot, shooting marshmallows and Alex's open mouth.

"Eck, gah ,ah , ugh" he said as he spluttered some and swallowed other.

"Goodnight mom" I said and headed for my room.

"Night Alex" I said in a sweet voice and he just glared.

I said goodnight to everyone else, shot a couple of marshmallows at Will and went to my room. I fell asleep smiling, remembering all the detentions the Cullens had to serve tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys!! So . . . what did you think?? Hahahaha. I really couldn't bear the thought to make Carlisle and Esme get hit. No worries, Bella will start to thaw very soon . . . though her whole family hates the Cullens. Sorry i took so long to update. Four 2,000 word chapters a week is tough. Plus, school is really hard right now and with sports and all . . . OH!!! Guess what! It snowed in Orlando today!!! I know. Snow in central Florida is crazy. Anyway, I hope it moves down to Boca. I'll try to update before Friday of next week.**

**=^.^= ****JMFanfic Queen =^.^=**


	27. Hershey's Cookies and Cream

Chapter 27:

Hershey Cookies and Cream

The light came in through my window and hit me right in the face.

"Ugh" I said as I rolled over.

That was worse because the light reflected off my clock and hit me straight in the eyes.

"Fine! I get it, time to wake up!" I yelled at the sun as I got ready.

Once I was decent, I headed downstairs.

"Morning mom" I said as I took a toaster strudel out of the freezer and put it in the toaster.

"Morning, how did the sun take his rebuke?" she said with a laugh.

"Oh be quiet" I muttered as I bumped her on the shoulder on my way to the toaster.

She just laughed.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" she said as she poured me a cup of milk and handed me the frosting.

"Thank you" I said as I sat down.

I drew a smiley face and I wasn't even paying attention until I looked down and saw the smiley had tousled hair. I quickly smudged it. There was something weird about Edward. I feel like I knew him or something. Whatever. Talking to inanimate objects and drawing random people. I'm so going crazy. I finished up and grabbed my bag, ready to head out.

"Oh, you want to leave now?" my mom said surprised as we came downstairs.

"Um, well, Sophie Mel and I promised we'd help some teachers out"

"Uh, yeah and Will and I wanted to check out the football team" Alex said.

"Oh okay, I'll go a bit earlier, it's okay" my mom replied.

"No! I mean, mom, you were supposed to be sick. You can't just arrive early and all. It looks weird. Arrive a tad bit late, like on the warning bell so it seems more believable" I said quickly.

"Oh, that makes sense. So I guess I'll see you guys soon" she said as we left toward the garage.

I hoped in my Lexus and Sophie and Mel came in with me.

"So, what are you guys going to do that you have to get there earlier than usual?" I asked as we drove there.

"Nessie, you can cut the act. Same reason as you" they said and we laughed all the way there.

We parked on the other side of the silver Volvo. Alex arrived next to us seconds later. Together, we headed toward Mr. Gottschalk's room. Just as expected, all the Cullens were there. They were all working and looked downright pissed. Alice and Rosalie's hair were colored bright neon colors. One look and we were on the floor laughing.

"Oh, that is too good. They probably want to kill us" I said as I laughed.

"Hey, let's see what they're saying" Alex said as he handed us a small speaker.

He turned invisible and went inside holding a small microphone in his hand. He went near the Cullens and turned it on.

"I can't believe we're actually here. This is so freaking ridiculous" Emmet was saying to Edward.

"Tell me about it, not only must we sit through all those boring classes, we actually have to do a million problems on stuff we already know" Edward said as he grabbed a new sheet of paper.

"When I see the Masens, well Swans, well . . . when I see one of the boys again, I'm going to punch the living daylights out of him" Emmet threatened.

"I'd like to see him try" Will muttered.

Suddenly, their voices got lower and girl voices got louder.

"Oh, during my break, I'm going to dismantle their cars" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie . . . That's such a good idea. I'm going to pass my their house and fill all their shampoos with paint. We'll see how they like it." Alice said as she tried to fluff her hair along with Rosalie.

"Girls! This is a detention, not a beauty salon. get back to work" Mr. Gottschalk reprimanded them.

Both of them were cursing under their breaths while they worked. We stayed listening most of the time. I took a couple of pictured to put in our **Funniest Moments in Existence** album and to put in my wall.

"Hey guys, I'm going to pass by the library real quick, see their collection" I said after a while and left.

Of course, with my luck, on the way there, some boy slid his hand in mine.

"Hey Nessie, Tyler's the name. Why don't I show you how much fun we can have" He said as he pulled me to the janitors room.

"Let go right now" I warned.

"Why buttercup?" he said as he planted a kiss on my neck.

That was it. I warned him didn't I? _Yes _I thought as I kneed him in the one place you shouldn't except for self defense. And it was. He sunk to the ground in pain. I turned and walked straight to the library. I browsed for a bit but I couldn't find much. They didn't exactly have a library like mine but it wasn't _that_ bad.

The bell rang and with that, I left to my 1st period. I walked in and Edward and Alice were already in their seats, fuming. I sat down, smiling smugly.

"So Alice, I love the new hair color, it totally suits you" I said.

She just growled.

"No really, I do like it. Pink suits you. Why the sudden change though?" I said holding in my laughter.

She just ignored me and I snickered softly. They both ignored me the whole period and I was perfectly fine with that. As soon as the bell rang, I ran out.

"Hey mo-Bella" I said as some kids passed by us. "Ready?"

"Well, but of course, why do you say that?" she said as we went to Statistics.

We went in and Edward's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Obviously he wasn't expecting mom in school to today. Mom studiously ignored them and went back to her seat. All during Statistics, she took notes, not once looking up. I had to admire the courage it probably took her just to be here. Once the bell rang, she picked up her stuff and walked out without a backwards glance. I could tell she was losing it again. I simply went to 3rd ignoring them as well.

I walked into Biology and almost groaned. I forgot I had to deal with 3 in this class. I quickly took my seat, feeling their eyes burning holes in my head. I looked up into their glares.

"Oh Rosalie! I hadn't noticed you also got your hair dyed! Wow! It looks good . . . both of you" I said with a slight snicker.

I could almost see her turning red.

"I swear you are so dead" she threatened.

When I didn't answer, she turned smug. Mr. Sinfrog handed out the labs and I quickly got working on mine, ignoring them. It wouldn't be smart to provoke them while I was here alone. I worked slower than usual, my mind wandering to my mom and a bunch of other things.

I looked up surprised to see we only had 5 minutes left and I wasn't even half done. The Cullens were smirking at me, all of them done. I went at hyper speed, working and writing so fast the paper was nearly burning.

"Done!" I yelled as the bell rang, drowning out my outburst.

"Here Mr. Sinfrog" I said as I handed it and ran outside quickly and tapped Rosalie's shoulder.

She turned surprised and when she saw me, she growled.

"For your information smart one, I'm already dead" I said as I walked off.

"You're so dead Masen . . . I . . . ugh!" I heard her rant and I just laughed.

When we got to economy, Mrs. Payder announced our work.

"I want you guys to work in group of 3 to make a poster on your views on the economy: she announced.

"Oh, this is going to be good" I said as I got the poster and Sophie and Mel got the markers and colored pencils.

We worked together at super speed making our amazing.

"Oh my goodness girls, this is amazing, do you mind if I hang it up?"

We shook out heads and she clapped happily.

"Great! Here, a cookies and cream bar for each of you for a job well done" she said as she handed each of us a chocolate bar.

The bell rang so we grabbed our bags and left.

"Here" Sophie and Mel said as they gave me theirs.

Yay! Hershey Cookies and Cream bars are my favorite. Together we walked into the lunch room. Of course, everyone was already there with their lunch. I quickly bought a sandwich and a lemonade. Sophie and Mel just grabbed a random thing.

"Ugh, so disgusting" Mel said as we paid.

We walked over to our table but of course, I never made it.

* * *

** A/N**

** Hey Guys! Sorry it's so late, I went to the mall today. OMG!! My feet are killing me! 7 freaking hours! Since 4 o'clock till just now that I got home. ****Real quick story suggestion:**

**Unforgetable Memories by cupcake96**

**_Bella POV. Edward just left Bella in the woods. Is Sam the one to find Bella or do a coven of vampires do? When Edward and Bella meet again will he find the Bella he left or a new born? Will Bella choose Edward or her new Family she now cares for?_ **

**Twilight - Rated: T - English - General - Chapters: 4 - Words: 2,653 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 1-7-10 - Published: 1-4-10 - Bella & Edward**


	28. Notes

Chapter 28:

Notes

"Nessie" someone called.

I turned, quickly and accidentally bumped Rosalie one the back. She fell forward, dropping her lasagna on the floor and landing face first in it.

_!!!! I'm sooo dead_

"Rosalie, are you okay?" I said as I reached down to help her for some reason.

As much as I hated her, it was sort of my fault. Instead of grabbing my hand, she pulled me down making me land in the lasagna.

"ROSALIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" I said as I got up spluttering lasagna.

By now, the whole cafeteria was quiet, staring at us. Emmet came over and grabbed Rosalie, towing her out of the cafeteria. I was about to launch myself at her when someone grabbed me. I turned to see Edward holding my arms.

"What!!" I hissed at him.

"It's not a good idea. Now calm down" He ordered.

"Who do you think you are, my dad? Don't tell me to clam down" I screamed at him.

"No! Don't scream at me, I was only trying to help" he screamed back.

"Ugh!" I said as I turned my back on him and pinched the bridge of my nose with my eyes closed, fuming.

"Impossible" I muttered as I threw out my lunch without even touching it and headed to the library. As I was on my way to the library, I remembered my hair.

Ugh. I touched it and it felt gooey. yuck! I went to the girl bathroom and tried my best to wash it out. Of course, I wasn't very successful. While I was there, Alice walked in.

I just growled.

"Hey, want some shampoo?" she asked sweetly.

I could see a tad bit of paint smudges on the jar.

"No thanks, I'm done" I said acidly as I brushed my hair and then aired it out.

I left her in bathroom and headed to the library once more. Of course, I was once again stopped by Tyler . . . again.

"Go away Tyler" I said furiously.

"Why sweet thing?" he asked.

He pinned me to the wall as more of his friends gathered around.

"Let me GO!!" I said for they were all grabbing me.

There were about 20 kids all grabbing me. I kicked a few and pushed others but more just took their place. Tyler started tugging at my shirt.

"Come on sweet thing, take off all that hot clothes" he said as he tugged harder.

"Nessie?" somebody called but I couldn't tell who it was.

I was too busy trying to keep my clothes from being teared off my body. Where is the staff in this huge school when you need them? Seconds later, 10 boys were slammed against the wall. Another five flew off me and I took care of the few that were left. I gave Tyler an extra hard punch.

"Nessie? Are you okay, did they hurt you?" Edward asked as he helped me up for I had been on the ground.

"Um . . . yeah, I'm fine. You found me before they could . . . do anything. Thanks" I said as I walked off once more towards the library.

I sat down in one of the chairs and started reading The Odyssey. It was one of my favorites. When the bell rang, I ran off to 3D Architecture.

"Hey Nessie . . . you okay?" Will asked as we continued to build our buildings.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I took a small rope and hung Rosalie's figure from the ceiling.

"Pissed?" Alex asked.

"Very"

We continued to work on our building commenting sometimes on different ideas. They obviously noticed I wasn't in a chatty mood. When the period ended, we were half way done. We placed it in our cabinet and left quickly.

"Hmm . . . wonder what we'll do today?" Alex thought aloud.

"Whatever we do, we could probably cream them anyway" Will added.

I headed into the girls locker room and changed quickly, leaving before I caught up with anyone. The second I got out, I joined my family after I gave Rosalie a long, deadly glare.

BPOV

Mel, Sophie and Nessie were coming to join us when a boy called Nessie's name. A boy . . . Grrr. She turned quickly and bumped Rosalie making her fall face first into her lasagna.

Uhoh, not good.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" Nessie said as she reached down to help her for some reason.

Instead of grabbing Nessie's hand, she tugged her into the lasagna as well. Oh no she didn't.

"ROSALIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" she said as she got up spluttering lasagna.

She had such a temper like Edward. By now, the whole cafeteria was quiet, staring at them. Emmet came over and grabbed Rosalie, towing her out of the cafeteria. Nessie leaned back ready to run after them when Edward grabbed her arms.

"What!!" she hissed at him.

"It's not a good idea. Now clam down" he ordered.

"Who do you think you are, my dad? Don't tell me to calm down" she screamed at him.

At that I froze. She probably didn't even know the meanings behind her words . . . the truth. Still, my family looked at her funny when she said that and they looked back and forth between them. Oh no!

"No! Don't scream at me, I was only trying to help" he screamed back.

"Ugh!" Nessie said as she turned her back on him and pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed, fuming.

The bad thing was, Edward did the exact same thing. He turned his back on her, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. CRAP!! My family chuckled behind me.

"Impossible" she muttered as she threw out her lunch without even touching it and left.

I started getting up to follow her but Will held me down.

"Let her go, get some steam out" he said as I sat down.

I prayed with all I had nothing clicked just yet. We finished lunch and when the bell rang, I headed off to Biology. When I got there, Edward was already seated. He saw me and his face lit up. He smiled at me and I tried to smile back but it came out more as a grimace.

"Hi" he said when I sat down.

"Hey" I said and then turned away.

Of course, like expected, he wasn't going to let it go. The teacher walked in but he didn't care. Seconds later, I had a note in front of me.

_Hi_

He wrote once more

_What is it Edward?_

_How are you?_

I nearly laughed at his simple yet complicated question

_Okay_

_Bella . . . I'm so truly sorry. Did you even think about what I said?_

Again with being sorry, yet . . . it sounded like a lie. I answered his second question

_Yes, I did._

_And . . ._

I sighed deeply and decided on answering him truthfully.

_Really Edward, you left me broken, beyond possible repair. I gave you everything and you simply rejected it. My love, my trust, my soul. You broke and went back on every promise you made me. You made everything . . . my life in Forks . . . a lie. I don't think I can forgive you easily for that._

He stared at the note for a while. We weren't even in the same world as everyone else. We were in our own little bubble.

_. . . Time?_

_Yes, I need a lot of time._

_Okay, I can do time_

I giggled at that statement. He could do everything.

_You can do anything_

_No . . . I can't do life without you._

I swallowed back the lump starting to form in my throat.

_I really missed you Edward. _

_So did I . . . more than you know_

I read the note and nearly broke out into sobs. I just nodded and stuck the note in my backpack and gave him a small smile. When the bell rang, I got up quickly and ran to gym, changing in a blur. Time . . . I needed time.

* * *

**A/N**

**AHH!!!! So?? What did you think?? Bella's finally softening up. But will it last?? *cue mystery music* =D! Anyway, I have a lot of important tests coming up and many music assesments where I actually have to perform infront of a judje. Long story short, I might take longer updating. Sorry! I'll try to have it up by Friday. If not, Monday. Okay, know, for a little quest.**

**1. Read the A/N**

**2. Scroll down to the bottom of the page.**

**3. Locate review button.**

**4. Click and review!!!**

**Anyway, this is only for the most devoted readers . . .beware *cue scary music* I'm a little crazy today. Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	29. Slipped up

**A/N**

**Ah!!! Thank you guys! I got so many PMs and reviews on this story. I'd like to thank you all for reviewing my story. You guys are awsome! The least I could do was update!!! =D. I know I sort of left you hanging. Sorry. So, tell me what you think. And no worries, I will have Friday's update up as usual to. Love you guys!!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**

* * *

Chapter 29:

Slipped up

NPOV

I tall blond with a good tan and hazel eyes sat in the coach's chair.

"Okay every, Mrs. Gymfit is out sick today so I will be subbing for her which means today is a free day" she announced as she flipped open a Sports Illustrated magazine.

Everyone cheered and went off doing their own thing. We were talking as we waited for mom to come out.

"Rosalie is so psychotic. Jeez, we actually had to take you to Dr. Cullen" Sophie said.

"I know. Hmm . . . I wonder if she even knows?" I thought aloud.

"Probably not, and if she did, she's so self-centered I highly doubt she would care" Alex added.

"Tell me about it. She probably twisted the story and was let off the hook or let off easy" Will agreed.

"You know what you worthless piece of trash, I'm GROUNDED!! For a MONTH!! Yeah, because _you_ had to go running to Carlisle complaining that _I_ broke your shoulders. Did you run off to your mommy and daddy too? Oh! That's right, they're probably _**Dead**_. Pathetic" and with that she slapped me so hard I flew back and slammed into the locker room door.

My vision got hazy and I started seeing red spots. My head was throbbing like crazy and I could feel and smell something oozing out . . . blood. I saw Will shock Rosalie all the way back to her family. They were about to launch themselves at the Cullens when suddenly, a firm voice called "Stop!"

I looked up weakly to see my mom standing next to the door. Crap!!

BPOV

I sunk to the ground in front of my gym locker and sobbed. Did he really miss me? Could he possibly?? The locker room had emptied out my now. I stayed a couple of minutes more, pulling myself together before I got up. I was walking toward the door when I heard Rosalie.

"You know what you worthless piece of trash, I'm GROUNDED!! For a MONTH!!" Wow. What for? "Yeah, because _you_ had to go running to Carlisle complaining that _I_ broke your shoulders" Carlisle?? Who is she talking to? "Did you run off to your mommy and daddy too? Oh! That's right, they're probably _**Dead**_" I realized with a jolt she was probably talking to Nessie!

I ran out just in time to see her call Nessie pathetic and slap her so hard that she flew back and slammed her head on the locker room door. I smelled the blood that was probably oozing out but I was frozen with shock and outrage.

Will shocked Rosalie all the way back to her family, a couple yards away and Sophie ran out. I looked around but everyone was ignoring us. My family crouched, ready to spring when I called out "Stop!"

They all froze and looked toward me, shocked. I gave Rosalie a glare full of hate before I extended my shield, pinning them to the bleachers. I knelt next to Nessie, cradling her in my arms. I passed my hand softly over her head . . . it came back red.

"Nessie? Can you hear me? Honey? Are you okay" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Calm down" She said as she tried to get up.

She hardly rose before her legs gave away and she fell into my arms dizzily. Sophie burst through the gym doors, a bag in her arm. She ran over to me and opened the bag which contained a towel, a bottle of water, disinfective salve, and a gauze and bandages.

"The nurse was so kind as to leave her office unlocked so I could 'borrow' all this. Isn't she nice" Sophie giggled, trying to ease the tension.

"Sophie, she may need stitches but I'm not sure. I'll check at home but for now, dress the wound, I've got some things to take care of" I said as I got up. I did a 360 as I remembered something "Sophie" I said who was now treating the unconscious Nessie.

"Hmm"

"What Rosalie said . . . was it true?" I asked.

She tensed up. "Of course not. She said Nessie's mom was dead but you're alive so no, it's not true" she whispered on the off chance the Cullens heard us.

"Sophie" I said with a chuckle. "You know that's not what I meant" I said seriously.

"Yeah" she said as she looked down and fidgeted with the bandage. "I know"

"So . . . is it true?"

"Well . . . look" she said as she pulled up Nessie's shirt sleeves.

Over her shoulders were clear casts. Under the bandages, I could see purple bruises.

"What happened" I whispered painfully.

"Well, you probably don't want to know"

"Sophie!"

"Okay, okay. From what she showed and told us, it seems like Rosalie pinned her to a wall in the locker room out of rage and kept pushing at her shoulders. She said she was fine but they looked really bad and every time something brushed them, she would feel immense pain.

We eventually convinced her . . . well more like dragged her to Dr. Cullen who applied the casts. He sort of freaked out when he found out what happened" she finished.

"Why . . . didn't . . . you . . . tell . . . me" struggled to get the sentence out.

"We thought it would be best" she answered.

Be best!! Rosalie! C_alm, calm. You're under control. Calm. Don't lose it, don't lose it._

I lost it.

I got up and dropped my shield, at the same time lunging at Rosalie. The force of our impact sent us flying through the back doors and tumbling down the hill leading to the forest. All the while, we were both kicking and punching, though with my shield, it wasn't really bad.

When we got to the forest floor, I sprang up. Rosalie sprang up but a second too late. I kicked her square in the chest and sent her flying through the forest and into a tree. I was about to lung after her when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, stop it" Edward whispered in my ear but I didn't hear him.

All I knew was that Rosalie had been hurting my daughter. . . and that was not fine by me.

"No!" I yelled in defiance as I broke free but much stronger hands grabbed my arms and pinned them to my back.

"Emmett, I swear if you don't let go, you'll regret it" I yelled at him knowing it was him as I closed my eyes and pulled with all my might, knowing it was pretty pointless. "Let . . . me . . .go!!" I said.

"Bella, look at me"

I opened to see Edward inches from my face. He grabbed my face and closed the distance quickly. When my lips met with his, a shock went through my body. A warm feeling spread throughout my body and I welcomed it. He pulled away seconds later, his eyes glowing. I felt myself smiling until I caught sight of Rosalie.

Then my smile faltered as it all clicked into place. The warm feeling turned to ice. I made Emmett let go and then made a shield around me and Edward. I used telekinesis and slammed him against a tree.

"You lied to me!!" I accused angrily. "You said you missed me! You said you LOVED me!! But it was all a lie. I get it now. You were distracting me so I wouldn't realize what Rosalie did!!" I yelled at his face. I was vaguely aware of my family yelling and trying to break my shield. "You used me, just like you did some 30 years ago. Used me until you no longer needed me and then just left me there like a broken toy. Well guess what, I know now! You can't use me anymore. You can't cover up the fact that Rosalie is attacking my daughter!!!" I yelled with all my might.

"No, Bella, I swear it wasn't like that. I . . . did you say daughter?" he said as his eyes went wide.

Holy. Freaking. Crap!!

"Ugh! No! Well, yes but . . . you know how it is. She was the first I changed so I think of her as my daughter more than the others who are more like siblings. Now stop distracting me" I said, my voice calm while on the inside I was going into hysterics.

_See! You have to tell him. You slipped up and you'll keep on slipping up without wanting to._

_No! Just shut it and he'll never know._

_Yeah right, don't you see the freaking resemblance!_

_No, and neither does anyone else._

_It'll be worse when he finds out and then realizes you never told him._

I kept fighting with myself until I realized I probably looked like a total idiot standing there.

"Bella, I swear it wasn't like that. I didn't find out until yesterday" Yesterday!! Wrong thing to say "I mean . . . and she . . . I tried to talk" but I made him put his hand over his mouth. I left him pinned and lowered my shield. I hardly noticed Emmett running over to Rosalie. I just saw a bandaged Nessie in Sophie's arms. I grabbed her and ran through the forest, cradling her in my arms.

I got home and rushed her to my office. I took off the bandage and was relieved to see it mostly healed. I cleaned off the blood in her hair and changed her clothes, washing the blood off them. I replaced the bandage and placed her in her bed and I sat in the corner.

I was going to have to tell him soon, everything was unraveling way too quickly and though I was desperately trying to sow it back together, I couldn't. I _have_ to tell him . . . soon. I groaned at the fact. Maybe it would be better if he found out himself. Maybe . . .

* * *

**A/N**

**That was the last straw Rosalie! Bella found out! So, I know you guys are dying too know if Nessie finds out about Edward and vice versa so I'm happy to say it's coming very soon, in the next chapter possibly. I'm thinking of writting a sequel to the story but no worries, I will finish this one and Valentine's Day Dare Hunt before I start that one. Or maybe just this one. Huh. Anyway . . . thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are are amazing. Remember . . . reviews equal brownies and cookes and right now, I have 190 brownies and cookies! Thanks guys! Let's try for 200! Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	30. Secret Hallways

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update Friday, my computer was being retarded and wouldn't let me update. I was freaking out this weekend trying to get it to work. I finally just gpot it! Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 30:

Secret Hallway

"Mom?" Nessie asked as she woke up.

"Oh Nessie!" I said as I hugged her. "You scared me, you were out almost an hour" I said.

"Oh wow . . .oh!" she said as she remembered something.

"Yes . . . I know" I said as I lifted the sleeves on her shirt.

She looked down and her cheeks flushed for being caught.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Yeah missy. That was very terrible" I said trying to be strict but I ended up laughing.

"I just . . . didn't want to worry you" she said.

"It's okay . . . well, no. Lying isn't okay but I understand why you did it. Tell me next time though, I need to know these things" I said.

"Okay, so, what happened after I went cold" she asked.

I tensed up and tried to laugh it off. She seemed to notice but didn't say anything.

"Nothing much. I paid Rosalie back and then brought you home" I said giving her the short version.

"She has some serious issues" Nessie said.

"I think she's just upset over me. She never wanted this life for me, she thought I was making a mistake . . . but she's a good person" I lied.

From my perspective, she wasn't but I didn't want Nessie thinking her aunt was mental. Though she didn't even know Rosalie was her aunt but . . .still.

"So . . . am I off the hook?" She asked.

I laughed. "Not by a long shot. No cell phone or car for a week" I said.

"Mom!"

"Hand them over" I said.

She grumbled and finally threw the car keys from the cabinet and fished out her phone from her pocket, placing them in my hand.

"Thank you. Now get some rest" I said as I kissed her forehead and headed out of her room. Was I doing the right thing? Was it best not to tell her??

NPOV

I woke up in my room, covered in blankets. I was wearing some sweats and my head was throbbing like crazy. I tried to remember what happened. Rosalie . . . door . . . mom!

"Mom?!" Nessie asked.

"Oh Nessie!" she said as she hugged me. "You scared me, you were out almost an hour" she said.

"Oh wow . . .oh!" An hour! Wait! Did she find out??

"Yes . . . I know" she answered as though she read my thought and lifted the sleeves on my shirt.

Uhoh. I looked down and my cheeks flushed for being caught.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Yeah missy. That was very terrible" she said trying to be strict but she just ended up laughing.

"I just . . . didn't want to worry you" I explained.

"It's okay . . . well, no. Lying isn't okay but I understand why you did it. Tell me next time though, I need to know these things" she said.

"Okay, so, what happened after I went cold" I asked.

It was all hazy. She tensed and then tried to laugh but it didn't sound right

"Nothing much. I paid Rosalie back and then brought you home" she said and I knew she was giving me the quick version.

"She has some serious issues" I said.

"I think she's just upset over me. She never wanted this life for me, she thought I was making a mistake . . . but she's a good person" my mom said defending Rosalie.

Why? Defending Rosalie!! Yet, there was something deep in her eyes. Regret? Maybe pain? Whatever it was, she was hiding it well.

"So . . . am I off the hook?" I asked.

She laughed. "Not by a long shot. No cell phone or car for a week"

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Mom!"

"Hand them over" she said extending her hands.

I grumbled and finally threw the car keys from the cabinet and fished out my phone from my pocket, placing them in her hand.

"Thank you. Now get some rest" she suggested as she kissed my forehead and headed out of the room.

Something was wrong . . . I just couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe she . . .

* * *

I woke around the middle of night. I checked the clock, 12:01! Oh! I was right. I was starting to get a headache from sleeping so much. Being a half-vampire, I didn't need that much sleep.

I stretched and changed. I was walking down stairs when I heard whispers coming from Sophie's room. I could hear Will's voice, Alex's, Sophie's and Mel's.

"So, do you think she's . . ."

"I don't know, maybe he . . . " I got closer to hear more but the voices suddenly cut off.

They heard me. I yawned fakely and walked down stairs. The whispers started up again. I walked downstairs where I knew my mom would be, reading. I found her stretched on the couch . . . with a book.

"Hey mom" I said behind her making her jump up.

"Oh! Hey Nessie"

"Mom, could you shield me. I want to go out for a run, think, let some stuff out and I don't want . . . " I trailed off.

"Shouldn't you sleep?"

"Mom, I don't think I can"

"Umm . . . okay. Just stay close" I nodded and headed out.

It was a cool night. The stars were out and there was a slight breeze. It was magical. I ran around to the back off the house and snuck into a secret latch at the back of the house. I had made a small system off tiny hallways and rooms in which you could spy on anyone in the house in any room. I never used them but I was bored one day when they were hunting. See, we had checked this house out a while ago but we decided to move somewhere more exotic so we didn't use it but I remodled it anyway in the hope we would use it and . . . voila!

I crawled around until I started hearing the whispers. I headed towards Sophie room, following the faint markings in the hallway. I crawled until I was on the other side of a wall in Sophie room.

"Could she possible be his?"

"I don't know . . . she never really said anything"

"But she would tell us . . . right?"

"We all have a right to some secrets . . . though this one is pretty big"

"Who knows, I'm going to go for a hunt" Mel's voice called.

"I'll join you" Will said and I heard them walk out.

"So, what do you think Alex?"

"I don't know . . . maybe they just look alike"

"Yeah, but they look a lot alike and they act alike and have the same personality and . . . do you think he possibly knew and still left?"

"Well, he left Bella, he could have left Nessie too"

"I don't know, maybe Bella will tell us but he's bound to find out. I mean, seriously, the resemblance it freaky. The same bronze hair, the same attitude, the same stubbornness and temper . . . It's just . . . "

"Bella will tell us when she's ready. Or . . . maybe we'll have to ask her. But give her time, she's in shock right know"

"That much I know"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the hallway and into the cool night. I ran out to the river near out house. I could hear the waterfall not far away. There were wildflowers blooming all around adding to the beautify. The grass was a lush green and . . . it was perfect. Yet, I sat on the edge of the river and sobbed.

Could I possibly still have a father? Could he still be alive . . . or exist? Could that possibly be Edward? Did he know? Did he abandon us anyway? Did he abandon me??

I sobbed for hours. After a while, I laid back and looked up at the stars and the moon. It was totally clear tonight. I stayed like that for a while, thinking. When you put the pieces together, it all made sense.

Edward left mom. A couple of days later, she's pregnant. She has me in a month instead of 9 and when she is changed, she sees me and I'm half vampire. But what if . . . what if I was already a half vampire? Did my mom have . . . with Edward and then had me? Is that why she freaked out when she saw him?? And who changed her in the first place??

So many questions and no solid answers!! I pounded at the ground. After I got my steam out, I laid back down. I watched the sun rise, changing the sky from black, to dark blue, to purple, to pink to orange to yellow. Finally, it turned into a cloudless blue.

The birds were chirping and the water was rushing. The forest came alive at sunrise. The leaves opened up and some flowers bloomed, letting trapped pollinating insects fly free and inviting all new ones. Their beautiful aroma filling the air. It was a beautiful sight.

Life. Life seemed so simple here . . . yet in reality, life was never simple, especially mine. I got up, feeling fully relaxed and ran home, one question repeating in my head.

_What do I do now??_

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh!!! So . . . .what did you think?! Nessie knows so Edward will find out soon . . .!!!**

**Hahaha! So, I figured out a schedule where I can mostly write everything. Thanks for not giving up guys. Tell me what you think. **

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	31. Thinking

Chapter 31:

Thinking

EPOV

The was a tall blond sitting in the coaches chair when I got to the gym.

_One period left._

"Okay every, Mrs. Gymfit is out sick today so I will be subbing for her which means today is a free day" she announced as she flipped open a Sports Illustrated magazine.

Everyone cheered and went off doing their own thing.

We were all standing in a corner, talking in whispers when we heard them

"Rosalie is so psychotic. Jeez, we actually had to take you to Dr. Cullen" Sophie said.

Dad? We all turned to Rosalie. I knew something had happened but they had both been blocking me. She ignored us fixing her hair.

"I know. Hmm . . . I wonder if she even knows?" Nessie asked.

Knows what?

"Probably not, and if she did, she's so self-centered I highly doubt she would care" Alex added.

I had to stifle a laugh. That was mostly true. Rosalie noticed and slapped me.

"Oh shut up"

"Tell me about it. She probably twisted the story and was let off the hook or let off easy" Will agreed.

That's when Rosalie lost it. She lunged at the family one millisecond before Alice 's vision. Uhoh

"You know what you worthless piece of trash, I'm GROUNDED!! For a MONTH!!" Wow. What for? "Yeah, because _you_ had to go running to Carlisle complaining that _I_ broke your shoulders" Carlisle?? Who is she talking to? "Did you run off to your mommy and daddy too? Oh! That's right, they're probably _**Dead**_. Pathetic" she said and slapped Nessie so hard she flew back.

We started speed running to her to grab her and shut her up when Will shocked her all the way back to us, making us fly back. We got up and saw her family crouched. We took up defensive positions when someone called "Stop"

I froze. I knew that voice. I loved that voice. Yet, I didn't exactly want to hear it now. I turned to her in shock to see her standing by the doorway staring at us. Bella. Not good.

She glared at Rosalie before slamming us into the bleachers and then pinning us there.

"Again, we're stuck here. You know, Rosalie, maybe you do need to see a physiologist" I said.

"Shut up Edward. We wouldn't be here in the first place if you never left her" that was a low blow and she knew it.

I automatically went silent. I turned back toward Bella. Sophie was back and they had medical supplies. They cleaned up Nessie's blood and . . . wait! Blood?!?! I sniffed and sure enough, I could smell it. Yet, it wasn't appetizing. Just . . . sweet. Almost like smelling a perfume or cologne . . . it smells nice. But she's a . . . a vampire! She . . . how can she . . . she smells like vampire yet had blood and a heartbeat. What is she?

Bella got up and started walking towards us before turning back. They had a quick talk. I saw Sophie lifts Nessie's shirt's sleeves. There, Carlisle I assumed had placed a 2 braces over her shoulders. Rosalie wasn't paying attention and the whole story replayed in her head as she watched Nessie.

I listened in horror. I felt so angry at Rosalie for hurting Nessie . . . but why?? I felt . . . sort of like I knew Nessie . . . or like I was connected to her. Finally, Bella turned towards us. She seemed to be debating something intensely. Then suddenly, her shield dropped and she lunged at Rosalie.

The force of the impact sent them flying through the back doors. We ran after them. They tumbled down a hill, kicking and punching yet it seemed Rosalie as getting the worst end of the stick. Finally they reached the bottom. Rosalie sprang up a second too late and she got hit square in the chest by Bella.

Before Bella could go an further, I caught up with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Bella, stop it" I whispered in her ear.

"No!" she yelled in defiance as she broke free but Emmett had already caught up to us and he grabbed her arms, pinning them to her back.

"Emmett, I swear if you don't let go, you'll regret it" she yelled at him as she pulled.

I suddenly got an idea.

"Let . . . me . . .go!!" she said.

"Bella, look at me" I said as I moved in front of her, inches from her face.

She opened her eyes and I closed the distance between us. As our lips met, a shock when through me. I remembered feeling Bella. Her warm touch. Her softness, her love . . . everything. Yet here she was, once again in my arms. A feeling of bliss spread throughout my body.

I pulled away, ecstatic. She smiled back until her eyes focused on something behind me. Her smile faltered and I could see her getting angrier and angrier. She made Emmett let go of her and then threw me against a tree, me head smashing against the bark.

"You lied to me!!" she accused angrily.

What? About what??

"You said you missed me! You said you LOVED me!! But it was all a lie. I get it now. You were distracting me so I wouldn't realize what Rosalie did!!" she yelled at my face.

No!!! That's not true!! I heard her family yelling, slamming against what I guessed was her shield.

"You used me, just like you did some 30 years ago. Used me until you no longer needed me and then just left me there like a broken toy. Well guess what, I know now! You can't use me anymore. You can't cover up the fact that Rosalie is attacking my daughter!!!" she yelled.

"No, Bella, I swear it wasn't like that. I . . . did you say daughter?" I said as my eyes got wide.

She couldn't have a . . . a daughter! Who? When?

"Ugh! No! Well, yes but . . . you know how it is. She was the first I changed so I think of her as my daughter more than the others who are more like siblings. Now stop distracting me" she said her voice unnaturally calm.

She's lying. She's not telling me something. She's hiding something.

"Bella, I swear it wasn't like that. I didn't find out until yesterday" Uhoh. Wrong thing to say. "I mean . . . and she . . . I tried to talk" but she made me put my hand over my mouth.

She let her shield down because Emmett came running to Rosalie She then ran over to Nessie, picked her up and ran off. After she left, I could finally let my hand go.

"Rosie, you okay?" I heard Emmett say.

"Yeah that" I stopped listening know Rosalie was probably cursing Bella out. I heard one word though . . . psychotic, and I totally lost it.

"You think she's psychotic Rosalie? Well think about everything you've done. I think you're the one who needs help. She was accepting, we were talking, sharing a moment and you . . . you ruined it! Now, she hates me again and more than before!" I yelled at her as I stormed off and ran into the forest. I ran until I got to a small meadow I had found. It was at the base of a water fall. I laid down next to the edge against a rock.

Bella.

I almost had her and I lost her again. I took out the crumbled note from my pocket. Bella had dropped it before going into gym. I unfolded it and looked it over. A couple lines caught my attention.

_Really Edward, you left me broken, beyond possible repair. I gave you everything and you simply rejected it. My love, my trust, my soul. You broke and went back on every promise you made me. You made everything . . . my life in Forks . . . a lie. I don't think I can forgive you easily for that._

Ugh! I can't believe it. I left her and . . . it only made things worse. I put the note away. There was something else that was bugging me . . . Nessie. What was she?

I remembered Nessie's blood in the gym . . . her heart beat that I heard so many times but disregarded. Her broken bones yet her vampire smell. Her extra strength . . . could she possibly be half human-half vampire? Is that even possible? And . . . how . . .

! ! ! ! ! !

Bella.

_**Flashback**_

_"You used me, just like you did some 30 years ago. Used me until you no longer needed me and then just left me there like a broken toy. Well guess what, I know now! You can't use me anymore. You can't cover up the fact that Rosalie is attacking my daughter!!!" Bella yelled._

**End of Flashback**

Bella's protectiveness of Nessie, the resemblance . . . her saying daughter on accident . . . could she possibly . . . wait!

_**Flashback**_

_"Guys, I just noticed but isn't it weird how that Nessie girl has the same color hair as you bro" Emmet said to me._

_"Yeah, and she has such a temper like you" Jasper said. _

_"We are nothing alike" I said stubbornly._

_"Oh come on, you are so much alike it's creepy" Alice chimed._

**End of Flashback**

The hair. The same bronze hair . . . and her temper . . . could Bella possibly have a daughter? Could . . . could I possibly be a father?

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh!! Sorry for leaving you hanging. Here comes the big UHOH! Edward knows, Nessie knows and Bella doesn't realize they both do.**** Only a few more months until Eclipse! I can't wait! The Lightining THief comes out presidents day so I'm looking forward to that too! Anyway, I'm so happy . . . . so you know how I said that I had my music thing (Solo and Ensemble) coming up . . . well it was today. I got a Superior for my trio, a Superior for my quartet and I'm still waiting for my solo. YAY!!! I'm so happy. Luv you all guys. See that little button down there. . . .click it. You know you want to . . . cliack it! =p**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	32. New Composition

Chapter 32:

New Compostion

NPOV

I ran home and jumped in through my window. I changed into a pair of jeans, a hot pink tank top and a brown hoodie with hot pink letters across the middle. I left my hair loose but took a ponytail incase. I really don't care what I looked like today. I headed downstairs, avoided any direct eye contact.

"Morning mom" I said with as much cheerfulness as I could muster as I sat down at the counter.

She gave me a toaster strudel and milk.

"Morning. How was your walk?"

"Okay I guess" I said as I ate.

"Nessie . . . is something wrong?" she said.

Her tone made me look up. I saw her worry filled eyes and my accusing eyes reflected in hers.

"No, just relaxed . . . bit tired" I said as I looked down quickly.

"Are you sure" she said, her tone more worried than before.

"Yeah. I'm fine mom" I said as I finished breakfast and rushed upstairs.

"What's with her?" I heard Will ask.

I went to my room and sat on my bed.

_Come on Nessie! Get a hold of yourself. You're not even sure if it's true! Get a hold of yourself!_

I finally walked down to be met by 5 pairs of anxious eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just seemed . . . bothered by something" Sophie said as we headed to the garage. "I _know_ you are" she said right before she climbed in with mom.

They all piled into Sophie's car leaving me alone in mine. I guess they assumed I wanted to be alone. I drove to school slowly, not really sure what I was going to do.

_Should I confront him? Should I confront mom? Should I just forget it?_

By the time I got to school, I was almost late and just as lost. I went into class and took my seat quickly, eyes down. Alice and Edward were already seated. Edward seemed tense and I probably did too because Alice didn't try to start a conversation this time.

Throughout the class, I stole glances at him. Well, we had the same bronze hair . . . the same sort of face . . . the same attitude and temper (so I am told) but is it really even possible? Eventually the bell ran and I shot out of there. I went to Statistics and sat down, waiting for mom.

When she came in, she saw me and her eyes got troubled. She sat down and soon a note was in front of me.

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing, I'm fine_

_Nessie . . ._

_Seriously, just a bit pissed at the Cullens and . . . it's nothing really. Just tired from my run_

_Nessie . . ._

_I'm FINE_

_Okay . . ._

I stuffed the note in my bag and faced forward, taking notes occasionally. I wasn't really paying attention though. I kept glancing at Edward and my thoughts kept wandering back to last night. Did he abandon me?? The bell rang making me jump

"Bye Bella" I said quickly and shot out of there like you wouldn't believe.

I walked into Biology and took my seat quickly, barely acknowledging the Cullens.

"Okay guys. Read Chapter 23 and take some notes, we shall be working on a lab tomorrow pertaining to what you read. You were warned" Mr. Sinfrog announced.

I sighed as I opened the book. This was going to be another long period. I read slowly, the words floating off the pages. Again my mind wandered. Could my mom had kept this from me?? I mean, how couldn't I have seen it before? Now that I really looked, the resemblance was freaky.

"Nessie?" The teacher asked in front of me, snapping me out of my day dream.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah"

"Then why are you only in the first chapter"

Uhoh. I heard the Cullen's snickering around me. Dimes to dollars they ratted me out.

"Umm . . . yeah, I finished but I was rereading to really absorb the information" I lied.

"Well it seemed like" but the bell cut him off.

"Bye Mr. Sinfrog" I said as I ran out.

I needed to concentrate or I was going to get in big trouble. I headed into Economy and sat down as Mel and Sophie walked in. The teacher was busy wheeling in an ancient TV. Oh joy! Movie day! I slouched back as they came. The lights dimmed and the old movie started. I lost interest quickly.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked.

Mel leaned over and listened.

"Nothing"

"Something's wrong . . . I can tell, remember" she said as she tapped her forehead.

We all chuckled.

"Yeah, I know but nothing's really wrong, I'm just tired"

"No, something's _wrong_"

"Sophie" I said exasperated.

"Fine, I'll drop it" she said. "But I _know_ you're lying" she said.

She left me pondering that as the movie continued. No one was really even watching. I looked to my right, Sophie was doodling. The kid in front of me was snoring and the kids to my left wasn't snoring but her breathing was deep and her eyes were shut. I kept my eyes away from the back of the room. When the bell finally rang, got up slowly . . . should I ditch lunch?

"Come on Nessie" Sophie said as she dragged me out.

We walked to the Lunch room pretty quickly. Sophie was telling Mel something about cars. When we got to the lunchroom, they went in quickly. I stayed outside watching the door close. I stood there for a few minutes before I summed up my courage and walked through the doors.

EPOV

I looked up and was surprised to see the moon and the stars shining brightly in the dark night. I got lost in my own thoughts. I shook my head as I got up. It's not possible. I mean . . . a vampire and a human? I mean . . . how did she even . . . _have_ Nessie? And then how did she get changed? I ran back home, feeling the wind rushing through my hair. I ran straight in, muddy shoes and all.

"Edward! I just cleaned the floor!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry mom" I said as I took my shoes off and placed them to the side.

She looked me over for a minute.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I' fine . . . just need to talk . . . to Carlisle" I said distractedly as I climbed the stairs.

I stopped in front of his door and knocked.

"Come in Edward" he said from the other side.

I walked in slowly and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He pushed some papers neatly to the side.

"What's wrong son?"

"I . . ." That's when it hit me.

What am I doing? Carlisle hardly knows Nessie . . . and he thinks I just left Bella . . . before I . . . did anything. He'd probably be extremely upset that I left her to fend for herself with Nessie and then he might tell Esme and Esme might go talk to her before me or . . . ALICE!!!

"Edward?" he asked again.

"Umm . . . yes?" I asked scrambling for an excuse.

HE eyed me for a while, unnerving me every second. Finally, another topic that had been bothering me popped into me head.

"Bella" I said as I put my head down. "I lost her again"

"Oh" he said sympathetically. "What happened?"

"She found out what Rosalie did and she sort of had a . . . breakdown"

"Oh! Well Edward, she probably needs time. Seeing us came as a big surprise for her and she is probably still in shock"

"She doesn't trust me . . . she still thinks I'm lying to her . . . she thinks I don't love her" I said helplessly.

"Edward, trust is something that must be earned, you cannot simply ask for it right away. You must show her she can trust you again. Go talk to her about what happened . . . tomorrow" he suggested.

"Why tomorrow?" I complained.

He chuckled. "Let her calm down a bit"

I let out an unsteady breath and nodded. I got up and left quickly. I looked at my watch . . . 1:00am. I went to my room and tried to figure out what I was going to do. I hated lying to Carlisle but . . . for now I think it's best.

Nessie.

I let out another unsteady breath. Could she possibly be my daughter? It makes sense but it doesn't seem . . . possible. I laid in my bed for hours remembering all the times I spent with Bella.

Riding to school . . . Port Angeles . . . her lullaby . . . Biology . . . sitting in her kitchen . . .

I finally got up and walked over to my piano. There was one downstairs but I also had one in my room. I sat down and started playing, letting all my feelings out. My confusion, surprise, love, happiness, everything. It was a slow mysterious song that soon changed to a faster, livelier song only to end with a sad yet hopeful and sweet feeling. I wrote it all down on some sheet music. I couldn't think of what to name it. I pondered it for a while and finally decided to leave it unnamed for the time being.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh! They're both confused . . . Nessie unsure . . . Edward distraught and worried, composing new songs . . . Bella love sick and worried . . . what will happen? All will be revealed in time _*cue mysterious music*_ =D Hope you like it so far!Sorry the updates late. All my files got erased from my computer on tuesday and then again yesterday! Uhg. . . my hands are so sore from typing this so quickly but it's worth it. Since my computers messed up, this chapter _might_ look weird so my apologies. The Lighting Thief came out yesterday! I can't wait to go see it. Oh! Before I forget, I know it is sometimes hard to keep up will all the info so I'm posting info like story sceudles and pics on my profile. I hope you have an sweet Valetine's Day. I already have a valentine . . . do you?? Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	33. Comparing

Chapter 33:

Comparing

_'That was a pretty song *_sigh_* he hasn't even touched his piano since we left Forks years ago. I miss his playing'_ Esme, who was dusting the already dust free cabinet thought.

I hung my head in shame. I really hadn't played in so long. That was selfish of me. I quickly put away the new song and played Esme's Favorite.

_'Ah!'_ she said contently as she stopped dusting to listen.

When the song ended, my hands automatically started playing a new song. I recognized Bella's Lullaby. The sweet yet complex melody weaving with the harmony. I had everything I could ever ask for and I threw it all away. Sobs started to wrack my body and eventually I stopped playing and fell almost lifelessly on the keys as I let the sobs overcome me.

"Oh Edward! It's going to be okay. Everything will be okay" Esme comforted as she sat next to me and hugged me.

That surprised me. I hadn't even heard her come upstairs.

"Bella will come around. You 2 were meant for each other" she continued.

Eventually, I got a hold of myself and started playing again, starting with Esme's Favorite and then weaving through a bunch of other songs I hadn't played for years, letting my mind wander.

When the morning came around, I changed in a sort of daze, my thoughts still clouded with questions. Is it true? How did it happen? Is it even _possible?_ I walked downstairs to find Alice frowning in Jasper's arms.

"What is it?"

"Well first, you other shirt would go _way_ better with those pants—" she started.

'_I mean seriously. Bella would totally love_–'

"Alice!"

"Okay, okay! I was just commenting. No, the thing is, your future is a bunch a flickers and I can't see anyone else's in Bella family and now ours are getting flickery! Make up your mind already!"she said as she stormed off toward the garage, Jasper steps behind her.

"Rosalie! Emmett! Get some clothes on and get down here!" I yelled.

I heard a couple of _thumps_ and seconds later, Emmett and Rosalie came down, their clothes slightly wrinkled and their hair all messy.

"Someone's in a grouchy mood today" Rosalie commented.

She had some serious nerve after what happened yesterday.

"Rosalie! Shut. Up" I yelled at her.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll call up Carlisle and tell him what you were up to. Last time I checked, you were grounded . . . right?" I threw back at her.

She glared but shut her mouth and stalked off toward my Volvo. I laughed at my victory. This was good. I now had leeway on Rosalie for a month! I ran to the garage and jumped in the front seat, anxious to see Bella and test my thoughts.

We drove mostly in silence . . . sound wise. Thought wise, my siblings thoughts were in other . . . places. I tried to block them but they were so strong they got inside my head again and again. When Alice thought about Jasper in his confederate boxers, I lost it slamming on the breaks.

"That's it! Stop thinking about all your activities or I'll kick you out right now!" I yelled.

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper scattered their thoughts but Emmett couldn't miss the opportunity. He sat smiling in the back seat as I started up again.

"Jealous that you can't get some from Bella?" He eventually asked, grinning so hugely he looked like he could literally stuff a whole pig in his mouth.

He . . . !!! I lost it again. 30% anger and 70% pain. I unlocked the doors, slammed on the breaks and opened Emmett's door at the same time. Emmett flew out onto the pavement landing on his butt. I shut the door and drove off, pushing 180, knowing Emmett was probably following behind me.

I looked in my rearview mirror and saw a figure getting up in the distance. I pushed 200. Rosalie had already added turbots to our cars so my car had a pretty big range. I could already see the school entrance. I slammed the gas pedal, seeing Emmett get closer and closer to the car. Eventually I got to the gate and had to slow down to 20 mph. Emmett didn't notice until he ran right into the wall, startling some students.

"Sorry, early morning jog" he mumbled as I parked.

"You are so dead" he said as he walked up to my car.

I raised my eyebrow as if to challenge him. He just smirked as he walked to the hood and leaned on the car heavily and then ran off.

"Emmett! If that leaves a dent . . . EMMETT!!" I yelled as I ran to my car to inspect the dent on the hood.

I quickly pushed it out and was relieved to see it was barely noticeable anymore. I walked slowly to Literature, Alice matching my pace. I watched as Bella drove in. She didn't seem to notice me but I was watching her intently. She got out and so did her family . . . but Nessie was missing. Huh. Weird. I watched them as they walked together and then split up in the courtyard.

"Could you walk _any_ slower?" Alice said as she poked me.

"Yes" I said as I started moving at a snail's pace.

"Edward!" she said as she pushed me playfully.

"Well you asked" I said as I picked up the pace again.

Though Alice was annoying at times, she was the most helpful of all my siblings. We walked into Literature and took our seats quietly.

'_Okay, today we shall discuss this section—" _the teacher thought.

Great. Another lecture day. Didn't this guy have any imagination? I was lost in my thoughts that I was startled when Nessie walked in, seconds before the late bell. She walked back swiftly and sat down, her eyes down, all tense.

'_What is up with you 2? You both seem so tense and distracted" _Alice thought as she frowned.

She scanned through the future but everything was flickery.

_Ugh!!! This sucks! I'm gonna get a headache!_

I ignored her as best I could and angled my chair looking towards Nessie's way slightly. She was really tense, writing really hard and her free hand clenched into a fist. I looked at her for a moment and then turned toward the front again. Well, the hair was definitely the same yet she had Charlie's slight curls.

Charlie.

Huh, he'll probably kill me if I show my face around him. Skin me alive . . . well, try at least. From the corner of my eye, I saw her look at me briefly and then turn back toward the front. The period went by like that. We each stole glances at each other occasionally. The more I looked at her, the more Bella I saw in her. Her gold eyes even had an edge of Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. When the bell finally rang, she got up and ran out of the room.

"Where's the fire?" Alice muttered, sour from her flickers.

I chuckled as I got my books and walked to class. When I walked in, Emmett and Nessie were already there. Nessie ignored me though or didn't realize I was in the room. She looked at the door anxiously until Bella walked in. Oh sweet Bella. She looked amazing! She took a seat behind Nessie I realized I wouldn't even get to see her.

I hardly paid attention to the teacher, scarcely scanning her thoughts to see what we were learning about. When the bell rang, I left quickly, hoping to make the day go faster. Economy and 3-D Architecture passed in a blur. I ran to the lunch room and was the first of my siblings to arrive except for Alice who had the last class with me. I got my lunch and quickly sat down, watching the door anxiously.

Bella walked in, the wind blowing her sweet scent into the cafeteria. I was barely aware that all my siblings had arrived and were watching me, I only saw Bella. She was laughing with Alex and Will yet her eyes seemed distant and hesitant. Sophie and Melinda walked in and I caught a glimpse of Nessie's outline. She stood behind the door for a while before she opened it and walked inside.

NPOV

I walked into the lunchroom slowly. I wasn't scared . . . it's just, when something's bothering you, it's not very smart to go into a room with and psychic, a mind-reader, 2 empaths and an over protective and worrying mom. Yet, if you don't go when your expected, they'll know something's wrong and they'll get it out of you.

And finally . . . my dad was in there. I went straight to the line, not even glancing at the Cullen table. I looked at my table and was met once again by 5 anxious eyes. I tried to smile and I wave but their faces told me they weren't convinced. I quickly turned back and grabbed a salad and a drink, paying as slowly as possible. I grabbed my tray, took a deep breath and walked over to my table, preparing for what was to come.

"Nessie! What's wrong?!" My mom asked before I even sat down.

"Nothing, just . . . adjusting" I said as I glanced at the Cullen table.

"Honey, are you scared of Rosalie?" she asked worriedly.

I saw the Cullen's glance at us in surprise and amusement.

"You're . . . you're kidding me right?" I said as I fell off the chair in laughter.

Me . . . afraid of Rosalie? In her dreams. I could probably beat that stupid blond. I got up quickly, and sat in the chair, wiping my eyes.

"That was a good one mo—Bella" I said as I took a drink of water.

"Well, something's wrong" she said stubbornly.

"Nothing's _wrong_. You guys just have me all tense with these questions" I said as I began to eat.

That was sort of the truth . . . well half . . . well 25% . . . okay so only 10% but what _was _I supposed to say? They gave me a look that said _'We'll talk about this later'_ and then finally left me alone. I looked over once more at the Cullens and saw most of them laughing, though Edward's back was to me he seemed to be laughing too. I looked at them for a while and something in me set off and I began to get angry as everything started to fall into place again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry about the late update _again_! I'll try to update on Fridays but it just gets so hectic, I can't seem to be able to. I saw the Lightning Thief yesterday. It was a good movie. It's nothing like he book though, that was a bit dissapointing . . . I mean, I didn't even really see Ares or Mr. D but whatev. So . . . how to you like it so far? Edward's pretty posistive by now and so is Nessie . . . confrontation coming soon . . . thinking of ideas on how to make it happen. Anyway . . . tell me what you think. I'm really excited because I have a basketball game tomorrow. Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	34. Cursed

Chapter 34:

Cursed

He left her broken, pregnant with me and just about dead in the soul type sense. All that pain. The pain that my mom could never erase from her eyes. The pain as she sometimes looked at me and saw him in my features. All the times she sobbed at night over him. Then he comes here and lies to her again and again to her face, killing her more each time! I no longer felt confused and sad. I was furious. He caused all this. Him! I took a gulp of my water angrily.

"Whoa Nessie! Anger rush! Big time!" Sophie said as I got up.

She tried to grab me but I was already out of her reach. My goal, the Cullen table. Jasper seemed to sense my anger because Edward looked at me uncertainly, got up, and walked out of the cafeteria. I followed out after him quickly.

"Get back here you chicken!" I yelled after him.

He ran off into the woods and I took that as a challenge. I ran off after him only to be caught by a pair of arms.

"Nessie, calm down" Will said as he pulled me back.

"Let go and let me kill that bastard!" I said as I struggled, nearly getting out of his grip.

Then, he did something that really surprised me . . . he shocked me. I fell into his waiting arms, paralyzed. He got a good grip on me and carried me over to a bench where I saw my family waiting. My body felt completely frozen yet my anger was still there, waiting to burst out and kill that coward.

He sat he gave me to Sophie who grabbed me. I could feel my body trying to be calm and angry at the same time. Eventually, Sophie's powers won and I calmed down. I still wanted to kill him, but I wouldn't . . . for mom. They sat me on the bench, hovering around me. When I was finally no longer paralyzed, I stayed still. My eyes locked on Will. Quickly, I splashed him with a rest of the water left in my bottle.

"Whoa!"

"That's for shocking me" I said as I turned on my heels.

The bell rang then, and I headed off to Architecture.

"You are now cursed" Will said as he caught up to me.

"Uhuh, okay Will . . . I'm cursed" I said sarcastically as I walked in the class.

"Hey Nessie!" Alex jumped in front of me.

Where our arms touched, a shock went through us.

"Ow!" I rubbed my arm as I sat down. When I sat down, the chair shocked. "Ow!"

"Mr. Will, why are you all wet?" asked Mr. Buildenstein.

"I tripped into the water fountain" he covered.

He walked to his seat. When he brushed past me, he shocked me. I leaned back and the chair shocked me again.

"Okay! Cut it out Will!" I yelled at him.

"You're cursed" he said with a smile.

"You're gonna be cursed soon if you don't quit it" I threatened.

He raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"Mel" I whispered.

His eyes widened and he looked away quickly. See, when I was growing up those first years, Will liked to mess with me a lot so one day Melinda said he would find dirt and water in very unpleasant places if he didn't quit it. That was a long time ago but it still stuck with him.

"So, am I cursed?" I said as I started painting the building.

"No, your free" he murmured a he sanded out the structure.

It was another quiet period. They let me do the painting but didn't ask about anything. Thank you! I was happy to have some peace. The anger kept swelling inside me, building and building. Occasionally I would let out an angry breath and both my brothers would turn to me worriedly. When the bell rang, we ran to gym.

"Gym! Finally!" I exulted as we walked.

"Looking forward to gym?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Totally. Very affective anger relief" I said as I walked into the locker room.

I changed quickly and left but in my haste, I slammed into Rosalie. Oh, that's just great.

"What the heck you stupid girl?!" she spat at me.

Okay, she really needed to get a comebacks book.

"I'm stupid? Uhuh. I could probably keep you busy for days by giving you a paper that says _**Please Turn Over**_ on both sides" and with that, I left.

I had quite an accumulation of blonde jokes that applied perfectly to her. I walked out and headed to the coaches table.

"Hey coach, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Dodge ball" she answered.

My eyes sparkled. Perfect. She left to go get a drink and I glanced down at the teams. My family was on the same team as the Cullens . . . no way, that's not happening. I quickly circled all of our names and drew and arrow to the other team. Then I left quickly, my back to the coach who had just sat down.

"Hey Sophie!" I said as I walked over to her.

"Umm . . . hey Nessie . . . you seem . . . different . . . happier" she said suspiciously.

"Oh, I just _love_ gym" I said as we were joined by the rest of our family.

"Listen up guys! Team 1 is the Cullens . . . " she continued calling out names.

"Team 2 is the Masen's . . ." she finished our team.

"What's this for?" Mel asked.

"Okay guys, split up onto opposite sides of the courts" she ordered. "Dodge ball day" she said as she put 10 dodge balls on each side of the court.

I looked over at Emmett who was smiling like crazy, probably like I was. I couldn't wait to bonk Edward a couple of times. Everyone's eyes lit up as she said this including my family's. Sophie's eyes narrowed just as quickly when she turned to me.

"What? Effective anger relief" I said.

She rolled her eyes but otherwise followed me onto the field. We took our positions.

"GO!!!!" the coach yelled.

Suddenly dodge balls were flying all around me. I moved constantly and randomly to prevent anyone from getting a good hit. I could tell which ones the Cullen's threw, they were faster and landed harder. One whistled past my ear.

"DUCK!!" Mel yelled.

I slipped down just as a ball sailed right over my head, hitting the wall hard. I looked up and saw Emmett's hand extended. This was war! I grabbed 2 dodge balls. I threw one towards Emmett's feet and then one over him. He jumped up just like I thought he would, avoiding the first dodge ball but getting hit square in the forehead with the other one.

His eyes blazed but I didn't' care. I turned my attention to Edward. I grabbed another dodge balls and threw it at him. He dodge it neatly, smirking. I got an idea.

I walked closer to him. Sophie once said my mom's voice and mine sounded freakishly alike when I tried. I close up my throat a bit and thought of my mom talking to me.

"Edward?" I said in the best impersonation of her voice as I could do on such short notice. It worked.

"Bella?" he said as he turned, receiving a dodge ball square in the forehead.

While he was still dazed, I threw another 2. One at his chest and the other at his legs. It had the wanted affect . . . he fell to the floor. Happy that I had made a point, I went in search of Rosalie. I spent the hour trying to pelt Rosalie and Edward. Near the end of the period, I started to look for mom because I hadn't seen her. I mistakenly put my back to the field.

"Nessie!" Mel called.

I whirled around and got hit straight in the forehead with a dodge ball, making me fly down.

"Ow" I said as I rubbed my forehead.

I looked up to see Edward right across from me on his side of the field, eyes wide. I welled up with anger and grabbed a dodge ball and launched it at him. He seemed to unfreeze and he ducked as it whistled. past. I got up, wiped my probably red forehead and went back to my routine, pelting Edward and Rosalie. I'm happy to say that by the end of gym, I was feeling a lot better.

"Ah, that was fun" I said as I changed back and headed to my car.

"Yeah, did you see how many times I got Emmett?" Sophie exulted.

I laughed but it quickly turned to a frown when I saw somebody waiting by my car.

"I'll meet you at the house I guess" I said as I headed toward the figure.

I already knew who that was. I could see his . . . my bronze hair from very far away. I got to my car and crossed my arms as I faced him.

"Nessie, I'm sorry about gym, I thought you were Melinda . . . I mean . . . are you okay?" he asked, genuinely worried.

Why should he care? "Um . . . yeah, I'm fine" I said in a sort impatient/annoyed manner.

He let out a sigh. "Good, you might want ice for your forehead though, you have a bump" he said.

Naw! Like I didn't already notice the throbbing in my head and the bump. Why does he care all of a sudden? Then it occurred to me he was probably using me to get to mom. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't yell at him and eventually kill him, I could see my mom still in the parking lot.

"I have to go, bye" I said harshly as I climbed into my car and left.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Nessie lost it, I'm sorry but I wanted her angry and I thought this was the best way. She was cursed, ha, I got that from a friend who said she got cursed by a kid and now, everything shocks her. Don't kill me! I had to put in a moment with Nessie and Edward. It's after school next chapter though, which means Edward is probably gonna go talk to Bella. Hahahaha, something for you to look forward to. I have huge state-wide tests coming up so updates might be a little off these next few weeks. I updated today though! So, what do you think? Tell me and I will lift the curse Will has now placed on you. Mwahahahahaha!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	35. We Need to Talk

Chapter 35:

We Need To Talk

I drove down the familiar roadway, twisting and turning. When I reached the garage, Sophie's car was already there. Oh joy. I climbed out slowly, grabbed my stuff and headed inside.

"Hey honey, here's a snack, go and do your homework" my mom said as she handed me a plate. Pushy much?

"Why? Is something wrong"

"No" she answered a bit too quickly. "Just go honey" I eyed her for a minute before heading up. I would definitely be watching.

BPOV

"Ah, that was fun" Nessie said as she left the locker room.

"Yeah, did you see how many times I got Emmett?" Sophie exulted.

We all laughed but Nessie's quickly subsided when she saw someone by her car. An admirer?

"I'll meet you at the house I guess" she said as she headed toward the figure.

We nodded and headed towards Sophie's car. I looked closely and saw the flash of bronze . . . Uhoh. I started shaking slightly. Did he know? What . . . when . . .

"Bella! Come on!" Sophie said as she honked her horn. I snapped out of my worries and climbed in.

The last I saw of Nessie was as she yelled at him and jumped into her car before we drove out. The drive home was pretty quiet but I could feel the tension in the air. When we got home, I got out quickly.

"Bella" Will called.

I sighed as I stopped and turned to face them. It would be pointless to run away.

"Yeah?" I asked.

My whole family stood around him, with the exception of Nessie.

"We need to talk Bells" Alex said and I sighed again.

I turned around and grimaced as I walked to the kitchen.

"BELLA!!" they all yelled.

"I'm gonna make Nessie something and then we _will_ talk" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

I got her a bit of fruit and a cup of sprite and put it on a plate. I walked out just as she walked in.

"Hey honey, here's a snack, go and do your homework" I said as I handed her the plate

She leaned back slightly, confusion in her eyes.

"Why? Is something wrong" she asked, confusion turning into suspicion.

"No" I answered and I saw her eyes slightly narrow. "Just go honey" I begged.

She eyed me for a minute before heading up. I let out a short breath. Well, she's taken care of, though that's the least of my problems. I watched her trudge upstairs, the plate barely jostling. Then, very slowly, I turned and faced my family, this was not a conversation I was looking forward to.

"So guys, what's up?" I said as I leaned against the staircase, crossing my arms.

For a seconds they just looked at me, unnerving me slowly.

"Well Bella, why don't you answer our question, what _is _up?"Will asked.

I tilted my head faking confusion.

"Isn't that what I just asked you?"

"Bella" Sophie said softly. "What's wrong? Let us help you" she begged as she walked over to me.

"Bells, we're family, we help another, through good and bad" Alex said as he joined Sophie, standing right in front of me.

"No matter what" Mel and Will said as they all walked up to me, standing around me.

I sighed as I broke through their little circle and sat on the couch, my chin resting on my knees. They were poking in painful areas.

"Bells, we just want to help" Will as he sat down. "But we have to know something"

My breath stopped. I could already see it in their eyes. The question already forming on their lips.

"Is there a certain reason Edward coming back hurt you so much?" Mel asked.

"Did he . . . do something that made it worse when he came back?" Will asked.

I started to softly hyperventilate.

"Oh, stop it you guys, your stressing her out" Sophie said as calm washed over me. I welcomed it, spreading through my body "Bella, does Nessie have anything to do with this?" she asked.

At that point, my breathing stopped all together, all traces of calmness gone. They know, holy crap they know! They know I lied, they know he is her father . . . and that means Nessie probably knows!!! Oh. My. Gosh. Not good. Not GOOD!!!! My throat tightened and my head started throb painfully. Images of Edward and I started to flash in front of my eyes.

"Bella!" I could vaguely hear people calling my name.

I was shaking from the pain as the memory flashed of Edward and I in the meadow.

_Flashback_

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he murmured._

_I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word. "What a stupid lamb," I sighed._

_"What a sick, masochistic lion." _

_**End of Flashback**_

"BELLA!!" called a voice, louder this time but still faint. I was being swept into another memory just as a shock passed through my body. I snapped out of it, startled and disoriented. I focused my eyes and saw my family watching me worriedly, Will in front of me.

"Mom? You okay?" Nessie called as she came down.

"Yeah," I said as I fixed some loose strands. "I was just messing with Will and he went overboard" I said as I desperately tried to flatten my hair.

"Umm . . . okay, if your sure" she said as she stood there. "Oh" she said as she noticed our stares "I'll keep on doing my homework" she said as she raced upstairs.

I turned back to everybody else.

"Sorry" I coughed. "I must have zoned out" I said with a slightly forced laugh.

"Bella, what was the flash back about?" Sophie asked.

What was I in, therapy?

"Umm . . . just a memory, that's all" I said as the hole in my chest ached again.

I hadn't bothered me since I had been changed but had started again with the return of the Cullens. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around my torso but dropped them at their funny glances.

"Was it about—" but I cut her off, I couldn't take much more of this.

"Get to the point Sophie" I said knowing it would be less painful than circling around the subject.

"Bella . . . well we were talking and we started noticing some . . . features that seemed alike and taking into consideration your story—" Mel started to say.

"Easy version - Who is Nessie's Dad?" Will asked straight out.

"Will" Mel hissed and I almost smiled.

Then I noticed a _thump, thump, thump_ and the sound of short breath coming from somewhere behind us. My eyes widened as I noticed Nessie's scent. Everybody else also seemed to notice her.

I turned and saw a wisp of bronze fly up into the corridor. Little eavesdropper! I thickened my shield against all sound, making our little private bubble.

"She can't hear us, even if she tried" I mumbled.

They all nodded and looked at me. I looked straight at them, trying to mask my emotions. I knew they were waiting for an answer but now, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to.

"Bella, is Edward Nessie's dad?" Mel asked as she sat next to me.

I tried to swallow but my throat felt as if I had truly not drunk anything in 30 years. They all stared at me expectantly and I knew that from now one, all my threads that I'd been trying to hold together were going to begin to unravel and quickly.

"Yes" I said barely a whisper but I knew they heard me.

My head fell in my hands and I fought desperately against the sobs threatening to overtake my body. Some escaped my lips. I knew I had to tell Edward and Nessie . . . but how could I?

"It's okay Bells, everything is going to be okay, we'll figure it out" Alex said as he patted my shoulder.

Everyone murmured in agreement. Then, once again, I became aware of Nessie.

I saw her reflection in a vase, her eyes scrunched up, trying to listen.

Everyone seemed to finally notice her presence again and they smiled.

"Umm . . . let's go for a run, we'll talk more when we get back" Sophie said as she got up.

"WHAT??" They all hissed.

"Now" she said warning them with her eyes. "Nessie, come on, we're going for a run, maybe a small hunt, you up for it?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, be right down" Nessie said as she ran down, her hair in a neat ponytail.

"You coming mom?" she asked.

"No, you go ahead honey, I have things to do" I said.

She looked at me, suspicion in her eyes before she finally left.

"We'll be back soon" Alex said just as he closed the door, though the way he said it made it sound like a warning.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So . . . what did you think? I'm sorry Edward wasn't in this chapter. I though it would be best if she talked to her family before she talked to him. HE will definetly be in the next chapter though. NEssie that little eavesdropper . . . how mush did she hear . . . who knows . . . ????? HAahahahhaha. Anyways, I just got back from MPA (Music Performance Assesment) yesterday at about 11:00 pm. iT was awesome. We did great but the bus ride was the best. W were all blinding eachoteher with camera flashes and making whale sound and it was soo much fun. Very big statewide tests this week soo I might skip the update. Sorry. Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	36. Forgivness

Chapter 36:

Forgiveness

I sighed as I let my head fall back. They knew. . . I have to tell Nessie soon. She has a right to know . . . along with Edward. I heard a car come up. They took a car? I ignored it as I went back to thinking. Maybe they would tell her . . . no, probably not. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Why would they knock? I got up as I went to open it.  
Maybe they forgot their keys . . . all of them?? I sniffed the air suspiciously and that's when his scent reached me. My eyes widened as I froze in mid-stride. His delicious, intoxicating scent . . . what was he doing here?!?! I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella, please open up. I just want to talk" his beautiful voice called.

To talk. Uhoh! No, no, NO!!! I knew I had to talk to him about Nessie but I thought more in the future . . . not now . . . him standing at the doorstep! I finally forced my legs to move as I glided over to the door. My hand rested on the handle and with deliberate slowness, I opened the door. He stood there, casual yet tense.

"Hi" I said as our eyes met.

NPOV

I headed to my room and turned on my stereo. They were either talking about me or something to do with me . . . not good. I took out all my homework, spread it on the floor but glidded to my drawers. I put on a fresh pair of socks and tiptoed to the edge of the hallway. I saw mom break the small circle they had formed around her and sit on the couch.

"Bells, we just want to help" Will as he sat down. "But we have to know something"

"Is there a certain reason Edward coming back hurt you so much?" Mel asked.

"Did he . . . do something that made it worse when he came back?" Will asked.

I heard her breathing start to speed up.

"Oh, stop it you guys, your stressing her out" Sophie said "Bella, does Nessie have anything to do with this?" she asked.

At that point, her breathing stopped all together along with mine. They were trying to get her to tell them the truth. She started shaking suddenly.

"Bella!" Everyone called but she seemed faraway in a memory.

"BELLA!!" Will called.

When she didn't respond, he went up and shocked, effectively stopping her shaking and making her eyes snap open. I decided it was probably safe now.

"Mom? You okay?" I called as she came down.

"Yeah," she said as she fixed some loose strands. "I was just messing with Will and he went overboard" she said as she kept fidgeting with her hair.

Uhuh, liar! I saw the whole thing mom!

"Umm . . . okay, if your sure" I said instead as I waited, hoping they would start up again. "Oh" I said as I noticed all them staring at me "I'll keep on doing my homework" I said as I raced upstairs to my room.

I did a couple of Statistics problems quickly and headed to the edge again.

"Bella . . . well we were talking and we started noticing some . . . features that seemed alike and taking into consideration your story—" Mel started to say.

"Easy version - Who is Nessie's Dad?" Will asked straight out as I froze, listening intently.

"Will" Mel hissed.

Suddenly, all sound cut off and I noticed they all took a discreet breath. Uhoh, discovered. I zoomed back to my room right before they saw me.

I waited a few second before coming out again. I listened intently but couldn't her a thing . . . that's not possible unless . . . shield! Ugh! Mom's stupid shield.

I focused on Mel and read her lips.

_'Bella, is Edward Nessie's dad?_'

I breathing completely stopped and a lump formed in my throat as I tried to listen to what mom would say.

Her head fell in her hands. I could see her slightly shaking but couldn't hear anything. I concentrated harder. Then suddenly everyone smiled and I saw mom watching me through a vase . . . crap! I discretely and slowly walked back to my room.

"Umm . . . let's go for a run, we'll talk more when we get back" Sophie said.

"WHAT??" They all hissed.

"Now" she said "Nessie, come on, we're going for a run, maybe a small hunt, you up for it?" Sophie asked.

They just want to get me out of the house but I guess I wouldn't really have a choice.

"Yeah, be right down" I said as I put my hair in a neat ponytail and ran down.

I looked at mom and saw the pain evident in her yes. "You coming mom?" I asked.

"No, you go ahead honey, I have things to do" she said.

_'Uhoh, right, okay' _I thought as I ran out'

"We'll be back soon" Alex said as he closed the door.

BPOV

I know it's a pretty pathetic greeting but I really don't think I can get anything else out.

"Hello Bella, can I come in?" he asked.

I simply nodded, not trusting my voice one bit. He smiled slightly and walked in, took a deep breath and headed to the couch. I was still frozen by the door.

"You coming Bella?" he asked and slowly, I willed my legs to move over to where he sat.

I sat on the sofa with him but on the opposite side. He took notice and gave a sad chuckle.

"Bella, I need you to understand that I'm so truly sorry" he began agin and my chest tightened.

I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me.

"Please Bella, just hear me out" he pleaded and I nodded. "That day when I left you in the woods, it was terrible. Seeing it in your face, the betrayal and the utter disbelief and sadness when you thought I didn't love you" I breathed deeply as the pain came back. "It was the hardest thing I did in my whole existence, lying to you and purposely going back on everything I ever told you" he said and I interrupted.

"Then why did you do it?" I said in a small voice, remembering that day.

"Bella! I couldn't believe how much danger I was putting you in. I wanted you to stay human but it was just too dangerous. You were constantly in danger with me around and I attracted even more on top of that. I didn't want to change you, condemn you to this life but I couldn't bear if something happened to you" he explained and I started to remember my thoughts.

I had made up reasons of why Edward left.

1. He didn't love me

2. He felt guilty because of the Jasper incident

3. He used me in passing

I originally really only thought of 3 but a very small part of me couldn't ever accept the fact that he didn't love me. He still did.

"I was only able to run away a couple miles before I collapsed. I knew I was doing this for your own good but I already missed your scent, your caring eyes, your warm touch, I almost couldn't bear the thought of never feeling them again. I lived in an old run-down apartment, going on the misery of my days"

"I was so miserable to be around anyone and I didn't do much but mope. You at least got up and acted normal for Charlie . . . I couldn't. I went back a couple months later to check on you. If you were okay, I would leave you alone, if you weren't, I would _try_ to help. But then, I didn't find you Bella. You disappeared! Charlie was heart-broken and frustrated. I've been looking for you for the last about 29 years Bella!" he said and my eyes widened, he was looking for me?

"About a year ago, I just about lost all hope Bella. You were pronounced probably dead by police years ago but it never really struck me until then. I just, fell nearly dead. Carlisle almost considered taking me to a hospital under his care. And then I met you here Bella and it was like my whole existence, my life, my soul, came back. When I saw you that first day, I really couldn't believe it might be you. I thought I must be imagining things but then I found out it was you and . . . it was amazing, the feeling of being near you again Bella" I could relate, I got almost the same feeling. "I love you so much Bella and I'm so sorry for all the pain I put you through" he said as he nearly broke out into sobs as his head fell into his hands.

I could sort of see his reasoning now. He told that one lie that day and I thought it was the truth and everything else was lies but I should've known. Edward wouldn't do that. He actually left me because he loved me! Now everything made sense. Why he left all my stuff hidden, why he was in so much pain when we met again. He was trying to show me that he lied that day but only that day. I get it now! My heart nearly came alive as I realized it. He still loved me! I scooted over to where he was sitting and wrapped his arms around his waist. He froze for a second before wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he nearly sobbed into my hair.

"I forgive you Edward" I said as I pulled back. "I get it now, you still love me!" I rejoiced, nearly screaming the words.

"Yes! You finally understand" he said as his eyes sparkled.

Slowly, he leaned in and I met him half way. The second our lips met, a spark passed through my body. I tangled my hands in his hair and he did in mine. Suddenly though, the forest scene popped in my mind and all the pain came back. Pictures of the pregnancy test and of Renesmee came up too and I automatically retracted.

"What's wrong?" he asked with sad eyes.

"Edward, I forgive you . . . but I just can't trust you yet" I said as my eyes flew down. "I understand why you did it, but you still did. You have no idea the pain, the emptiness, the darkness I had to go through . . . I forgive you, but that won't just go away" I mumbled.

"Hey" he said as he lifted my chin. "It's okay, I'll win your trust back eventually" he said as he leaned down and kissed me sweetly. "There is one thing I need to know" he said and his eyes tightened.

I took a deep breath preparing but then let it out suddenly as it hit me . . . what he could possibly want to know? He said it just as I thought it.

"Is Nessie your . . . my daughter?" he asked softly.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! SORRY!! I'm sorry for the late update ut the test were huge and I wasn't able to write at all this week. I'm sorry, thank god they're over though. I might not update next week (not certain yet) because I might be gone the whole weekend at Disney so yeah. I'm not sure though. I might update before I leave but we'll probably leave Friday so I don't know. Anyway, what did you think? Cliffy! I know and I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. OH!!!! The scene between Bella and Edward! I know you guys were waiting for it so here it is. Bella finally understands but she still can't trust him. I'm sorry but no. When I first started this, I thought maybe Nessie should forgive him and help Bella but I decided to reverse it. Anyway, Edward finally asked the question! What will happen next???? OMG!! Did you guys see the preview for Eclipse?? They already released the first one and I was screaming the whole time!! I can't wait till June 30th!! It's gonna be awesome. Well, review and check out the preview, here's a link - .com/ click it or copy and paste in into your address bar. Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	37. WHAT IN THE WORLD

Chapter 37:

WHAT IN THE WORLD

My breathing stopped though I knew it was coming anyway. I have no idea how, but . . . he found out.

"Bella?" he asked softly.

"Yes" I said softly. "I'm sorry for not telling you but I just didn't want to ups— and Nessie . . . she's just so . . . tense right now and . . . " I rambled on as I tried to explain.

"Bella . . . Bella!" Edward said as he placed his fingers on my lips. "It's okay, you had your reasons and they were valid ones. You didn't trust me yet . . . I understand and I'm so sorry you had to raise her alone all these years . . . If I would've known I wouldn't have left . . . I'll help in any way I can, I promise . . . I'll keep trying to make it up to you and . . . I want to get to know her and—" this time I put my finger on his lips.

"Edward, it's okay. You didn't know, I can't blame you. I didn't find out until after you left. It's okay" I promised sincerely.

"But . . . how's it even possible?" he asked as he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I don't know Edward" I said leaning into his touch. "I guess since I was still human and all . . . it just . . . happened" I said.

"How did you become a—like me?" he asked sadly.

And so I told him the story. All the way from when he left until after everyone had joined my family.

"I missed so much in her life" he said just as the front door flew open and Nessie walked in making us jump apart.

"Mom, I want to ask you about—" she began but stopped abruptly when she saw Edward.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?!?!" she yelled at me.

"Renesmee Carlie . . . Cullen," I smiled slightly as I saw Edward's eyes widen in shock and happiness "don't talk to me in that tone. He simply came to talk" I explained in a serious tone .

"UHUH, I'M SURE HE'S JUST DYING TO LIE TO YOU AGAIN" she continued to yell.

"Nessie, please, I just wanted to explain something's to your . . . Bella, I'm sorry, I'll leave now" Edward said.

"Don't act like you don't know" she said, her voice lower but angrier.

I groaned softly as I heard that and saw her face. She knew as well and now, she probably hates me for not telling her.

"You know, I was hoping to talk to _mom_ about it but obviously she's _busy_ so I'll leave" she said as she stormed out.

"Nessie!" we both called but she kept running.

I let out a sigh and let my head fall back.

"That went well" I mumbled.

I heard him chuckle slightly.

"She hates me" he said sadly. " . . . and I understand that too. Maybe over time she'll warm up to me . . . or not" he said as he saw my face.

"No, she might but . . . I have to warn you though . . . Nessie's . . . stubborn. It might be a while"

"I know where she got that" he said as he looked at me.

"Only from me Mr. Stubborn pants?" I asked and we laughed.

I actually laughed, painless, happy and so filling.

"Maybe you should go" I suggested sadly. "My family will be back soon and I sort of just told them too . . . well they more cornered me and made me tell them but still . . . finding you here might not be the best thing" I explained.

"It's okay" he said though his face was sad. "Before I leave though, when will we introduce Nessie to my family . . . as my daughter? Or should I just tell them . . . or just you or . . . "

"Umm . . . I'm not exactly sure when but I want all 3 of us to be there, You, Nessie and I, and we'll tell them together" I said.

"I couldn't have thought of a better way" He said as he stood and I stood with him. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he came up and hugged me softly. "I missed you so much Bella"

"Me too" I said as I leaned in and poured all my love into a short kiss. "Now go, before your family get's suspicious" I said as I walked him to the door.

"My family . . . what will I say?" he said anxiously as he left, his face scrunching up like Nessie's sometimes did.

I waved as he left and then leaned against the doorframe. Today was a pretty emotionally grinding day but I was happy. For the first time in so many years I was truly happy. I still didn't know if Edward would leave again but . . . I might as well enjoy my time with him . . . and if he doesn't ever leave . . . happiness. I sighed contently and walked back inside to the couch which still smelled like him.

My family was going to give me hell for it but hey . . . we just 'talked'. Something occurred to me and I took out my phone to call Edward when I realized I didn't know his new phone number. I sat down frustratedly on the couch but jumped up and I heard a crinkling. I looked down and saw a neatly folded paper. I picked it up and unfolded it slowly. It was a small note written in Edward's flawless script and 2 phone numbers.

_Just for reference, here is my cell and house number. If you need __anything__, just call. I hope I can have yours. With Love,_

_Edward_

I quickly dialed his cell. He answered on the first ring, like he always used to.

"Bella!" he said happily.

I couldn't help smiling myself. "Hi, umm . . . I was wondering if I should sort of tell or show my family and yours that we sort of made up and that I forgave you and all because I know they'll ask because your scent is all over the couch and me" I explained.

"Umm . . . well, with your family it's your call but I don't plan on telling my family just yet. I just think . . . maybe when we tell them about Nessie because they will probably give us" I marveled at the _us_ part. "a hard time, especially Emmet and Alice, so I'm going to wait for now. You can tell yours if you want though" he said.

"Umm . . . I think I might not tell them just yet . . . you know, just let them soak in about Nessie first. We'll tell them together . . . _later_" I said and I heard his musical laugh on the other side.

"Okay then, I'll talk to you tomorrow then . . . bye"

"Goodbye Bella, I love you" he added just as I hung up.

"I love you too" I said as I sat on the couch.

Maybe Edward won't leave me again. Maybe, it'll be just like before . . .

I jumped as the front door opened.

"Hey Bells!" Alex called as he ran inside.

"Hey Bella" everyone greeted as they came in.

"Yeah, hi" Nessie said sourly as she ran upstairs.

I sighed as I watched her go up. _Did she tell them? Well . . . they ask soon enough_. As if right on cue, my whole family froze simultaneously and sniffed the air.

"WHY IN THE WORLD IS _HIS_ SCENT ALL AROUND THE COUCH AND YOU!!!!" Will yelled as electricity crackled everywhere.

Oh boy, this was going to be tough.

NPOV

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I asked as I swung from tree branches.

"Nothing really you little monkey" Alex said as he transformed into a monkey and swung right beside me.

"Hahahahahaha, nice one" I said. "But really, what were you talking about?" I asked as I swung down, right in front of Sophie, Mel and Will, 100% serious.

"Nothing Ness, we were just talking with Bella about different things" Sophie said.

"What kind of things" I asked determined to know.

If they didn't want to tell me. . . .fine, I would just keep asking until annoyed them so much they would tell me.

"Secret things" Mel answered.

"So now you're keeping secrets . . . what kind of secrets?" I asked.

This time they just looked at me without answering. After a couple of minutes, I gave.

"Okay, fine. If you don't want to tell me, then I'll find out myself . . . I hear all" I said as I climbed up the tree.

They probably thought I would try to spy on them but I had different plans. I ran full speed back to the house. Just be calm Nessie. Go in, tell her you want to talk and then ask her. I ran in before I lost my nerve.

"Mom, I want to ask you about—" I began but stopped abruptly when I saw Edward sitting on the couch with her.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?!?!" I yelled at her.

"Renesmee Carlie . . . Cullen, don't talk to me in that tone. He simply came to talk" my mom explained.

"UHUH, I'M SURE HE'S JUST DYING TO LIE TO YOU AGAIN"

"Nessie, please, I just wanted to explain something's to your . . . Bella, I'm sorry, I'll leave now" Edward said.

Oh, so now he just wants to take me for stupid? Not happening.

"Don't act like you don't know" I said, lowering my voice but made it harsher. "You know, I was hoping to talk to _mom_ about it but obviously she's _busy_ so I'll leave" I said as I stormed out.

"Nessie!" they both called but I kept running.

I ran and ran, not even paying attention where I was going. I could be in Canada for all I cared. Tears of anger started to blur my vision. She was opening up to him and he would just hurt her again. She already went through so much, having me and then he just comes along and decides to use her again . . .ugh! More tears blurred my vision but I ran faster. Suddenly, I slammed into something hard and flew back. I saw through my teared vision the blurry out line of Will running toward me.

"Oh Crap" I whimpered as I climbed up into the tree, wiping my eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Sorry again for the late update. I had to work my butt off these last few hours to get these chapters up. I was at Universal this weekend and I got home at around 1am today. It was awesome but I didn't write at all. I did visit my BFFL, Nessie96 though. We went to this Japanese resteraunt where the put food on fire! It was amazing. Anyway, what did you think? He knows and Bella finally tells him everything. Finally! Then there's Nessie . . . oh Nessie! She's pretty pissed right now and so is her family. Poor Bella, it's hard for her. Anywho, I can't wait for Eclipse!! I keep watching the preview, it's amazing. Once again, the link is - .com You have to watch it if you haven't. It's amazing. Can't wait for next wekk . . . Spring Break! It's going to be awesome! Anyway, hope you liked it. See the little button down there, I triple dog dare you to click it! =D**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	38. Seat Change

Chapter 38:

Seat Change

"Nessie!" he called as I climbed.

Soon, the others began calling for me and asking what happened. I ignored them as I jumped from tree top to tree top. I could hear them behind me and the crunching of leaves became louder. I wiped my eyes frantically as I swung down from the tree onto a lower branch. I swung back up quickly and kept running until I saw the lake.

"Nessie! What happened?" I heard Will call almost directly behind me.

I took one last step and launched myself into the freezing lake. The idea was that the water would make my whole face red and disguise my tears . . . and give me time to make up and excuse. I didn't think about the temperature of the lake though.

The second I touched the water, I felt like my blood had frozen. I dived in with a big splash, getting pulled down. I quickly swam up, anxious to get out of the cold water. As soon as I broke the surface, hands were pulling me out.

"Ha!" I gasped. "I won, you couldn't catch me" I said as I shivered.

"Here" Mel said as she ignited a fire around me, drying my clothes and warming me up quickly.

"You seemed upset, and still are" Sophie said as we began our walk home.

"Not really, just having fun" I said but my tone was sour.

"really? And why then did you slam into me _and_ had tears in your eyes when I saw you" will asked.

"No reason" I mumbled, at a blank for excuses.

"Nessie, something's wrong, tell us" Mel said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"We all have secrets" I answered smugly. "I'll make you a deal though, you tell me what you talked about with mom, everything, no lies and I'll tell you my secret" I offered.

Nobody said a word, they only exchanged glances. I took this as a no so I just smiled and began walking again. After a second, they sighed and followed. We arrived at the house quickly and my anger rose again.

"Hey Bells!" Alex called as he ran inside.

"Hey Bella" everyone else greeted as they walked in after him.

"Yeah, hi" I said sourly as I ran upstairs without a backwards glance. I knew that scent and it was all around mom and the couch area - honey and lilac. I was just getting to my room when I heard Will.

"WHY IN THE WORLD IS _HIS_ SCENT ALL AROUND THE COUCH AND YOU!!!!" Will yelled as electricity crackled everywhere.

I made a 180 and turned back to listen at least to what happened

BPOV

I watched as recognition quickly filled everyone else's eyes. Then, there was anger. I didn't need Sophie to feel it.

"WELL??" Will yelled at me again.

"Because he came by to talk" I said calmly.

"WHY WOULD HE COME TO TALK??" Will said still yelling as he stormed over.

"He just wanted to talk Will. I heard him out and then told him to leave" which wasn't a lie _technically_ .

Will took a couple of deep breaths along with my family before calming down.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Bells, it's just, I can't stand that monster being around you" Will explained.

I nodded but grimaced on the inside. I would definitely have to post-pone telling them until later.

"Anyways, I'm going to go talk to Nessie for a minute" I said as I got up.

They began to follow me but I motioned for them to wait. I walked up to her room and knocked.

"Go away" she said harshly.

I sighed but went in anyway, closing the door behind me and extending my shield.

"Nessie?" I asked as I walked to her bed where she was doing homework.

"I said go away" she said as she turned to the other side, her back facing me.

I would normally scold her for the rude behavior but she had a pretty good reason.

"Ness . . .I'm sorry" I said as I sat on the other side of the bed. "I know you're angry and I'm so sorry. I know I should've told you but . . . I was afraid. I was afraid you were going to react like you are now" I said softly.

After a second, she turned to me.

"Mom, don't you think I had a right to know?" she asked. "That maybe, after over 30 years I should've known . . . I should've known that I was actually going to high school with my _him?_" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for not telling you but . . . I just wasn't ready honey" I said softly.

This time, she didn't answer. Instead she just turned back to her home work.

"Nessie?" I asked but she didn't respond.

I sighed and stood up. "I'm really sorry Ness . . . and lighten up on the Cullen's, I think you've made your point" I said as I left, smiling as I saw a smile cross her face.

I headed downstairs to my anxiously waiting family.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked, ready.

"Who changed you?" Alex blurted out.

"Actually, I really don't know, like I already said" I told them.

They stayed quiet.

"No questions? Wow, okay, great!" I said as I headed upstairs.

"Bella" Sophie called softly and I turned.

"Please let us help you next time and not keep such a big and painful secret to yourself" she asked.

After a second, I nodded and headed up to my room. I closed the door softly and turned on the lights. I ran to my window and closed them so the light wouldn't disturb the dark night . . . mostly so no hiker or passerby would get curious. Once I was done, I headed to my bathroom and took a long, warm shower. Though I couldn't really feel the warmth really, it still calmed me.

After I finished, I brushed my hair and changed into an old pair of sweats. Then, I walked over to the glossy black instrument at the corner of my room. A sat on the bench and lifted up the fall (part that covers the keys) and stared at the keys. After a second, I began playing the beautiful song Edward had once played for me.

I had taught myself to play it after I had Nessie. I played for a while, playing some of my other songs as well. I played Edward's song once more at the end before closing up the beautiful piano and walking down to the library. I sat down comfortably in one of my chairs and read. Normally reading and playing relaxed me. I was less tense than I was before but I was nowhere near relaxed.

In the morning, I got ready and headed downstairs to make Nessie's breakfast. To my surprise, Nessie was already there, eating toast. When I walked in, she hardly acknowledged me.

"Nessie, are you just going to ignore me and be mad at me forever?" I asked.

I heard her take a deep breath and then she answered.

"No mom. I just, couldn't sleep much last night so I was up early. Good morning by the way" she said as she washed her plate and headed up.

I sighed, she was talking to me at least but I could tell it was forced.

"Come on bells!" Sophie called.

I grabbed my bag and hurried out to the car. Nessie was already in her car along with Will and Mel. I climbed into the backseat and Sophie took off. The ride was mostly quiet. I was lost in my thoughts and Sophie and Alex were lost in each other. When we arrived, I got up slowly, fighting the urge to look for a silver Volvo. Nessie parked right next to us. I took the distraction as an opportunity and searched the parking lot.

I found the Volvo in its usual spot. Edward's whole family was just getting out of the car with the exception of Edward who was already out. When our eyes met, we exchange a small smile. I turned my head quickly before anyone would notice. The bell rang suddenly and we all headed towards the school. I didn't fail to notice Edward's family was walking straight behind us. We walked to the courtyard where we all split up and went to class.

NPOV

Once we got to the courtyard, we all split up. I headed to language, knowing Alice and . . . _Edward_ were following right behind me. I entered the class quietly, taking my seat slowly. I sat down just as they came walking down the aisle and sat down beside me.

"Okay class" Mr. Gottschalk said. " I have decided to change the seats for this quarter" he called.

He began calling out rows and the people sitting there. There were lots of groans as people took their seat.

"Okay, umm, final row, Renesmee, Edward and Alice" he said as he looked up. "Oh, would you look at that! You guys are practically already sitting like that. Ms. Cullen, could you please switch with Mr. Cullen" Mr. Gottschalk said and I nearly fell out of my seat.

I had to sit next to . . . _him_ now! Come on, couldn't we just stay how we were? Edward quickly picked up all his stuff and switched seats with Alice.

"Hello Nessie" he said.

"Hello" I replied back.

I hope he wasn't expecting me to go all mushy and 'daddy oh, I love you' and all because if he was, he could forget it. Now that I absolutely knew he was my father, I was just more pissed at him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys!! I got it up on time this time!!! Soo . . . what did you think? Nessie is pissed! She is good at evasive action . . . so is Bella. Her family nearly had her there! And then Mr. Gottschalk!! Oh evil Mr. Gottschalk!! Now Nessie get's to enjoy Edward's full out presence, This is gonna be good. Anywho . . . I'm finally one Spting Break!! WOOOO!!!!!! One whole week of nothing school! I will read and write but still . . . major relaxing time! Hey, New moon came out on DVD!!! I already bought it. Watch the eclipse preview. I can't try to but the link because it will erase it but just google it or go to the movie site. Anyway, i'm officially starting a countdown for the premire of the Eclipse**

**Time left - 95 days or 3 months and 5 days. It seems like a lot of time but it will fly. Can't wait!!!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	39. Progress

Chapter 39:

Progress

I spent the rest of Literature lost in my thoughts, trying not to pay any attention to the person beside me. Once the bell rang, I shot out of there and went to find mom. I couldn't find her so I just walked on ahead to class. Emmett was already there but Edward was nowhere to be seen. Where was he? Where was mom? Just as the bell was about to ring, mom rushed in. Seconds later, Edward did as well. I frowned.

_'Where were you?'_ I asked mom as I touched her hand.

"Bathroom" she whispered back.

I frowned again, what would she be doing in the bathroom? I let it go, figuring I was probably being paranoid. I turned to the front but could still see mom. At different intervals throughout class, her eyes flashed up to _him_ and then fell again. After the 5th time, I started getting confused. I was planning to ask mom after class but she left immediately along with Edward.

"What?" I said as I quietly watched her go to class.

Then I watched Edward, who went the opposite way. Okay . . . I was really confused now.

BPOV

I left Economy quickly once the bell rang. Emmett went straight to Statistics but I walked more slowly, enjoying the nice weather. It wasn't raining but it wasn't sunny.

"Bella!" a voice called behind me.

I turned to see Edward walking towards me and I couldn't help the huge smile that came with seeing him.

"Hey" I said happily.

"I missed you" he said as he kissed me softly.

"I know, me too . . . it's going to be tough, pretending we hate each other until we tell everyone but . . . my family is nowhere near ready" I said sadly.

"It's okay, we can wait, we'll just have to be careful" he said as he gave me one last kiss. "Now go, so can get there before me . . ." he said with mischievous smile.

I laughed and ran off towards Statistics. When I came in, Nessie was frowning at me. As I put my stuff down she touched my hand and asked.

_'Where were you?'_

Umm . . . think . . . aha! "Bathroom" I said and she frowned again.

I could've slapped myself, the bathroom? Really? She let go eventually and turned to the front. I tried to concentrate on my work but my eyes kept flashing up to Edward. About half way through class, I caught sight of Nessie. She had her chair angled in a way that she could watch me. Uhoh.

I forced myself to keep my eyes down for the rest of class. When the bell rang, I shot out like crazy. Edward was right behind me.

"Nessie" I warned.

He nodded, smiled my favorite crooked smile and ran off towards his class and I ran off to Literature. I sat down in between Sophie and Will. I could hardly pay attention though. I kept thinking about Edward. Literature and Spanish passed in a blur.

"Bella? Hello? Earth to Bella!" Will called.

"Oh! Sorry, what?" I asked as we left Spanish.

"What's up, you're so distracted" Alex said.

I just shrugged but said nothing else. They let it go as we entered the cafeteria. My eyes scanned the cafeteria until I found their table. When I say him, I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I had been holding. I bought my lunch and sat down in my normal seat, sadly, facing away from Edward. I played with a carrot stick, not really paying attention to my families conversation. Once lunch was over, I headed excitedly to biology. Edward was already at the door, waiting for me.

"Hey" I said as we walked in.

"Hey" he answered as we walked.

We spent most of the period talking, since it was _another_ movie day. Our hands were intertwined under the desk and our chairs were almost touching. Every second, I was begging to trust him a tiny bit more. When it was time for gym, we both walked to gym together but made sure my family or his didn't see us. He left me at the lockers and I changed quickly, anxious to get out. Gym passed quickly as well, since I was mostly just aware of Edward.

The next 2 weeks passed almost exactly the same. Nessie started warming up a tiny bit to the Cullens. She still hated Rose but I saw her sometimes around or talking with Alice or Emmett without pelting them with something. My family was also loosening up a bit. They weren't killing the Cullen's anymore which I thought was an improvement. Edward and I were closer than we were before and I trusted him a lot more than when we first arrived.

We were taking it slow and I was thankful. Slowly, he was building up my trust and not pushing me too far. We would sneak around the school sometimes to be around each other and Biology officially became my favorite period of the whole day. We talked a lot during that class, since it was our only real time alone. He asked a lot about Nessie.

"Favorite Color?"

"Purple"

"Favorite . . . ice cream flavor . . . if she even likes it" he added sheepishly.

"Yes, she like ice cream and it's cookie dough. . . you know, you really should ask her yourself, get to know her more" I suggested.

"She won't even talk to me yet even though I try" he said sadly.

"I guessed . . . she's stubborn as I said . . . tell you what" I said as I got an idea. "Most my family is going shopping on Saturday . . . well tomorrow, all day. Sophie is going to look at car parts with Mel. Alex want to buys a new building software and Will's going with him to find a new laptop. Nessie and I are going to be home alone. Come over and we'll both talk to her" I suggested. "Then, if you want, on Sunday, we can tell your family" I said nervously.

He smiled "Sure" he answered.

"Are you sure . . . because it's really up to you, it's your family"

"I want them to know Bella" he said and I smiled.

We talked a bit about the places we had been . . . a little about Nessie growing up since she probably wouldn't remember. Gym passed quickly, we played volleyball. This time, the Cullen's actually played at our . . . _level _and my family didn't even shock them or shower them once! They were making progress!

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I've had my eyes on this part for ages and I haven't been able to get my hands on it" Sophie said excitedly as we drove home.

"Yeah, and my laptop has been broken since someone decided to dump it in the river" Will said grumpily and I laughed.

Someone had played a prank on Will right before we moved here and dumped his laptop in a lake. He found it later that day when he was swimming . . . he got so mad he electrocuted himself! He threw electricity across the river and since he was in it, it hit him too. He was cursing the whole flight and I was even a bit nervous he might shock the plane out of the sky.

When we got home, Nessie, Alex and Mel were already there. We had a movie night and spent most of the afternoon and night watching movies. Nessie ate popcorn, soda and chocolate so around 11 o'clock, we had to stop watching and hide all the junk food because Nessie was literally jumping in her seat. She ran off, probably running around the house.

At around 2 o'clock in the morning, I went outside and found Nessie asleep on the porch with some type of ferret or furry little thing sleeping right beside her.

"Sophie! Get the camera!" I whispered.

Seconds later, Sophie was there along with everyone. They were all trying not to laugh so they wouldn't wake them up. I took a pictures and the ferret thing immediately woke up and ran off. I laughed silently as carried Nessie up to her room. Once I had dropped her off, I headed to my room and called Edward.

"Hey Bella!" he answered happily.

"Hi Edward, umm, Nessie just dropped from a sugar rush so she'll be up late tomorrow so I'll call you when you can come okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Bella. I love you"

"I love you too" I said as I hung up and smiled at the feeling I got as I said that.

The morning came quick and Sophie and Mel left as soon as the sun rose with Will and Alex right behind them. Nessie on the other hand didn't wake up until around noon

"Hey sleepyhead. Finally you woke up" I said as she came down.

"Hey, I had a sugar rush, I always get knocked down when I get those" she said as she went for chocolate milk.

"Oh no, no more sugar for you missy" I said as I handed her orange juice and a bagel.

She stuck her tongue out at me as she ate. I smiled. She was finally back to her normal playful self and I was completely forgiven. I knew that was about to go down the drain today but I decided to enjoy the moment. When she headed up to get ready, I decided to call Edward.

"Hey, why don't you come over in about . . . 30 minutes?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll— Edward!!" Alice voice suddenly rung near the phone.

"Coming!" he answered. "I'll be there" he answered me and then hung up.

I smiled in anticipation. I started cleaning the house quickly because I just couldn't stand still. Eventually, the bell rang and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"I'll get it!" I called and I ran to the door and flung it open.

There, standing right in front of me was my god. His golden eyes bore into mine as he came in.

"Hi!" I said happily as I led him in.

"Hey" he said as he kissed me sweetly.

"Ready?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and finally nodded. I smiled and squeezed his hand as we headed up. We stopped at Nessie's door and knocked.

"Come in!" she called.

I opened the door slightly. She was sitting on her bed with a sketch pad and a pencil, her IPod resting next to her.

"Nessie . . . can we talk with you for a minute?" I asked softly.

"Su— wait, we?" she asked as she took out her headphones and put down her sketch pad.

"Yes . . . we" I said as I opened the door completely and Edward walked in.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I got this update in early! Sadly, my Spring Break is over and it's back to school on Monday. Anyways, what did you think? Sorry for the cliffy but it was just too tempting. Edward and Bella are getting closer and her families finally loosening up. Now the only part left it talking with Nessie and talking with the Cullens. We are nearing the end of this story but no worries, a sequel is guaranteed. Okay, check out this song called Alice from the the new movie Alice in Wonderland. My friend showed it to me and I'm addicted. Oh!! I just found out . . . Stephanie MEyer is coming out with a new book . . . _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. _It's a book on Bree, the one Carlisle offered a choice in Eclipse from the newborn army. Any ways**

**Days left till Eclipse comes out: 89**

**Weeks left: 12.7**

**Months left: 3**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	40. My Favorite Color is Purple

Chapter 40:

My Favorite Color is Purple

NPOV

I was sketching and listening to my iPod when a knock resounded through my room.

"Come in!" I called.

Mom opened the door slightly and poked her head in.

"Nessie . . . can we talk with you for a minute?" she asked softly.

"Su—wait, we?" I asked confusedly as I put down my sketch pad down and took out my ear phone.

"Yes . . . we" she said as she opened the door completely and Edward walked in.

I bit my tongue hard so I wouldn't start yelling. So hard I could even taste the blood. I glared at Edward and crossed my arms. After a couple of seconds, I broke the silence.

"So, what do you want?" I asked looking between him and mom.

My good mood was long gone.

"Nessie, honey, I want you guys to talk, get to know each other and . . ." she trailed off and I knew she wanted me to forgive him but . . . he hurt her so much . . . me. I grew up all these years not even knowing my dad!

"Nessie, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I didn't think . . . I was so stupid . . ." he said sadly.

Mom glided over to him and slipped his hand into his, comforting him. Wait! Her hand?! I looked at them, the look in moms eyes.

"YOU FORGAVE HIM?!?!?" I yelled unable to keep it in any longer.

"Yes Ness, I did" she said looking at me. "I understand his reasons and . . . though it caused me immense pain, he made a mistake. I can't hold one mistake over him forever . . . however bad it was" she explained.

I looked her over for a second and him as well. She had her body angled around him and always smiled as she looked in his eyes. For once, the smile was genuine and I could see the love and happiness in her eyes as she looked at him.

I took a deep breath. "Mom, we already know each other. He is a jerk with bronze hair who plays the piano. I am his daughter with bronze hair who likes to sketch. Incredible" I said in a slightly sour voice.

"Nessie, that's not what I meant" my mom said with a chuckle.

I sighed. I hated Edward so much . . . but he made mom so happy. I saw him smile slightly and tap his fore head as he looked at me. I groaned. I almost forgot, mind reader. I sighed and brought my knees up to my chest.

"My favorite color is purple and my least favorite is gray" I murmured.

This was solely for moms benefit.

'_If you ever hurt her again, I swear my family and I will assassinate you' _I warned him and he nodded.

"My favorite food is Italian and I love all types of pasta. I can eat both human food and hunt, though I like hunting better with the exception of Italian food like sandwiches, Sprite and sugary food" I said quietly.

We spent a while in my room just talking. I learned a bit more about Edward than I already knew but mom had told me just about everything. Around 3:30ish, we all went out to lunch together. I still hated him but I was going to put up with him for now, for moms sake. He took us to an Italian restaurant. Though they didn't eat anything, I had a delicious plate of ziti with water. When I was done, we headed home again.

"Okay, I'll be in my room while you guys . . . interact" I said as I headed up.

I had just gotten to my room when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said and then sighed when I saw Edward walk in.

"Nessie, I won't be long, I just wanted to thank you" he said.

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance, or 'putting up with me' for your moms sake" he said and I blushed.

Annoying mind reader.

"Sure" I said as I turned to my stereo.

"Oh, and Nessie?" he asked and I turned around again.

"Umm . . . I was hoping to introduce you tomorrow to my family with Bella" he said cautiously.

"Uhh, I think your family knows me by now" I said.

"Yes, well, not as my . . . daughter" he said quietly.

"You haven't . . .okay, sure" I said and he smiled.

"Thank you" he said as he gave me a quick hug and left.

_'Personal space dude, it's an amazing concept' _I thought and heard him chuckle down stairs.

BPOV

"That went well" I said happily as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Well . . . I think it went incredibly well" he added as he wrapped his arms around me.

I giggled.

"Yeah, she might even be warming up to you" I said contently.

"Maybe . . . " he trailed off.

We just sat there for who knows how long just enjoying each other's presence. I would occasionally play with his hand and he would with my hair. Around 8 o'clock, I heard the garage door open.

"Crap, you have to go" I said as I got up. "We'll tell them _tomorrow _after we tell yours" I said as I he went to the window.

He nodded. "I love you Bella" he said as he kissed me and then jumped out.

I ran up to Nessie's room and slipped in quickly.

"What's the rush mom" she said as she saw me.

"I plan on telling them we made up . . . tomorrow and right now, we both smell like him and so does your room so this way, I won't get the scent anywhere else" I said and she nodded taking out air freshener and spraying it around the room.

"That won't help much" I said.

"I know, but it has to do something right?" she said as she put it away right as Sophie opened Nessie's door.

"Hey Soph, did you guys find everything you were looking for?" I asked as I walked out.

"Yeah, I found these really cool parts. Will's laptop will be coming in the mal tomorrow and Alex bought the software he was dying for" she said as I went down stairs.

Will told me all about his laptop. It was going to be blue and black. He had a bunch of extra software's added so they were designing it now. I watched Sophie for a while, while she installed new parts to our cars. I went upstairs to see Alex designing a building on his 3-D design board.

"Wow, that looks real" I said as I reached out and touched it. "Oh my gosh" I said as I took my hand back. "It feels real too" I said.

"Yeah, this hasn't even come out to the public yet. I pulled a few string and got it. It has a texture feel chip which make it feel like the material I'm using. And look at this" he said as he got out a stylus.

He touched the doors of the building and clicked the number 1 on the panel. The whole building disappeared except the 1st floor.

"Now that, is cool" I said as I watched him work.

"Yeah, I know, I have to teach Sophie though. She wants t begin planning our next house. She frustrated because she got the wrong dimensions for her closet and it's too small" he explained.

"Small? It's almost half a room!" I exclaimed and he just laughed.

"Exactly"

I spent the rest of the night wandering around. I was too nervous to actually do something. Around 9am, Nessie woke up.

"Mom!!" she called.

I ran to her room immediately.

"Yes?"

"Does it matter what I wear today?" she asked.

I smiled. "No, anything you want . . . without overdoing it" I warned and she just laughed.

"Okay, okay" she said as she pushed me out.

My phone rang just as I reached the kitchen to make her breakfast.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Hi!"

"Good morning love, I was wondering what time you were planning to come over . . . so I can make sure they don't leave"

"Umm . . . give me a second" I said as I ran upstairs.

"Ness, what time do you want to leave?" I asked.

"Umm . . . I'll be out in ten so maybe in about 30 minutes?"

"Okay" I said as I picked the phone back up. "I guess around 30 minutes"

"Perfect, I'll be waiting" he said and hung up

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So . . . what did you think????? Nessie is starting to . . lose a bit of sourness . . . just a pinch. NOw they are even interacting without her yelling! Amazing! Hahaha, so I decided to make NEssie soften up a bit since sadly we are now close to the ned of this story as well. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging. . . much and a sequel will follow right after. ****So, I have a very busy next few weeks but I'm determined to try to stay on track. If my updates are a bit late, I'm sorry. I promise they will never be up later than a SUnday (Which is rare if I even get it on a Sunday) They set the release date of the movie companion the day before the movie comes out. Remember to reserve your tickets, the theaters will be full!**

**Days until Eclipse Premier: 82 Weeks until Eclipse premire: 10 and 5 days Movie Companion Comes out June 29th The Second Life of Bree Tanner: June 5th**

**Save the Dates! Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMfanficQueen =^.^=**


	41. Going around in Circles

Chapter 41:

Going Around in Circles

I started pacing nervously around the kitchen. Would they accept her as his daughter? Would they accept me now that they knew? Maybe . . .

"Mom. MOM!!" Nessie called waving her hand in front of me.

"Sorry, I guess I zoned out. Here's your breakfast" I said as I handed her the plate.

"You know, I wonder how much they'll hate me" Nessie thought aloud as she ate.

"They won't hate you, your family for one and they already love you" I told her kindly.

"Mom, they were almost scared of me at some point I think" she said as she finished up.

"Well, now they know not to get on your bad side" I added and she laughed.

"I'll be down in a minute" she said as she ran up to finish getting ready.

"You guys going somewhere?" Sophie asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm taking Nessie out for the day, just, drive around. Grab a small bite to eat, maybe even a hunt. I'm not sure" I said calmly.

"Okay" Sophie said but her eyes were confused.

"Ready!" Nessie called as she jumped down.

"Okay, I'll see you later Soph" I called as we walked to the car.

Once we were out of the garage, I took the freeway, following his scent to try to find the house.

"Does she know where we're going?" Nessie asked.

"No, I just told her I was taking you out for the day" I admitted as I took a harsh left. "Sorry, I'm not too sure where the house is so I'm sort of going on smell here" I apologized. "You seem excited" I commented.

"Yeah, well, I can't wait to see their faces when they find out. You are blocking us from Alice, right?" she asked

"Yes, and they won't see, hear or smell us until I decide it, which will probably be when we arrive" I said as I found the long winding drive. "Got it" I said as I smoothly drove through all the curves.

I took out my phone and wrote a simple text message to Edward.

_We're about 10 seconds from your house._

"Mom . . . are you happy?" Nessie asked suddenly.

"Yes, honey, yes. He makes me feel whole again. I know he made a mistake but . . . I'm willing to forgive him for it, I did. You should too. He only had my best interest in mind" I explained as we arrived at the front of the house.

I peeled my shield away from Edward just as he came running out.

"Bella!" he called happily and ran over to open my door. "I missed you" he said as he helped me out and gave me a short kiss. "Good Morning Nessie. I hope you slept well" he said and she nodded as she got out. "I want to take this moment to tell you how grateful I am that you decided to come" he said and again she nodded as she walked over to us, glancing at his arms around my waist.

"Two things. First, your family probably thinks you're crazy because you look like your talking to air" I said and he laughed. "and second . . . ready?" I asked as I looked at both of them.

They nodded and I took a deep breath as we walked up to the house. It was just as beautiful as the one I remembered from Forks. This one had a small front porch and a big garden leading up to it.

"It's beautiful" Nessie said and I smiled.

"You took the words right from my mouth. Esme did an amazing job"

"She takes pride in her decorations" Edward said.

"She should, they're amazing" I said as we arrived at the small porch.

I peeled away my shield from everyone else when we reached the door. I took a deep breath as Edward placed his hand on the door handle and slowly opened it. The inside of their house was amazing. Everything was decorated amazingly it was just . . . breathtaking. For a moment, it even reminded me of our house.

"BELLA!!!" Alice called as she ran over to me.

I have to tell you, I hyperactive pixie running towards you at about 100m/h is pretty terrifying. I automatically moved back and consequently, into Edward.

"Hey Alice" I said when she finally let go.

"What are you doing here?" she said happily as she jumped up and down.

"Umm . . .well, we have to talk to you, well, all of you" I said looking at everyone.

"Hey squirt!" Emmett called from the TV. "No fair you ***" he cursed out Jasper.

"Emmett! Language!" Esme called as she came out of the kitchen. "Bella!" she said as she filtered over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy you decided to stop by" she said as Carlisle walked down.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked curiously as he came over to us.

"Well I . . .we, have to talk to you guys" I said as I backed up next to Edward.

I looked for Nessie but couldn't find her.

"I'll be right . . . there!" she called from the car.

She grabbed her bag and came walking up slowly. Everyone looked at her as she came in and she blushed.

"Sure Bella, come on" Carlisle said as he led us to the couches.

I sat on the couch with Edward to my right and Nessie to my left.

"So . . . what is it you want to talk to us about?" Carlisle inquired.

I looked at Alice and her face was all scrunched up as she tried to see something.

"Alice, you might as well stop because you're not going to see anything" I told her and she pouted.

"So . . . umm . . . you all know how Edward . . . left" I squeaked and they nodded, glaring at him.

"Well . . . umm . . . you know I got changed, made a family and we met here right?"

"Yes?" they all answered confused.

I wrung my hands nervously. I knew I was going around in circles, far from the point but I just . . . can't get it out. Everyone stared at me expectantly and I looked up at Edward, panic in my eyes. He understood immediately and squeezed my hand before speaking up.

"You all know Nessie is Bella's 'daughter' like everyone is in this family to Esme and Carlisle" he said nodding towards them. "The difference with Nessie though, is that it is in the . . . literal sense. Nessie is literally Bella's daughter" Edward said and they all gasped and looked at her and she blushed.

"Bella . . .but how . . . I mean if you were changed then how you able to—" Carlisle began but Alice cut him off.

"Wait! Then who's the dad?" she asked me and everyone turned back to me and I turned to Edward.

"Edward" I mumbled softly "Nessie is my daughter and Edward is her biological father"

The room went deadly silent as everyone looked back and forth between Edward, Nessie and I. My eyes flew down and I began to fidget with my hands nervously. I looked up at Edward's family, who was still frozen and then turned to Edward, starting to panic.

"It's okay Bella, just give them a minute to absorb it all" he comforted me softly.

"AHHHH!!!!" Alice said as she popped up suddenly, seconds after we told them. "Wait! That means I'm and aunt!?!?!" she yelled excitedly, snapping out of her shock.

"I guess so _Aunt_ Alice" Nessie said then muttered to me. "I really think they all hate me right now"

"We don't hate you" Esme said suddenly as she went over and hugged Nessie. "This means I'm a grandma now!" she said happily yet incredulous.

"And I'm an uncle!" Emmett said as he grabbed Nessie up and swung her around in circles.

"Since we're family, I can take you shopping!!" Alice said and Nessie groaned.

"No thanks" she refused quickly.

Everyone began to crowd around her and she seemed pretty surprised. She probably assumed they would reject her. Edward and I stood to the side, watching happily. I was leaning into Edward who had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"See, you didn't have to worry love, everything turned out great" Edward said as he set his chin on my shoulder.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Alice suddenly yelled making us jump. "You two are together again?!?!?" she yelled as she faced us.

The whole family turned to us and I looked down, my cheeks red if they could be.

"Of course Alice, where have you been?" Edward teased her as he kissed me.

"Oh! I knew you would!" she said as she flew into me. "How could you not have told me Bella!! I thought we were sisters" she whined as she hugged me.

"Ummm . . . slipped my mind?" I tried and she scoffed.

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard" she said as she let me go.

"Yay! Squirt's back!" Emmett said as he spun me around.

"I'm so happy to have you back in the family Bella, I missed my other daughter" Esme said as she hugged me followed by Carlisle and a handshake from Jasper. Rosalie stayed back, just looking at me. I looked over and saw Nessie hanging back, a slight smile on her face.

"Umm, just give me a sec guys" I said as I walked over to Nessie.

"So . . .you seem . . . happy" I commented.

"Yeah well, they're not as bad as I thought they were. They actually remind me of—"

"Our family?" I ended and she nodded. "Well then let them be your family too, they're pretty cool" I said and she smiled.

"Maybe . . . " she trailed off and I smiled

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Come on, say it with me . . . AWWWWW!!!! I lvoed writting this chapter. It was so much fun, I was playgin around a bit with their reactions and I decided on more subtle ones. They finally know so all that's left is to tell Bella's family. Sadly, this story is wrapping up. there are still ac ouple _special_ things that have to happen but we're sadly nearing the end. Of course there will be a sequel. Of course. Anyway, life's pretty boring right now. My school is a bit retarded, they had a MOther's Day Banquet last night! MOthers day is in almost a month, less. I of course can't wait until Eclipse comes out but I'm freaking out because my parents are planning our vacation and I might not get to see it in theaters!!! Ah! I will die id I have to wait more months to see it. Anyway:**

**Days until Eclipse Premire: 74 Weeks until Eclipse Premire: 10 and 4 days MOvie Companion comes out June 29th, one day befroe the premire. Save the Dates!!!  
**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	42. Raining Giant Snowballs

Chapter 42:

Raining Giant Snowballs

"Bella" Edward called and I turned to see him walking towards me.

"Hi" I said stupidly. I had only been a couple meters away from him and I already missed him.

"Hi. I have come to warm you. You have just set of the terrible and all mighty Ali—"

"Bella!! Nessie! Can I please take you shopping? Please????" she begged,

"No!" we answered at the same time and she pouted while the rest of the family laughed.

Nessie touched my hand and _asked_ me a favor. I looked down at her smiling. She definitely got her mischief from Edward's side of the family. I quickly made in illusion and everyone watched in awe as it worked.

"Actually, I do need a new wardrobe" illusion me said.

"Yeah, and I could use a couple new shirts. Why not?" illusion Nessie added.

"Really??? Awesome! Bye guys! We're going shopping!" Alice said as she walked out with and illusion Nessie and I.

"5 . . . 4 . . . 3" Nessie counted. " . . .2 . . .1 . . .0"

"What the . . . Bella!!" she said as she came running back into the house. "That wasn't nice" she pouted as everyone laughed.

"Blame her" I said as I pointed to Nessie.

"You guys are mean" she said as she sat down on the couch.

"That was pretty good. It takes a lot to trick a vampire" Edward said behind me making me jump.

"Bella, I have some questions" Carlisle said and I nodded, already anticipating it.

I sat on Edward lap while Nessie sat next to us. Alice sat with Jasper and Rosalie sat with Emmett. Carlisle and Esme faced us.

"So, I was curious as to how you were able to conceive Nessie" he said and I looked at him a bit strangely.

"Umm . . . well . . . we . . . " I couldn't find a way to phrase it adequately.

"They had sex Carlisle, it's not that hard to figure out, you especially being the doctor" Nessie said.

"You actually got some?!?! And all these years I still thought you were a prissy" Emmett said earning a slap from both Edward and Rosalie.

"But how is it possible" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, I really don't know but it is. I found out a couple days after you guys left. The whole pregnancy lasted only a month. I had a rare stroke of luck that day in the woods when I blacked out. I guess some vegetarian vampire found me or I really don't know but he got Nessie out and then bit me" I explained.

"That's why she can bleed and has a heartbeat. Nessie is half-human and half-vampire because I'm her dad and Bella was her mom, but human at the time" Edward explained.

Everyone was quiet for a minute, absorbing the information. Now that I told Edward's family, I just had to deal with mine. Ugh, that was not going to be pleasant. With the powers they had, Electricity, shape-shifting, invisibility, emotions, fire, water, air, earth . . . not good. Maybe . . . I could always wrap my shield around Edward . . . no, that would leave him full out access to my thoughts. I still want to keep that little secret. I could also . . .

"That's it!" I said suddenly making Nessie jump.

"What is it love?" Edward asked.

"I figured it out, a way to deal with my family" I said happily and then turned to Carlisle. "Would you mind if I invited my family over . . . right now?" I asked them.

"Not at all honey, I would love for your family to come" Esme answered and I nodded happily.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and walked outside to call Sophie.

"Hey Bella! So, how's your day with Nessie so far?" she asked and I was aware of everyone listening inside. "Fine, is everyone there?"

"No, Will and Mel went out hunting but they should be back soon. They weren't going out very far" she explained.

"Okay, as soon as they get home, can all of you guys head to the Cullen's house?" I asked softly.

"What?! The Cullen's house?! Why??"

"Soph, would you please just come" I said.

"Okay" she finally answered and hung up.

"Yes!" I said as I jumped up and down happily

"I'm guessing your brilliant plan worked" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Of course. Would you like to hear it?" I asked and he nodded quickly.

"Okay, so I get my family to come here and I tell them . . . and then hopefully with all of your family—"

"They're your family to you know" he interrupted.

"Okay, with all of _our_ family here, maybe they can . . . well, I'll wing it from there. The brilliant part was telling them without you getting hurt possibly" I said and he nodded seriously.

"Would you mind if I looked around, inside you know, while we wait?" I asked.

"No, of course not, I'm sorry for not asking before" he said as he lead me inside.

This time, I took a good look around. To the immediate right was a small wall and an arc which led to a music area where Edward's piano stood, big and majestic. It brought back so many memories.

"Come here" he said as he led me to the piano.

He lifted the cover and began to play and I immediately recognized the song. It was my lullaby. I leaned against him happily as he played it. It felt like when he first brought me to his house, all those years ago. So much had change. It ended and I smiled.

"Thank you, that was beautiful" I said as I kissed him softly.

"Mom! That's the song that you—"

"So Ness" I said looking at her sternly for a second. "When was the last time you hunted" I said randomly as I looked at her now black eyes.

"A while ago" she admitted. "But how can you tell?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I've kept up the illusion for so long it's become natural" I said to her sheepishly.

"Oh!" she said as she looked at her reflection. "I was wondering why they didn't ask about the eyes" she commented.

"Her eyes?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yeah" I said as I removed the illusion.

Her eyes were a deep chocolaty brown, just like mine used to be.

"She got your hair but my eyes" I said.

"They remind me of you . . . from before" he said quietly and I nodded sadly as I got up and resumed my 'tour' of the house. To the left was another small wall and a lot of decorations with the dining table was set to the far left. There were a pair of double doors that seemed to lead to a private room. In the center, of the house was of course, the big living room.

There was the couches and chairs, the coffee table and the huge TV screen. I could see the beginnings of the kitchen to the far back on the right. On the far back left stood the grand staircase. Behind it stood a wall made mostly of glass, which opened up to an incredible huge backyard. It had a lot of gadgets and an enormous pool.

"A pool?" I asked incredulously. "In Montana . . . a pool?"

"Hey, it freezes up nicely for skating" he defended it and I smiled.

I walked to the back of the house and walked into the backyard.

"Wait . . . it's snowing!" I said, surprised as I stepped on white fluffy stuff and felt little cotton ball things brush against my face.

"Yeah, maybe you should head inside" Edward said.

"Why? Now, snow is fun" I said as I picked up some, rolled it into a ball and launched it at him.

It his him straight in the face, splattering off to the sides.

"That's how you want to play it huh?" he said as he picked up snow and launched it back at me.

I jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the hit. The bad part, I jumped straight for the pool. I landed with a thud and began sliding across.

"It is frozen!" I said, unaware that I was making a complete fool of myself by literally sliding on my butt across the huge expanse of the pool.

I tried to get up but I slipped and fell on my butt again.

"I thought I was done being uncoordinated!" I whined as I tried once again to get up and failed.

"Need some help" Edward laughed as he glided over to me gracefully.

"Of course" I said as he extended his hand but instead of grabbing it, I pulled him down into the ice and wobbled/slid across the huge pool.

"Gotcha!" I said as I tried my best to crawl.

"Come here you little schemer" he said as he glided over to me.

I slid back just as he was about to grab me and he slid right into the snow. I couldn't help it. I fell back on the ice laughing. I felt so blissfully happy it wasn't even comprehendible.

"I'm sorry . . . but you . . . and I slipped . . . and . . . Hahaha!" I said between my laughs.

"Laugh all you want" Edward said as he got up holding a massive snowball.

My eyes widened and I tried to crawl to the edge.

"Edward you wouldn't dare!" I said as he walked over, grinning mischievously.

"Maybe . . . maybe not" he said as he threw the snowball over the house towards the front porch.

"What in the world was that?!?!" called a familiar voice.

"It's raining huge snowballs!" another familiar voice called.

"Yeah Alex, suddenly, it's raining huge snowballs" Will said mockingly.

"They're here" I whispered and Edward nodded, picking me up and carrying me bridal style back to the living room.

"That wasn't necessary" I mumbled.

"No, but if I didn't, you would've spent weeks trying to get out of my pool" he chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

He put me down right around his family, keeping hold of only my hand. Nessie looked at me curiously and I nodded.

"Here we go" I mumbled as I walked to the door.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry! Don't kill me, I know I was late. I was jsut soo busy with so many things and my grandpa died yesterday so yeah, it was tough. Anyway, what did you think. Cliffy. Mwuahahahahahah!!!! This chapter was sort off a filler for the next one. I added a bit of fluff to keep it swee though. their bond is growing stronger every second and I have something planned because of it. but you'll just have to wait and read on. *_Evil laugh*_Anyway, my update next week will probably be on Saturday because I'm leaving for Disney on Friday morning and not getting back till 11pm on Saturday or on Sunday afternoon (depends) I'll try to get it up as soon as I get hom though. By the way, did anyof you guys catch Opera on Friday??? I normally don't watch it but my friend to me to so I did. the beginning was boring but at the end, I screamed!! They showed about a 2 minute preview of Eclipse that has never _ever_ been seen before. I'm sorry for all of you who missed it but it was incredible. Iwas screaming my head off like crazy. If you didn't see it, google _Eclipse preview on Oprah _and click the first link. On May something, not sure exact date, the whole cast of Twilight will be on opera and they might disclose another preview!! I can't wait until Eclipse, it's driving me crazy. So, anyway**

**Days Until Eclipse Premire: 67 Days until 'The Second Life of Bree Tanner' comes out: 41 Days until Eclipse movie companion comes out: 66**

**Save the dates.**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanfic Queen =^.^=**


	43. Telling the Family

Chapter 43:

Telling the Family

I very slowly placed my hand on the knob. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and turned it, opening the door wide. The stood my family, waiting patiently on the porch. Everyone had snow in their hair and on their shirts though it wasn't melting.

"Hey guys, glad you could come" I said with all the happiness I could muster.

"Why wouldn't we Bells" Alex said playfully as he walked up to me, smiling evilly.

I ducked just as a snowball flew at me, barely missing my head. Of course, I ended up falling on my butt as well. I didn't hear the ball land but felt it when it was catapulted at my back. At hearing the snickers _behind_ me, Will growled.

"Down, doggie, down" I said with a laugh as he helped me up.

"I'm not a dog" he muttered.

"What's with him?" I asked Mel.

"His new cell phone fell out of his pocket and one of his hunt stepped on it" she said.

"Wait, you're kidding me right?" I said I laughed. "You're all cranky over your phone" I said as I laughed harder.

"I liked my phone" he said and I rolled my eyes.

Over a phone? Seriously?

"Tell you what, you can go today and get a new phone, I bet it'll be here from tomorrow if it had to be mailed" I said and he just looked at me. "Will, do we have to give you some shock therapy?" I asked and that got him laughing.

"Right" he said and I stepped aside, letting them come inside.

"I bet you guys probably know your way around the bottom floor at least." I said and they looked at me in shock. "I assume you have already spied or played a prank on them here" I said and they all smiled mischievously.

"Hello, I'm glad you could take the time to come here today" Edward said as he walked up to them.

Will growled at him softly and I sighed. Maybe this wouldn't go as well as I thought.

"What did you want us to come _here_ for?" Will asked.

"Because there was something I wanted to tell you guys. Everyone knows how Nessie is our daughter" I said it out loud as I motioned to Edward and I.

Their eyes widened as they realized I had told Edward's family.

"But, there's something else you also don't know" I said.

They looked at me curiously bit wasn't able to get the words out so I did the next best thing. I showed them. I walked back into Edward's chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. I peeked up at my family. They were incredulous for a second before it clicked.

"NO!!!! YOU DIDN'T!!!" Will said menacingly, his eyes burning with fury. "YOU WOULDN'T . . . YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY FORGIVE THAT MONSTER . . . DID YOU?" he yelled at me as electricity cracked around him.

I flinched at his words.

"Are you kidding Bells, after everything he did to you, everything you went through . . ." Alex said incredulously.

"Bella, this is mistake . . . the same one you made so many years ago. Please, don't make it again" Mel begged.

"Bella, being the amazing person she is, found it in her to forgive all my terrible actions which I regret every day. I hope you can find it in you too to forgive me" Edward spoke up.

I watched as Will shook and finally ran out followed closely by Alex. Sophie and Mel looked at me for a minute, disapproving yet I thought I saw a bit of understanding before they ran off too. I stared at the open door for a minute before collapsing into Edward's arms. He cradled me softly as he picked me up and took me to his room.

He laid with me, keeping his arms around me and letting me sob, comforting me the whole time. No one came up except Nessie. She had gone home for a minute and then showed me what was going on. It was disastrous. Nothing was working out.

"It's okay Bella, we'll work this out together" he said for the millionth time. "Besides, you've my whole family, myself and Nessie on your side. Plus . . . Sophie" he added as he sat me up.

"Sophie?"

"Yeah, she was thinking everything. She thought events and everything that has happened and though she is worried for you, she has never seen you so happy and filled with life like you were around me" he admitted and that added more to my jar of hope.

"I'm sorry" I said as I stood up.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked incredulously.

"For having a breakdown" I admitted.

He laughed, big and loud at my response.

"I'll always be here, my arms always open. You can have as many breakdowns as you want" he said and this time it was my turn to smile.

We spent the rest of the afternoon around each other. He played for me and at one point, we ended up in his bed, listening to music in each other's arms

"I should probably head home" I said sadly as I stared at the now dark windows.

"Okay, let's go" he said and I smiled sadly as I put my hand on his chest and shook my head.

"No, you can't come. It'll make things worse" I said. "Ness! We're leaving!" I called.

She came running down the stairs.

"But . . . just let me—"

"No, I'm sorry" I said as I kissed him softly.

"Come on Ness, Bye Edward, I'll see you soon" I said as I walked out.

"Goodbye Ed—dad" Nessie said as she walked out.

I was smiling hugely as we got in my car.

"Thank you" I said sincerely "For giving him a chance"

"It's no big deal" she said offhandedly.

"Ness, it is a big deal" I said.

"Well, as much as I think he's a jerk and I hate him . . . he makes you happy" she admitted. "You should see yourself mom. You're always laughing and smiling around him. Your eyes even have a different light to them, they aren't so dull. And the pain. The pain that I would see in your eyes, it's mostly gone" she explained. "So as much as I hate him, he makes you happy so he deserves a second chance" she said. "Though if he hurts you he will have to face me and it will not be pretty" she said and I laughed.

"What happened to my little angel?" I asked jokingly.

"She grew up with vampires" she answered and we both burst out laughing.

We spent the rest of the ride talking and laughing. When we arrived home though, we both quieted down. I stared at the house. Right now, it seemed really gloomy instead of inviting.

"Just relax mom, they were just surprised" she said as I headed around to the garage.

"Well, they sure made a dramatic exit" I said as I parked and she laughed.

I turned off the engine and grabbed the keys, slowly getting out.

"I'm so glad it's finally snowing. It's a _bit_ cold but I can already see it, a massive snowball fight!" she said, trying to plan and distract me at the same time.

We walked into the house, laughing.

"Ness, you would probably be trapped in snow the whole time" I said as she pouted.

"No, I'll just call Mel over to melt the snow" she contradicted.

"Yes but in snowball fights, it's normally one for himself" I said.

"Oh come on! Fine, I'll dig my way out"

"Too packed and cold. Besides, you might break a nail" I teased as I laughed.

"You know what! Fine! I'll be trapped" she said as she stomped to the kitchen.

I laughed. She was just like Edward. They both get so worked up about the most insignificant little things. I had been so preoccupied with Ness I hadn't noticed I had an audience. I turned and saw my family staring at me.

Looking at them, all the events from this afternoon came back. All the sadness, the rejection . . . everything came back. Will running out after yelling, everything. I began slightly shaking and turned around, heading towards my room before I had another breakdown.

"Ness! I'll be in my room!" I called to her as I ran up and closed the door quickly.

I sat on my bed, staring at the bright moon, lighting up all the snow. I sat there, think of Forks, Nessie, Edward, my family, the Cullen's, James . . . everything. I don't know how long I sat there, reliving memories but eventually, the night begin to brighten as the sun began to come up. but eventually, there was a knock at my door. I heard a tiny bit of whispering and then another knock.

"Come in" I called, still staring at the window.

"Bella" Sophie called. "Can we talk?" she asked.

I could slightly see her reflection through the window pane. She was hesitating at the door which was only opened a bit.

"Sure" I answered as I tore my eyes from the window. "What's up?"

"Bella" she said as she walked in slowly. "I'm sorry for what happened today" she said and I swallowed hard. "Bella?" she said as she sat on the bed with me. "Why?"

"I just . . . Sophie, as much as I hated him for leaving me and Nessie, I finally understand his reasons. He did it to protect me. Every time he was around me, I was in danger and I almost got killed twice, bitten once. He just . . . he couldn't take it. So that day, when he left, he thought he was protecting me. Though he was always overprotective but . . . I might've done the same thing. If you thought that if Alex being around you could kill him, wouldn't you leave him, so he's safe?" I asked and she shook her head.

"It's not the same thing" she said and I laughed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update. Like I said last week, I was at Disney all weekend. I left Friday morning and spent the afternoon and Typhoon Lagoon in Disney. On Saturday, I had a huge buffet breakfast, played at Downtown Disney and then spent 8 straight hours in Magic Kingdom!! IT was awesome!!! I stayed Sunday and I got back at 3, rushed to my Basketball game and I just finished getting dressed after my shower. Man, I'm exhausted! So, what did you think? You didn't really expect them to accept him so easily . . . did you? Shame on you if you did. =p. Will had a breakdown along with Bella but at elast NEssie's and Edward's relationship is a little better right?? I know it's cliffy but hey, it;s my specialty. I'll be on time next week, I promise!**

**Days until Eclipse Premire: 59 Days until T_he Short Second Life of Bree Tanner _comes out: 33 Days until _Eclipse Movie Companion _come out: 58**

**Save the Dates!!**

**Luv Ya!!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	44. Little Miss Pouty

Chapter 44:

Little Miss Pouty

"It's exactly the same thing. Anyway, as much as I hated what he did, I couldn't deny that I still loved him, because I did. I'm certain he will never make that mistake again, he can't really now that I'm like him and . . . I'm just so happy Soph. Every time I laugh, it's so filling and I haven't smiled so much in such a long time.

He left me not because he didn't love me but because he loved me so much he couldn't stand that I could get hurt. Of course, his family knows about Nessie like you guys do, it's only fair. And . . . they missed me too! I was surprised at how easily they let me in with Nessie. Nessie . . . she surprised me by actually warming up them a bit.

She still hates him but she's giving him a chance because he makes me happy. I was hoping you guys could do the same thing. Though you're still upset and angry, give him and his family another chance. You never know" I said softly. "I just, I can't stand that our family might get pulled apart. You guys can't make me chose. I just . . . I can't" I said as I fell back onto the bed.

Suddenly, I heard the door creak open and heard the footsteps of my family walking. I looked up quickly and saw the rest of my family, with the exception of Nessie, walk in. '_Please tell me they weren't eavesdropping!!'_

"What do you need?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't answer the way I expected them to.

"Bella, I'm sorry. As mad as I was, I shouldn't have yelled" Will said quietly as he sat on the other side of me. "It's just, I couldn't believe you would forgive him, after everything he did" Will said.

"Will, though it was a mistake, I can't hold him to it. I understand his reasons and as much pain as his mistake caused me, I decided to forgive him because I'm in love with him" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a brotherly sort of way.

"Bells, we heard everything" Alex said softly and I groaned. "And as much as we hate him for what he did to you—"

"We'll give him a chance" Will ended and I smiled hugely.

"Thank you!!" I said as I hugged him tightly along with Mel, Alex and Sophie.

"I'm glad you guys did but what caused you guys to change your minds so quickly?" I asked.

"Well, one, after hearing everything you told Sophie, it seems he really didn't mean you harm, he was trying to protect you. You always said he was way too protective" Alex said and I smiled. "But what impacted us most was Nessie" he admitted and I looked at them in confusion.

"Nessie came to talk to us. She told us to really look at you, and compare you to before. She made us see all the pain had evaporated from your eyes. We realized how these last few weeks, you've smiled and laughed so much. You've been so happy. And in that one second, when you went into his arms, you should've seen your face.

It was stressed but still so happy. Your body melted into his and he wrapped his arms around you so softly and lovingly . . . Nessie made us realize just how much you guys meant to each other" Will said.

"And we weren't going to let him tear our family apart" Mel said added.

"Thank you guys!!" I said as I gave them another hug. "Ness!!" I called and she came running in.

She had changed her outfit though her hair was still crazy as if she had just gotten out of bed.

"Hey, why didn't I get invited to this little pow-wow?" she asked as she walked over while I laughed.

"Thank you" I said as I gave her a hug.

"For what?" she said innocently.

"You know" I said and motioned to Will and all of them.

"Oh, that. Yeah, you're welcome" she said and we all laughed. "Well, if you guys are all done laughing" Nessie said as she suddenly flung a snowball at Will and ran off.

"Come back here you" he said as he ran out after her.

We heard a couple _thumps_ and then Nessie's scream. We all ran downstairs to see Will next to Nessie, his hands vibrating over her ribs.

"WILL!!!!" she cried as she laughed. "STOP IT!! I'M SORRY!!! UNCLE!! UNCLE!!! STOP IT!!!" she begged as tears fell from her eyes.

He tickled her for a second longer before releasing her.

"Oh. My. Gosh!!!" Nessie said as she gasped. "Jeez Will! My sides are killing me" Nessie groaned as she got up. "I'm going to have breakfast" she said grumpily as she stalked off towards the kitchen.

"Smile!" Will said as he touched her sides quickly.

"OMG!!!" She yelled as she jumped.

She tried to smack his hand but missed and ended up smacking her leg.

"I'm going to get you one of these days Will" she muttered as she stalked off again.

I rolled my eyes and followed her, whipping up some quickly French Toast with a strawberry smoothie. Her stomach was growling as I made it and every 5 seconds she would ask me if it was done.

"Done!" I said as I carried the plate and glass to her.

"Yum!!" she said as she went to grab at the food.

"Nope" I said as I pulled it back. "Smile Little Miss. Pouty" I ordered.

She gave me a sarcastic smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't make me call Will" I threatened and she challenged me with her eyes. "Will! I need your tickling hands!!" I called.

"What Bells?" he said as he came walking in.

Nessie's eyes got wide. "Okay!" she said as she smiled still a tad bit sarcastic but I could tell she was trying.

"Better" I said as I gave her the food.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked as she ate.

"You know, we probably should go back and apologize for yelling" Alex said and Will nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'll call him to tell him we plan on coming back" I said as I took out my phone.

I pressed the number 1 and hit call.

"You have him on speed dial?" Will asked incredulously and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature" he said with a laugh and I stuck my tongue out at him again as I walked off.

"Bella?" answered his musical voice.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great but how are you?" he asked, his tone going worried.

"I'm fine, I was actually wondering if we could stop by"

"Sure, you're always welcome" he said.

"And my family?" I asked tentively.

"Them too I guess, if they even want to" he finally answered.

"Great, we'll be there soon" I said happily.

"Okay, I'll be waiting" he said and I smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too" I answered as I hung up. "Okay, when you guys are ready, we'll go" I said and they nodded.

Nessie finished up and washed her plate of quickly, heading up to finish getting ready. I changed into a more appropriate outfit. When I came down, Nessie was already down. She had on jeans with a long-sleeved purple shirt and a purple scarf. Her hair was loose but had a small purple clip to the side and she had her dark purple boot zipped up over her jeans.

"Ready" she said and slowly, everyone else came trickling down.

"Car or running?" I asked.

"Running they all immediately answered.

"Okay, let's go" I said as I ran out of the house and into the woods.

We all went full speed. Nessie was surprisingly quick for a half-vampire. She probably got it from Edward. She could even beat us when she wanted to. Right now though, she ran alongside with us. We arrived at Edward's house minutes later.

"Come on" I said as I went up to the porch.

I rang the doorbell and immediately heard rustling inside.

"Bella!" Edward called as he opened the door.

"Hey" I said as I hugged him, kissing him quickly.

We walked in, my family trailing behind us.

"Could you call your family for a minute" I asked and he just rolled his eyes.

"They're your family too Bella" he said.

"I know but still, after yesterday . . . " I trailed off and he nodded.

"Guys! Can you guys all come down for a second" he called through the house and everyone came running in from different directions.

"Bella!" Alice greeted happily as she hugged me. "Hi! It's been sooo long" she said and I laughed.

"12 hours" I said laughing and she just shrugged it off.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys!!! I'm sorry _again_ for the late update. You see, all the University classes are over and all the students are taking the exams. All during next week, students are going to be going home (which is totally unfair, They start after we do like around September and get off _before_ we do, beginnings of May) So anyway, you have to bring _everything_ home with you. So Friday and Satureday, we spent it driving all the tons of stuff my sister took to the University with her all the way back home!! It was exhaustign. When I finally got home, we left the stuff in the car in the garage andf went straight to bed. And of course, I just finished eating breakfast with my mom. rebememer, it's MOther's Day!! Remember to dedicate this day to your moms for everything they do. It's just one day a year. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Though their ager didn't last long, the family finally decided to give eEdward a chance. The story, as you may know, is starting to wrap up. Still have a couple thinds left though. Of course _THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!. I Promise._ Only 18 more days left of school!!!! (24 if you count weekends. And then . . . SUMMER!!!! OH!!! REALLY IMPORTANT!!! I'm going to be out of town for about 3 weeks while my dad, 2 uncles, 3 aunts and 1 cousin care for the house and my dog. I'm going to update before I leave and hopefully during the trip since my sister is bringing her laptop but if not, I will have one big update when i get back. Promise. Anyway:**

**Days Left Until Eclipse Premire - 52 Days Until Movie Complanion Comes Out - 51 Days Until the '_Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'_ comes out - 26**

**Save the Dates!!**

**Luv Ya!!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	45. Permission

Chapter 45:

Permission

Everyone else greeted me as well, though Rosalie hung back.

"So Bella, what is it you need" Carlisle asked and I turned to my family for a second before walking over to Edward, who looked at me confusedly.

"We came back today to apologize for yesterday. It was wrong off us to yell like that, especially since this wasn't our house and we are sorry" Will said sincerely.

"Thank you Will. Though, as you might know, we are used to it and we also understand your reasons" Carlisle said.

"And you" Will said as he turned to Edward.

Edward let me go and stood in front of Will.

"Thanks to Bella and Nessie, we now understands your reasons and we are willing to forgive you for what you did to her. Though, if you _ever _hurt her again, we _will_ kill you" Will said and I glared at him in disbelief but he pointedly looked away from me.

"Thank you, all of you" Edward said, addressing my family. "I'm very appreciative that you have forgiven me and I swear, I will never hurt her again"

I would be blushing if I could. He looked down t me with so much love and adoration I felt like everything in me was melting.

"Hey Will" Nessie called suddenly.

He turned just as she threw a huge snowball at him.

"That's payback!" she shouted.

Will ran outside and grabbed a mound of snow, launching it at Nessie. She ducked and it slammed Emmett square in the face.

"Oh, you'll regret that" he said as he ran out.

"TAKE COVER!" Edward yelled.

Suddenly, snowballs came flying in like crazy. I snuck outside slowly, sticking to the side of the house, ready to duck when needed. When I finally made it outside, I called Nessie over.

"Help me make a big one" I said softly.

She nodded and we made a snowball about 6 feet in diameter.

"Now, I just have to aim and . . . shoot" I said as I hurled it at Emmett.

It hit him in the middle of his back, making fly into the house and covering the whole front of the house with snow.

"Okay squirt, bring it" Emmett said as he got up.

The whole family joined us and soon we had a huge snowball fight going on. It went on for hours until Nessie finally ran out of breath.

"Okay, I give, white flag of truce" she said as she fell backwards onto the snow.

I laughed.

"We win because we never got hit!" I called out next to Edward.

There were groans and protests but I just smiled, picking up Nessie and carrying her inside. I deposited her in the kitchen where Esme was already making her some hot chocolate

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rosalie asked.

I spun around her, trying to cover the shock on my face. I finally nodded and followed her upstairs to her room. It was decorated similarly to the room in Forks.

"Do you mind talking to me for a few minutes?" she asked as she sat on her bed, inviting me on.

"Sure, we can talk."

"Bella, I know I was really mean to you _before_ and I hurt your feelings many times and I'm sorry" she said and I was left speechless.

Rosalie was apologizing?

"It's fine Rosalie, I never stayed mad at you" I said.

"Thank you Bella" she said as she hugged me. "I was so mean though because I couldn't believe what you were doing. You were throwing away everything I ever wanted. You were human with the possibility to live out a long life and you were giving it up" she said. "Did Edward ever tell you what led to this?" she asked, gesturing to her glorious immortal body.

I nodded slowly, suddenly somber. "He said it was close to what happened to me that time in Port Angeles, only no one was there to save you ." I shuddered at the memory.

"Is that really all he told you?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, my voice blank with confusion. "Was there more?"

She looked up at me and smiled; it was a harsh, bitter - but still stunning - expression.

"Yes," she said. "There was more." She said as she began the story. ( I decided to skip it since you all know it by now)

When she was done, I was at a loss of words.

"Rosalie, that's terrible" I murmured.

"I know. I always wanted to get married, have a son and grow old with him but . . ." she trailed off. "See, you had _everything_ I ever wanted and you were just throwing it away but now I understand. You were doing it for love and . . . it's worth it" she said.

"It is" I said softly. "I'm so happy right now. I can be with him and he doesn't have to worry about me being in danger. We are the same and it's amazing" I said with a smile and she nodded. "But I always forgave you. When I told my family about you, I told mostly good things, edited out the bad parts. Of course, you Nessie now have a rocky relationship" I said and she ducked her head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that"

I laughed. "But I still think you'll have one eventually. She warming up to everyone, even Edward; and she hated him more that you, no offense" I said and she laughed.

"None taken" she smiled as she got up. "Thank you Bella, for listening and understanding" she said sincerely.

"No problem" I said.

She surprised me by hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled. Maybe everything would work out. She let go and we walked down together. Edward was waiting for me at the step of the stairs, smiling.

"Hi" I said happily and he helped me down

"Hi" he said as he kissed me.

After a second, Emmett cleared his throat in the background and I growled automatically, letting go of Edward.

"Come on my little kitten" Edward said and I remembered his old joke.

"This little kitten in now a Lioness" I said and he laughed.

We went to the kitchen and I sat next to next to Nessie who was finishing her waffles. Edward took a seat to my left, grabbing my hand. I smiled at him and then at Nessie. Our family was finally together.

During the next couple of weeks, our families got really close. Sophie would spend time with Rosalie on our cars. Will and Alex hung out with Emmett and Jasper, doing a bunch of stupid but funny stuff. I stuck with Edward like glue, loving him like crazy. Nessie was sometimes with us but like Mel, she rotated around.

It was no longer my house and the Cullen's house. It was our homes. They would go after school to one of the two houses and would switch off regularly. Will was slowly accepting Edward and I was glad. I sometimes came home to find Emmett Jasper and Nessie fighting it out on the PS3, like I did today.

"Come on, again Nessie" I heard Emmett taunt as I walked in with Edward.

"Why, I already beat you twice" she said smugly.

"Scared?"

"No way, let's go" she said as she picked up the game console.

She seemed perfectly at ease but Emmett was struggling. I heard a big boom and Emmett slammed his control down.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON AN ATOMIC BOMB! THAT WAS SO NOT FAIR YOU******************"

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled.

"She cheated!" he wailed and I shook my head.

Was this what Emmett had come down too?

"You're just a sore loser" she said as she put her control next to his smashed one and danced off.

"Nessie . . . wait" Edward called as he ran over to her. "Would you mind taking a hunt with me?" he asked.

"Uhh, sure, why not" she answered confused.

"I'll be back soon love" Edward said as he kissed me sweetly and ran off with Nessie.

NPOV

I ran quickly, keeping up with his pace. It was such a random request, I had no idea what it could possibly be for. I was still smiling hugely as we ran. I had a bunch of atomic bomb stored in my arsenal because I figured out a cheat code. It was fun totally annihilating 95% of all of Emmett's cities in one bomb. Edward stopped suddenly and pointed towards the river. I nodded and ran off stealthily after my meal.

"Ugh, I feel so full" I said as I sat down, leaning on a tree.

Edward laughed as he paced around. His laugh was not normal though, it was shaking slightly. He wrung his hands through his hair nervously.

"Umm . . . is there something you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Yes. There was a reason I asked so randomly. I wanted to ask your permission" he said as he paced around nervously.

"My permission to what?" I asked cautiously.

"I want to propose to Bella" he finally said.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Mwuahahahah! MAJOR CLIFF HANGER. MWUAHAHAHAHAH! So what did you think? Come on, I know all of you were probably screaming and saying "WHAT! NO! IT CAN'T END THERE!" It's okay, just let it 's finally going to do it. All the families forgave eachother, they get along and now . . . well, what else did you expect ;P Anyway, I know I said I'd try on Fridays and I will try but Saturdays seem to be a little better for me. My sister came from the University and we're already up to mischief =p. Finals coming up but that just means summer is too! can't wait. I'm going on a month long vacation to Cartagena!1 It's gonna be awesome! I wish my dad could come and spanky too but htey have to stay home with some relative =C. Anywho**

**Days Left Until Eclipse Premire - 53 Days Until _'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' _Comes Out - 20 Days Until Eclipse Movie Complanion comes out - 52**

******Save The Dates**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	46. Get to Work

Chapter 46:

Get to Work

I smiled hugely, jumping up and hugging him.

"Yes, of course! It's about time, don't you think?" I asked and he smiled widely.

"Really, I have your permission?" he asked.

"Dude, I'm your daughter, why would you need_ my_ permission?" I asked.

"Well, you grew up with her and . . . I don't know" he said. "It feels right"

"This is going to be incredible. We have to do dresses and flowers and decorations and cake . . . " I trailed off. "I need to find mom a dress and you a tux" I said planning happily.

"Ness, she has to say yes first" he said.

"She will, I know she will" I answered him as I ran off.

He followed behind me, catching up quickly.

"Don't worry, we'll help you set up where ever you want to ask" I promised as we ran.

"Thanks Nessie" he said sincerely and I nodded.

We got back to the house, both of us smiling widely.

"Have a good hunt?" mom asked and I nodded, running to the garage.

"Mel, Soph, Rosalie, I need you guys to do me a favor" I asked.

"What?"

"Get mom out of the house" I whispered.

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Just do it and I'll explain later" they said and I nodded.

I waited in the garage as they left.

"Come on Bella, we need to buys some stuff and we want you to come" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, come girl time" Sophie added.

"Uhh . . . okay" she finally said and I heard them shut the door softly.

I waited until I was sure they were out of hearing distance and then walked out

"Go talk to Will and I'll plan with Alice" I ordered and he nodded, running up the stairs.

"Ahh!' Alice called as she came running down. "This is going to be perfect! I shall plan everything" she said and I cleared my throat. "With everyone's help, of course" she added.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as he came out with Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle came down from the study and Esme out of the kitchen, all curious.

"Edward will tell you" I said and right on cue, Edward came down, Will right behind him.

EPOV

"Go talk to Will and I'll plan with Alice" Nessie ordered and I nodded, running up the stairs.

I slowed down as I neared the study. Now, I was nervous. I walked ridiculously slow to the door and knocked twice before going in. Will was on the computer, typing fast with some calculations by his side.

"What's up?" he asked as he saw me come in.

"I want . . . to ask you something" I said.

"Well, ask away" he said and I swallowed hard.

"I want to ask your permission to propose and marry Bella" I said and he froze.

I began to panic.

"I love her so much and I want to spend the rest of my existence with her" I explained.

Slowly his eyes focused on me and he finally smiled.

"Of course you can" he said and a full blown grin broke out. "She'll be really happy with you" he said and I smiled. "As long as you don't hurt her again, which I have very little doubt you will"

"Thank you Will. Now, everyone's wondering what the big secret is and I have to go tell" I said as I walked out.

He followed after me as I walked down the stairs.

"Edward, What is going on?" Esme asked as she looked at me along with just about evryone else.

"I was talking to Will and Nessie about proposing to Bella" I said and she smiled hugely.

She came up and hugged me tightly and I could almost feel the joy radiating out of her.

"When?" Alex asked and I was left short.

I hadn't planned _that_ yet.

"I was thinking in the meadow but I'm not sure when" I admitted.

"How about in 1 week?" Alice asked and then nodded. "1 week"

And so, all of us smiling, got together and began planning the big proposal.

BPOV

"Okay, what is going on?" I finally asked one day at our lunch table.

We had connected 2 tables where all of us now sat. Ever since Sophie Mel and Rosalie took me shopping, everyone was acting different. They seemed . . . secretive.

"Nothing" they all answered and I just rolled my eyes.

That was the answer they kept giving me and it was getting annoying.

"Guys!" I said and they just laughed.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head softly. I had a feeling he was at the center of this secret.

EPOV

"No Alice, I'll just play my piano music in the background, no orchestra" I argued in gym while Bella was changing.

"Fine, be that way. Nessie and I will be setting it up. Bye!" she said as she ran off.

I shook my head. Sometimes, Alice was useful but she was still annoying.

"Hey" Bella said as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Hi" I said as I kissed her passionetly

"So, when do I get to know what's going on?" she asked seductively.

"Nothing is going on Bella" I said.

"Really, because I think there is" she said as she trailed her fingers lightly up my arm.

I groaned softly under her touch. She was such a cheater.

"Please" she begged softly, her eyes growing adorably huge.

"I . . . Bella—" suddenly, I current of electricity passed through me. "Whoa!" I said as I fell back.

"Come on Edward" Will said as he helped him up.

"What is going on!" Bella said frustratedly and I chuckled.

"Just relax Bella, nothing is going on, you're just being paranoid" I heard Sophie say as I walked off.

"Thanks for that" I told Will.

"No problem. I would've come earlier but I didn't notice until Sophie told me" he answered.

Gym passed painstakingly slow. I was nervous but excited for tonight. Alice was already setting it up. All I had to do was get ready and add final touches. Then I would bring Bella.

"Come on guys! Don't you love me?" Bella wailed in the car. I was driving and she was safely in the back with Mel and Alex. Will was riding next to me.

"Of course Bella but we can't have to near Edward right now. We already saw what happened in gym" Will said and we all laughed.

"I just want to know what's going on!" she said stubbornly from the back and I smiled.

"Bella, just calm down. We don't want to have to call up Carlisle. You just have a small feeling of paranoia. It's okay. Just breathe" Will said and by her face, she would be ripping his head off right no if Alex and Mel weren't holding her down.

"Will, I'm breathing" she said in a lethal voice.

"Good . . . that's good. Just keep on breathing" Will said, trying to hold in a laugh.

She growled at him loudly and I laughed.

"It's okay Bella, he's just messing with you" I said as I stroked her hand which was near me.

"I'm watching both of you very closely" she said as she got out of the car and walked up to our house.

"Bella! Finally!" Alice called as she grabbed her.

"Alice!" I called as I ran after Bella.

"No! I have to get her ready!" she said.

"I haven't even asked her" I said exasperated.

"Asked me what?" Bella asked but Alice ignored her.

"You haven't asked her! Why?" she nearly yelled at me.

"I was going to just before you took her away!" I said and she rolled her eyes.

She let go off Bella and ran upstairs, glaring at me.

"Ask me what?" Bella said as she crossed her arms, staring at me.

I sighed softly. _'Come on! You're not asking her yet!'_ I told myself mentally.

"Alice sort of ruined it but . . . will you go out with me tonight?" I asked her.

"Of course" she said immediately as she ran over to me.

I kissed her passionately knowing I had 3 . . . 2 . . . 1—

"Okay, now I can get her ready" Alice said as she pulled Bella away.

"Edward!" she called as Alice pulled her up.

"Come on, stop staring at the stairs. She won't come down for about 4 hours" Nessie said as she shook me. "You need to help me finish getting _it_ ready and then I have to get _you_ ready" Nessie said as she ran off.

I followed after her, catching everything she tossed at me. We ran to the meadow I had found before. Alice and Nessie had already cleaned it and leveled it out. There was a smooth, clean layer of snow over the top and the trees were glistening with icicles and snow.

"Perfect" I breathed and Nessie smiled.

"I know, now get to work" she ordered.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So what did you think? Edward asked Nessie and Will, of course. He's like the father figure of the family. And now, begins the planning! I won't make it too long. There isn't much to say without the story getting boring so I'm going to make it acceptibely long/short. Deal? Oh! I can't wait . . . .you all know what's probably coming up next *Squeal!* It's sad though. My long, beautiful story is now coming to a close soon. It's been a good ride and as I said THERE IS A SEQUELAnyways, school is almost over! Only 8 more school day and I'm done! Summer, barbeques, ECLIPSE PREMIRE! Ahh, lot's of stuff to look forward to. Oh! guess what!:! I went surfing today! It was awesome! We got feree surf lessons and the waves were up. One word describes it all ;HARD/. You have to jump up like in a push up but land on work feet. Land to farr up, the board tips over your head. Too far back, tips towards your head. Too much left or right, it wobbles and like all the others, knocks you off. I fell off my board like 20 times and must have gotten about 3 gallons of salt water up my nose. It was cool though when you were able to stand up and surf to the shore.I do have very big exams nect week and my Algebra I Honors Full Year State-wide final exam in a wekk and a few days! I have to study so my update next week might be on Sunday. I'll try to make it on Friday or Saturday but no promises.**

**Days Until Eclipse Premire: 39 Days Until_ 'The Short Second life of Bree Tanner'_ comes out: 13 Days until Movie Companion Comes Out: 38**

**Save The Dates!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^= **


	47. Proposal

Chapter 47:

Proposal

We ran around quickly, decorating everything just as Nessie and Alice had planned. Everything had to be placed just as planned, not a single thing out of place. That took up almost 3 hours. According to Nessie, that was pretty good; she thought it would take about 4. I just shook my head.

"You've been spending way too much time with Alice" I said as we ran.

"No . . . " she trailed off as she frowned. "I just want this to be perfect" she said and I smiled.

We arrived quickly back at the house.

"Come on, help me get the piano" I said and she nodded, grabbing one side and lifting.

"Ness?" Emmett called and she dropped her side turning around.

It landed with a thump, a bunch of random notes being played. I stared in horror at it and she turned around slowly.

"Sorry. I didn't break it . . . did I?" she said softly.

"Alice? What just happened?" I heard Bella say upstairs.

"Nothing, just the boys"

I flipped open the lid, checking all the mallets and strings. Everything seemed to be okay.

"Emmett, can you lend us a hand" I asked so he wouldn't distract Nessie.

"Sure" he said with an evil glint in his eye.

I _read _his idea too late. He came up suddenly and picked up the whole piano, running off with it.

"EMMETT!" Nessie and I yelled as we ran after him.

We found him in the meadow, grinning like a fool.

"This good?" he asked and I very nearly exploded.

"I swear Emmett, if that piano had even a scratch on it—" I trailed off with my threat.

"Relax bro, loosen up" Emmett said as he ran off.

I was muttering most the time that we spent arranging the piano. Nessie spread out the blanket we were going to lay on and quickly, we lit up the thousand of candles around and in the meadow. Now, everything was perfect.

"Come on! We have 30 minutes to make you decent" Nessie said as she ran to the house.

We headed upstairs, trying to be quiet so Bella wouldn't hear us.

"Take a shower" she ordered and I quickly obliged.

I could hear her going through my closet and coming in and out of my room a lot. She finally left and I came out and changed. She practically had a tux laid out on my bed, though it wasn't exactly as . . . fancy I guess. I had just finished putting it on when Nessie ran in.

"Ehh, not bad" she said as she circled around me.

She would fix my shirt, tighten my jacket just small things.

"Okay, now go do your hair because I honestly have no idea how you do it" she said and I smiled.

I added a drop of gel to my hand and then shook my hair thoroughly with it, achieving my usual style.

"Perfect!" she said in exultation. "Now go wait for her at the bottom of the stairs, she'll be out soon" Nessie ordered.

I nodded, walking down the stairs slowly.

"Wait!" she whispered suddenly.

I turned just as she tossed a small box in the air.

"Forget something?" she asked.

I smiled as I slipped it in my pocket and continued down. All the guys were waiting for me.

"Good luck man" Will and Alex said as they patted me on the back.

"You won't need me, will you?" Jasper asked and I gave him a playful shove.

"Ah, Eddie's finally taking the steps to become devirginized" Emmett said and I slapped him so hard it echoed around the room. "Just saying" he muttered, rubbing his head.

Somebody cleared their throat and we all looked up. All 6 girls were now making their grand entrance, walking down the stairs. I hardly even noticed them though, my eyes were on Bella. She looked . . . it was just . . . amazing. She was wearing a small midnight blue dress that hugged her curves in a way that should be illegal.

Her hair was simple but intricately styled, flowing beautifully down her back. She had blue eye shadow and mascara though not to much and was walking in tiny silver heels. She absolutely left me staring like a total idiot as she descended the stairs. I reached out my hand when she came to the bottom step.

"So, do you like it" she asked as she let me pull her towards me.

"You look incredible Bella" I whispered into her ear. "ready?" I asked louder.

She nodded with a smile and I grabbed her hand, leading her out. I looked back once and gave everyone a nervous smile before I headed out with Bella.

BPOV

"Alice, are you _done_ yet?" I asked tiredly.

I had been a Bella Barbie for almost 4 hours now and I was getting very impatient.

"Just relax Bella, we're almost done" she said as she strapped silver heels on my feet.

"Alice—"

"They're small and you won't trip . . . mostly" she added and I sighed.

Leave it to me to probably ruin a perfect moment by tripping and falling.

"And . . . Viola! Girls, we are done!" Alice exulted.

Alice, Rosalie, Sophie and Mel had been working on me, concentrating on different parts.

"Bella, you look hot!" Rosalie said and I smiled.

I got up slowly and walked over to Alice's all-around mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty good. I was in a midnight blue dress with sapphires around my neck, wrist and hanging on my ears. My hair was intricately and beautifully styled, flowing nicely down my back. The heels, as Alice said, were not very high. Over all, I looked incredible.

"You guys are amazing!" I said as we had one big group hug.

"Hey! What about me?" Nessie said at our door.

"Get in" I said and she managed to squeeze into the middle of our group hug.

"Now come on, I can't wait to see Edward's face when he sees you" Alice said excitedly as she pulled me along.

We walked out in time to hear and see Edward slap Emmett hard and Emmett muttering "Just saying". When we reached the top of the stairs, Alice cleared her throat to get their attention. When he turned, he took my breath away. His butterscotch eyes were bright and excited. He had on black pants with a light blue shirt and a jacket on top, stylishly placed.

He had on dressy black shoes and looked absolutely gorgeous. The second Edward's eyes laid on me, his mouth dropped open. I suppressed a giggle as I walked down, watching his expression. When I reached the bottom step, he held out his hand, like the gentleman he always was.

"So, do you like it" I asked as he pulled me towards him.

"You look incredible Bella" he whispered into my ear. "Ready?" he asked louder.

I nodded with a smile and he grabbed my hand, leading me out. I was filled with curiosity as to where we were going. Restaurant: no, we don't eat . . . technically. Movies: probably not. I was just at his house and we were dressed to formally for the beach.

"Come on" he said as he headed in the direction of the woods.

I nodded but with wide eyes. I had never really _run_ with heels and I didn't have a good feeling about it. He turned back and smiled crookedly before swooping me up in his arms, bridal style.

"I don't want any of Alice's work to go to waste, not this time" he said as he began to run.

It reminded me slightly of my dim, human times, when I used to clink on his back and he would go racing through the woods. He slowed a little and finally stopped just behind some trees with huge leaves. He set me on my feet carefully, making sure It was on flat ground.

"We're here" he said as he pulled back the leaves to reveal a small meadow.

I walked in, in a daze. It was so beautiful. It was a small meadow covered with a fresh layer of snow. Icicles were hanging from the trees and I could see the water fall way to the left. There were about a thousand candles, flickering throughout, giving the meadow an enchanted feel. Still, the snow did not melt. His grand Piano was set off to the right and there was a big blanket spread out in the middle of the meadow.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly and I nodded.

"It's so beautiful" I said softly as I walked toward the blanket, feeling completely relaxed.

"Look" Edward said as he pointed to the sky.

We sat down together for a minute, watching the sun set, turning the sky all shades of pink and orange. When it became Twilight, Edward stood up slowly, pulling me up with him.

"Bella, there's something I want to ask you" he said, his golden eyes gazing deep into mine.

I tilted my head in confusion. I gasped as he suddenly slipped to one knee, everything now making sense.

"Isabella" he pronounced my full name. "you're the most incredible creature I have ever known. I know I hurt you in the past but I never will again. I will give you my unyielding love, forever and always. . . will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a simple but beautiful ring.

I was in shock for a second before I answered.

"Yes . . . yes!" I said as I threw myself at him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry for the late update! I had exams all this week and I've been studying like crazy for my Algebra Exam on Friday. So what did you think? Aww! it finally happened! He finally asked her. This is what the whole story was mostly leading up to. I just . . . I loved writting it. the love was just amazing. I already have ideas for the next chapter. OKAY, EVERYBODY READ THIS NEXT PART. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! I'm going on vacation next Saturday. Now, I will still write and have the updates but they will be very crazy. If I miss and update, the next one will be 2 chapters long, promise. I'll try my best. Schools over in less than a week. Ah . . . and then . . . SUMMER! Beach, sun mall, friends . . . SUMMER! IMPORTANT! _FOR ALL THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW YET, BREAKING DAWN WILL BE BROKEN UP INTO 2 DIFFERENT MOVIES_! eeeppppp!**

**Days Until Eclipse Premire: 31 Days Until _'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'_ comes out: 5 Days Until Movie Companion comes out: 30**

**Save The Dates**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	48. Wedding Plans

Chapter 48:

Wedding Plans

He picked me up happily, kissing me with so much love I almost couldn't believe it. When he finally pulled away, his eyes were full of love and happiness, as I was sure mine were.

"I love you some much Bella" he whispered as he slipped the ring on my finger, where it would stay.

Once it was there, he kissed me again, more sweetly this time. He led me over to the blanket and I laid down in his arms, completely blissful. All my dreams had come true. No words were said but I could feel the love radiating in the air.

The sky finally turned dark causing the candles to cast a warming glow on the meadow. We stared up at the stars, watching the clear night. Edward had his arms wrapped around me, my hands in his. I felt the ring against his skin and I smiled. I don't know how long we laid there, in each other's arms but eventually, Edward began to move.

"Come on" he said as he headed over to his piano.

I sat on the bench, as I always did and he began playing my lullaby. I smiled as I leaned into him, watching his long fingers dance along the keys. When he finished, he turned to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"I love you" I whispered softly.

"I love you too . . . forever and always" he quoted and I smiled. "We should begin to head back, they're past impatient" he said softly and I laughed.

He pulled out his phone and showed it to me.

"I have 64 missed calls and 193 new texts" he said laughing and I joined along too.

"Let's go then" I said as I jumped off of the bench

He once again took me by surprise by picking me up.

"Edward, I'm pretty positive I can run, last time I checked" I said.

"With heels?" he asked and smiled at the face I made.

He kissed my lips quickly before setting off. The run was peaceful and sweet. His eyes stayed on me practically the whole time. He set me down just outside the house.

"Not a hair out of place" he said with a smile.

I straightened out my dress anyways as we began towards the house.

"Did they already know?" I asked but he stayed quiet.

"Edward!" A slight smiled formed on his lips but again he stayed quiet.

_'Fine, I'll find out by myself" _I thought.

I put an illusion over my ring, making it disappear from my hand just as we walked into the house.

"Bella! Finally!" Alice said as she ran down, out whole family gathering at the bottom floor. "So, how did it go?"

"Whoa Alice, calm down. It was fine, we just spent the night together at the meadow, even took a dip in the lake" I said casually.

I felt Edward stiffen next to me and I squeezed his fingers.

"But . . . wait! What did you say?" she asked.

"To what?"

"To—" she stopped short when she saw my ringles finger.

Everyone stared in shock. Everyone! They all knew! All of them! Those little scheming . . .

"He . . . you . . . hours . . . no . . . ring . . . " Alice tried to say

"Ohhhh, you mean to me marrying him! Oh, I said yes" I explained with a huge smile as I took away the illusion and raised my hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls screamed as they ran over to me, hugging me and congratulating me.

"You guys knew!" I complained softly.

"Of course we did" Sophie said.

"How else would we have gotten the meadow ready?" Nessie asked.

"Or dressed you so well"

"Or—"

"Okay, I got it" I said with a smile as I hugged them again.

Then they broke away to let the guys through.

"I'm, glad you're finally happy Bells" Will said as he hugged me.

"Finally you got you happily ever after" Alex said.

Emmett then proceeded to pick me up and twirl me rapidly. Once he put me down, Jasper congratulated me, placing an arm on my shoulder and showing me the happiness in the room.

"I have to find you a dress . . . . oh! I've got the perfect one and . . ." Alice trailed off excitedly.

Finally, Edward came and reclaimed me again in his arms, where I would stay.

The next couple weeks were crazy. We decided on having the wedding right after school ended, about the end of May. That was in less than 2 months. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Nessie, Sophie and Mel were planning my wedding and all the decorations, food, dresses, invitations, everything. I gave Alice full reign, hoping that my family could keep her in check. I still had veto power against anything but I had confidence in Alice

"Come on Bella, I need you for the fitting" Alice said as she took me from Edward one day, dragging me upstairs.

She locked the door to her room with the other girls and opened her closet, taking out a huge dress bag. Nessie came up and covered my eyes as Alice opened it.

"Ness!"

"Nope, you don't get to see the dress until the day of" she said and I sighed, knowing I had already lost.

I felt the soft material of the dress being slipped on and tightened.

"Oh! It's perfect.

"Yeah, I like the way it forms this twirls here"

"The veil is perfectly made, the way it flows down"

"Can I _please_ look" I said, already imagining the dress in my head.

"Nope!" they chorused as they took it off and stored it again.

"So, where are you dresses?" I asked and they looked at me confused.

"Didn't Alice tell you?" I said. "She's my maid of honor and you guys are my bridesmaids, except Rosalie and Esme who I think already have a job . . . " I trailed off.

"AHHHH!" they screamed again as they attacked me, hugging me as if I was a doll.

"I have to look at dresses" Nessie said.

"Yeah, they have to match the theme though"

"Yeah, sort of flowing too, like—"

"No! Bella, leave, shoo! You can't hear this" Alice said as she ushered me out.

"Well fine" I said as I walked back down.

"That was nice of you" Edward said.

"I know, I just hope she doesn't go overboard" I said as I laid in his chest.

They now ran around like chickens with no heads, rushing to make the final arrangements. They were always together, comparing colors, materials . . . it was just hectic. Boxes of decorations and materials were coming in 24/7 ad I have no idea how it all fit in Rosalie's room, which I was banned from entering.

"Bella, Alice wants you" Edward murmured in my ear.

The wedding was less than a week away and Alice was literally going crazy trying to make everything perfect.

"I'll be back soon . . . hopefully" I said as I got up and headed to Alice's room.

"Okay Bella, we have to go over what we're going to do" Alice said as she led me to Nessie's room where everyone now was.

Esme, had redecorated an old storage room for Nessie for when she wanted to stay and 2 more for Will and Mel, and Sophie and Alex.

"The wedding is at about 1pm. Rosalie will be playing piano. When the cue comes, Nessie knows, she will start down. You have to wait 5 seconds before following after her and Sophie and Mel will be behind you. After the wedding, it will go straight into the reception. At around 6, you have to leave" she explained.

"Let me guess, you all already know where I'm going but won't tell, right?" I asked and they nodded, smiling knowingly.

I sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry mom, it'll be perfect" Nessie said as she came over to me.

"Of course it will, Alice is planning it" I said, trying to release some of the tension. "I have to talk to Will about something okay?" I asked and they nodded, pushing me out again.

I walked around the house, looking for Will. I found him with Emmett doing what, I had no Idea.

"Will! Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

He said something to Emmett before running over.

"What's up Bella?" he asked.

"Will, would you give me away at my wedding?" I asked softly. "I know you still might not 100% trust Edward but—"

"Of course I will Bella" he said as he hugged me. "And I do trust him, now at least" he said, making me laugh.

"Will, get up here mister!" Alice called and I laughed.

"Looks like I got you into the wedding horror party" I laughed.

"We heard that!" Alice yelled back.

We both laughed.

"I'll see you later then Bells . . . if I survive" he said and I laughed again.

* * *

**A/N**

**:D Hey Guys! I actually update on time this time! Aren't you so proud! =p. Anyways, I'm leaving with my sister and mom tomorrow for vacation! Yay me! We'll even be stating at a beach house! I wish my dad could come too though. Anyway, I was babbling on because my updates my be a little crazy. I'll write and try to update when I can. ****So what did you think? This was a chapter I loved writting! It was the whole pint of the stroy! The proposal was made and accepted. Now, beggins the planning. I'm making it short, not wantin gto bore the story too muchbut still giving it enough. Anywho, for all of you who don't know, Breaking Dawn is already filming and will be made into 2 seperate movies! Ah! I'm so excited. The premire is coming up too, were in the final month now! School is finally over! Summer Time! H.A.G.S ;P**

**Day Left until Eclipse Premire: 26 Days Until _'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'_ comes out: Hahah! There aren't any days left! Just 5 hours and 20 minutes. Days Until Eclipse Movie Companion Comes out: 25**

**Save the Dates!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	49. Bachelorette Party

Chapter 49:

Bachelorette Party

I got up, going back to Edward's room where he was waiting.

"5 days. 5days and you'll officially be mine" I said as I leaned down and kissed him.

"5 days and then forever" he murmured as he placed butterfly kisses down my neck.

The next few days passed quickly, as if on fast forward and I found myself with Edward on the couch in his room, the _day before_ the wedding.

"Come on Bella" Alice said as she dragged me for about the 5th time today up to her room. "It's for the final check" she said as she pushed me through the closet.

I sighed, already knowing what to do. They went through the ritual again, covering my eyes and putting on the dress. I felt Alice adjusting a couple things. After a couple minutes, the dress was taken off and put safely away.

"Can I go now?" I asked and she nodded, looking through some last minute designs.

The rest of the day past in minutes and I found myself cuddling with Edward, the _night before_ the wedding. We we're in my bed though, in my original house. Right now everyone was at Edward's house planning for tomorrow and awaiting out guests. Many of Carlisle's _friends_ were coming including the Denali's.

"I miss you already." I said.

"I don't need to leave. I can stay. . . ."

"Mmm."

It was quiet for a long moment, just the broken rhythm of our ragged breathing, and the whisper of our lips moving in synchronization. I opened my eyes and found his open, too, staring at my face. It made no sense when he looked at me that way.

Like I was the prize rather than the outrageously lucky winner. Our gazes locked for a moment; his golden eyes were so deep that I imagined I could see all the way into his soul. He looked back at me as if he could see my soul, too, and as if he liked what he saw.

Yet, I knew he couldn't really see into my mind and I was seriously grateful to my shield that kept my thoughts a secret. It was just too embarrassing to consider the alternative. I pulled his face to mine again.

"Definitely staying," he murmured a moment later.

"No, no. It's your bachelor party. You have to go."

I said the words, but the fingers of my right hand locked into his bronze hair, my left pressed tighter against the small of his back. His hands stroked my face.

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point."

"True." I breathed against the skin of his throat. "Maybe they'll just leave us alone"

After much persuasion, Edward's shirt was on the floor. I never got over the shock of how perfect his body was—white and polished as marble. I ran my hand down his stone chest now, tracing across the flat planes of his stomach, just marveling.

A light shudder rippled through him, and his mouth found mine again. I let the tip of my tongue press against his glass smooth lip, and he sighed. His sweet breath washed—warm and delicious—over my face.

"Tomorrows finally the day" he murmured. "I've been waiting years to marry you Bella"

"I just hope I don't ruin the whole ceremony by tripping" I said and he chuckled.

"You don't seem clumsy anymore" he said, humor in his voice.

"Oh, it's gotten a million times better but I still have a tendency to trip at the worst moments, every once in a while" I sighed softly.

"Well, don't worry. I'll be holding you the whole time. You'll never—" He broke off mid-thought. "Oh, for the love of all that's holy!"

"What's wrong?"

He gritted his teeth. "They aren't going to leave us alone. Apparently Emmett, Jasper, Will and Alex are not going to let me bow out tonight."

I clutched him closer for one second and then released him. I wasn't in the mood to try to fight them for Edward. I would probably end up shocked. "Have fun."

There was a squeal against the window—someone deliberately scraping their steel nails across the glass.

"If you don't send Edward out," Emmett—still invisible in the night—hissed menacingly, "We're coming in after him!"

"Go," I laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes, but he got to his feet in one fluid movement and had his shirt back on in another. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white." I smiled at how perfectly blasé I sounded.

I didn't really know the color of my dress but I was assuming Alice was going with traditional.

He chuckled, said, "Very convincing," and then suddenly sank into a crouch, his muscles coiled like a spring.

He vanished—launching himself out my window. Outside, there was a muted thud, and I heard Emmett curse.

"You'd better not make him late," I murmured, knowing they could hear.

Will's and Alex's laughter echoed through the night. And then Jasper's face was peering in my window, his honey hair silver in the weak moonlight that worked through the clouds.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll get him home in plenty of time."

I was suddenly very calm, and my qualms all seemed unimportant. I sat up awkwardly, tangled in a blanket.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" I said, my eyes growing wide.

"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett growled from below.

There was another thud, and Edward laughed quietly.

"Just relax Bella, he'll still be a virgin when we give him back . . . possibly" Will called.

"WHAT!" I said as I jumped out of my bed and ran to the window. "Jasper, move"

"Relax," Jasper told me "We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out"

"Really?" I said growing calmer.

"You suck at lying just as much as she does!" Alex called and my eyes widened.

"WAIT, **WHAT**?" I called.

He winked and dropped from sight, running off with the rest of them. I sighed and attempted to relax. I couldn't count on Will to keep them in control, he has already spent too much time with Emmett. Those two . . . I shuddered at the thought.

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie suddenly called from my door making me jump up. "Come on!" they said as Sophie came and pulled me from the bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hello? BACHELORETTE PARTY!" Nessie said at the bottom of the stairs.

I smiled as I let them drag me back to our other house. There were a couple strange scents around the house.

"Alice . . . "

"No talking yet" she commanded and I rolled my eyes.

She was in full party planning mode. They opened the door and quickly ran me inside. There were about 6 unknown people, well vampires in the house. They all stared at me, as I ran through. I tried to stop in surprise.

"Alice, who—"

"No! I said no talking!" she said as the ran me upstairs, the vampires no more than blurs.

They took me to Alice's room, pushing me in quickly. I flinched back in surprise. Her whole room was completely decorated for a party. Nessie clicked a button and music starting playing. I smiled as they dragged me over to Alice's bed.

They really were the best friends/daughter/ sister I could've ever asked for. We spent most of the night talking and into the morning. We laughed and danced and took pictures and . . . it was just incredible. Around 6am, they pulled me up, turning off the music.

"Okay, now we go hunting. I need your eyes the perfect gold" Alice said and I rolled my eyes as they dragged me down. "Oh! I forgot, come on Bella!" Alice said as she pulled me back up.

Now there were about 12 people in our living room. Double. They dragged me to Alice's window and we jumped out, running towards the woods.

"Okay Alice, first of all, what's with all the running in your _own_ _house_?"

"Simple, Esme is beginning to decorate, and I don't want the guests seeing the bride or vice versa" she answered.

"Okay, and how do you know so many _people_?" I asked.

"Those are friends of Carlisle's mostly. Though we are close to a couple of them. Not all of them are . . .vegetarians" she said and my eyes went wide. "Relax, Nessie's safe. They've already met her and it's fine. I just thought you should know.

They're mostly curious as to who you are and to see if Edward is finally done moping. He really was a stick in the mud" she explained and I nodded slowly. "Now, you can't catch more than 3 animals, you hear me Isabella Swan?" Alice said, her eyes alive.

I nodded silently. Alice could truly be scary sometimes.

"Great! I'll meet you in about an hour and a half at the house. Don't be late!" she said happily as she ran into the woods.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hey Guys! What's up? I'm so proud! I actually got this update up. I thught it would be cruel to make you guys wait 3 weeks until I got back from vacation so I worked during my free hours at my family's house and viola! An update on time. Anyway, what did you think? This is similar to the Breaking Dawn part of the night before but I spiced it up, changing it to fit this story. The next chapter, of course, will include the wedding. Eeepppp! I'm so happy! I'm also sad though, because this story is wrapping up. Anywho, my vacation has been awesome. I love being surrounded by the fresh mountain air. For all of you who don't know, _The Short Second life of Bree Tanner_ is already in stores! Get your copy now! Second little note, Breaking Dawn will be broken up into 2 parts! EEEPPP! I'm so excited.**

**Days Left Until the Premire of Eclipse: 18 Days Left until Official Movie guide comes out: 17**

**Save the Dates! **

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	50. Getting Ready

**I'M SO SORRRYYY! I haven't had access to a computer or internet since the last time I updated. This is for last week. I'll try to have this weeks chapter up by this weekend though. **

* * *

Chapter 50:

Getting Ready

"Wow" Nessie said as she ran beside me "Nervous?" she asked.

I nodded slightly.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time but what if I ruin the whole wedding —"

"Mom, just relax. It'll be fine. You'll love it, trust me" she said with a knowing smile before running off.

I sighed as I ran towards my prey. I wasn't paying too much attention to what I was doing. Well, I was but I wasn't. My mind was on the boys. They wouldn't take him to a strip club would they . . .no! They wouldn't dare!

I hunted slowly, processing my thoughts. Once I was done, according to what I could have, I headed slowly back towards the house. I was heading to the front door when Alice suddenly pulled me back.

"No Bella, back up the window" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, what difference does it make if I see the guests or not?" I asked her.

"Simple, it makes a difference to me. I want this to be perfect. A total surprise" she said happily.

"Alice, you know I don't like surprises" I said, slightly whining as I jumped up.

"Well then suck it up because you put me in charge" she said and I rolled my eyes.

There was no arguing with Alice.

"Are they back yet?" I asked her.

"No" she said and I began to slightly panic.

"Bella, just relax. They'll be here" she said as she led me in.

All the girls were already waiting for us. They washed my hair quickly, giving me a small towel dress to wear.

"Okay, Rosalie and Sophie, you guys work on the hair. I'll do make up and —"

"Wait, Alice, what would I need make-up for?" I asked.

"To look extra pretty" she answered. "Nessie, I might need your help but otherwise, you and Mel do the other details like her nails and stuff like that" she ordered. "Now Bella. All you have to do is sit still" she said and I sighed.

I knew I would be spending a couple hours sitting in this chair. I knew I wouldn't get uncomfortable but . . . giving all the girls full reign to play Bella Barbie . . . no something I was exactly looking forward to. I closed my eyes, letting them work on me.

I could feel Sophie and Rosalie in my hair. They were tugging, twisting, straightening, curling and clipping. Mel and Nessie were fixing up my nails and I could occasionally feel the nail polish. I could tell when Nessie moved up to help Alice.

Around mid-day, Rosalie and Mel left to start getting ready. After a while, Rosalie glided past the bathroom door in a shimmery silver gown with her golden hair piled up in a soft crown on top of her head.

"They're back," Rosalie said, and immediately my childish fit of despair passed.

Edward was home.

"Keep him out of here!" Alice said and I began to protest but she quickly silenced me.

"He won't cross you today," Rosalie reassured her. "He values his life too much. Esme's got them finishing things up out back. Here Sophie, I'll finish the hair while you get ready" she said and Sophie nodded, gliding out of the room.

"It won't be long now Bella. We're almost done" Alice said a couple minutes later.

I could hear the door opening and things being moved around. The voices floated up to us, louder as if everyone was in one place.

"There! Perfect!" Alice announced as she stepped back. "Now to get you dressed" she said as she guided me towards her closet. "Rosalie, go down and check that everything is almost set. Edward better already be dressed" she said and Rosalie nodded, running out.

"Okay, shoes first" Alice said and Nessie left, coming back with silver heels. "No whining, you won't fall" she said and I sighed as they strapped them on.

"Okay, now the dress"

Carefully, between Alice and Nessie, they slipped the dress over my head. I could feel the satin slide down my skin. She fastened up the dress and then began adjusting straps around the dress.

"Okay, what do you think?" she said as she led me to her full length mirror.

"Oh my gosh!" I said as I gasped loudly.

The dress was incredible. It was white satin that flowed down beautifully but intricately down my body. It hugged my curves but near the end, it spread out. It looked graceful and elegant.

Then I looked at my hair which was . . . just beyond words. My nails were painted with the French style, light pink with a white stripe at the end. The heels worked perfectly and everything was just . . .perfect.

While I was examining myself, Alice and Nessie had left to get ready. Now, they all walked back in.

"Thank you guys so much!" I said as I ran over to then. "It's amazing, thank you so much" I said as I gave them a soft hug, not wanting to ruin the dress.

"No problem Bella" they answered.

"Wow, you guys look good too" I commented as I say their dresses. "They're beautiful"

"No one will be looking at us while you're here" Alice said. "Oh and here" she said as she flicked something at me.

I held my hands out automatically, and the filmy white garter landed in my palms.

"That's mine and I want it back," Alice told me.

I looked down embarrassingly. Alice hooked the garter out of my hands and then ducked under my skirt. I gasped and tottered as her hand caught my ankle; she yanked the garter into place.

"I have to head down. Nessie knows the cue" Rosalie said and with one last smile, she glided out of the room.

Just as Rosalie left, Will walked in.

"Wow!" I said as I him.

He was in a tux, tie and all with black dress shoes and his hair all organized.

"Nice" I commented.

"Me? Bella you look amazing!" he said as he looked me over.

"Thank them" I said, pointing to the girls.

"Oh! The veil!" Alice said as she ran back to the closet.

She came back with the veil, quickly hooking it into place and organizing around my hair.

"Will, would you grab the flowers, please?" Mel asked him and he nodded, slipping out of the room.

Will returned with the two frothy white bouquets. The scent of roses and orange blossom and freesia enveloped me in a soft mist.

Rosalie—the best musician in the family next to Edward—began playing the piano downstairs. Pachelbel's Canon. I began hyperventilating.

"Easy, Bells," Will said.

His voice sounded far away. I couldn't feel my legs. Alice stood right in front of me, on her tiptoes to better stare me in the eye, and gripped my wrists in her hard hands.

"Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there."

I took a deep breath, willing myself into composure.

The music slowly morphed into a new song. Will nudged me. "Bells, we're up to bat."

"Bella?" Alice asked, still holding my gaze.

"Yes," I squeaked. "Edward. Okay." I let her pull me from the room, with Will tagging along at my elbow.

The music was louder in the hall. It floated up the stairs along with the fragrance of a million flowers. I concentrated on the idea of Edward waiting below to get my feet to shuffle forward.

The music was familiar, Wagner's traditional march surrounded by a flood of embellishments.

"It's our turn," Nessie and Alice chimed. "Count to five and follow us."

They began a slow, graceful dance down the staircase. A sudden fanfare trilled through the soaring music.

"If I even show signs of falling, you'll catch me, right?" I asked him nervously.

"No, I'll let you fall flat" he said with a laugh. "Just relax. Of course I would"

Will pulled my hand through his arm and then grasped it tightly.

One step at a time we began to descend to the slow tempo of the march. Mel and Sophie trailed behind us.

"I'm glad you finally found your happiness Bella" Will said and I smiled.

"Me too"

As we descended, I could smell the scents of all our guests along with an array of flowers. Orange blossoms, lilac, freesia and the roses. It was almost intoxicating, but not at all overwhelming, the balance of the different fragrances was subtle and flawless.

I could hear the murmurs and subtle movement of the audience as I came into view. As soon as my feet were past the stairs, I was looking for him. For a brief second, I was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons.

But I tore my eyes from the bowery canopy and searched across the rows of satin-draped chairs—barely recognizing anyone but definitely seeing they were vampires—until I found him at last, standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers, more gossamer.

I was barely conscious that Carlisle stood by his side and Alex behind them both. All I really saw was Edward's face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. His eyes were a buttery, burning gold; his perfect face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion.

And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation.

* * *

**A/N**

**As I said, ****I'M SO SORRRYYY! I haven't had access to a computer or internet since the last time I updated. This is for last week. I'll try to have this weeks chapter up by this weekend though. Anyway, what did you guys think? Chapter 50! I'm so surprised how long it has become. I loved this chapter. It's all the preperation and the vow part of the wedding! Oh, I almost had tears in my eyes. Anyway, My vacation was awesome! We even spent a week at a beach house where you walked for 20 seconds and you were at the beach. It was sooo relaxing. Oh! You guys have to visit this webiste and watch this show :**

**h t t p : / / a b c . g o . c o m / w a t c h / j i m m y - k i m m e l - l i v e / S H 5 5 9 0 6 0 / V D 5 5 7 3 0 0 8 / j i m m y - k i m m e l - l i v e - t w i l i g h t - s a g a ? c i d = f u l l e p i s o d e a c c e s s **

**Copy it into the adresss bar and remove all the spaces (If a put a link it won't show up) It has and interview with most of the eclipse cast and many clips and unseen parts of the movie. Check it out! It;s awesome. I'm so excited! The movie is coming out in less than a week! OMG! I can't wait.**

**Days Until Eclipse: 4**

**I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Luv Ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	51. The Wedding

Chapter 51:

Wedding

Suddenly, it was only the pressure of Will's hand on mine that kept me from sprinting headlong down the aisle.

"Just relax" he murmured as he felt my body wanting to move forward faster.

The march was too slow as I struggled to pace my steps to its rhythm. Mercifully, the aisle was very short. And then, at last, at last, I was there. Edward held out his hand. Will took my hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Edward's.

I touched the miracle of his skin, and I was home. Our vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times, though never by a couple quite like us. It was different though since Emmett was the priest.

It made keeping a straight face harder, especially when he emphasized certain lines but I managed. We of course traded the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both shall live."

In that moment, as Emmett said his part, my world, which had been upside down for so long now, seemed to settle into its proper position. I looked into Edward's shining, triumphant eyes and could feel my own happiness climbing beyond the scales. Because nothing else mattered but that I could stay with him.

Then it came time to say the words.

"I do," I said, my voice ringing like bells.

When it was his turn to speak, the words rang clear and victorious.

"I do," he vowed.

Emmett declared us husband and wife, and then Edward's hands reached up to cradle my face, carefully, as if it were as delicate as the white petals swaying above our heads. I tried to comprehend, the surreal fact that this amazing person was finally mine.

His golden eyes looked as if they would have tears, if such a thing were not impossible. He bent his head toward mine, and I stretched up on the tips of my toes, throwing my arms— bouquet and all—around his neck.

He kissed me tenderly, adoringly; I forgot the crowd, the place, the time, the reason…only remembering that he loved me, that he wanted me, that I was his forever. He began the kiss, and he had to end it.

I clung to him, ignoring the titters and the throat-clearing coming from a certain minister named Emmett and part of my family. Finally, his hands restrained my face and he pulled back—too soon—to look at me. On the surface his sudden smile was amused, almost a smirk.

But underneath his momentary entertainment at my public exhibition was a deep joy that echoed my own. The crowd erupted into applause, and he turned our bodies to face our friends and family. I couldn't look away from his face to see them.

It wasn't until my family began enveloping me in hugs that I tore my eyes away from him to face them. First up came Nessie, with a huge smile on her face.

"I told you it would be perfect" she said as she hugged me.

Then came Sophie and Mel, their bridesmaid dresses beyond beautiful.

"Congratulations Bella. You finally found love again" she said as the hugged me tightly.

Alex came next and finally Will.

"I really am happy for you Bells" he said sincerely. "But of course, as always, if you ever hurt her, well, then you'll have to deal with me" he said to Edward and I smacked his arm, embarrassed.

He just laughed as he let the Cullens and the rest of the guests congratulate us. Emmett had a huge smile on his face, wiggling his eyebrows as he whispered:

"Now you're free to have all the _fun _you want_"_ in my ear.

I rolled my eyes as Rosalie smacked him and everyone else chuckled. Rosalie, Esme and Alice al enveloped me in hugs. The guys congratulated me as well. Behind them, came all the other vampire guests, all unknown to me.

The first ones were golden eyed so I immediately knew they were the Denali's

I realized I was holding my breath as the vampire in front—Tanya, I assumed from the strawberry tint in her blond curls—reached out to embrace Edward. I held back a small growl at her eagerness to hug him.

Next to her, three other vampires with golden eyes stared at me with open curiosity. One woman had long, pale blond hair, straight as corn silk. The other woman and the man beside her were both black-haired, with a hint of an olive tone to their chalky complexions.

Tanya was still holding Edward.

"Ah, Edward," she said. "I've missed you."

Edward chuckled and deftly maneuvered out of the hug, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder and stepping back, as if to get a better look at her. "It's been too long, Tanya. You look well."

"So do you."

"Let me introduce you to my wife."

It was the first time Edward had said that word since it was officially true; he seemed like he would explode with satisfaction saying it now, I knew I was at hearing it.

The Denali's all laughed lightly in response. "Tanya, this is my Bella."

She eyed me with a look that was much more speculative than it was resigned, and then reached out to take my hand.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." She smiled, a little rueful.

"The Cullens are all evened up in numbers now. Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Kate?" She grinned at the blonde.

"Keep the dream alive," Kate said with a roll of her golden eyes. She took my hand from Tanya's and squeezed it gently. "Welcome, Bella."

The dark-haired woman put her hand on top of Kate's. "I'm Carmen, this is Eleazar. We're all so very pleased to finally meet you."

"Me, too," I said with a smile.

"Well, there's a line so we'll talk later" Kate said as they moved away.

Everyone else behind them was complete strangers. Edward gave me a brief description as they came up. They all greeted us and congratulated us but it really didn't go past that. What amazed me the most was how far Alice sent invitations? I mean, Egypt, Romania . . . that was just . . .

First up came the Amazon Coven. It was composed of Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina. Kachiri is tall and muscular with wild dark hair and long limbs while Senna is tall and long bodied with dark hair and finally, Zafrina, who is tall with dark hair and a long face.

Then up came the Egyptian Coven. It was composed of Amun, his mate Kebi, Benjamin and his mate, Tia. Amun and Kebi both had dark hair and an olive pallor. Benjamin was a young, boyish looking vampire with midnight hair, olive pallor, and an oddly cheerful look. Tia an olive tone of skin and midnight-colored hair

Next was the Irish Coven; Maggie, Liam and Siobhan. Maggie was small with bouncy red curls. Liam was hard face and physically imposing, sort of like Emmett. Siobhan had a huge body that moved in smooth undulations and was both beautiful and mesmerizing to watch.

After them was the Romanian coven which included Stefan and Vladimir. They both dressed in black but Vladimir had blond hair and Stefan had white.

Last but not least, came all the nomads, Peter and Charlotte (American) and Alistair (European). Peter is almost as tall as Jasper, with long, white blond hair. Charlotte is Alice-sized with white blond hair. Alistair is tall and dark haired.

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly—proof of Alice's and Nessie's flawless planning. It was just twilight over the river; the ceremony had lasted exactly the right amount of time, allowing the sun to set behind the trees.

The lights in the trees glimmered as Edward led me through the glass back doors, making the white flowers glow. There were another ten thousand flowers out here, serving as a fragrant, airy tent over the dance floor set up on the grass under two of the ancient cedars.

All the vampires started trickling out, sprouting conversations with the unfamiliar vampires. All the standard traditions were kept, well, some of them. The cake was there but of course, no one even wanted to _think _about eating it.

I threw my bouquet with a typical skill, right into Nessie's surprised hands. Our whole family laughter as she blushed. Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter while Edward removed my borrowed garter—which I'd shimmied down nearly to my ankle—with his teeth.

It was sort of awkward since they weren't that many single _men_ so he just tossed it in a random place . . . which ended up being Will's hand.

"Ew! Yuk!" Nessie said as she tossed the bouquet that she caught to Mel. "Have fun"

(Let me explain Nessie's reaction. The bride first throws her bouquet to the single women. Then, the groom removes the garter from the bride's leg; sometimes he removes it with his teeth or his hands. After the garter is removed, he then throws it to the single male guests.

The male guest then takes the garter and places it on the leg of the single female guest who has caught the bouquet. Those that catch either item are said to be the next to marry. In some instances, it is said that they will marry each other. Now you understand)

We all laughed at the scene, watching Nessie's face turn crimson. And when the music started, Edward pulled me into his arms for the customary first dance; we twirled effortlessly under the glow of a canopy of lights.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" he whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "That will take a while to get used to."

"We have a while," he reminded me, his voice exultant, and he leaned down to kiss me while we danced. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I stopped, confused. Who in the world could that be?

"I'll get it" Nessie said as she danced off

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I know, It's late and it's a tad bit short. I'm sorry. I wrote everything on my dads laptop because my computer was malfunctioning and then my dad went ona buisness trip OUT OF THE COUNTRY! I didn't have any of my files, at all or internet. Anyway, what did you think? This story is practically at its end. The next chapter will be the Epilogue. _*sniffle, sniffle*_ I know, it's practically over. No worries though, the sequel will come right after. Well, the wedding was pulled off . . . with a nice twist coming though, will answer a very curious question. So . . . who's seen eclipse? I saw it and thought it was amazing! They stuck to the book a lot ans that made me happy. They even got the good parts, like talking in the campsite while Bella sleeps and graduation and . . . everything! I loved it. Well, I hope to have more steady update now, you know, with summer and all. **

**Happy 4th of July! (for those who celebrate it)**

**Luv Ya!**

**JMFanficQueen**


	52. Epilogue Forever

Chapter 52:

Epilogue - Forever

NPOV

The wedding was perfect . . . flawless as I knew it would be. I was watching mom and . . . dad dance together when suddenly the doorbell rang. Everyone turned to the door in confusion.

Who could that be?

"I'll get it!" I called as I glided over to the door.

I opened it slowly to find a vampire standing in front of me. She, oddly, had golden eyes. She had tanned skin but it was pale . . . if that was even possible. She had and oval shaped face and black/dark brown wavy hair.

"Ummm . . . who are you?" I asked, not wanting to sound rude but we were in the middle of a wedding reception!

That's when things got weird.

"Renesmee? Oh Renesmee! Look how you've grown!" She said as she threw herself on me, giving me a hug.

"Umm, lady, you ever heard about personal space? A personal space bubble?" I asked, trying to pull away.

"Oh look at you. You look a lot like you're mother you know?" she said and my eyes got wide.

How in the world did she know my mom.

"Oh!" she said as she hugged me again.

"Okay, GET OFF!" I yelled at her as I pushed her away.

"What's going on?" Emmett and Jasper said as they came up.

"Oh! You must be the Cullens. I recognize you from a photo" she said.

"I thinks she's nuts" I murmured to Emmett.

Mom and Dad came out to see what the problem was.

"Oh Bella! You turned out stunning! Absolutely stunning! And . . . you got married!" she said as she hugged my mom.

Edward pried her off, tossing her over to Emmett who took hold of her.

"Oh, wow, you got split down the middle between them" she commented as she looked between me and Mom and Edward.

"Who are you?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms protectively around Bella.

"Vanessa?" Carlisle asked, stunned as he came out.

"Oh, hello Carlisle, it's good to see you again" she said as the hugged.

"Emmett . . . Nessie . . . what's going on?" he asked.

"Umm . . . well this lady just came up, and hugged me, saying I looked like mom and . . . it's weird" I said.

"Vanessa, your eyes . . . tell me everything" he asked.

"Hold on, how do you now this crazy—Vanessa?" I asked.

"She's an old friend. I met her a _long_ time ago but we run into each other from time to time" he explained. "Continue" this was directed towards Vanessa.

"Well you see, I met up with Carlisle when I was hunting once. We talked and he explained to me about his eyes and his diet. I said I'd think about it but that I lived on my own so I ran off. Years later, I decided to try it.

I was actually pretty good at adapting and I gained enough control to become a teacher. Anyway, I began looking for Carlisle again, hoping to tell him. I heard from some vampires that he was living somewhere in Washington so I headed up to look for you.

I traced your vampire scent to Forks and eventually, to your house but . . . it was empty. I went out for a hunt in the woods when I smelled blood, _human_ blood. I followed it to Bella here who had gone unconscious and hit her head on a rock.

I carried her back to the empty house. I saw she was obviously pregnant but . . . it was weird . . . different. I decided to try to cut the baby out but the scalpel wouldn't cut, it snapped. That's when I got the feeling that the baby wasn't exactly human so I sort of . . . bit her out.

The second I took her out, I could tell the Bella wasn't going to make it so I bit her. It took a lot to let go but I finally did and took care of the baby. When the 3 days were nearly over, I left" she finished.

We all stood there, frozen. I was changed by a psycho? I heard Edward laugh behind me and shake his head.

"Well, why don't you come in Vanessa, the party's just started" Mom said, opening the door widely behind me.

"Okay" she said walking in. "Oh, nice house" she commented as she walked.

That weird moment was soon let go and the party continued flawlessly. Mom danced with just about everyone but most her time was spent dancing with Edward. Eventually, it was time.

BPOV

This was absolutely the best day of my life.

"I love you" I said to Edward as we twirled.

"I love you" he said back as he placed his lips on mine.

This kiss was passionate and loving but slowly building.

"Bella! Come on! It's time!" Alice called, running over to us. "You'll have enough time to do that later!" she said as he tugged at my arm.

I felt a twinge of annoyance at my new sister.

"Alice, go away" Edward said without breaking the kiss.

"No, Bella, come on—"

I pushed out my shield, keeping Alice out.

"So help me god I will tell her where you're taking her Edward!" she yelled.

That got his attention. He groaned and pulled away.

"Go be a good little vampire for Alice" he said and I grumbled as I followed Alice upstairs.

All the girls were there, ready to take me apart and put me in my new dress. They undid all the pins in my hair, letting it fall freely. They took me out of my dress and slipped a midnight blue dress on. They added a couple more adjustments and done!

"thank you guys, so much!" I said as I hugged all of them. "It was amazing . . . perfect . . . just . . . thank you!" I said sincerely.

They gave me one last hug and then ran down with me to find Edward.

"Amazing" he said, taking me into his arms.

I walked us over to Will and Edward left, leaving us alone.

"Thank you" I murmured as I hugged him.

"Go live out your happiness" he said as he hugged me tighter.

"Oh, I'll be back, you can't get rid of me that easily" I said with a laugh as I went over to Edward.

He kissed me on the threshold and then, we ran out as the rice storm began.

"He's still a virgin Bella, no worries!" Emmett called out as we got in.

I was about to get angry when I remembered something. I began laughing.

"No he's not Emmett, look next to you!" I called as we drove off.

I saw Emmett look at Nessie who was cracking up and then pout. Well, Edward couldn't be a virgin, where would Nessie be if he was? We drove to Port Angeles Airport and from then on, it became a blur of time.

We took 2 flights, a taxi and a boat. Right now, we were in the middle of the ocean somewhere off the coast of rid de Janiero on Edward's speed boat.

"Okay, I've been patient but you have to give me a clue" I finally said.

He chuckled.

"NO clues, we're almost there" he said and I pouted.

"You'll love it, I promise" he said as he kissed me lightly.

I sighed and sat back, letting the wind hit my face.

"Look Bella" Edward said after a while pointing straight ahead.

I sat up and saw a small island getting closer and closer. After a minute, Edward docked on its shores.

"What is this place?" I asked as he help me off.

The island was so beautiful. The sand and the water glittered in the sun. The sky was a cloudless blue, with a nice breeze with it. In front of us, was nestled this small house.

"Welcome to Isle Esme Bella. It was a gift from Carlisle. Esme is letting us use it" He explained as he suddenly picked me up bridal style and carried me to the house.

"I can walk, you know" I informed him.

"Thresholds are part of my job description" he explained as he kissed me, placing me in the house.

He disappeared but was back a second later with all the bags. I walked around the house, flipping on light switches as I walked. There were 3 bedrooms, all with a _bed_. Then there was a small library, the living room and the kitchen.

Edward stayed quiet as I explored around. I walked outside, walking through the sand, letting the breeze ruffle my hair. I was absolutely entranced. I sat down on the soft sand and stared up at the moon, the stars.

"It's beautiful" I murmured as Edward came next to me.

"It's okay" he said making me turn to look at him. "I wouldn't say beautiful though, not with you here" he murmured.

I got up, wrapping my arms around him, pressing my lips to his. Immediately, my body became alive and my need for him became overwhelming. Without breaking the kiss, Edward picked me up bridal style and ran be back into the house.

I sighed as I kissed him, brining him as close as possible. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. Soon, all our clothes were in shreds on the floor. I poured all my love into him, everything I had. It was the beginning of my forever.

"Forever" I murmured against his lips as we continued into a night of pure bliss.

The End

Broken Love

By: _JMFanficQueen_

Sequel Coming Soon : Love is Complicated

©2010

* * *

**OMG! This is the end! _*cry, cry, cry*_ It was amazing but sadly . . . it's over. THis story was my biggest success and I'm so proud of it. The sequel will be up as soonas I can write it. Thanks to my reviewers, who supported me the whole way. ( I tried to put everyone but I'm sorry if I missed you) **

**For the Last time,**

**With Love,**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**

**jemmac27, ThEsOuLcAtChEr, Guccirox, Twicsn101, Msalicecullen11, zoe, Zulugrl, Twiiiiiilight, Qaralia, EdwardLover, Shreya.m, xxDarkAnglexx, twilightfan213, yrunvs, , Twinklefairygirlrox123, angela2805, vampyregurl09, Akai-Suki, salma-cullen, Littlemissemo, Hyvanna, twilight1alice, Lulustar666, mebemolly, hiileihawaiiangurl, Cherrycherryboomboom, Sophie Cullen 6, Guccirox11, Xx-Team-Twilight-xX, ImaVampireIBiteAndStuff, OmTrOcKiT1o1, Lulustar666, Sweetdreamscupcakes, eleanor.., cullenbaby94, tillynat, adicted2twilight, Aliceinva, DuvalnRyder, missa540, thevampirerubberduck, Sanityisjustatheory, christy86, hehehehahahaha:), 1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1, packerkrazykat, LordXeenTheGreat, KitkatCullen13, Ratava100d, Midoriori, Forever Falling Down, Amelia, Nessie96, Farmer Joe-Gothic Fairy, Eleanor121, babyo, isabel, eeddwwaarrdiloveya, Ceilidh!, team-switzarland, Smithyloverforeverx-x-x, Garapa, Neava Kaeth, Missymoo-one, Laura Lawson, rOcKeRfOoL, Marie1000, maximumride1fan, GuestandFan, Lover-of-Vamps-and-Gir, Jasper's Topaz Addiction, 1world-traveler, firemaster101, Winged Werepire Girl99, adma845, AngelzFromHell, hiileihawaiiangurl, futurecullen26, Music Loving Bookworm, Mrs a cullens friend!, AngelzFromHell, xxCarleyCullenxx, Garapa, bysm1114, Rayday, 3movampir3luver, lalalas~, xxxpurplexxx1, 1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1, angie07, Isabella Who, rosecullen09, Guard2012, :D, lionnara, asgibson, Cit-Cat Mccoy, wowie10, in love with music and Edward, tw352, dlajmc, Moonlit Daybreak, GonnaBeFamous101, Krush32, kjate95, Bella Marie Cullen 213, ., candyfruitxoxo, NeRdYcHiCk13, TheWorldsMyOysterImThePearl, Lovinlife3792, M-A-R-L-E-N-E-15, Disney101, lionnara, Lain Alastair, Gabi, JACELOVER, myskinandheart, Pflow, An Admirer, Bellaangel383, TimeTraveler15, mouse555, xoxogossipgirl1, UnDiNiAbLy ObSeSsEd, Samantha Rennay, sky, Edward'sNewBella17, Twilight-Alagaesia, doves1993, buggsie15, Dreamer208, , mlljk, Mel- A Hyper Pixie, EDWARDSGIRL13, ChuddleyCanons, Georgie Lutz, cycah, lynettecullen, MissRisa, VampireGirl141995, yuiop, Jazzys-Confedrate1861, lilianyas, Teddy bear cullen, BellaCullenMad, RosalieCullen'sTwin-97, fdaleny214, Forever Falling Down, angelhira64, cmirene, Bellaangel383, Dragonlaidy0527, brb bbe, fdaleny214, OmTrOcKiT1o1, xxRezxx, arabella jeanette, VampireNits, mae0304, kykychs 369, pati, sheeiur22, Ashkie Sage, AKANKSHA, 4evercullen, Lillian Noel Ed, kealinepie, Rachel, yams14, Bellaangel383, goldeyedsoul, ElleF, Misz 4 year old on candi =),edward13bella4ever, Queen of Night, Aliceinva, .1612, LeanneLeachyyy, gothgirl1245, alicecullenandrosaliehalerock, TwilightLover10109, dlittlegirl, jcoolgirl5, Rachel, kealinepie, yams14, TwilightRox18, mouse555, AKANKSHA, ArmyRabbit, NessAliceLautner, Misz 4 year old on candi =),ElleF, .1612, SailorJupitorFan'96, CoLoRgUaRl01, PachO'shea, Ericas mommy, titantterror12, annacantstopreading, Renesmee is Awesome, Bookworm, LilMissAj, babyCullen060596, AngelofNightandDarkness, anonymous, jediahsokaroxx, Iniysa, Timetravelor16, rclaurel, Debussy Clair De Lune, Edward Lover 1817**


End file.
